Closer
by Brinchen86
Summary: A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione
1. Of Secrets and Returns

**Title****:** Closer  
**Summary****:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters****:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings****:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating****:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer****:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Yep, another story. :) This is set a few years after DH, and well I hope you'll like it. :) Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter**** 1: ****Of ****Secrets ****and ****Returns**

Autumn was a beautiful season; she had always liked it. The days were slowly getting colder, the trees were changing their colours, losing their leaves. Fog was covering the landscape in the morning, and during the day, the sun was making the world look like it was coloured in shades of red, orange and gold.

Autumn at Hogwarts had been beautiful; even when they had been dealing with yet another problem every single year, Hermione Granger had still enjoyed the changes of seasons. She had loved to go for walks, or just make herself comfortable at the library.

Their time at Hogwarts; it felt like ages since she had set a foot onto the school grounds for the last time. Yet only five years had passed since her graduation.

And so much had happened since then. It never failed to amaze her how easily she had adjusted to life after graduating, after Hogwarts.

Of course some things would always stay the same. Even though she didn't share the same common room with Harry, Ron and Ginny anymore, Hermione was glad that they had moved to houses close enough to each other so that they could easily meet whenever they wanted to.

Some things that had happened had been predictable. All of them had agreed to return to Hogwarts for their last year after the war. Harry and Ginny had gotten married a year after the latter had graduated. Ron had gotten back together with Lavender during their last year; again something Hermione had expected as well after she and Ron had figured out shortly after the war that they wouldn't work as a couple. They were best friends, always would be.

Hermione had been the one who had to go through the biggest changes though. Her attention turned to the little four years old boy, who was jumping up and down next to her excitedly, tightly holding onto her hand.

Almost a month had passed since her graduation when she had noticed the first pregnancy symptoms. When realisation had hit her and she had gotten confirmed that she was indeed expecting a baby, she had been shocked. She hadn't seen that coming at all.

She hadn't been in a relationship, hadn't been for a year since she and Ron had agreed that they didn't work as a couple. There had been nothing wrong with being single, even though being around two couples had been annoying at times.

Yes, she hadn't been in a relationship. It had just been one night. Her first time. The night before their graduation. And one night had been enough; suddenly she had been expecting a baby. It had taken her a while until she had been able to admit it to her friends, who, much to her relief, had immediately offered their support. Which hadn't even changed when they had found out who her baby's father really was.

"Mummy!" The little boy impatiently pulled at his mother's hand. "Mummy, faster!"

Hermione smiled at him softly. "We're almost there, Scorpius. The sandbox won't run away."

The little boy offered his brightest grin in response. Even though he was only four, he looked so much like his father already. She had been right when she had expected the man's identity couldn't be hidden forever. Because Draco Malfoy's son would be recognized everywhere.

By the time they had arrived at the local playground, Scorpius could hardly be controlled anymore. Finally allowed to run without having to hold his mother's hand, the little boy rushed over to the sandbox. With a smile still plastered across her face, Hermione picked one of the empty benches nearest to her son and sat down.

And once again, like always when she didn't have anything else to do but watching the little boy, her thoughts started to drift away.

Around five years ago, everything had changed. Hermione could still remember how often her mood had changed; from nervous to excited to unsure to scared. She was glad her friends had been by her side all the time and still were since they had all moved to the suburbs of London, owning little houses there.

She was a single mother; Hermione couldn't deny this wasn't the way she had imagined having children. When she had found out about the baby though, she had had no idea where Draco had gone to after leaving school. There had been rumours that he had wanted to travel the world.

But even if she had found him at Malfoy Manor, she didn't know whether she would have told him about their child or not. After all how high were her chances that Draco was willing to have a child with her? The Muggle-born? Although Draco seemed to have changed his point of view a lot after the war and even though they had liked each other enough so that their little interlude could happen in the first place, she didn't believe that his family or even he would appreciate a half-blood baby.

And so she hadn't tried to find him throughout the years, determined to raise her son alone. So far, she had succeeded. It was hard, but she wasn't alone.

"Amazing how much he's grown."

Startled by Ginny's voice, Hermione looked up. Her friend had joined her on the bench, watching her with an amused smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she added.

"You didn't." Hermione shook her head. "I just didn't hear you coming. What are you doing at the playground anyway?"

Ginny's smile widened. "I knew I'd find you here on such a lovely day in autumn, and I wanted to see my Godson again."

Hermione returned her friend's smile. "That's nice of you." She lowered her voice. "You know I'm always glad when you come and talk to me. I'm not so much into chatting with other Mums."

"You mean because they're showing off with their children?" Ginny wanted to know.

Hermione sighed playfully. "Yes, they keep on talking about how their child can already write their own name or read their own name. What am I supposed to say? That my child just started to figure out that he's a little wizard?"

Ginny chuckled. "Yes, I see where you're coming from." Leaning back, she made herself comfortable on the bench. In silence, they watched Scorpius for a while. The sight never failed to warm Hermione's heart. There was nothing more beautiful than seeing the little boy running around, laughing and squealing. It made up for all the times in which she was overwhelmed with being a young single mother.

"Are you still sure you don't want to tell him?" Ginny asked after a while.

A tiny sigh escaped Hermione. She had stopped counting how many times they had had this discussion. "Why should I? I doubt he would even want to know."

"I don't see how you can be so sure about that," Ginny replied. "I mean..."

"Ginny, please," Hermione interrupted her. "It's not like we were a couple. We...yes, we've come to like each other during out last year at Hogwarts. But...it was the night before our graduation. We were just...I don't know, maybe overwhelmed by the whole situation? I still don't really know how it happened. It was just this one time, and we never really talked about it afterwards. It meant nothing to him. So do you really think he would want to play happy family with me? To be the father of my child? Besides, do you really think his family will accept a half-blood child in their family?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, you can't know that. First of all, you don't have to play happy family. And about the whole pureblood crap...Malfoy seemed to have overcome his prejudices."

"And his parents?" She sighed deeply. "Besides I don't even know where he is."

"There are rumours he's back in London."

"Ginny!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do you even care? I'm doing just fine like this. Of course I'd love Scorpius to have a father, but...I doubt such a role really fits to Draco." She released another deep sigh.

"I know and I understand," Ginny told her, in a softer voice now. "It's just so obvious whose son he is and if he's really back in London, he might find out anyway. So don't you think it'd be better if you went and told him? Apart from that...his name. It's a name I could see Malfoy pick for a child, but..."

"How many times are we going to discuss this, Ginny?" Hermione wanted to know. "I know you just want the best for us, but see, it's not as easy as you imagine. I can't just go and say 'hey Draco, guess what, I have a child and you're the father'. Especially not after so many years. It's...complicated. Totally complicated. He's my son, we're happy with the way things are. What do you think Draco did during the last few years? Surely a lot. I think the last thing he'd be interested in is a child he has with me. So even if he found out due to people gossiping, I bet he wouldn't even care."

Ginny stared back at her in silence for a couple of moments. Hermione knew her friend wanted to disagree, wanted to continue their argument and convince her. But Ginny also knew when it was better to drop a topic.

"We'll see about that," was all she decided to say then. "So what else do the two of you have planned for the rest of the day?"

Glad that the topic had been changed, Hermione shared her plans with her friend. Yet the conversation, like usually, didn't just leave her mind. Things were complicated. Very complicated. But as much as she hated to admit it, Ginny wasn't so wrong either.

* * *

Of course the flat couldn't be compared to Malfoy Manor. It was a big flat, but couldn't even come close to the big house where he had grown up.

Still Draco didn't regret his decision to move out when he had returned to London. He had gotten used to his independency.

Five years had passed since he had graduated. Five years during which he hadn't really done much but see what the world had to offer.

A world that was so much bigger than his student self had ever been able to imagine. A world full of new things to learn.

By now, he could look back at an impressive number of cities and countries he had visited. He had met a lot of wizards; big names in the wizarding world. He had learnt a lot from them. And had realised more and more how wrong his past believes had been.

It was another reason why he found it difficult to return, to be around Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy again. His mother had always been more open than his father, but both were still believing in the importance of someone's blood status. Even though their name had suffered a lot due to the war and everything that had to do with it, they were still proud to count to one of the big pureblood families.

Draco himself had gotten to a point where he didn't really care for his blood status anymore. During the last five years, he had seen too much, heard too much. The world was full of brilliant wizards, and so many of them were half-bloods or even Muggle-born. He had gotten to know them, had been impressed by their knowledge.

Yes, it was safe to say that he had learnt his lesson. Much to his relief, he could look at his arm again without having to see any remainings of the Dark Mark. This fact and his long journey around the world had helped him to leave the past behind.

Of course starting fresh wouldn't be easy either. Now it would most likely be him who would have to face prejudices. But at least he had already learnt to take care of himself, and he would use this fresh start as a new chance.

Letting himself fall onto his living room couch, Draco stared out of the window across of him. Back in London. He was curious how it would be like to face the people from his past. He had already changed a lot during his last year at Hogwarts, but by now, he almost felt like he had been reborn. How would it feel like to be back?

As he watched the sun set, his thoughts drifted away even further. It had taken him a lot of years to get to this point and he couldn't stop wondering how things would have turned out for him if he had stopped listening to his father earlier. Would he have gotten along with Potter? Would he and Granger have been friends? Or more even? Would there have been more unity between Gryffindor and Slytherins?

Shaking his head, Draco pushed these thoughts aside. Looking back at the past was a waste of time. He had to leave it behind and look at what was ahead of him. After all that was what fresh starts were about.


	2. What Should I Do?

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
Author's note: Aww, thank you SO MUCH for all the follow and favourite alerts! You have no idea how happy they made me, thank you! :D Special thanks I'd like to say to Madelinea for reviewing (unfortunately I couldn't send you a review reply)! :D You really excited me, so here's a new chapter for you already! Again, thank you and I hope you'll like it! Reviews are of course very appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Should I Do?**

Since they had left Hogwarts, the friends had come up with various traditions that made sure they would meet regularly. One of those traditions was a weekly dinner at one of their houses. Every Saturday evening, after a stressful week at work, they would meet and relax together.

Relaxing was the top priority here. No one was supposed to create the perfect meal. Their meetings were about spending time together, eating together. Perfection wasn't needed here.

Hermione was grateful for that. The perfectionist in her would have caused a lot of stress for her whenever a Saturday had approached.

But no one cared if a meal wasn't as classy as those they had enjoyed back at Hogwarts. It didn't matter.

Much to Hermione's relief. She had expected that being a single mother wouldn't be easy. Fortunately she had managed to get a part time job at the Ministry a while ago, but still working and taking care of a child all by herself, especially at such a young age, definitely was a challenge.

A challenge she could deal with though. She had handled all the nights when the baby boy had kept her awake. She had handled the terrible twos when the little boy had tried to rebel against whatever she did. It was a fight at times and she had to structure every single day, but if Hermione was good at something, it was organisation.

"Hermione, that's a very tasty pudding," Luna said as Hermione returned into her dining room. It never failed to amaze her how they always managed to fit in; she and Scorpius, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Luna and even Neville, who had managed to leave Hogwarts for a few hours to join them.

"Unfortunately our Godson is missing the pudding this time," Ginny said with an amused smile at the little boy, who had fallen asleep in his chair a couple of minutes ago.

"I bet he chatted himself to sleep," Neville replied with a chuckle. "I'm really looking forward to the moment I can teach him at Hogwarts. I bet he'll be fantastic at Herbology."

"What?" Ron shook his head. "Come on, man. Even though you love teaching it, it's not like the coolest lesson ever."

"Ron!" Lavender gave her boyfriend a disapproving look. "That was not nice of you! Herbology is a very interesting lesson. Although personally I think he'll love Professor Trelawney even better." She gave Ron a warning look as he opened his mouth to reply, and so he stayed quiet.

"Not if he comes after me," Hermione said with a tiny smirk. She and Lavender had become friends a long time ago, back at Hogwarts after she and Trelawney had rescued the Gryffindor. But on a few things, they would never agree.

"If he comes after you, he'll be good at everything and stuck in the library all day long," Harry teased her with a wink.

"How about Potions though?" Ron suggested. "Now that Snape doesn't hate us anymore. I bet he'll treat your son well. Besides, he has the Malfoy bonus."

Hermione rolled her eyes in response. After he had gotten over his shock that Draco was her baby's father, Ron had developed a new favourite hobby; teasing her about it.

"Maybe he could also be into the Dark Arts," Ron added then.

"Ron!" Lavender said firmly. "Stop being mean, or do you want me to start using your nickname again?"

Ron shuddered. "No. Sorry, Hermione." He paused. "I do wonder which house he will be sorted into though. I hope it'll be Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw would be nice, too," Luna said.

"Maybe, but come on, apart from you, we're all Gryffindors. So he has to become one as well," Ron stated.

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "It doesn't matter what he'll be sorted into. He's the sweetest boy, we'll love him whatever house he'll be in."

"As long as it's not Slytherin," Ron said with a grin at his sister. As he caught Hermione's look, he sighed playfully. "Fine, we'll even accept a Slytherin. I mean, he's raised by you after all, not by his father, so I doubt he'd cause trouble there."

"Are we done with the jokes now?" Hermione asked, shaking her head, trying to hide her amusement. At the beginning, Ron's jokes had bothered her. By now, she could only laugh about them. Everyone who saw the little boy would immediately guess whose son he was. In fact, Ginny was right. If they ran into anyone who knew Draco, said person would probably immediately inform him for the case he was really back in London. She had to deal with the fact that her son's identity couldn't be hidden.

How things would change if Draco really found out about his child was a different story though. Hermione was still convinced that he couldn't care less for having a child with her. Of course by the time the whole Wizarding World would know about Scorpius, he would have to care because he wouldn't be able to deny the child. But right now, she didn't want to bother herself with those thoughts. Draco had been away for years, she hadn't had any idea where he had been. Who knew if he was really back, or even interested in anything that was happening in London?

They finished dinner together. Neville, Luna, Ron and Lavender had already left by the time Hermione was cleaning up the dining room. Harry and Ginny had volunteered to take care of Scorpius. It had been another beautiful evening with her best friends. One thing she knew for sure; this tradition would stay.

Lost in her thoughts again, Hermione almost missed Harry as he returned into the dining room. She didn't notice his presence until he spoke up.

"I know we dropped the whole topic earlier," he started, helping her with carrying the empty plates into the kitchen. "But I didn't really want to talk about it in front of everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Hermione wanted to know. The look in Harry's eyes said more than words though.

"I'm afraid the rumours are true," he told her after another moment of hesitation. "I've seen Malfoy at the Ministry today."

"Oh yes?" Hermione tried her best to sound as uninterested as possible. The way Harry raised his eyebrows at her though told her that he simply knew her too well.

"It's only a question of time until he'll find out," he continued. "You've been lucky that you haven't run into any of his old friends during the last few years. I know you think he couldn't care less for Scorpius, but...well, our faces are known everywhere in the Wizarding World. In fact I'm surprised there hasn't been any gossiping articles about the two of you yet. He'll be expected to make a statement. The world has changed and I doubt he'll dare to say he doesn't want to have anything to do with his own child."

Hermione stared at the sink in front of her. During the last few years, things had been rather easy. She knew Harry was right. It was only a question of time until things would get complicated; until now, it might have worked, but she couldn't hide Scorpius forever. Probably this was the reason why Ginny had brought up the topic earlier at the playground. They were worried. Just like her, no matter what she tried to pretend in front of everyone else.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" she wanted to know. "Do you agree with Ginny? That I should go and tell him before anyone else does?"

"I think it's a good idea," Harry said. "And I know it's not an easy step, but I doubt it'd be better if he appears here because he heard something about it from someone else." She could feel he was watching her as she stood where she was, struggling. His hand came to rest on her arm as he added, "What are you afraid of? If he says he doesn't want to have anything to do with him, fine. It's his own problem. Scorpius never has to meet him then. And who knows, he might surprise you. Remember, we've gotten along quite well during our last year. After all you..."

"Yes, I know what I did," Hermione interrupted him. Sighing deeply, she said, "And...what if he'll try to take him away from me?"

"What?" Harry asked surprised. "I thought you were convinced he doesn't want him anyway."

Turning around to her friend, Hermione shrugged. "Yes, that's what I believe. But you can't deny you're right, Harry. He can't just pretend he doesn't exist. We're not nobodies. What if he and his family decide that despite Scorpius being a half-blood, they want to make sure he grows up like a real Malfoy? What if they take him away from me?"

It wasn't the first time this thought had found its way into her mind. What if Draco did the opposite of what she was expecting? What if the Malfoys decided to take Scorpius away from her?

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted her. "That won't happen. No one will take him away from you. The Malfoys might be rich, but the world has changed. They've lost their power. They'd be stupid if they tried to take him away from you." He squeezed her arm gently. "You're not alone in this and you know it. The worst that can happen is yet another argument with Malfoy. But either he'll run away, he'll have to leave you alone or he'll actually surprise you and show interest."

Hermione didn't reply to that. Of course Harry and Ginny were right; it was wise to go and talk to Draco before anyone else did. It was a big step though, and so far she hadn't figured out how to make it.

* * *

"Mummy!" Jumping up and down next to her, Scorpius smiled up at his mother. "I want the ice-cream now! Please!"

"You'll have your ice-cream soon," Hermione told her son as she manoeuvred her way through the overfilled Diagon Alley. Fortunately school had started weeks ago, but still it was hard not to run into someone. After the war, it hadn't taken Diagon Alley long to become a well visited place again. Still Hermione was sure that George and Fred Weasley own the most successful shop here. "We need to buy some books first."

"Can we go to Uncle Fred and Uncle George?" the excited little boy asked.

"Yes, we can go and see them, too," Hermione said with a smile. She chuckled as Scorpius squealed. The prospect of seeing the Weasley twins was always a highlight for her son. He was spoiled by all of her friends, but the most interesting presents he got from the two shop owners.

Making sure that she didn't run into anyone or lose Scorpius, Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. A sigh of relief escaped her as she spotted the familiar sign of "Flourish & Blotts" in the distance. Dearly hoping that it would be calmer inside the shop, she lifted her son up into her arms, holding him tight so he wouldn't be run over by anyone. She had just reached the entrance door of her favourite shop as the doors were pushed open. Politely, she stepped aside, just to freeze in shock as she two familiar faces stepped outside. Obviously as surprised as her, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson stopped in their tracks, staring first at her, then at the little boy who was studying them curiously.

"I think I should have expected them to have so many new books," a voice behind those two said, the familiar sound of it making her heart race. Instinctively, Hermione tightened her arms around Scorpius as Draco left Flourish & Blotts. Almost running into his friends, he raised his eyebrows at them. Then he spotted her.

"Oh, Granger," he greeted her. "It's be a while..."

His voice trailed off the moment he noticed Scorpius.

"Hello Malfoy," she managed to say. But according to his expression, he hadn't heard her. Instead his whole attention was focused on her child now. Words weren't needed; his expression told Hermione everything she needed to know. One look at the little boy had been enough. Her secret was no secret anymore.


	3. What To Do Next

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Unfortunately no reviews to say thank you for this time, but still I'd like to thank everyone for reading! :) Here's a new chapter for you.

* * *

**Chapter 3: What To Do Next**

It felt like ages since he had been in Diagon Alley for the last time. A lot had changed since then. It was a beautiful, light place again. Probably the shop of Fred and George Weasley was one of many reasons for that. The streets were crowded like they used to be before Voldemort had returned.

Things were back to normal; it was more than obvious. Even more it fascinated him that although for him, nothing was the way it used to be, he had never felt more comfortable as he was strolling along the shops.

Meeting Blaise and Pansy again had been a bonus that had made his day even better. Five years ago, he had seen those two for the last time. It was nice to see that they had gotten married during those years.

They had continued their trip through Diagon Alley together. Flourish & Blotts had been full and loud; obviously a lot of new books had been written and released lately.

Books about the second big war the Wizarding World had to face. He had been tempted to buy one, especially when he had realised that some of them had been written by former students of Hogwarts; names he knew more or less well. He was curious to read their view on the past events.

In the end, he had resisted his urge to buy something though. He had just returned to London, would need his time to adjust to that. He didn't want to bring back all those painful memories. It had been a horrible time. A time that had taught him a lot of lessons, but horrible anyway.

And so they had decided to leave the shop again. They hadn't come far though.

Five years had passed since Draco had seen Hermione Granger for the last time. He could clearly remember said day. Not just because they had graduated but mostly because of what had happened the night before.

Even years later, he still wondered how they had ended up in bed together. During their last year at Hogwarts, they had gotten over their rivalry, had left the past behind; after all, everyone had to start fresh. They had even come to a point where they had started to like each other.

Until said night. They had run into each other in the prefects' bathroom. Why both of them had decided to go there in the middle of the night in the first place was still a mystery to him. Everything had started to innocently; they had talked. Simply talked, without any underlying teasing, insulting or anything. They had laughed. And then, all of the sudden and without a warning, they had kissed.

One thing had led to the other; he could only describe it like that. But even though it had happened out of nowhere, he had never really managed to forget said night. He and Granger. Who would have expected that? And, even more important, who would have expected that being with her would be amazing like that?

As amazing as their experience with each other had been though, they hadn't mentioned it again the day after. And hadn't seen each other since their graduation. Until now. Until she had appeared in front of Flourish & Blotts, around five years later.

"Granger," he said as he had recovered from the surprised of the moment. "It's been a while..."

And then he realised she wasn't alone. She was holding a child; a little boy, who was looking up at him curiously. A blond haired, grey eyed boy who looked like a perfect copy of the child he could see when he looked through his old childhood photos.

Granger said something to him, but he didn't understand her. Too much, he was shocked and overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. A blond haired, grey eyed little boy. Was it possible? Was it really possible?

"Is that your child, Granger?" Pansy next to him asked, sounding almost as surprised as he felt. His eyes darted to Hermione's face, which had turned unnaturally pale. Her eyes had widened in a way that answered more questions than words ever could.

"Um...yes, he is," she stammered. With a forced smile, she added, "I...it was nice to meet you again after so many years. I hope you're doing well. I'm sorry, we're a little in a hurry."

And with those words, she turned around and almost fled into the opposite direction, all the time keeping the little boy pressed tightly to her chest. Something inside his mind was screaming at him to run after her, to make her stop and return. But his entire body seemed to be paralysed. He couldn't move an inch, couldn't tear his eyes away, even after Granger had already disappeared in the crowd.

"Wow," Blaise said impressed. "Now that was a surprise, huh?"

Ignoring her husband's words, Pansy asked, "Are you alright, Draco?" He felt how his arm was grabbed, which finally brought back his ability to move. Assuming he looked as pale and shocked as Hermione just had, he stared down at his friend.

"Are you alright?" she repeated concerned.

Draco continued staring at her for another couple of moments. Then, without really knowing what he was doing, he turned around, attempting to head into the same direction Granger had taken. He felt how the hand tightened on his arm now.

"Hey, where are you going?" Pansy's alarmed voice asked.

"What do you think?" he finally managed to say. The attempt to free himself of his friend's surprisingly strong grip failed though. "Leave me alone, Pansy!"

"What for?" she wanted to know. "So you can go after her? And what will you do then, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe ask her why her son looks like me?" Draco hissed, frustrated that while Pansy was still holding his arm, Granger was getting more and more distance between them. "Maybe I could also ask her why she didn't even try to tell me that I'm father of a child? How about that, Pansy? Or is that none of my business in your eyes?"

"When did you and her...I mean..." Blaise started.

"That's none of your business!" Draco hissed at him. "And you let go of my arm!"

"No." Pansy sighed. "What do you expect from this? Do you want to go and confront her in the middle of Diagon Alley? Right in front of the child? Do you think she'll answer any of your questions if you do that?"

"And when exactly did you become Granger's best friend?" Draco shouted back.

Pansy shook her head at him. "Just calm down, Draco. Calm down and then go to her. Go and visit her at home maybe. Don't yell. I don't really know Granger, but I guess she has her reasons why she didn't tell you about him, and when you yell at her, I doubt you'll get anywhere." She paused. "Besides...what exactly do you want to do after you got your answers?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked annoyed.

Pansy raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, Draco, you have a son obviously. What are you going to do? Try to be part of his life or ignore him, pay her for keeping him a secret..."

"I doubt that's anything of your business, Pansy," he hissed. As he caught the look his friends gave him though, he sighed. "I don't know, alright? I...how am I supposed to know? I just ran into my son who I didn't even know exists."

Pansy smiled at him. "Sounds strange, right? Speaking it out loud."

Draco just rolled his eyes at her. Once again, he stared into the direction where Granger had disappeared minutes ago. Probably Pansy was right; he should confront her when he had calmed down. But then he wanted answers. What would happen after that was a different story.

* * *

She had been running through Diagon Alley as if Voldemort himself had reappeared and been following her. Not caring if anyone was giving her strange looks, she tried to get as much distance between herself and Draco as possible.

He knew it. She had seen it in his eyes. Pansy Parkinson's question and her confirmation that the little blond boy was indeed her son hadn't really helped with keeping her secret hidden.

Draco knew he had a son. With her. Fortunately he had been more shocked than her; her chance to get out of the situation before he could ask any questions.

But Hermione knew it was only a question of time. He would go after her, would confront her. She didn't expect anything else from him.

"Mummy, where are we going?" Scorpius asked, obviously confused by his mother's unexpected change of mind.

Hectically looking for where she could go, Hermione released a relieved sigh as she spotted Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She smiled at her son.

"You said you wanted to visit Uncle Fred and Uncle George, didn't you?" She placed a loving kiss into Scorpius' blond hair. "Mummy will go back and get her books on another day."

Scorpius seemed to be satisfied with this answer and didn't ask any further questions as she hurried over to the shop and pushed her way through its doors as if Draco was closely following her. Breathless and exhausted, she hurried through the crowd of people, unsure on what exactly she was looking for. She only stopped as she found herself facing the Weasley twins.

"Wow, Hermione, you're running as if Voldemort himself was after you," Fred teased her. "You do know Harry defeated him a few years ago?"

"I'm...it's just...Malfoy..." she stammered, struggling for a moment to catch her breath and answer at the same time.

The twins seemed to have understood though. They exchanged a quick glance before Fred turned his attention to Scorpius and said, "Hey little man, did you come to see what cool stuff Uncle George and I came up with just this morning?"

"Yes!" Scorpius nodded eagerly. Wiggling his way out of his mother's arms, he grabbed Fred's hand and followed him into the back of the shop. Meanwhile George grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her into the opposite direction until he made her sit down on a chair safely hidden from the other customers.

"Sit down, take a breath and have a drink," George ordered, handing a glass of water to her which he had made disappear.

"Thank you," she said. It took her a couple of long moments until she had calmed herself down enough to form a proper thought and be capable of speaking again.

"So why exactly did you run in here like a crazy woman?" George asked then.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Because I ran into Draco at Flourish & Blotts. He just left the shop when I was standing outside."

George raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." Hermione shook her head. Her heart rate had gotten back to normal, but now other feelings took over and she could feel herself rapidly approaching the edge of a panic attack. "I can't believe it...this was the worst way for him to find out about Scorpius!"

"Did he say anything?" George wanted to know, trying his best at hiding his discomfort, failing though.

Again, she shook her head. "No, he was too shocked I guess. I used my chance and ran away." She groaned. "How silly of me! As if he can't just go looking for me! And he will. He won't just pretend like nothing happened."

"Yes, but maybe Malfoy is smart enough not to run after you right now and confront you in the middle of the most crowded place on Earth," George tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, no matter what he does when he freaks out, what's the worst thing he could do? Yell at you maybe. Expect you to tell him why you hid his son in front of him. But that's all. And if he loses it completely, we'll all come and kick his butt to the moon. You'll see, if he doesn't behave, he'll regret it."

Hermione couldn't help herself; a tiny smile lit her face at George's words. "In fact I can understand him. I doubt it's nice to find out you have a son after so many years. I'd be mad as well. I just hope he'll listen and let me explain before he goes completely crazy."

George seemed to be unsure on what to say for moment. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked then. "Maybe take care of Scorpius for a bit? It's not a problem."

"Thanks, that's sweet of you," she answered. "But no. I'll go and see Ginny. Maybe she wants to come over for a bit. And then I'll wait for the confrontation. It's silly to run away."

"Always the brave Gryffindor," George told her with a wink. "Still, if you need anything, just let us know. That's what friends are for, right?"

Hermione nodded in response. She was glad as George left her alone with her thoughts then. Yes, she knew Draco would come to her, would expect answers. She would have to deal with that. But even though panic was once again trying to take over, she was determined to stay calm. Of course she wished she had a plan; despite all the times she had played all possible scenarios through, she didn't really have one. But this time, she would just have to wait and see, and react the moment Draco would stand in front of her.


	4. Confrontation

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Aww, THANK YOU SO MUCH to Taria Robotnik, CrunchyMunchers and Madelinea for reviewing, and also thanks so much for favouriting and following! :D How about a new chapter? :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

Pacing up and down in his living room for at least an hour by now, Draco ran his hands through his hair, fighting against his growing confusion. He had returned to London, willing to make a fresh start. His journey around the world and all the time he had spent with different witches and wizards had changed him.

Yes, he wanted to use his return as a chance to make a difference. Of course he had taken his parents' offer to buy his flat and the needed furniture. But he wanted to take care of himself. He wanted to live at his own place, wanted to work for his own money.

He was back, curiously looking forward to what would be ahead of him. Who would have expected that he would run into Granger, just to find out that he had a son? With her?

Shaking his head, he stopped at his living room window. Who would have seen this coming? Who would have expected he would turn out to be father of a little boy?

Draco couldn't remember how exactly Pansy and Blaise had managed to get him back to his flat. He couldn't deny his friend was right; confronting Granger in the middle of Diagon Alley, right in front of the little boy, would have been a mistake.

It still had to be done though. He had found out where she had moved to already; a small house in the suburbs of London. It would only take him a few seconds to Apparate there and make her talk to him.

But what exactly did he want to know? Of course why she hadn't told him the truth. Why she had decided to hide his child in front of him and raise him alone. He had his theories for that already, but he wanted to hear what had really been going on in Granger's mind when she had made this decision.

And after he had gotten his answers? Pansy was right; what would he do then? What did he expect from Granger and, even more important, what did he expect from himself?

Did he want to be a father?

Of course there was no way for him to deny that this child was indeed his son and he also didn't want to. It wasn't the child's fault that he had been conceived during a one-night-stand. Of course he would also pay for his son; he wouldn't wait until Granger forced him to. Although he was convinced that she would never ask him to pay just a single knut for his child if he refused to bring it up himself; she was too proud to ask for anything.

That aside, what did he want? Did he want to be a father? Did he want to be part of his child's life? And what would that mean for him? He would be responsible for the little boy. He would also be around Granger a lot. That wasn't a problem for him anymore; even though he believed she was still pretty bossy at times, he had actually started to like her during their last year at Hogwarts. Did she feel the same way about him though? Probably not if she didn't even dare to tell him that he had a son.

"Goodness," he groaned, letting himself fall onto his living room couch. So many questions and absolutely no answers. Something deep within him was telling him that he liked the idea of having a child. He wanted to be part of the boy's life. He wanted to see him regularly, even if he didn't really know how it would feel like to be responsible for a child. Granger at least had had time to get prepared; she had been pregnant after all. Then again he couldn't really complain; she had to raise the boy alone all the time.

But even if she agreed to let him see the boy, was he even capable of being someone's Daddy? Or would he fail like his own father?

Feeling how a thick lump started to build in his throat, he swallowed hard. For his entire childhood and teenager years, he had seen his father as his idol. It had taken him long to realise that during all those years, he had been running after a goal which he could never reach. He had wanted to please his father, had wanted to make him happy and proud. And had failed over and over again. He had seen it in Lucius' eyes. His fear to fail had been one of many reasons why he had hated Potter and Granger so much. Potter had been the famous boy-who-lived who everyone respected. Granger had been top of every class.

Would he treat his child the same way? Would this little boy grow up with the constant fear of disappointing him? Would he grow up with the belief that his father would only love him if he was successful and made him proud?

Hiding his face in his palms, Draco fought against the mix of pain and insecurity caused by those thoughts. Yes, it had taken him long to free himself of the belief that he was only worth being loved if he succeeded and did what his father expected from him. It had been a painful realisation. Would he do the same to his own child? Or would he have the chance to learn from his father's mistakes and be a better one for this little boy? Would he be able to show this little child that he was worth being loved even if he failed at times?

As his thoughts reached this point, another strange feeling started to fill him. A feeling that made the lump in his throat worse but at the same time wasn't really a bad feeling. A feeling that answered at least one question for him.

Yes, he wanted to be part of this boy's life. There wouldn't be another Malfoy out there who would suffer because of his father's decisions. With this decision in mind, he got up and Apparated.

* * *

Sitting on her living room couch, Hermione was staring at the coffee table in front of her without actually seeing anything. So far, Draco hadn't shown up, which surprised and worried her. Ginny had tried her best to calm her down, but hadn't really succeeded.

Over and over again, she mentally replayed all possible scenarios she could face by the time Draco decided to confront her. She had thought about potential replies, but none of them really made her feel any more confident.

It was the sound of her doorbell that startled her. Shaking in nervousness and fear, she got up, hardly managing to make her way to her front door.

The doorbell rang again as she reached for the knob. With a shaking hand, she turned it around, opening the door.

"Hello Granger."

He stood right in front of her, staring down at her with an expression she couldn't fully interpret. The shock which she had seen in his eyes earlier had disappeared. There wasn't the expected hate either though. Instead he almost seemed unsure, yet determined at the same time.

"May I come in?" he added. "I think we have to talk."

Unable to speak, Hermione nodded. She stepped aside and he walked past her, just to stop in the middle of her hallway, waiting for her. She led him into her living room, signalling him to sit down. Sitting down across of him, she needed another couple of moments before she regained the ability to speak.

"I can imagine you're angry," she said, hoping her voice wouldn't reveal the strong emotions she was struggling with at the moment. "But do me a favour...don't start yelling. I just...he's sleeping next door and I don't want him to hear that. It's not his fault."

Draco's eyes darted to the living room door for a moment before he nodded. His attention turned back to her and she could feel how her cheeks started to flush. What was she supposed to do now? There had been so many scenarios she had imagined. None of them had included a man who would just sit there, staring at her like that.

"Why did you do that?" he finally asked after what felt like eternity. His voice seemed calm but she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was fighting hard with himself to keep control. For once, she was glad that he was a Malfoy; if they were good at something, it was keeping up a cold, calm façade. "Why didn't you tell me that I have a son?"

Hermione sighed softly. "I..." Her voice trailed off again. "Please, before you judge me, let me explain."

"That's why I'm here," he told her, still in this controlled, calm voice.

Unable to prevent herself from shaking, she nodded. "I...well, by the time I found out I was pregnant, you had already left the country. I had no idea where you were, but..." She hesitated for a moment. It was unnecessary to lie. It was about time to say the truth.

"To be honest, I also didn't really know what would happen if you found it out," she admitted. "I had many ideas of what you'd possibly do. I wondered if you'd even care for a child you'd have with me. We weren't together. Something inside me wanted to believe that you'd tell me you didn't want to have anything to do with him anyway." Once again, she stopped. During all those years, her reasons had seemed so logical to her. Now that she sat in front of Draco though, expected to voice them, things looked a little different.

"Just be honest, Granger," he said then, interrupting her in her thoughts. "I'm not Potter or Weasley, you're not going to hurt my feelings if you tell me what you were really thinking when you decided to hide my child in front of me."

She looked back at him, needing another few second before she finally answered, "Fine. I was afraid what you and your family would do. I know your family is still so proud of their blood status. Now look at me, I'm a Muggle-born. Our child is a half-blood. That would ruin your blood status. I was afraid they would go after me and tell me not to have the baby. Or to wait until he was born and take him away from me to make sure no one would ever find out you have a son with a Muggle-born. I...I was just afraid you'd take him away from me or pressure me into doing something I didn't want to do."

Draco stared at her in a mix of disbelief and shock. "You really think I'd have allowed them to do that? To force you into abortion or giving away your child so they could pretend he's a pureblood? Do you really think I'm such a monster?" He paused. "Yes, I guess here I have my answer."

"No!" Hermione said firmly. "I...didn't really think that you'd be okay with that. You had changed so much during our last year at Hogwarts. I knew you had learnt your lesson. But...I was afraid of your parents. I thought even if you weren't the problem, they would most likely be." She could feel tears rising in her eyes. During the last five years, she had been afraid of this moment. The last few hours had felt like a nightmare to her. "I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have hidden him in front of you, but...I was afraid. I really was. Maybe I should have tried to find you, maybe I should have informed you, but I thought it'd be the best like that. I thought if you never found out, you and your family wouldn't have to deal with a half-blood offspring and I could just raise him alone. I thought it'd work and everything would be okay."

He didn't say anything in return. Instead he stared at the floor in silence for minutes. She didn't bother to hold back her tears any longer; the tension deep within her had gotten too strong. There was no way back anymore, she would have to deal with the consequences now.

"You're still afraid, aren't you?" he asked then, looking up again. "That's why you ran away, right? That's why you're sitting there, crying and shaking. Do you think I'll take him away from you now?"

Once again, Hermione was unable to reply. There was no way for her to deny his statement, even if she had wanted to.

But, much to her surprise, he didn't do what she assumed he would have done during all those years in the past when they had been enemies. Instead he looked her straight into the eyes as he answered, "I won't, don't worry." He paused. "This might sound stupid to you, but I did change over the years. I'm not that selfish, arrogant idiot I've been at school. I'm also not running after my parents anymore, doing what they tell me to do. During the last five years, I've travelled around the world. I've met so many interesting, smart people. I've learnt to take care of myself and to have my own opinions. And I've realised what a stupid, naïve, jealous idiot I've been. I wanted to be the centre of everyone's attention, I wanted to be the best wizard Hogwarts had ever seen, I wanted to make my father proud. I was a stupid child. But I'm not anymore."

He paused for a moment, shaking his head. "I won't take him away from you and I also don't care what my parents will say if they find out about him. He's our son and our business, not theirs. I also didn't come here to yell at you. Well, I wanted to earlier, but...in all honesty, I see where you're coming from and who knows, maybe you're even right. Who knows what would have happened if my parents and I had found out about him back then."

Once again, his voice trailed off and for the first time since he had appeared at her front door, she spotted hints of insecurity in his eyes; something she had never seen like that before when it came to him. "I'm here because I wanted you to explain to me why you didn't tell me about him," he continued then. "And...because I want to get to know him."

"You...want to get to know him?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Malfoy's speech had already taken her by surprise; she knew the war had changed him, so had his last year at school. She had assumed his trip around the world maybe hadn't been bad for him either, but as she listened to him, she couldn't help but be shocked by how different he was to the Draco she knew from the past. Five years of being away had obviously been enough to make him really wake up finally.

"I'm his father after all!" he said. "I don't want there to be another child who has to suffer because he's the son of a Malfoy. My father failed royally, but that doesn't mean I can't do better. I don't want him to grow up without a father just because of the idiot I've been once." With a tiny smirk that revealed that somewhere deep inside, he was still the man she knew, he added, "You didn't think of that scenario yet, huh?"

Hermione couldn't hold back a tiny chuckle at his words. "Not really." She released the breath she had been holding. The awkward tension between them was slowly fading. Slowly, ever so slowly, realisation was sinking in; he wouldn't cause trouble. He wouldn't take her child away. He wouldn't blame her either. Instead he wanted to make sure he would be a better father than Lucius Malfoy had ever been. It was more than she had ever dared to hope for and as she looked him back into the eyes, she understood that he was as unsure as her; what could he do if she decided she didn't want him to have any contact to his child? A tiny smile lit her face as she studied him.

"Are you sure you want to be part of his life?" she asked him. "He's a child, not a toy. You can't just give him back when the responsibility gets too much for you. Being a parent changes everything."

"I'm familiar with changes," he told her.

Hermione chuckled again. "Obviously you are." Another sigh escaped her. "Fine. Of course you have the right to see him. He's your son after all. But...I want there to be rules. I don't want him to suffer because of us."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Which rules do you have in mind?"

"Not many," she said, quickly trying to figure out what she expected from him so things would work out smoothly. "First of all, stop calling me Granger. Especially not in front of him. It's Hermione."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I think I can handle that. At least I'll try my best."

Playfully, she glared at him. "You didn't change that much after all, did you?" Turning serious again, she added, "You can see him as often as you like. He does need structures, but I don't want to set up strict dates on which you can pick him up. I want us to make this work, Draco, and that means I expect that you show constant interest in him. Don't just come and see him every day in the beginning and then reduce it to once a month. He's a four years old boy. You'd break his heart."

"I've grown up with a father who made me believe I'm only worth being loved when I succeed. I doubt I'll do the same shit to my own child," Draco stated, making her heart ache for a moment.

"Good," Hermione said then. "The other thing...well, it should be clear, but still. Don't tell him anything bad about Harry, Ron or any other of my friends. And especially not about me. Don't manipulate him."

"Oh please!" He glared at her angrily.

"I'm just saying," she replied. "Besides, I'd like to be around the first few times when you'll meet him. Not because I want to control you, but well, it's the first time you're taking care of a child, and it's the first time he'll meet his father, so maybe it'd be easier for him if I'm around, too."

Draco nodded. "Is that everything?"

"It is," she said. "Are you okay with that?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice, right?" As he caught the look she gave him, he added, "Yes of course." He paused for another moment before he asked, "How much does he know about me?"

Once again, Hermione felt her cheeks flush softly. "He doesn't know your name, but I told him that his Daddy is a great wizard who has to travel around the world to help people, that's why he's not there at the moment."

"A great wizard who's travelling the world to help people?" Raising his eyebrows, Draco grinned at her. "Did you say that so he thinks his Daddy is a great guy or do you secretly think of me like that?"

Cursing herself for the fact that her face reddened even more, she glared at him. "I just wanted him to understand."

Draco chuckled. "Whatever." Leaning back against the back of her couch, he studied her with a far more open expression now. "When will I meet him for the first time?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he answered. "I'll be there."

Hermione nodded. She didn't miss the glimpse of excitement in Draco's eyes. Who would have expected their confrontation would turn out like this? She had gotten more than she had ever dared to dream of.


	5. Finally

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing to Taria Robotnik and Guest! :D Thanks also for reading and adding the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finally**

Draco had left an hour ago, but Hermione was still standing at her living room window, staring out into the night in a mix of confusion and disbelief. During the last few hours, she had been scared of the moment he would appear and confront her.

All concern had been unnecessary. It still felt as if she had imagined everything though. Was it really possible that they had not only talked like civil people but also had come to an agreement so easily?

Shaking her head, Hermione released a chuckle. It never failed to amaze her how much a person could change with the time and right influence around them.

Oh yes, who would have thought she would actually be satisfied with the way their conversation had turned out?

The sound of someone Apparating behind her startled Hermione so much that she spun around, reaching for her wand. A sigh of relief escaped her as she realised her unexpected visitor was Ginny.

"Whoa, it's just me!" Her friend lifted her hands in a defending gesture.

"Sorry." Hermione let her wand disappear again. "But since when do you Apparate into my house like that? In the middle of the night even. You could have woken up Scorpius."

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, Mummy, I forgot." She let herself fall onto the living room couch, where Draco had been sitting just a bit ago. "I was just worried and wanted to see if everything's okay or if you and Malfoy already got into a fight. I guess he was here already?"

"Yes, he was." Nodding, Hermione sat down across of her friend. "He left an hour ago."

"And?" Ginny gave her friend a disbelieving look. "Don't you want to tell me how it went? Did he behave like an asshole?"

"No, he did not," Hermione answered. For a moment, she played with the idea of letting Ginny suffer for a few more moments in response to her former words, changed her mind again though. "In fact he didn't come over to fight with me but because he wanted some answers. He wanted to know why I didn't tell him about his son."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "So no yelling?" As Hermione shook her head, she added, "Did you tell him the truth? Why you really didn't want him to know back then?"

"I did," Hermione answered. "He said he wouldn't have agreed with anything of that, even back then, but who knows how things would have turned out."

"Seriously?" Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "Are you sure you've actually been talking to the real Malfoy?"

Hermione chuckled. "There were moments when I wondered about that, too. But I think he's really changed over the years. He's matured, like all of us."

"Except my dear brothers maybe." Ginny rolled her eyes. "And what else did you talk about? Now that he knows about his son, what will he do?"

"He wants to get to know him," Hermione told her. "To my rules, if you believe it or not."

"To your rules? Wow." Ginny nodded impressed. "And you think it'll work out? I mean you and him, you're going to see each other quite often then."

"I don't have a problem with that," Hermione said. "All I want is that he treats Scorpius well. He's really not bad when he's nice to you."

"Yes, we see what happens when he's nice," Ginny said before she could stop herself.

Hermione's face flushed bright red. "I still don't know how that happened. It was just...well, the kiss. One thing led to the other."

"Must have been a good kiss then," Ginny replied with a wink.

Hermione glared at her. "I already told you I don't want to talk about this!"

"Yes, and I usually dropped it because I didn't want to worry you with bringing him up so often," Ginny told her. "Now that he's back though and you're in fact getting along...well, why not tell me if he's a good kisser? And also how it was to..."

"Okay, enough now," Hermione interrupted her friend firmly. "I'm not going to tell you how the kiss was or how anything else we did was."

"You know, sometimes saying nothing says more than thousand words." Ginny winked at her.

"Ginny, please!" Hermione hissed. "Stop it! You're worse than Ron!"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, you'll have to get used to it, it's you who got involved with a Malfoy." She laughed at Hermione's face. "Okay, I'll drop it now. You know I'm joking. I'm just glad things turned out like that. I was really worried you'd get into a fight. If he's changed, that's great." She paused. "Do you think he'll be good as a father?"

"At least he's determined not to be like this own father," Hermione replied.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why? Apart from the fact that Lucius Malfoy is an idiot who forced his stupid ideals on his son, he seemed to have treated him quite well. At least he would solve all his problems for him. Just remember what he did when Draco was attacked by the hippogriff."

"Yes, but a child needs more than someone who solves its problems," Hermione said. "No child should feel like their parents only love it when it's making them proud."

"Is that what he said?"

Hermione sighed. "Kind of. I don't really know, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to grow up with Lucius Malfoy as my father."

"Then let's hope our sweetie is luckier with his." Ginny offered a reassuring smile. "I'm really glad things turned out like that. And for the case he doesn't behave, just threaten him. You have enough friends who'll kick his ass."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, that'll surely work." Her smile softened as she added, "Thank you, Ginny. For listening to me, for reassuring me who knows how often and for coming around to see if I'm okay. What would I do without you?"

"That's what friends are for, right?" Ginny smiled back at her. "Remember how you were there for me when I was going crazy because of the wedding back then? You were busy with your baby and you still had time to calm me down when I would lose it completely over and over again."

Hermione laughed even more. "Oh yes. I won't ever forget that."

The friends talked for another hour until Ginny headed back home. By this time, Hermione had calmed down completely again. The first step into the right direction had been made. Everything else would work out as well.

* * *

"Goodness, I never thought you could be that annoying." Pansy rolled her eyes, groaning in frustration. "I'll go home again if you don't finally sit down!"

Draco stopped in the middle of the room, staring down at his friend in disbelief. "Excuse me, but last time I checked, you came over because of how nosy you are!"

Pansy sighed. "Sorry that I care for my friends. After seeing you like that in Diagon Alley, I was really afraid of what you'd do next."

"I'm not a teenager anymore, Pansy. I know what I'm doing and I use my brain before I make a decision, okay?"

"Yes, luckily you realised that. After I stopped you," Pansy shot back. "And see? Now you didn't only get your answers, you're even going to meet you son. You're allowed to be part of his life. Do you think she'd have agreed to that so easily if you had stormed after her and yelled at her in the middle of a crowd like you originally intended to?"

Draco stared back at her with an expression that made her glad that looks couldn't kill, although she didn't have a doubt that her chances of being hexed by him every second were pretty high at the moment.

"Alright, now that we sorted that out," she decided to say then. "Why don't you sit down and stop running around like a mad man? You're not only driving me crazy, but yourself as well!"

"What do you expect from me?" Draco asked her, staying where he was. "In an hour, I'm going to meet my son for the first time! Show me one person who'd stay calm then."

Pansy sighed again. "I see where you're coming from, Draco. But it's a child. He'll fall in love with you if you just are nice enough to him. Granger will tell him that you're his Daddy and he'll be happy to finally meet you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're just making fun of me, right?"

"Oh goodness, Draco!" Pansy got up, shaking her head at him. "You know what? You'll go now. She said you can come whenever you like. Go! Or I'll make you. I hope you won't be as unbearable when you actually show up there. If so, I'd kick you out within the next second if I was Granger."

Draco stared back at his friend for a couple of moments. Sighing deeply then, he shrugged. "I can't believe I've turned into this. Alright, I'll go now."

"Tell me how it went when you're back," Pansy said. Draco just nodded in response before he Apparated.

* * *

As he appeared in front of Hermione's house, Draco's heart was racing even more. He hated to see himself like that. If there was something that had always made him proud, it had been his ability to stay relatively calm and hide his emotions. Now he had gotten so nervous that he had even managed to drive Pansy crazy with it. It had been a long time since he had felt like that, and this time, there wasn't even a Dark Lord who would go after him and his family if he failed. Then again he wanted to fail even less this time. Because this first meeting with his son was his only real chance.

Scorpius. A lovely name he had to admit. Something he could have picked as well. He would meet his son for the first time, and he knew Hermione would watch them. He knew it wasn't supposed to be a test, but it still felt like one.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm himself down enough that his nervousness didn't shine through too much. Then he made his way over to Hermione's front door. He had barely lifted his hand to knock as the door was already opened and she greeted him with a smile.

"I was already wondering when you'd come in," she said, her smile growing into a grin.

His eyes widened. "Have you been watching me?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a chuckle. "I'm allowed to look out of my living room window, right?" She winked at him. "You're a little nervous, aren't you?"

Draco glared at her. He hated to be nervous, but even more he hated that she was teasing him because of that. "And you're enjoying this, aren't you, Granger?"

"We agreed on something, didn't we? It's Hermione, not Granger." Her smile softened. "Don't be nervous though. I've told him that his Daddy is coming to visit him this afternoon and he didn't sit still ever since." With another wink, she added, "Remember, you've been out in the big world, helping out all the poor people because of what a great wizard you are. You're his hero."

"And yours, too, Hermione?" Draco asked back, emphasizing her name. He grinned as she glared back at him. "What? You came up with this story, and I doubt you would have if you didn't believe it. At least a little bit."

"Your arrogance won't ever disappear, right?" She rolled her eyes at him, much to his amusement. "Now do you want to come in or stay out here?"

With those words, she stepped aside. His heart started to hammer hard in his chest again as he entered her house.

"Scorpius, here's someone who wants to meet you, sweetie!" Hermione shouted behind him.

Draco could hear the sound of fast, little footsteps and for a moment, he thought his nervousness would make him go crazy completely. His heart skipped a beat as the little boy appeared in the hallway then. Stopping in his tracks, Scorpius looked up at him curiously, for a moment seeming to be unsure on what to do next. Having more time to study the little boy now, Draco was amazed by how much they really looked alike. It seemed as if he was facing a perfect copy of the little boy he had once been himself.

Before Draco could come up with anything to say though, the boy made a step towards him. "Is it right what my Mummy said?" he asked carefully. "That you're my Daddy?"

"Yes, I am. I..." He threw a quick glance at Hermione, who gave him an encouraging look. "Like your Mummy said, I've been away for so many years because I was really busy. I'm...so happy I can finally meet you, Scorpius." At this moment, Draco was surprised he wasn't shaking visibly. He had found himself in quite a lot of complicated situations in the past, but, apart from a certain night at the astronomy tower, he had never been so afraid of making a mistake, of failing. There stood his son, meeting him for the first time and he feared that if he said just one wrong word, the little boy, who looked like a small version of himself, and his chance to finally do something right, would forever be lost for him.

But after what felt like eternity, a bright smile lit the little child's face. "Yay!" he exclaimed. "I wanted to meet you, too! Mummy said you can tell me about your adventures. They were really dangerous, right?"

"Some of them, yes," he answered, not missing the tiny, suppressed chuckle that escaped Hermione.

Scorpius' smile seemed to widen even more. "And you won't go away again?"

This was a question he should have been prepared for. Once again, Draco turned to Hermione. She was just looking back at him though, as curious as their son, waiting for his reply.

"No, I won't," he said then. "If you want me to stay here, I won't go away again." He paused before he added. "I think...I think I've been through enough adventures for now."

"Yes!" the little boy shouted in excitement, much to Draco's relief. His inner tension was still there, still strong, but slowly, ever so slowly, he could feel himself calming down again.

"Scorpius, why don't you show your Daddy around then?" Hermione asked. "He hasn't seen our new house yet and I'm sure he'd love to. So he knows it already when he visits us."

"Oh yes, I'll show you the house!" Closing the last bit of distance between them, Scorpius rushed over to Draco. His small hand closed around his father's bigger one in a tight grasp. For another moment, Draco felt paralysed. Entirely new feelings were filling his heart spreading into every inch of his body. The lump had returned, but this time, it wasn't caused by pain. Instead he felt overwhelmed in a way he had never experienced before. "Come on, Daddy! Do you want to see my room first?"

Those few words were all he had needed to hear. "Yes, sure," he managed to say quietly. Once again, he turned to Hermione. This time, she was smiling at him; a whole new smile. Draco took it in for just a second, then he followed his son down the hallway.


	6. Everything's New, Everything's Different

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Oh. My. Goodness! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS to Katie142, CrunchyMuncher, Taria Robotnik, Guest, Guest and Guest! And THANK YOU SO MUCH also to everyone to followed and favourited the fanfic! You're so sweet!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Everything is New, Everything is Different**

She had seen how nervous he had been right the moment he had appeared in front of her house. Hermione could understand Draco. He had been about to meet his son for the first time. She could only imagine what he had been going through during the last couple of hours.

But things had turned out as well as she had hoped for. She couldn't deny it amazed her how easy Draco got into interacting with their little boy. The awkwardness from the beginning had quickly disappeared.

And what had been supposed to be a short visit had expanded into an hours long one. It fascinated her how much patience he had with Scorpius.

Yes, introducing father and son to each other had been a good idea; Hermione was convinced by that now.

And so she hadn't been surprised when Draco had agreed to her idea that he would stay for dinner. While they had been sitting around the dining table, Scorpius had to be reminded several times that he was supposed to eat; too busy he was with informing his father about anything and everything that came to his mind.

It continued like that until Scorpius had finally finished dinner and fell asleep in his chair right away.

"This never gets old," Hermione said with a playful sigh as she lifted the sleeping boy up into her arms. "He's hyped up for hours and then he suddenly falls asleep as if someone knocked him out."

"I was like that as well when I was younger," Draco told her, studying his son with a smile. "I used to fall asleep at the dining table, in the middle of my room while playing...in fact everywhere."

"Now I know where he got that from." She returned his smile. It was a strange feeling she had to admit. Even though things between them had gotten so much better during their last year, they had never interacted like that with each other. Something was different. It was a more mature, more honest way of interaction and she couldn't deny she enjoyed it a lot. Who would have thought it would be so nice to be around Draco Malfoy for so many hours? "I'll quickly put him to bed. You'd like to stay a little longer? So we...um, maybe could talk before you go?"

"Sure." The way he looked at her once again said more than thousand words.

"That's something I need to get used to," she said more to herself.

"Excuse me?" Draco gave her a questioning look.

Hermione blushed a little. "Well, you being nervous. It's not something I ever saw before. It's strange." She paused. "There's no need to be though."

And with those words, she left the dining room. As she made her way down the hallway to Scorpius' room, she could hear Draco getting up and heading into her living room. Once again, like so many times before in the past and especially during the last couple of hours, she wondered what was going on inside his mind.

How had it felt like for him to spend a whole afternoon with a four years old child? Had he gotten a first, tiny insight into what it meant to be a father? What was he thinking? What was he feeling?

During the last couple of hours, Hermione hadn't seen the cold, emotionless mask which he used so often at all. In fact, she would go so far and say he had been happy. In a way he had probably never been happy before.

Making sure she didn't wake him up again, Hermione put Scorpius into his bed. She watched her sleeping child for a couple of moments like she always did before she quietly left the bedroom again. As she headed back into the living room, she found Draco sitting on her couch again, staring at the floor in front of him, obviously miles away with his thoughts. She cleared her throat to make her presence known, making him snap back to the present.

"Let's hope he sleeps until the next morning and doesn't decide to wake up in the middle of the night," Hermione said to break the silence between them; a silence that could quickly get awkward. "I have to work tomorrow, so I can't really sleep in."

"You have to work?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Um...yes. Someone has to pay the bills," Hermione told him, feeling how her cheeks started to flush again.

"You wouldn't have to work if you made me pay for him," Draco stated, in the calm, emotionless voice that revealed more about his feelings than he would ever dare to admit.

"I'm not after your money," she said. "Money isn't the world. Besides I like to work. I'm just working part time anyway. At the Ministry." Her cheeks reddened even more. "I'm working on...well, a few laws."

"Let me guess; you're fighting for a better world for house elves and whoever else is in need of your help, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Am I that predictable?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Sometimes," he answered.

Hermione nodded slowly. Once again, she used the moment to study him. She knew it would take a while until she would get used to this situation. For five years, she had wondered what would happen if Draco found out about his son. Now things had turned out so different to what she had imagined.

"What about you?" she asked then. "Yesterday you said you want to take care of yourself. Do you also have a job now?"

"I do indeed, yes." Draco sighed. "Thanks to Potter, believe it or not. I was at the Ministry when I ran into him. He was quite surprised to see me. Now I know why." He gave her a thoughtful look before he continued, "Anyway, he figured out that I was looking for a job and he offered me one. Means I have to work for Potter now, it's also just a part time job and I kind of have to do this paperwork, but well, that's the prize you have to pay for a fresh start."

Hermione had to bite her bottom lip to not laugh at Draco's expression. Some things would never change and she knew very well how much he disliked the idea of working for Harry, especially in such a position. It was the worst he could do to his own pride. Then again his behaviour also fascinated her; if he was willing to make such a step, he was serious about starting fresh. About taking care of himself and becoming an independent man. He had stopped being the younger version of his father, much to her relief.

"Harry will be a nice boss, you'll see," she said then.

Draco glared at her playfully. "I know you love everybody's hero, but be honest, don't you think he'll love the idea of me working for him? Don't you think he'll be tempted to use that for his own advantage?"

Hermione chuckled. "That's what you might do, but Harry's not like that. He might tease you a little. Just a little. But he won't let you suffer. He's an adult now. Besides, he won't do any harm to his Godson's father."

"He and his Weasley girl are Scorpius' Godparents?" Draco sighed deeply. "I already suspected that."

"Hey, don't be mean! I've just started to believe you can be nice."

He grinned. "I'm a Slytherin, darling. Always be prepared. Don't forget about that." He paused, breaking the eye contact, staring at the floor again. She could almost see all the thoughts that were running through his mind at this moment. He was struggling with something and she decided to stay quiet, waiting for him to speak up again.

"What exactly are we doing here?" he asked then, looking up at her with an expression she couldn't fully interpret. "Small talk. I doubt that's what you had in mind when you asked me to stay."

Hermione stared back at him in silence. There were indeed a few things she wanted to talk about. But she didn't know how to voice her thoughts. Yes, he had changed, but still he was Draco Malfoy, a man who was so different to everyone she knew. He had learnt to be nice and friendly, but she knew one wrong word could make him pull up his old façade and things would get complicated again.

"I was just wondering," she started then. "Well, I was wondering how it was like for you. To spend time with your son. I know how strange it was for me in the beginning, and I had nine months to get prepared for him. How...how do you feel about being a father?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at her question. "Do you think I changed my mind?"

"No!" She shook her head. "No, I don't think that at all. I'm just...wondering." She sighed. "This is not a test, Draco. There's no right or wrong answer, I also didn't want to be around today to test you either."

He stared back at her in a way that once again made her want to read his mind. She knew he was trying to figure out if she was honest or not. If he could trust in her. She had never doubted that he was as suspicious of her, Harry and Ron as they were of him, even though he had given them far more reasons to feel that way.

"I'm not good at this," he finally answered. "At talking about my feelings. I was taught that you shouldn't do that. Always be in control over yourself. First lesson you have to learn if you want to be in control over others." His voice trailed off and once again, her heart ached a little, like it had done the previous night.

"If you show feelings, it makes you weak," she said quietly. "It makes you vulnerable. People can see your weak spots and use them for their advantage. That's what your father taught you, didn't he?"

He tensed slightly at her words. "Don't pretend you understand me, Granger. That trick doesn't work."

Hermione knew she had reached the point where their conversation could head into the wrong direction. He was afraid; afraid of what would happen if he spoke out what he had in mind. In front of her. Granger. His former enemy. The woman who had the power to prevent him from seeing his son ever again. He wasn't in control and she could see how much he was struggling with that fact.

"You know what," she said then, hoping her instinct wouldn't betray her. "Yes, we've had a rocky past. But we're parents of a little boy now and if we want to make this work, we'll have to be around each other a lot from now on. So don't you think we should get over this finally? Shouldn't we stop constantly believing that we might use our knowledge about each other for our advantage? We're adults now. Parents. We should behave like that. Not like the students we've once been."

For another couple of moments, he stared at her in silence, before he broke the eye contact again. She was sure he would attempt to drop the topic, but then he started to speak.

"What do you think how it's like for me?" he asked her. "Since I was a little boy, I tried everything I could to impress my father and make him proud. I kept on failing. In fact, my whole life so far was one big fail. And now...well, there's finally something I can be proud of. I have the chance to do something right. I can show that I learnt from my mistakes, and from those of my father. What do you think how that feels like?"

His voice trailed off and he focused his eyes on the floor again. Hermione didn't dare to move. She was impressed by his unexpected honesty. She knew he had more to say. She could see it in his eyes. He hadn't reached the point where he could admit it yet, but she knew what he had in mind. For the first time in a long while, maybe for the first time in his life, he felt like he didn't have to succeed to be loved. Because all he had to do for earning Scorpius' love was being there. Being the father the little boy needed. Nothing more, nothing less. A whole new experience for someone who believed he had to work for love and could lose it the moment he would fail.

A sound from the living room door interrupted them both in their thoughts. In the doorway stood a yawning Scorpius.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked her son.

He yawned again. "Wanted to know if Daddy's still here." He smiled tiredly.

Hermione mirrored her son's smile. "Do you want Daddy to put you to bed?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly. "Yes, please."

"You heard him Daddy. Put him to bed." Hermione turned to Draco. Once again, his expression said more than words could. She watched him as he got up, picked the sleepy little boy up and left the living room. Yes, they had had a rocky past. But maybe, just maybe, they had found a way to earn each other's trust.


	7. Excitement

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Aww, look at how awesome you are! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, READING, FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING! Seriously, thank you! Special thanks to wolvesdrinktea, Katie142, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Taria Robotnik, , Honoria Granger and tripleloopx! Come here, let me hug you! :D Here's a new chapter for you!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Excitement**

The first sunrays that found their way into her bedroom woke her up. Stretching, Hermione released a comfortable sigh. She had slept well; much better than she had in a while. Things had turned out so much better than she had ever dared to imagine. How could she not sleep well?

Who would have thought that it was so easy to have an arrangement with Draco Malfoy? Of course Hermione expected that things wouldn't always stay so easy. There would be misunderstandings and disagreements here and there.

But all in all, she was convinced that they would get along. They wanted the best for their son, and that meant working together, not against each other.

Yes, they had come far from where they had started. All the hate and jealousy had been left behind. Who would have expected that years ago?

The sound of her bedroom door being opened carefully caught her attention then. Pretending to be still asleep, Hermione fought against the urge to smile. The door was pushed open further and further. Then she could hear the soft sound of footsteps that were approaching her bed. For a moment, everything was quiet and the urge to laugh got almost unbearable.

The mattress moved lightly as Scorpius climbed onto her bed. She could feel how he crawled over to her until he was kneeling next to her. By now, it was almost impossible to keep a straight face.

Especially as Scorpius poked her cheek. As she didn't react, he poked her again, more firmly this time.

"Mummy," he complained. "Are you still sleeping?"

This time, she couldn't hold back a chuckle. Her eyes flew open and she smiled up at her son. "Not anymore, sweetie!"

"Yay!" He clapped his hands before he let himself fall into one of her pillows.

"Why are you up already?" Hermione wanted to know. "Mummy doesn't have to go to work yet."

"I wanted to ask you something," Scorpius answered, giving her the curious look she only knew too well.

"And what might that be?"

Scorpius wrapped his arms around his pillow, glancing up at her with the expression that never failed to warm her heart.

"Where's Daddy?" he wanted to know.

"Oh." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Um...well, Daddy went back to his own home. To his flat."

"But why?" Scorpius made a confused face. "Why doesn't he live here, with us?"

Hermione stared back at her son in silence. She should have been prepared for this question, but the previous day had overwhelmed her so much that she hadn't even thought about it. Now it was her job to come up with an explanation.

"Well," she started. "Daddy has his own flat, which is really nice. That way, you can play here with him and at his own place as well. Isn't that fun?"

Scorpius didn't look impressed. "But I want him to be here with us. He doesn't need a flat."

Hermione sighed softly. She cursed herself for not thinking about such a question earlier; at least she wouldn't have had to improvise. Then again she didn't know if more time would have allowed her to come up with any better answers.

After all, how was she supposed to explain to a four years old boy that Mummy and Daddy weren't married like the parents of most of his friends? That they weren't even a couple? How was she supposed to explain their situation to him in a way that it made sense and didn't confuse him even more?

For a moment, she was tempted to tell him that he should ask Draco about it, but she resisted this urge. Instead she ran a hand through his blond hair and said, "Maybe one day. But for now, Daddy has his own flat and it's...really nice. You'll surely have fun there, too."

Scorpius seemed to think about her answer for a moment. "Can I have pancakes?" he asked then.

Hermione sighed in relief. The fact that her son easily got distracted and changed his interests could be an advantage at time. "Yes, of course. And then we'll get you ready so that you can go and stay with Auntie Ginny."

Scorpius seemed to be satisfied with that. The fact that Ginny had become a professional Quidditch player had its advantages. There were times when she was busy with training and barely was around. At the moment, she didn't have any training at all and so not only had time to visit her best friend but also to babysit Scorpius when she had to work. A smile lit her face as she thought about the visit that was ahead for her friend; Ginny definitely wouldn't be bored with an excited little boy who had so many new stories to tell.

* * *

Never before, getting up in the morning had been easier. He had gotten used to adventures by now; waking up in the morning, not knowing what was ahead for him. It had been exciting, and Draco couldn't deny he had feared boredom when he returned to London, to a normal, ordinary life.

He couldn't have been more wrong. In fact, no adventure had been as exciting as what he was experiencing at the moment. The day before, he had met his son for the very first time. He had been so nervous at first, and so happy afterwards.

Of course he wouldn't tell Granger how overwhelmed and amazed he had really been. How wonderful it had felt like to see that his son loved him enough to ask if he would stay for dinner.

Yes, it was a whole new experience, and more beautiful than anything he could imagine. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

And he also knew that Granger was aware of how right she had been with her thoughts. That he had struggled with voicing his feelings because he didn't want to seem vulnerable in front of her. He was also convinced that she knew him better than he wanted her to, but in fact, she was right; they had to stop being so weary of each other. They were parents of a little boy. They had to learn how to trust in each other, no matter how difficult that would be.

Feeling much more confident than he had on the day before, Draco made his way through the Ministry, successfully ignoring the curious glances that were thrown into his direction. Yes, Draco Malfoy was back, working for Harry Potter. There was nothing too fascinating about that.

"Good morning, Potter," he greeted as he entered Harry's office and headed over to his desk. He didn't miss the confused look the other man was giving him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm just not used to you wishing me a good morning like that."

"It's only my second day, maybe that's to blame?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course. Or maybe it has to do with something else?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, trying his best to give him an angry look. "Oh, you mean the fact that you talked to me for an hour and worked together with me for half a day and not once mentioned the fact that you're the Godfather of my son?"

Harry made an uncomfortable face at this comment. "Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you. It's none of my business I'd say."

"Oh, since when is something none of your business, Potter?" Draco couldn't resist the urge to grin.

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Some things never change, huh?" He paused. Draco could feel his eyes still focused on him. He knew there were a lot of questions Potter had to ask, but didn't dare to at the moment. They hadn't reached this point yet. Too much, he could still feel the old rivalry between them, even though the hate was gone.

"Now what do you want me to do for you today, Potter?" he decided to ask then, more than willing to move on from the awkwardness that was building between them.

"Oh." Harry nodded at a bunch of papers resting on his desk. "Could you take care of this? And I'd be happy if you could bring Hermione this scroll here."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Potter's orders, Draco took the scroll from him. "What wouldn't I do to make you happy."

Harry just shook his head at him and sat down behind his own desk. Draco worked in silence for an hour, glad that Potter didn't try to start a conversation again. But after said hour, the urge to grab the scroll and use it as an advantage to head to Hermione's office got overwhelming. Trying his best to seem as calm and emotionless as possible, he got up. Potter's eyes were following every of his movements. He offered a casual look before he disappeared into the hallway, where he could finally speed up his steps.

By the time he arrived at Hermione's office, his heart had started to race again. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her. But once again, he needed his whole willpower to hide this fact in front of her as he walked through her office door.

"Hello Hermione," he greeted her, for a moment struggling to not use her surname again. "Potter asked me to give you this."

She looked up from her desk, giving him a surprised look. Biting his bottom lip, he resisted the urge to laugh at the sight in front of him. During all their years at Hogwarts, Draco had been convinced that Hermione Granger wasn't only the smartest but also the most organised witch he knew, as much as he hated to admit that.

And now there sat said witch, surrounded by books and scrolls that seemed to cover every single inch of her desk. Her hair, which had looked surprisingly tamed the day before, had turned into a wild mess again.

"Where did it go?" he added.

"Where did what go?" she asked back.

Draco grinned. "The tornado that did this to your desk and your hair. Must have been a big one."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "And I thought you learnt your lesson when you called me 'Hermione'. But sorry, I forgot. You're a Slytherin, you're unpredictable."

His grin widened. "Looks like you're the one who learnt her lesson." He stepped over to her, carefully placing the scroll on top of the mess that was her desk.

"Thank you," she said. As he didn't turn around to leave again, a little smile lit her face. "I can't believe it, are you seriously too shy to ask me what you have in mind?"

It was his turn to glare at her. Of course he couldn't blame her; if he was in her situation, he would also use his chance to tease her. Much worse than she was teasing him. Still he hated the feeling of being at the wrong side of a tease. It made him insecure and brought back the strong urge to defend himself. With insults if needed. This was Granger though. He wouldn't insult her. Because he would regret it but also, which surprised him the most, because he didn't want to.

"The first thing Scorpius asked me this morning was why Daddy doesn't live with us," she added then.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. The look Hermione gave him revealed that she had spotted the emotions that he hadn't been able to hide. "He did?"

She nodded. "Yes. He doesn't really understand why you have your own flat. Why you can't just move in with us now that you're back."

"And what did you tell him?"

Hermione shrugged. "I said that for now, you'll keep it and that he can play at both places then, which should be fun. I was lucky that he was hungry and demanded his pancakes, otherwise I doubt this answer would have satisfied him."

Draco nodded. He didn't care so much for how good or lame her answer had been though. Instead she had said something else that had caught his attention.

"You said 'for now'," he stated more than he asked.

Her cheeks turned bright red within an instant. "Um...yes. Because...well, I think it was the easiest way to explain it to him."

"I see." Draco's grin returned. "So you're not playing with the idea to ask me if I don't want to move in with the two of you?"

Once again, Hermione glared at him. "I doubt that would be an option for you in the first place?"

"You didn't answer my question." His grin widened. Oh, how much he enjoyed to tease her like that, to make her blush. How much he loved when she was glaring at him like that. There was something sexy about it. No surprise things had gone so far, back then in the prefects' bathroom.

His eyes widened at his own thoughts. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind, preventing his thoughts from going further down this road.

"Well, I'm sure if you come around to see Scorpius often enough, he'll adjust to it," she said, her face red like a tomato now. Making sure he didn't get the chance to shoot another comment back, she added, "Do you want to see him again later? You could come around for dinner if you like. It's...probably the only way for him to eat anything."

Although he knew she had wanted to change the topic, Draco couldn't deny Hermione's suggestion had taken him by surprise. He had hoped that she would approach him so he wouldn't have to ask and that he would be able to see his son again soon. That she would offer him to come around already this evening was more than he had dared to expect.

"Sounds good," was all he managed to say.

Hermione nodded, offering a warm smile in return. Yes, Draco loved to tease her. But he couldn't deny that every kind of interaction with her had become rather enjoyable. But if that was thanks to Scorpius or not he couldn't tell.


	8. Closer

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Here, I have huge hugs for you, because THANK YOU SO MUCH for the lovely, beautiful reviews and also for reading, for favouriting and for following the story. You're sweethearts, you really are! Here are special thanks to arururur, Taria Robotnik, Kermit 304, Guest and londonHearts010!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Interest**

It was getting colder and colder with every day. Soft, warm breezes had been replaced by cold wind. The bright blue sky had turned grey, the trees had lost most of their leaves, the pavement was muddy.

Draco couldn't care less though. One month had passed since he had found out about his son and from that day on, he had gone through a surprisingly long phase of being happy.

Shuddering lightly, he wrapped his coat more firmly around himself as he Apparated in front of Hermione's house, protecting himself from the cold.

The changing weather had an advantage though; chances that he was caught by curious muggle weren't high.

Why exactly Hermione had moved into an area full of muggle he would never fully understand. Then again her parents were muggle and in fact she had chosen a calm, beautiful part of London's suburbs.

Politely, he knocked on Hermione's front door. Of course he could always Apparate right into her house, but he knew she didn't like that at all. Even her best friends weren't allowed to do that and he couldn't deny he also didn't like the idea of someone appearing in the middle of his flat out of nowhere.

That muggle seriously believed that locking their front door was enough to prevent people from getting inside still amused him though. Of course said muggle didn't know about wizards and witches who didn't need to go through doors if they wanted to enter someone's place.

From the other side of the door, Draco could hear the sound of fast footsteps approaching the door. A broad smile lit his face as he could feel the familiar excitement rising deep within him. Although he had visited Scorpius almost every day during the last month, it still was something he didn't care for granted. His son was the most precious gift he could imagine.

"Who's there?" Scorpius' voice asked.

"It's your Daddy," Draco answered.

A moment of silence followed. "Is it really you?" he wanted to know. "Mummy says I have to make sure it's you before I let you in."

Draco suppressed a chuckle at his son's words. They had this discussion every single day when he came around for a visit. Maybe he should consider Apparating into Hermione's house next time.

"Yes, it is really me," he said. "You can let me in, Scorpius."

"And what's the password? You have to say the password first."

Draco raised his eyebrows. This was new. Mentally, he glared at Hermione, being convinced that this had been her idea. Or maybe Potter's, who knew.

"Um...how about pancakes?" he tried.

"Yes!" Scorpius squealed at the other side of the door, finally starting to unlock it. Draco laughed; he would have to teach his son less predictable passwords. After what felt like eternity, the door flew open finally and Draco opened his arms just in time to catch the little boy, who jumped forward in excitement.

"I was waiting for you!" Scorpius exclaimed, looking up at his father with sparkling eyes. "Can I fly again today? Please?"

Draco couldn't hide his pride at his son's question. He had been more than excited when Hermione had told him that Scorpius already owned his first broomstick thanks to Potter and had been flying around on it on a couple of occasions. He would make sure the little boy learnt how to fly properly before he would go to Hogwarts. Then he could join the Quidditch team of his house.

Which would be Slytherin, he thought, grinning at the knowledge that Hermione would definitely hope for another house. That probably meant Scorpius would become a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw though.

"Yes, sure." He nodded in agreement. "But you know you have to wear your Quidditch clothes for that, right? So your normal clothes won't get dirty."

Scorpius nodded eagerly. "I'll put them on!"

With those words, he hurried down the hallway and disappeared in his bedroom. But before Draco could decide what to do next, a voice coming from the other end of the hallway caught his attention.

"Draco, is that you?" Hermione shouted from what her bathroom.

"Yes, Scorpius was careful enough not to let me in without the correct password," he said with a grin, making his way over to said room. He stepped into the doorway, just to stop and stare at her in surprise.

There, in front of her mirror, stood Hermione Granger, wearing a stunning, black dress. The sight in front of him made him speechless. By the time he had stopped seeing her as his enemy years ago, he had already admitted to himself that she had become a beautiful young woman. Now, five years after their last meeting, she had moved from beautiful to stunning. Dressed up like that, she simply took his breath away.

The dress was fitting her perfectly, emphasizing her female curves. Somehow she had managed to tame her wild hair; the curls looked soft and silky. He couldn't help but study her, taking in every inch of what he could say. Yes, she was a beautiful woman. An incredibly sexy woman. He would be lying if he said anything else. He definitely liked what he was seeing.

"Is everything alright?"

Her question interrupted him in his thoughts. Realising she had caught him staring, he straightened himself. She looked a little confused, which didn't surprise him. Knowing Hermione much better now thanks to the time he had spent around her during the last few weeks, he assumed she had no idea how she really appeared to a man.

"I was just thinking that you look fantastic," he decided to say. Much to his amusement, she flushed bright red within an instant.

"Oh, was that a compliment? From you? For me?" She stared at him in faked shock.

"Yes, believe it or not, but you've become a stunning woman, Granger," he said with a grin. Quickly correcting himself, he added, "Hermione I mean."

She chuckled. "One day you'll learn it."

Not minding his presence, she continued taking care of her make-up. He watched her in silence for a couple of moments. Then another realisation hit him; one he didn't like too much.

"Why are you dressed up like that in the first place?" he wanted to know, dearly hoping he didn't sound too curious or interested. "Are you going out for a date?"

"A date?" She laughed amused. "No, definitely not."

"What's wrong with the idea?" he wanted to know.

Hermione shook her head. "I have a son, you remember? First of all, I don't have time for dating anyone. Finding someone who's interested in a young single mother isn't easy either. And besides, I always have to keep Scorpius in mind when I make a decision. Everything involves him, too."

"That means?"

She sighed. "It means that I don't want to show up with a man here and introduce him to Scorpius, just to tell him a few weeks later that said man won't come around anymore because things didn't work out. He has his father now, he doesn't need random men showing up here and there just because I might want to be in a relationship."

"But you never know, you could meet the perfect man out there," Draco said, mentally cursing himself. What exactly was he doing? In fact, he agreed with her; Scorpius had his father. Other men would just get into the way and cause unnecessary confusion. He was just working on his relationship with his son; he didn't need strangers to get involved.

And apart from that, he strongly disliked the idea of Hermione dating a stranger as well. For a moment, he imagined her with an unknown man; he imagined how said man would wrap his arms around her, would pull her close. He imagined how this stranger would run a hand through her curly hair, would lean in and kiss her. Just the mental image of that made him furious already and he had to shake his head to clear his mind.

No, he didn't like the idea of Granger dating anyone. Not that he would be jealous. Or maybe...

"Well, I doubt it," she said then, just in time to prevent his thoughts from further going down this road. Once again, he shook his head. She was the mother of his son. Of course things were easier when she didn't date. That was the only reason why he was bothered by this idea. At least that would be the official version.

"What are you going to do then?" he wanted to know, deciding to drop the topic before he could talk himself into trouble.

"I'll meet Ginny," Hermione answered. "Originally I wanted to meet Luna and Lavender as well, but they're busy. So it's just Ginny and me. We'll go to a lovely bar. I didn't do that in ages." She chuckled. "In fact I've never really had time to do that."

Draco nodded, ignoring the relief he felt at her words. "Have a great time with them."

Hermione smiled in response. Tearing his eyes away from the sight in front of him, Draco headed into the living room. A lot had changed during the last couple of years, but even more during the last couple of weeks. Things that confused him. But if his father had taught him something, it was how to control his thoughts and feelings. There was no reason why it shouldn't work now. He was confused, yes. But he could handle that. Most definitely.

* * *

"Ah, we really have to do this more often now that you have a decent babysitter," Ginny said, taking another sip of her drink.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Oh yes. At least now I have time for this without having to feel bad."

Ginny chuckled. "So true." Then she grinned. "So Draco asked you if you're going out on a date."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He did, yes, but why is that so interesting to you?"

"Why?" Ginny shook her head at her best friend. "What do you think why he asked you about that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Because he wanted to know why I dressed up like that?"

"That's the boring explanation," Ginny told her. "But how about this? He wanted to know if there's a rival for him."

"A what?" Hermione asked disbelieving. "Ginny, please! He even asked me why I didn't like the idea of dating. He wanted to talk me into it!"

"Yes, because men are stupid," Ginny stated. "They're incapable of just saying what they have in mind. Look at Harry. Or Ron. Do you remember how Ron thought up this stupid story in our fourth year to show Harry that he cared for him instead of just opening his mouth and apologizing?"

"Yes, I remember it, but what does that have to do with Draco?" Hermione could feel her cheeks started to redden. Ginny was honest, which was a big advantage at times. But there were moments like this where said honesty just made her feel uncomfortable. "I'm just the mother of his child, that's all."

"Oh yes, Hermione, that's all of course." Ginny rolled her eyes. "So you want to tell me that there's absolutely nothing between you? If that's true, how exactly did you get pregnant again?"

Hermione glared at her friend, cursing herself for blushing even more. "That was once."

"Maybe if you told me what exactly happened during said night, I'd understand you better," Ginny teased.

Hermione groaned. "Ginny! I won't! That's only Draco's and my business. Yes, we slept with each other and yes, I enjoyed it. But we only did it once and now we're just parents of a little boy. That's all."

"So you want to tell me that you're not attracted to him at all, Hermione?" Ginny wanted to know. "I mean, look at him. He's become an attractive man. Of course he can't be compared to Harry."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "Why are you trying to convince me so much? This is Draco Malfoy, remember? There was a time when you really disliked him."

"That was before he woke up and realised what a stupid idiot he's been." Ginny smiled at her. "Hermione, I just want you to be happy. I know you'd never say a word, but you're not so comfortable with three couples around you while you're the single Mum. The two of you seem to get along so well. Who cares for what has happened in the past? He's the father of your child. If there are any chances for the two of you being interested in each other, I'd try to make you see it."

"That's sweet of you, Ginny," Hermione assured her friend. "But I'm okay with the way things are. I don't mind to be around couples. And Draco and I...maybe we've become something like friends during the last couple of weeks. Having a child brings you closer together. But that's all."

Ginny nodded slowly in response. Hermione knew she hadn't convinced the other woman at all. But right now, she didn't mind. She knew her best friend just wanted her best. But she and Draco had become friends by now; that was much more she had ever expected. For her, Ginny was just reading too much into this.


	9. Lonely?

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Again, thank you so super much for all the beautiful reviews! :D Look, a new chapter already! Thanks so much also for the alerts again; they always really get me excited! Special thanks to Kermit 304, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, racethom, Taria Robotnik, Madelinea and 0erbayunFang for the sweet comments!

* * *

**Chapter**** 9: ****Lonely****?**

It was far after midnight already as Hermione arrived at home. She couldn't deny she was exhausted; she and Ginny had moved from one bar to the next at Diagon Alley. But fortunately neither of them had gotten drunk. A butterbeer here and there had been okay, but Hermione didn't want to come home in such a state. Or wake up with a hangover the next day.

Expecting that the house was left, she Apparated into her living room, just to jump in surprise as she spotted someone lying on her living room couch. Said person was facing the back of the couch, deep asleep obviously.

"Draco?" she whispered, quietly making her way over to the couch. He didn't react to her, obviously hadn't even heard how she had Apparated into the room in the first place.

She stood next to him for a moment, unsure on what to do next. She hadn't expected to find him at home. They had agreed that he could take Scorpius to his flat for the night.

"Draco?" she repeated, gently shaking him. He stirred, but needed another shake to blink and open his eyes, just enough to look up at her.

"Granger?" he asked confused.

Blaming the fact he was still half asleep for his use of her surname she answered, "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping," was the short answer.

"Yes, but I thought you wanted to take Scorpius to your place," Hermione answered.

"What for?" Yawning, he tried to free himself of her grip to roll back over. "No one wants to be there."

"What do you mean?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I thought Scorpius loves being over there with you."

"But I don't." He attempted to glare up at her. "Let me sleep, Granger."

His behaviour was confusing her too much to let go of him though. She knew he was barely awake and probably didn't even know what he was saying. But there was something in his eyes and his words that had caught her attention.

"Why don't you want to be at your flat?" she asked him.

"Because it's empty," he complained between yawns. "No one's there. I'm tired of that."

"But you wouldn't be alone if you went with Scorpius," she said, still not completely understanding his problem.

He snorted. "Yes, and then he goes back to you and I'm alone. I'm always alone. I've always been. I'm tired of that."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She had already figured out that some people were a lot more honest when they were drunk, but that being sleepy like that could have the same effect was new to her.

She knew Draco would have never revealed how lonely he truly felt if he had been fully aware of what he was saying. And as she studied him in silence, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He had travelled around the world during the last couple of years, had met a lot of new people, but there had been no constant for him. During his last years at Hogwarts, he hadn't really had many people to rely on either; Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini had mostly been busy with each other, having barely any time for their old friend.

In fact, so she had to admit, she wondered if he had ever really felt like anyone really cared for him. Most Slytherins had looked up to him, mostly because of his money and power hungry father. Loneliness seemed to be familiar to him; there was no doubt about that.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" she asked although there wasn't really any other option. As he nodded, she added, "Go back to sleep then. I'll wake you up in the morning."

Once again, he only nodded in response. Hermione reached for the blanket that was resting on the armrest of her couch and wrapped it around him. She could feel her maternal instincts kicking in; something that happened quite often since she had become a mother.

It didn't take Draco longer than a couple of minutes to fall asleep again. Hermione stood next to him for another couple of moments though. She couldn't deny that the knowledge of him feeling so lonely that he rather wanted to stay at her house than at his flat pained her. He was willing to start fresh, but things were a lot easier if one knew there was a person they could rely on.

And as she stood next to him, watching him as he was sleeping, she wondered if maybe, just maybe, she could try and be this person for him.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Draco needed a couple of moments to remember where he was. Slowly, memories of the previous day rushed back then. He and Scorpius had spent the whole afternoon and evening with flying on broomsticks or playing any other possible game that came to the child's mind.

This had resulted in him being so tired that he had fallen asleep close after putting the little boy to bed. Hermione's couch had looked quite appealing. He had barely sat down when he had already been deep asleep.

Draco narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tried to remember what had happened later. He knew Hermione had woken him up. He also knew that he had talked to her.

It took him a while to remember what he had said and shaking his head, he mentally cursed himself.

How could he have been so stupid? Yes, he had been barely awake, but couldn't he have had better control over himself. How could he tell her that he hated his place because he felt lonely there?

Running his hands through his hair, he rolled onto his back, just to be greeted by a giggle and the bright smile of his son.

"Daddy, you're awake!" he squealed. "Get up, Mummy and I are waiting with breakfast for you!"

"I'm on my way," Draco yawned. Scorpius hurried back into the kitchen. It never failed to amaze him how awake and hyped up the little boy could already be that early in the morning. Still sleepy, he headed to the kitchen as well. He couldn't ignore the discomfort that was rising deep within him as he made eye contact with Hermione.

Did she still remember everything he had said? Most definitely. And what was she thinking about him? He couldn't tell. He didn't want her to pity him, but he knew that Granger tended to feel sorry for others. This fact caused his discomfort to increase.

"Good morning," he said, hoping he would be able to overplay his feelings.

"Good morning," she replied. "Did you sleep well on my couch?"

"More or less." He joined her and Scorpius at the lovingly set table. Another feeling joined his discomfort; a strange one that once again managed to confuse him. The fact that he would have to go back to his flat later felt less and less appealing to him. "Do you always have so much for breakfast?"

Hermione chuckled. "No, but I think three people eat more than two, right?" She turned to their son. "Scorpius, will you sit still finally? You're supposed to eat your pancakes, not fall off your chair."

"But Mummy, I need to tell Daddy!" the little boy complained.

"You need to tell me what?" he wanted to know.

Scorpius giggled again. "Mummy, may I tell him?"

Hermione smiled at him warmly. "If you promise to eat your pancakes then, yes."

Scorpius' smiled widened even more. "Daddy, will you go to the lake with us today?" he asked excitedly.

"To the lake?" Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Hermione nodded. "Scorpius and I like to go to a lake not far away from here. It's a nice place."

"There is even a beach!" Scorpius exclaimed. "And you can go swimming, too!"

"But isn't it a little too cold for that?" Draco wanted to know.

"I doubt anyone will go swimming there today," Hermione answered with a side glance at their son. "But it's still nice if you want to go for a walk."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. Scorpius had made the offer, but he couldn't help the thought that Hermione had encouraged the little boy to ask. What if she just wanted him to go with them because she believed he would feel lonely otherwise? What if she had encouraged Scorpius to ask him just because she was pitying him?

"You don't have to..." he started.

"That's not what it's about," she interrupted him, giving him a meaningful look. There was no doubt that she knew very well what he had in mind. "We'll go to the lake later and if you like, you can come with us. Except you have something else to do instead."

Once again, he raised his eyebrows at her. Draco knew she was giving him the option to back off. Even though Scorpius would be disappointed, he could always say he didn't have time. Something inside him rebelled against his thoughts though. He had two options; either being alone at his flat or spending time with his son. He would be stupid if he chose the first one.

"Alright," he said then. "I'd love to see this mysterious lake."

Scorpius' eyes sparkled with excitement as he embraced his father. Draco didn't miss the look Hermione was giving him. Of course he knew she was pleased that he had agreed. Probably because of what he had told her. But even though it was difficult for him to accept that she was doing something nice for him, he decided to ignore his pride. At least this time.

* * *

"I really don't think that's a good idea at all," Draco said, making one of those faces that made Hermione want to roll her eyes at him. Some things would never change.

"And why not?" she asked him as he eyed her car wearily. "You know there are wizards and witches who do use cars at times."

"But no muggle cars," he answered, shaking his head at her in disbelief.

She glared at him. "Be glad Scorpius is sitting inside already!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying anything bad about muggle and you know I wouldn't do that in front of him either. But...I'm not going to sit in there. And let you drive it. Why can't we just Apparate?"

"Because it's a place a lot of muggle go to," Hermione told him firmly. "It's an open area. You can't just Apparate in front of a bunch of muggle."

He stared back at her with an expression that clearly told her he had more to say. Draco decided to stay quiet though and sighed deeply.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he asked.

Hermione smirked at him. Of course she would never admit it, but she enjoyed the way he had learnt to be polite and agreed with her ideas. Handling him like that had become so much easier. "No, you don't," she said.

Releasing another sigh, he shrugged. "Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing. If you're as bad with driving as you are with flying..."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just get into the car, Malfoy."

It was his turn to grin. "So we're back to the surnames?"

Without starting any further discussions though, he did like he was told. Still with an uncomfortable expression, Draco sat down in the passenger's seat. She knew he hated the situation he had gotten himself into; not only was he facing something that was new to him, he also had no idea what to do next.

"You have to buckle your seatbelt," Hermione told him, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Daddy doesn't know how!" Scorpius giggled.

"No, I don't." Draco flashed her a glare. "Will you just enjoy the show or help me?"

Playfully, she rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, I'll show it to you, so you should know what to do next time." She leant in, reaching around him for the seatbelt.

As she grabbed it though, she realised what exactly she was doing. Almost pressed up against him, she could feel his warm breath tickling her face. Instantly, she could feel her cheeks heating up, her heart beating faster. It had been a long while since she had been so close to him for the last time, and she could clearly remember what had happened back then.

Flushing even more, she hurried to buckle his seatbelt for him before she brought herself back into her former position. But she didn't miss the look he was giving her.

"Is everybody ready?" she asked, cursing herself for the odd sound of her voice.

While Scorpius shouted a 'yes' at her, Draco said, "Ready when you are", in a voice that made her want to slap him. She had invited him because she didn't want him to be lonely at home; she was more than willing to offer the support one needed for a fresh start. But once again, she realised this wouldn't be easy. There was something going on that confused her and she was curious how their day at the lake would turn out.


	10. Talk to Me

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Hello! Me again. :D THANK YOU so much for the beautiful reviews to Hermione'sHairLookAlike, Taria Robotnik, Kermit 304, londonHerats010, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 and phoenixqueen15! And of course, like always, thanks so much for the favourites and follows! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: Talk to Me**

The car ride to the lake had turned out the way Hermione had expected. While Scorpius had been happily talking to himself while describing everything he saw, Draco had stared out of the front window as if he would get into serious danger every second.

She had refused to comment on his behaviour though. Of course he wasn't used to anything muggle did and although she was a good driver, she could imagine sitting next to her like that was a scary experience for him.

Still it was amusing and entertaining for her as well. Draco would have to get used to doing things the muggle way at times if he wanted to be around them more often.

And to her surprise, he didn't complain anymore. Probably because he knew that complaining wouldn't get him anywhere.

Hermione didn't miss his sigh of relief as she parked the car near the beach that surrounded the beautiful lake. It took him a while to unbuckle his seatbelt, but his expression prevented her from helping him. He was doing his best to be friendly to her when Scorpius was around, but she could imagine there were moments when he would snap anyway and she didn't want to provoke any insults.

"Mummy, can I go? Please?" Scorpius asked, jumping up and down in excitement. As she nodded, he grinned and rushed off towards the beach.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Draco wanted to know, watching his son with a concerned expression.

Hermione gave him a playful hurt look. "Why do you doubt all my ideas today?" She paused. The temptation just was too big. "The car ride wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Draco stared at her in disbelief. "That was horrible! How can anyone enjoy that when they can Apparate? All these cars, everywhere!"

"You'll have to get used to it," Hermione simply stated. "And speaking of my other idea, as you might have noticed, there are no other people around, so keeping a close eye on Scorpius shouldn't be a problem. Besides, he knows he's not allowed to go into the water."

"Yes, he might know, but who says he'll listen to that?" Draco asked her.

"I raised him," she told him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, that says all obviously."

They walked in silence for a while, all the time watching their child, making sure he didn't get too close to the water or too far away from them. Hermione could feel that Draco was fighting with himself. She had a suspicion of what he wanted to say to her, but she didn't want to ask him. If he had a problem, it was his job to bring it up.

"You didn't have to do this," he said then, like she had expected.

She sighed. "Draco, I..."

"Don't," he interrupted her. "Don't do that. Don't tell me 'that's not what it was about'. I know how you are."

Hermione glanced back at him in silence, unsure on what to say. She had expected he would understand that she had arranged this trip to the lake so he wouldn't feel lonely at home. Should she talk her way out of this topic? Then again, it was her chance to be the mature one and show to him that lying and playing games wouldn't lead anywhere.

"Alright," she decided to say. "Yes, I wanted you to go with us because I felt sorry. I didn't pity you though. I just didn't want you to go home and be alone while you could spend a nice day at the lake with us. Draco, we have to get over this. We'll have to spend so much time with each other because of him. Don't you think we should finally learn to trust in each other? I'm not going to use your feelings against you, alright? I'm not like that."

Draco had narrowed his eyes while she had been speaking and she knew he had been close to interrupting her more than once. As she had reached the end of her speech though, his expression had softened, just a little bit. She could still see the old, familiar stubbornness in his eyes, but he wasn't a teenage boy anymore. He was an adult and she was grateful for the fact that he had learnt a lot from the past years.

"I don't need you to be my therapist," he told her.

"You think that's what I'm doing?" She shook her head at him. "Learn it finally, Draco. I'm not pitying you. I'm also not feeling like rescuing you or anything like that. I just want to be nice to you. You came back for a fresh start. No one should be left completely alone with that. I had so much support when I found out I was pregnant. I knew there were people who I could count on. You should have such people around you as well. If you want to accept that or not. I know you're one of those people who don't want anyone to help them or even to be nice to them. In fact there were times when I believed you wanted people to be mean to you. But you're father of a child now. You should deal with that and finally learn to accept other people around you."

Once again, he stared back at her, with an expression that was hard to interpret. It took him a while until he spoke again. "We'll see about that."

Hermione just nodded in response. Together, they made their way across the beach. It was a beautiful day; although a strong, cool breeze was blowing, the sky was blue, the sun was shining. It was definitely too cold to get anywhere near the water, but the fresh, cold air was refreshing.

It was a strange feeling to walk next to each other like that. They were indeed the only people on the beach. She couldn't help but think that to outsiders, they had to come across like a normal, little family. Little did they know how difficult things still were, yet they seemed to be heading into the right direction.

"When will you tell your parents about him?" she asked then as the sudden idea found its way into her mind.

His eyes narrowed once again as he stared ahead. Almost she felt like taking her question back as he finally bothered to reply.

"I told them already."

"You did?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "But why didn't you tell me? How did it go?"

"Well, what do you think how it went?" Draco asked back. "Did they contact you yet? Did they ask if they could come around to meet him?"

His face looked harder than it had in a while as he still refused to look at her. Feeling uncomfortable now, she asked, "That doesn't sound good."

"No, it does not." Draco walked over to a near rock and sat down. His attention turned to Scorpius as she joined him and for another couple of minutes, he didn't say a word.

"My mother doesn't have that much of a problem with it," he continued then. "She just wants me to be happy. But my father..." He shook his head. "My father doesn't want me to have anything to do with Scorpius, or with you. He wants me to pay you whatever you want as long as you decide to leave the city or at least to keep the whole story to yourself."

Hermione had expected such an answer, yet she couldn't deny it hurt her. She had had no doubt that Lucius Malfoy still looked at her with disgust, but that he had such a problem with his son's child was a different story.

"He really has a problem with your family not being pureblood anymore," she stated.

Draco nodded. His face still looked hard, but his eyes couldn't hide his pain and disappointment. "He didn't learn anything. You'd believe he understood how wrong his believes were after the mess we got into because of him. After the war. You'd think he'd be glad that he wasn't sent to Askaban again. But what did he do? Shortly after things calmed down, everything we went through because of him was forgotten."

His voice trailed off as he shook his head. Hermione couldn't deny she was surprised how open he was speaking now considering the fact that he had a big problem with just accepting her idea of him joining her and Scorpius minutes ago. Obviously the topic was bothering him enough to open up to her and she wanted to use this chance.

"So he asked you to stay away from us," she summed up what he had said.

"Yes," he answered. "I said I won't stay away from either of you and that he has to deal with that. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions. He said he won't accept that. I didn't talk to him since then." He sighed. "What do you think why I didn't want to tell you about this?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione answered, wishing he would finally look at her again. "I really hoped your father would have woken up by now. I didn't expect that he'd change his mind about me, but Scorpius..."

"It doesn't matter if he accepted just him or neither of you," Draco interrupted her. "You're his mother. He should be proud of the fact that his grandchild's mother is the smartest witch of her age. Someone who, although she didn't grow up with wizards like I did, was top of the class right from the start. He has to accept you and him, and I won't talk to him until he understands that."

Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't know what surprised her more; his determination or the fact that he had just defended her. That he wanted his father not only to accept his son but her as well. She hadn't been prepared for that.

"But you still talk to your mother, don't you?" she asked hopefully.

Draco nodded again. "At times. She comes around to see me when Father doesn't notice it. She'd also love to meet Scorpius soon. I told her I'd ask you, but I didn't know how to do that without bringing up this whole story."

Listening to his voice, Hermione couldn't help but feel touched by them. She was slowly getting used to the fact that this Draco couldn't be compared to the one she had to deal with for most of her school years. Still it took her by surprise that he first wanted to ask her before he introduced Scorpius to Narcissa Malfoy; there had been a time when he would have just done what he wanted to do, without asking for permission.

"I don't mind if she sees him," Hermione answered. She hesitated before she added, "If she...well, if she wants to..."

"She doesn't have a problem with you," Draco interrupted her. "She learnt her lesson." He paused again, visibly struggling with his rising emotions. Obviously there were moments when even he couldn't keep control over them completely. "She said that she almost lost me thanks to my father and his involvement with the Death Eaters. She told me that she knows how far a parent would go for their child. That's why she went to Snape; because she wanted to protect me. And she saved Harry because all she cared for was me. In fact...well, she respects you for hiding him in front of me because you did it to protect him. And as much as I hate to admit it, you were right. Who knows what my father would have done to us and Scorpius if he had found out about him back then."

Once again, Draco's voice trailed off. Hermione hadn't missed the strong emotions talking about his mother had caused. She knew they had a close relationship. Everyone had always assumed Draco had been closest to his father; the man who looked just like him, the man who had solved all his problems. It was his mother though who cared the most for him. Who had gone so far to protect him. Who accepted his decisions and even had said that she respected her, Hermione, one of those witches who she wouldn't have given a second look just years ago.

It was a sensitive topic and yet he had spoken about it so openly in front of him. Hermione knew that Draco was aware of that and she also knew it wouldn't take much more and he would push her away again. But this time, she wouldn't want thing to head into the wrong direction again.

"I'd be happy if Scorpius met his Grandma," she said then. Hesitating for a brief moment, she reached out for him then, carefully placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. He didn't pull back, didn't even tense. "And for the case she wants to meet me, too...well, we could meet at my house. It's nothing big of course and maybe..."

"It's just fine," he said.

"Good," she said. "Just let me know when she has time and I'll arrange something."

Draco nodded in response, and for the first time since they had started this topic, he looked at her. He was still fantastic at hiding his feelings, but Hermione could see that he was grateful, because she had reacted in a way he could deal with, because she had been kind and open minded towards the idea of Scorpius meeting his grandmother. One step after the other; she knew sooner or later, trusting in each other wouldn't be difficult anymore, no matter how long it would take them to get to this point.


	11. Family Meeting

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Aww, look at these lovely reviews again! :D Thank you SO MUCH for them, Taria Robotnik, Kermit 304, Guest, Beautiful-Liar13, Guest, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 and Honoria Granger! Thanks so much also for following and for favouriting!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Family Meeting**

He was sitting on his living room couch, staring at the floor for at least an hour already, after he had given up on pacing up and down for at least another hour. Draco couldn't deny he was surprised how fast Hermione had agreed that his mother could meet Scorpius.

But how would such a meeting turn out? And what would happen if his father found out about it? While he was getting used to his new role more and more, he wasn't willing to make things complicated again.

Hermione didn't seem to mind that Narcissa Malfoy would meet their little boy though and if she didn't have a problem with such a meeting, why should he?

Still he couldn't do much against his rapidly increasing nervousness. Was it a good idea to make them meet now already?

Shaking his head, Draco ran his hands through his hair. A family meeting. Why hadn't he waited with that a little longer? Just the thought of it made him feel uncomfortable. Fortunately Hermione hadn't asked him to meet her parents yet. Who knew how the Grangers would react to him, considering the fact that they most likely had heard quite a lot of bad stories about him, too?

The Grangers, the Potters, Weasley and his girl, Longbottom and Lovegood. He knew she would make him meet her friends as well sooner or later. So far, she hadn't invited him to their Saturday dinners yet, but he knew Granger. She had asked him to go to the lake with her and Scorpius because she wanted to make sure he wasn't lonely. Meeting her beloved friends would be the next logical step. And an awkward one as well; he was convinced by that.

So deep in his thoughts, he jumped up from the couch as Narcissa Apparated into his living room. She looked relieved as she found him standing in front of her.

"Draco," she greeted him, closing him into her arms tightly. "I know I'm a little late, but your father left a little later than I expected him to, so I had to wait."

"It's okay." He smiled at his mother as he pulled back again. "You're here now."

Narcissa didn't look too pleased though as she joined him on his living room couch. "You and your father have to sort out your problems finally. This is going on for almost a month now. Will you avoid each other forever."

Draco sighed. He hated to see his mother like that. He could see the pain in her eyes; the whole situation was affecting her more and more.

"It's not my fault, Mum," he said. "I don't mind if things went back to normal again, but that's entirely up to him."

"I know, but you know how your father is," Narcissa replied.

"So?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "What am I supposed to do? He expects me to get rid of my own son. To pay Hermione so that she leaves London. Just so he can claim we're still a pureblood family! Didn't he learn anything from what we went through?" He paused. "Mum, I know you just want us to reunite again, but as hard as it is, that won't happen unless he changes. For all my life, I've looked up to him, he was my idol. But...I'm tired of this. I was never good enough anyway. Do you remember how he reacted when he found out Hermione was better at school than me? How he didn't talk to me for days because a Muggle-born had better grades than me?"

"Draco, you know your father loves you."

"Then I want him to show it!" Draco replied firmly. "He always put pressure on me. I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin, I was supposed to be the best at school, to please the Dark Lord like he did."

Narcissa sighed. "He just wanted you to be like him."

"Yes, and I failed at that, and he never had a problem with showing that to me." Draco could feel the strong emotions which he had to deal with at the lake return. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I was so proud to be his son. I always wanted to please him, but I couldn't. And now look at what he's doing. He refuses to talk to me because I don't want to abandon my own child. Just because his mother is a Muggle-born!"

He shook his head, fighting with the returning lump in his throat. "I'm not a child anymore, Mum. I don't blindly follow him and nod my head at everything he says. I don't believe in this whole crap about the blood status anymore. And...I mostly likely won't abandon my son. Instead...instead I'll make sure he won't feel like I'll only love him when he succeeds. He's not the best at school? Fine, doesn't matter, although I fairly doubt that with Hermione as his mother. And...I don't even care if he'll be sorted into Slytherin. I'll still love him, even if he's sorted into Hufflepuff or even into Gryffindor. I...see, I just don't care, because I love my son, and if Father doesn't accept that, I don't want to see him anywhere near me again. I thought you understood that."

"Of course I do, Draco. I really do." Reaching out, Narcissa took her son's hands into hers. "I just wish there would be a way for you to get along, but right now, that seems to be impossible." He could see the hints of tears that were rising in her eyes, but still she managed to smile. "I'm proud of you, Draco. You've come really far. I know what it's like to love your child more than anything else in the world and I'm glad you're able to experience that now yourself." She hesitated before she added, "Do you think you could get me a photo of him one day? So I..."

"You won't need one," he interrupted her. "Hermione said you can see him if you like."

"Really?" Narcissa asked surprised.

Draco nodded. "She said she'd be happy if he met his grandmother. But..." It was his turn to hesitate. "Well, if you want to see him, you...I want you to treat her with respect."

"Why do you think I wouldn't do that?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at his mother. "Because she's a Muggle-born, because she isn't rich and only has a small house, because she's a single mother. There are many reasons."

"And you should know by now that I changed my views on Muggle-born," she told him. "I respect her. She must really love her son if she decided to raise him alone because she wanted to protect him. I won't do anything that might offend her."

He nodded. "Thank you."

It was Narcissa's turn to raise her eyebrows in a mix of surprise and curiosity. "It's not just about the boy anymore, is it?" As he gave her a confused look, she added, "At the beginning, you were only talking about him. About your father having to respect him. Lately, you also expect that he accepts Miss Granger as well. And you want me to be nice to her if I want to see my grandchild."

"She's his mother after all," Draco replied, hoping that his mother would drop the topic again. "So when do you have time for meeting them? I'll let Hermione know."

Narcissa gave him a suspicious look, decided to go along with his change of topic though, much to his relief.

* * *

"Mummy, I don't want this!" Scorpius complained, pouting as he stared up at his mother with a glare.

"But I want you to look especially pretty today, sweetie," Hermione answered, making another attempt at getting her son's arms into the silky black jacket.

"But why?" the little boy whined, trying to wiggle away but failing.

"Because your Grandma is coming around to visit us today," Hermione told him, dearly hoping that her son wouldn't feel her nervousness and be affected by it. "It's your Daddy's Mum and because you and I are meeting her for the first time here, we should look pretty, don't you think?" She pointed at her own black dress. "Look, Mummy wears something extra pretty today as well."

But Scorpius shook his head. "I don't like it. I want your pullover."

Hermione sighed deeply. She couldn't really blame her son; the miniature suit she had bought for him really didn't look comfortable. Fortunately she had managed to squeeze him into it finally. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Scorpius stared up at her.

"It's just for today," Hermione promised. "Next time, you don't have to wear it. And I promise I'll tell you a really great bedtime story today."

This prospect seemed to change Scorpius' mood. "Oh, what about?"

"That's a surprise," Hermione said with a wink.

Scorpius smiled. "And will Daddy stay and tell it together with you?"

Hermione hesitated. "Um...well, you can ask him. Or do you want him to read you a bedtime story instead?"

The little boy shook his head. "No, you and him together."

Hermione sighed again. "Alright, you can ask him later."

Scorpius nodded eagerly. "Oh, and I'll also ask him when he'll marry you."

"What?" Hermione stared at her son in shock. "What will you ask him?"

"When he'll marry you," Scorpius repeated as if it was the most normal fact in the world. "Dean Simpson's parents are married, Frankie Brown's parents are married and Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry are married, too! So you and Daddy have to marry. Right, Auntie Ginny?" Scorpius looked at Hermione's best friend, who was leaning in the doorway, watching the whole scene, trying her best to not break out into laughter.

"Well..." she started.

"Listen, Scorpius," Hermione interrupted her. "I told you already that sometimes, parents don't get married. That's really okay, sweetie. You don't have to ask Daddy if he wants to marry me."

"But I want to!" Scorpius told her.

Hermione could hear footsteps behind her. A moment later, Ginny knelt down next to her. "Scorpius, you really shouldn't ask your Daddy. Imagine he plans a surprise for your Mummy, then it would spoil it, right? It'd be like with the Christmas present Uncle Harry had for me last year, do you remember?"

"Yes!" Scorpius nodded again. "So I can't ask him then?"

Ginny shook her head. "Better don't." She gave him a smile. "And wow, look at what a pretty boy you are! You should go to the big mirror in the hallway and look at yourself. Like a really big boy!"

"Like a really big boy?" Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise and excitement as he jumped up and rushed out of his room to run to the mirror in question. Ginny smiled at Hermione proudly.

"You can thank me later," she said.

"You mean when he waits another day and then wonders why Draco didn't propose to me yet?" Hermione asked back.

Ginny laughed. "You'll see, my dear, one day he'll do exactly that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend, cursing herself for blushing again. "He will not. And now drop the topic."

"It was your son who started it!" Ginny winked at her. "And now calm down, Hermione. You're driving yourself crazy for nothing. You're just going to meet his mother, that's all. Narcissa Malfoy already knows you anyway." She paused. "I see why you want to impress her with the house being pretty and you and Scorpius being dressed up, but I really hope you're not trying to convince her that thinking of Muggle-born as less worthy is wrong. Because..."

"I'm not trying to convince anyone. If that's what she believes, I don't want her near my child anyway," Hermione interrupted her. "And from what Draco said so far, he wouldn't accept that either."

"Oh, how much the two of you have in common," Ginny teased with a grin. "And yet you're so different from each other. But what do they say? Opposite attraction."

"Ginny!" Hermione glared at her friend, hating the fact that her cheeks had to be bright red by now. "I swear, if you don't stop this..."

"What, will you send your sexy Slytherin after me?" Ginny laughed. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. I'll stop now. Hey, at least I could distract you for a moment."

"That you did." Hermione smiled. "Thank you for that." She wanted to say more but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"There are your visitors." Ginny got up. "Don't worry, it's not Lucius Malfoy you're about to face. You can do it." And with those words, she Apparated. Getting up as well, Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before she headed into the hallway, where Scorpius was already waiting for her.


	12. No Need to be Afraid

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **I know I sound like a broken record, but I can only repeat myself; thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews! You have no idea how encouraging they are and how happy they make me! And also thanks to everyone who decides to either follow or favourite! Thank you to phoenixqueen15, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Kermit 304, Madelinea, Taria Robotnik, londonHearts010 and bluestriker666 for the lovely feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 12: No Need to be Afraid**

It fascinated him how normal Apparating in front of Hermione's house had become for him. Being with his mother though was a different story. Draco couldn't deny he was nervous. Not because he feared what his mother would think of Hermione and Scorpius but because he was worried if she would behave the way she was supposed to.

"Remember what I told you," he said as they made their way up the front stairs of the small house. "Be nice to her. I know how she is; she's probably going crazy right now because of how nervous she is. Don't make it worse, that'd be unfair."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows at him. "Why do you believe I'd be rude to her, Draco? I'm not planning on doing that. You don't have to tell me how to behave in front of people, my son."

Draco sighed. "With being nice, I also meant not being over the top polite. That comes across as faked and is as bad as being rude, Mum. It's cold."

Narcissa shook her head at him. "You've changed so much, Draco. What happened to the boy who'd insult everyone who didn't agree with him?"

"Do you want to tell me that you want this boy back?"

"Of course not," she answered. "It's just interesting to see you like that. You don't want me to come across as cold and distant because you don't want your son's mother to feel uncomfortable. There was a time when you couldn't have cared less for something like that."

"That was before I stopped being a smaller version of my father," Draco stated. He rang the doorbell, straightening himself. This meeting already felt awkward to him before it had even started. He knew his mother; even though she had changed a lot of her views and had become friendlier to people over the years, he couldn't imagine her interacting with a little boy like Scorpius.

"It's a beautiful house, isn't it?" he said then. "It's not big, but imagine that she has to pay for it all by herself. She did really amazing with it." Draco didn't miss the look his mother gave him and he knew very well what she wanted to say; this was something he wouldn't have said a while ago either. Back then, when he had teased Weasley because of his family's house.

But before he could say more, the front door was opened and once again, the sight in front of him made Draco speechless for a moment. He had expected Hermione would get prepared for meeting his mother, although he had told her repeatedly that there was no need to be nervous. Still she had dressed up and looked simply stunning again. Her beautiful appearance didn't fit at all to the worried, nervous expression in her eyes.

"I know, we're a little early," Draco apologized. "I hope that's alright."

"Oh, of course it is," Hermione answered quickly. "I...it's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Malfoy." She offered her hand which Narcissa took. Draco mentally sighed at his mother's smile; it was the same distant, polite one she always used when meeting people outside her family, and he knew very well that Hermione didn't miss that.

"It's very nice indeed, Miss Granger," Narcissa answered.

Hermione nodded. Hesitantly, she made a step backwards, pushing the door open a little further. "Would you like to come in?"

Draco followed his mother as she headed inside. There was so much nervousness radiating from Hermione that it was starting to drive him crazy as well.

"Scorpius, come here, sweetie," Hermione called for their son. Following his mother's wish, Scorpius left the living room, shyly making his way into the hallway. Narcissa's expression immediately changed as she spotted the little boy. Her smile softened and as he hesitantly walked over to her, she knelt down to be on eye level with him.

"So you're Scorpius?" she asked, in a voice he hadn't heard for a very long time. "I'm your Grandma."

"Hello," Scorpius said, offering his small hand to Narcissa. She shook it gently.

"You look exactly like your Daddy when he was a little boy," she said.

Scorpius looked surprised. "Really?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, you do."

"Scorpius, why don't you show your Grandma your pretty room?" Draco suggested, noticing with a side glance that Hermione was incapable of saying anything. "You have so many nice toys."

Scorpius nodded. "Do you want to see them?"

"Of course, I'd love to." Getting up, Narcissa took Scorpius' hand.

"I'll...get everything ready for tea time," Hermione managed to say. A sigh of relief escaped her as Scorpius and Narcissa disappeared in the child's room. Draco shook his head at her.

"What are you doing to yourself?" he whispered. "Since when do you care what anyone is thinking of you?"

"I don't," Hermione answered, leading him into her small dining room. "But this is your mother, Draco. Scorpius' Grandma. That's a different story."

She looked away, picking up the plates and cups she had prepared. The finest set she owned he assumed. He watched her in silence as a sudden suspicion came to his mind.

"Are you afraid of her?" he wanted to know.

"Afraid of her?" she asked back, not looking up though.

"Yes." As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. "What's your problem, Hermione? What do you think she'll do when you don't impress her? Do you think she'll take him away from you? Because she thinks he, the little version of me, shouldn't grow up with you here?"

She still refused to look at him, but he could see how her cheeks flushed bright red at his words. He sighed deeply.

"I can't believe it." Draco shook his head at her. "That won't happen, alright? It doesn't matter what she thinks of you. You don't have to fake anything. Just be who you are and either she likes that or not. She also doesn't try anything to make you like her, and you have a lot more power over her."

"And what makes you believe that?" she wanted to know.

He groaned. "What do you think? She has to prove that she's good and nice enough to be allowed to see our son, Hermione, not vice versa! If she does anything that offends you today, she can be sure that she won't see Scorpius again. She's the one who should be nervous, not you." He sighed again. "What's happening to you? You've never feared anyone. You even spoke up against me who knows how often back in school. You stepped up and showed to everyone that you were proud of who you are. And now you're scared of my mother?"

"You don't understand this," Hermione answered, finally making eye contact with him. "I'm...I'm not a young girl anymore. I'm a mother. I love my son more than anything else in the world and just the slightest idea of someone trying to take him away from me scares me."

Draco nodded slowly. "And you think I don't understand that?"

It was her turn to sigh. "I know you were afraid that I wouldn't let you see him. I know you do understand it." Her voice trailed off and he noticed she was shaking lightly. "Since I found out I was pregnant, my whole world turned around him. Don't ask me how many nights I lay awake, waiting for every time I could feel him move. I imagined how it would be like when he was born, how I would handle it. I was scared of that, but I knew I'd handle it somehow, because I had to. I just had to. And it did work. For four years, I managed to raise him on my own. It was so hard at times, especially when he was a baby and kept me up all night long. But I could do it somehow. And during all those years, all that mattered was him. So can you understand that everything that could potentially threaten what I have is scary to me? Even if it doesn't make any sense to you? Or to anyone else?"

"I do," he answered, fighting with the lump in his throat. "And I wish I had been around during those years. During that time. But I wasn't and maybe it was better that way. Who knows. But one thing you can be sure about. No matter what happens today, it's my mother who has to work for being allowed to see Scorpius, not you for preventing her from taking him away from you. No one will ever do that."

A tiny smile lit her face at his words and he was surprised by how grateful he was to see it.

"Thank you," Hermione said. With a tiny chuckle, she added, "You're getting better and better at being nice and comforting."

Draco rolled his eyes at her playfully. "Just don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my image."

She just laughed at his words.

* * *

She had been close to driving herself crazy when Narcissa Malfoy had finally appeared at her front door. She had to admit she was glad that Draco had taken the lead and even had managed to talk some sense into her.

His speech had had the wished effect. She knew he had understood her explanation, had understood why she was so frightened at times. If there was someone who knew what she was going through, it was him.

And he had made clear that there was no need for her to feel this way. Hermione didn't know if he was fully aware of how much his words meant to her.

Scorpius was their son. They would raise him together, and that was no one else's business. They were his parents, they made the decisions.

And as she watched him the moment his mother and Scorpius joined them in the dining room, Hermione knew that for the case Narcissa would indeed try to go too far, he would be on her side, not on the one of his mother. She was sure that this knowledge had a stronger effect on her than he would ever know.

Tea time went calm and nice. It felt awkward at the beginning, but Scorpius easily overplayed that with happily chatting away. He willingly answered every question he was asked by his grandmother and didn't hesitate to ask any of his own. Still Hermione couldn't deny she was glad as they could leave the dining table again.

"I'll clean up here," Hermione said as they all got up. "Draco, can you take care of washing Scorpius' face? He looks like he kissed his slice of cake rather than eating it and I don't want that to be spread all over the house."

"I didn't kiss the cake!" Scorpius complained.

"But look at yourself," Draco said, pointing at the small mirror behind him. "Look at your face, there are strawberries all over you. Doesn't look so pretty, does it?"

Scorpius' eyes widened as he spotted himself, instantly reaching for his dirty face. Draco managed to catch his hands just time.

"No, don't touch that. You heard Mummy, she doesn't want to see strawberries all over the walls and carpets," he told his son.

Scorpius pouted. "But I don't want anyone to wash my face. That's so wet!"

"Well, then don't spread your cake all over your face next time." He scooped his son up into his arms. "Now no whining, we'll get this off."

Scorpius sighed deeply as Draco carried him out of the dining room. Hermione, who had watched the scene with a smile, turned to her guest, instantly feeling the old discomfort return. Now she didn't just have Narcissa Malfoy in her house, she was also alone with her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if you'd like to sit down in my living room for a moment, I could..." she started.

But Narcissa shook her head. "In fact, I'd rather like to help you with cleaning up, Miss Granger," she said in a voice that made Hermione raise her eyebrows. She had been prepared for the cold, distant smile her guest had greeted her with earlier. Now there was no cold in the other woman's voice though. She wasn't just polite. She seemed to be friendly instead.

"Um...you're my guest," Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am, and you've been a great host. But now that we're alone, I'd like to use the chance to have a little talk with you."

"Alright." Hermione smiled back, unsure on what to think of this offer. "Well...the kitchen is over here if you'd like to help me with carrying the plates in there."

"Of course," Narcissa answered.

And with those words, she put the plates together as if she was at her own house. Confused, Hermione followed her example. Narcissa Malfoy wanted to use her chance to have a talk with her. Without anyone else around. Hermione couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad idea. But she was willing to give her son's grandmother a chance. After all, a certain other Malfoy had been fantastic at surprising her lately as well.


	13. Honesty

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** OMG, wow! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! You actually made me squeal in happiness! Thank you so much, phoenixqueen15, Guest, Claire, XritaskeeterhatersX, aktreff, Giraffes4Ever, Kermit 304, CrunchyMunchers, Madelinea, bluestriker666, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, lovealan, londonHearts010 (aka Guest) and claire! Also thanks to Kermit 304 for the guest room suggestion for this chapter. :D Again, you're all so sweet, thank you so much! :) And of course also thank you to everyone who read, favourited and followed! Wow, I wrote a lot of thank yous, huh? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Honesty**

Her heart was racing as she stood next to Narcissa in the kitchen, cleaning the plates. So far, they hadn't spoken much, but Hermione could feel that the other woman had a lot to say. She didn't know what to think of that.

She could hear Draco and Scorpius from the bathroom and dearly wished she could join them. Things had already been awkward earlier, but that had been nothing compared to her current situation.

Was she supposed to start the conversation? Was she supposed to say something, ask something? Was she supposed to do something maybe?

Hermione didn't know. She knew she could rely on Draco when it came to his parents, but that didn't change her current situation.

"My son seems to enjoy himself in the role of a father," Narcissa said before Hermione could make any decision.

"Yes, it seems like that." Hermione nodded in agreement. "And...he's really good at it, too."

"He is?" Narcissa looked up, for the first time since they had entered the kitchen making eye contact with her. Hermione could see that the other woman was struggling with this conversation, almost as much as she did. But there was also curiosity in her eyes. "Tell me, how did it go when they first met? How did he adjust to this?"

"Well." Hermione hesitated. Was this a question her child's grandmother was supposed to ask her instead of her own son? Then again she had another view on the whole situation. "I think he's adjusting to it really well. He was so sweet with Scorpius when they first met. Well, he always is." She nodded to emphasize her words. "Yes, he's great with Scorpius."

"I see," Narcissa said. "And do you trust him with your son?"

"Of course." Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I don't see a reason why I shouldn't."

"Well, he's a Malfoy after all," Narcissa stated.

This answer brought back the tension between them. Hermione knew where Narcissa was heading with this conversation. There were two options for her; either she went along with it and tried to change the topic or she stepped up and voiced her opinion. For a moment, she hesitated. Then she made her decision.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I know why you're asking all these questions," she said. "First of all, he's Scorpius' father. You might judge me because I didn't tell him about the child when I found out I was pregnant, but back then, I believed it was the best for everyone. When he showed up at my front door...we talked about it. Like adults. I realised he really wanted to get to know Scorpius, so I arranged their first meeting. And what I saw...I don't have a doubt that he's a wonderful father. He's changed so much. There's barely anything left of who he was back at school."

Narcissa's expression softened a bit, but Hermione had already spotted something else in her eyes. "Then you're luckier with the Malfoy who fathered your child than I was with mine." She sighed as Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "My apologize for this, but you might understand me if you're ever caught in between your son and his father. When they stop talking and you have to sneak out of your own house to meet your own child."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, unsure on what to reply. She couldn't deny that she felt sorry for the woman in front of her, whose face looked decades older now with the pain so visible in her eyes. But was she the right one to comfort her?

"I'm sorry," was all she managed to say. "I wish things hadn't gotten so complicated between Draco and his father because of Scorpius and me."

Narcissa shook her head. "I know Lucius wasn't the way a father was supposed to be. Of course he made sure that Draco got rid of all his problems. He bought him everything he wanted to have. But that's not everything a child needs." She sighed deeply. "Lucius wanted Draco to be like him. A powerful Slytherin, top of his class. I think there was even a time when he hoped Draco would turn to the dark side like him. Draco couldn't live up to those expectations and Lucius didn't hesitate to show that to him."

"I know," Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"You know?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed. "He told me a little about this. When he mentioned that you wanted to meet Scorpius."

"It's interesting that he talked to you about that." Narcissa was quiet for a moment before she released another sigh. "Anyway, Draco said he always believed he would only be loved by Lucius if he succeeded." She shook her head. "He always wanted to be like Lucius. I should have stepped in earlier. It's sad to see that he had to wait until he had an own son to feel loved just for being himself."

Narcissa's last words pained Hermione more than anything else she and Draco had said during the last couple of hours and weeks.

He had to wait until he had an own son to be loved for just being himself. The impact of this statement stunned her. It explained more than an hours lasting speech could. Was it a surprise that Draco hated her so much for being better at school? Or Harry for being more popular? He had chosen the wrong way to deal with his fear of failing, but she couldn't deny she understood him more and more.

"The past can't be changed though," she decided to say then. "That's why I didn't have a problem with moving on and giving him a second chance, despite all the times he called me a 'Mudblood'. The past can't be changed, but look at how he's now. He's learnt to think for himself, to make his own decisions. He's been so different to the Draco I know from school. He's not just nicer, he also seems to be happy. And one thing you can be certain about; he's determined to do a better job than his father did."

Narcissa offered the hint of a smile. "He can be glad he met you, Miss Granger. I know he's given you a hard time at school and I also know we encouraged that. I'm sorry that I needed to fear that I could lose my son before I realised that what we believed in was wrong. I'm impressed by the fact that you forgave him and are accepting me in your house. And that you took care of your son like this when you found out you were expecting. As much as I wish Draco had been part of Scorpius' life since the very beginning, I'm glad you didn't tell him back then."

Hermione knew her face had turned bright red by now. It was a strange feeling to see Draco's mother like that. The woman who was known for her hard face, for the cold expression in her eyes was able to be so honest, to admit and apologize for her mistakes. Draco and Narcissa were a great example for people who had changed during the war, who had learnt that they had been wrong, who had realised that all that mattered were their loved ones. Who cared for the past when they were so eager to start fresh and leave their demons behind?

"Well, I'm happy to see that Scorpius has another Grandma now," she said then, smiling warmly. "I think we've done enough cleaning now. Why don't we take the tea with us and go into my living room?"

"I think that's a nice idea," Narcissa answered, for the first time offering a true smile in return.

* * *

"Did you actually eat anything of your cake?" Draco asked, shaking his head at his son in disbelief. "It seems like you managed to smear it all across your face instead."

Scorpius giggled. "I did eat my cake!"

"But look at yourself!" Draco chuckled. Carefully, he wiped the wet towel over the corners of the little boy's mouth. Scorpius tried to wiggle away, soon gave up though as he didn't get anywhere.

"Daddy!" he complained. "That sucks!"

"That sucks?" Draco raised his eyebrows at his son. "That's not polite, Scorpius. Don't say that again."

"But it does!" He tried to turn his face away. Sighing deeply, Draco hurried to clean his son's face, releasing a sigh of relief as the last bit of strawberry cake had been removed.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked as Draco tried to wash the dirt out of the towel he had used. "Daddy, why is Mummy so upset today?"

"Upset?" Draco gave his son a curious look. "Why do you think she's upset?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Because she's been running around the house all the time. She's nervous I think." He paused. "Is she scared of Grandma?"

For a moment, Draco couldn't help but stare back at his son in disbelief. There sat a little, four years old boy, realising that his Mummy was nervous because of his grandmother.

"She's just a bit nervous because it's the first time Grandma came here to visit the two of you," he decided to say then. "Don't worry."

Scorpius smiled and nodded in response. As he watched his son, another thought found its way into Draco's mind.

"Can you do me a favour, Scorpius?" he asked. As the little boy nodded, he added, "Don't ever forget that you have the best Mummy in the world. The very best. Because she really, really loves you very much."

"I love Mummy very much, too!" Scorpius answered.

Draco smiled. "That's good."

The little boy nodded. "And do you love Mummy as well?"

Draco mentally cursed himself. He should have known that a conversation with a four years old would lead right to such a question. His punishment for not considering that earlier was coming up with an answer now. What was he supposed to say? How could he explain to such a young child that he liked his mother, maybe even more than he was willing to admit to himself and couldn't deny that he was attracted to her? There was no way to make Scorpius understand that. At all.

"Um..." he started. Sighing deeply and dearly hoping that his son would never bring his answer up in front of his mother, he continued, "Yes, of course."

Scorpius looked satisfied with this answer. "Now why don't we go back to Mummy and Grandma?" Draco asked. Hesitating for a second, he added, "And we don't have to tell anyone what we've just been talking about. That's our secret."

"I love secrets!" Scorpius' smile widened. "Last year, Uncle Harry told me about Auntie Ginny's Christmas present." He looked guilty as he said, "But I told her, that wasn't so good."

"That can happen." Draco ruffled his son's hair, mentally shaking his head at what he had gotten himself into again. Together, they left the bathroom. As they arrived in the living room though, Draco was surprised to catch his mother and Hermione sitting on the couch, laughing; a sight he would have never dared to imagine.

"Oh, you're done," Hermione greeted them with a smile. "Your mother just told me some stories about you when you were in Scorpius' age."

Draco sighed lightly. "Yes, make fun of me." He couldn't help but smile as both women laughed in response.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight when Hermione finally found time to sit down on her living room couch again. Narcissa had left around two hours ago, Scorpius had fallen asleep in the middle of his room shortly after.

Sighing comfortably, she stretched her legs. The meeting had started awkward like she had expected, and had turned out so nice after the intense conversation both women had had in the kitchen earlier.

Feeling calm and surprisingly relaxed, Hermione mentally replayed the events of the past hours. They had gotten along so well, had had so much fun together with the little boy around.

Who would have expected things with the Malfoys could turn out that way? It was yet another proof that some people just needed a second chance.

She looked up as Draco entered her living room again. A chuckle escaped her. "You look quite tired," she said.

"I am." With a deep sigh, he let himself fall onto the empty space next to her. "Unfortunately Scorpius woke up again right when I wanted to put him into his bed. He tried to convince me that he's not tired at all."

"Of course not." Hermione smirked. "Which is, from what I heard, something you used to say as well when you were little."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I hope that won't turn into a habit. You and my Mum exchanging stories like that." He paused, studying her for a moment. "How come you moved from being so awkward around each other to being nice? What happened while I was away?"

Hermione shrugged. "We just had a little talk. I think we understand each other a little better now. That helped a lot."

The look Draco gave her told her that he was fully aware of the fact that this had been more than a little conversation. Much to her relief, he dropped the topic though.

"I think I should go home now. I need some sleep before I go to work," he said, yawning.

Hermione didn't miss the change of his expression though. She hesitated for just a second before she asked, "Well, would you like to stay here? I could set up the guest room for you."

"You don't have to."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "I know I don't have to. But I don't mind. It's never used so I'd finally have an excuse for using it. And don't worry, I'm not doing that because I'm pitying you."

He glared at her playfully. "You better don't." The hint of a smile lit his face then. "Fine. Thank you."

"It's not a problem," Hermione answered, getting up.

A few minutes later, she had returned to her own bedroom. Draco had gratefully accepted Hermione's little guest room and she couldn't deny she was glad he had agreed to stay. Because after such a day, it felt just right to her.


	14. Harry, A Good Friend

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** I keep on wondering how I can write the thank yous without sounding like a broken record! ;) But I think there are just so many ways to word it. So again; thank you so super much for the beautiful reviews, phoenixqueen15, Giraffes4Ever, xritaskeeterhatersx, , londonHearts010, bluestriker666 and Kermit 304! :D And thanks so much for the followers and favourites! Here's more for you!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Harry, A Good Friend**

Her desk looked like a mess again, but Hermione had stopped caring a long time ago. She had a lot of work to do, often did more than she was supposed to. And that was visible when someone entered her office. So why should she have a problem with the fact that people saw how busy she was?

The small picture frames that were placed on her desk though were protected from the various scrolls and whatever else could be found here. They were special after all and couldn't get lost in her huge amount of work.

There were a lot of different photos. Most of them showed Scorpius; as a baby, as a toddler, as a little boy. Then there was one of her parents and some of her friends.

And those photos were needed. After all, there was nothing better to calm down and relax for a moment than looking at pictures of her loved ones.

With a soft smile, Hermione studied the youngest picture. It had been taken on Scorpius' fourth birthday. The little boy had been so excited and that showed in every single picture she had taken on said day. Draco owned a copy of it, too. It was bad enough that he hadn't been around for any of his son's birthdays yet.

Hermione couldn't deny that this fact made her feel a little uncomfortable. She had done it for Scorpius and herself because she had thought it was the best decision she could have made. Both, Draco and Narcissa, agreed with her. But still she couldn't help but feel a little guilty because he had missed those years.

Because he could have experienced much sooner how it felt like to be loved by someone just for being himself.

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to push those thoughts out of her mind again. The past couldn't be changed, but at least it was easier for her to understand how Draco's mind worked. And she could make sure that she helped him with finding the right way to follow now. Because there was no need to succeed when he wanted to be liked, at least not when it came to them.

"This is a rare sight."

Harry's amused voice interrupted Hermione in her thoughts. Looking up, she found her best friend leaning in the doorway, watching her with a smile.

"Hello Harry," she greeted him.

He made his way over to her desk and let himself fall into the chair across of her. "It's rare that you don't dig through any scrolls but are busy with doing...nothing."

"Oh, I wasn't doing nothing," Hermione replied quickly. "I was just...well, thinking about something. Nevermind."

He studied her curiously. "May I ask what you've been thinking about?"

"Oh, just about this and that," she answered.

Harry smirked. "Also known as Malfoy, right?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

His smirk widened. "I know you, Hermione. I know you better than I know myself at times. Don't forget, we kind of grew up together. You can't hide anything in front of me." His smile softened. "Have you been thinking about the meeting with his mother? How did it go? Ginny didn't dare to go and visit you because she didn't know how long she would stay. Or if you wanted to see anyone afterwards."

Hermione chuckled. She could imagine how Ginny had bothered her husband with her impatience, although she was fairly certain that Harry wasn't any better than her.

"It went really well," she answered. "Alright, it started very awkward. But after Narcissa and I had...well, quite an interesting talk, it went a lot better from there."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So you're getting along with most of the Malfoys now, aren't you?"

"Not with Draco's father." She sighed. There, in front of her, sat Harry, her best friend, the person who she trusted in the most. Even more than she trusted in Ginny. And suddenly she could feel the strong urge to share all those thoughts that were spinning in her mind with him. An almost overwhelming urge.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Harry asked then.

Hermione sighed. "You didn't try to read my mind, right?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thank you. I have enough of being able to look into someone else's mind." He shuddered for a moment, quickly shaking his head to get rid of the rising thoughts. Then his smile returned. "So?"

She sighed again. "You surely think I'm silly," she started. As he raised his eyebrows at her, she added, "Really! It's just...I feel sorry for Draco."

"You feel sorry for him?" Harry asked surprised.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. And I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Well, I can't understand until you explain this a little more to me."

She stared at her desk in silence for a couple of moments, trying to sort her thoughts. There had been such a long, intense rivalry between Harry and Draco. Was now the right moment to explain to him that slowly, ever so slowly, she was starting to understand why he had turned out that way?

"I just learnt a lot about him lately," she decided to start. "I don't want to excuse the way he treated us back then, or anyone else. He was mean to us, very mean at times. We stood on opposite sides. But...even though you can't excuse what he's done over the years...I'm starting to understand how he became that way."

Hermione knew her cheeks had turned red again as she made eye contact with Harry. Unlike what she had expected, he seemed calm though, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I can relate to his fear of failing," she continued. "You know that's been my biggest fear for a long while. And he's afraid of that, too, but for different reasons." She hesitated, sighing softly. "See, he said that for him, his father always was his idol. He wanted to be like him, especially as that was what everyone expected from him anyway. He wanted to make him proud and he feared that if he didn't succeed, if he didn't make his father proud, Lucius Malfoy would stop loving him."

"So you want to tell me that's why he hated us so much? Why he kept on bullying us whenever he could?" Harry wanted to know, still in a surprisingly calm voice.

Hermione shrugged. Her face had turned deep red by now. "Well, it's what his mother said as well. That nothing he did was ever good enough, no matter how hard he tried. That his father wanted him to be a copy of himself. He wanted Draco to share his beliefs with him, he wanted him to be strong and mighty. But he didn't make it happen and Narcissa said he didn't hesitate to show that to him." She paused, once again feeling the familiar lump in her throat. "Like I said, I don't want to excuse his behaviour. But I don't want to imagine how it's been like to be raised like that; when you just want your father to love you and believe that he'll only do that if you don't fail. It's just...sad to see that his mother and Scorpius are the only people he knows who love him just for being himself, not for anything he does or is."

"Just the two of them?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione stared back at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

And much to her surprise, Harry smiled at her. "Like I said, I know how you are, Hermione. You care for everyone, especially when you think they aren't treated right. Like the house elves. Now it's Malfoy you feel sorry for, because he didn't receive the love he deserved. Which is understandable, because no matter what a rude, annoying idiot he's been, no child should believe they're only loved as long as they don't fail. But I'm starting to wonder if it's really just that. Just you having found another person who warmed your heart with their story and what they had to go through."

"Harry! What are you trying to tell me with that?"

Harry's smile softened. "Nothing, Hermione. Just that obviously you like him a lot more than you seem to realise."

"He's my son's father!" she replied firmly. "And we've spend a lot of time with each other lately. He's changed a lot, he's become a really nice man. But that doesn't mean anything!"

"No, of course it doesn't."

Hermione groaned. "You're just like Ginny!" She shook her head at him. "I told you something serious and you're making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you, Hermione." Reaching across the table, Harry took her hands into his. "I just think my wife is right. That's all." He squeezed her hands gently as he added, "And I'm proud to be friends with someone who cares so much for others. Who's even able to forgive someone who was so mean to her once and see the good in him. Who sees behind the façade. You always did that. That's why you're so good at your job and why I think you'll do a lot for Muggle-born, house elves and whoever else needs your help. It's a great trait. Just keep your eyes open. You develop feelings for another person faster than you think. I know that from own experience."

"So you want to warn me?" Hermione asked. "That I should make sure I don't accidentally develop feelings for him?"

Harry's smile widened as he shook his head. "No, I want you to keep your eyes open and not wait as long as I did with Ginny."

"Harry!" Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Did you really just say...?"

"Whatever you do is fine with me," Harry interrupted her. "Just make sure you're happy. Nothing else matters to me. You deserve it, Hermione. You've always been there for me when I needed you. If I can do anything to give you at least a little bit back for that, I'll do."

Hermione returned his smile. "There's a reason why you're my best friend, Harry."

"I can give that right back at you, Hermione," he answered.

And with those words, he got up and left. Hermione turned her attention back to the pictures on her desk, now even more confused than she had been before.

* * *

Staring at the parchment in front of him, Draco ran his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration. This was not the way he had imagined this evening to turn out. Of course he couldn't complain; he had spent hours with his son and Hermione the day before, he had even stayed in their guest room.

But his mother had been around and that had been a different situation. He wanted to spend time with them alone, without anyone being around who made the situation more serious and less family like.

Family like. Draco rolled his eyes at himself. Now where were these thoughts coming from again? Yes, Scorpius was his family of course. But where had the rest of his mental image come from?

Then again what could he expect if he spent so much time with both of them? Of course he knew she wouldn't mind if he spent time alone with his son.

But somehow, it mostly turned out to be the three of them. No matter if they headed to a lake or stayed at home. He could only imagine how they had to look like to outsiders. Like a normal family. Little did they know.

"Is everything alright?"

Interrupted by Potter's voice coming from the other desk in the room, Draco looked up. Potter was watching him with what he assumed was a mix of curiosity and concern.

"Yes, don't worry." He shook his head, attempting to go back to work. As Potter continued to stare at him though, he added, "Fine. I just don't know when I'll finish with all this...stuff." He resisted the urge to curse. "I had better plans, but I doubt you're really interested in that."

"Depends," Potter answered. "Did you plan on seeing Hermione and Scorpius today?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the other man. But there was nothing in Potter's eyes that indicated he wanted to tease him. "Even if I planned on doing that, does it matter?"

Potter smiled in response. He studied him for a moment before he said, "Just go home already."

"What?" Draco gave him a confused look.

"Just go already," Potter repeated. "Go and meet them. That won't run away, you can still do it tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

Potter laughed. "I am. You should hurry though, who knows, I might change my mind?"

Draco glared at him. "If you..."

"Merlin, Draco, just go already!" he said, firmly yet amused. "Spend some time with your family. Your paperwork can wait."

Draco stared back at Potter for a moment, unsure on what to reply. Deciding that maybe, just maybe the other wizard really just wanted to be nice to him, he shrugged and got up. He had barely left the office though, as a smile lit his face. "Thank you, Potter," he muttered to himself as he hurried to leave the Ministry.


	15. Trip to Diagon Alley

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Oops! I almost forgot to post the next chapter! But here it is now for you. :D First of all, like always THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS to Giraffes4Ever, phoenixqueen15, XritaskeeterhatersX, Honoria Granger, Kermit 304, aktreff, bluestriker666, CrunchyMunchers and Taria Robotnik! Thanks also for following and favouriting! You're so sweet, really! :D

* * *

**Chapter 15: Trip to Diagon Alley**

"Tell me why exactly we're doing this?" Draco asked, and she could imagine very well with which expression he was studying her.

"Because I need new books," Hermione simply stated as they made their way through the thick crowd that filled Diagon Alley.

"Mummy says you can never have enough books," Scorpius explained, nodding his head at his father.

Draco sighed. "Yes, and obviously your mother is very serious about needing more and more."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, couldn't help but blush though. "You didn't have to go with me if you didn't want to."

"Well, you said Scorpius would get some ice-cream if he went with you, so tell me what I would have been supposed to do while you were here with him?" Draco asked back. He shook his head at her. "You manipulated us into coming with you. Sometimes I can't help but wonder why you were sorted into Gryffindor."

She glared at him. "I'm not a Slytherin if that's what you want to tell me with that."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Hermione." Draco grinned at her.

Once again, she just rolled her eyes in response. Of course he was right; she found it boring to go alone and so she had tricked them into going with her. It was another great way of spending time together, too.

Although book shopping didn't seem to interest neither Scorpius nor Draco. They had to deal with that though. Books had always been important to her and she wanted her son to treasure them as well.

As they made their way down Diagon Alley, Hermione didn't miss all the looks that were thrown into their direction. It had taken her a while to get used to being a famous witch; it couldn't be avoided after what she went through with Harry and Ron. She couldn't deny she agreed with Harry; it was a wonder that up to now, not a single newspaper had dared to mention the fact that she not only had a child but also one that looked like a younger copy of Draco Malfoy. Maybe they just hadn't dared to mess with her though.

Now people didn't bother to hide their curiosity. Everyone knew her face, everyone knew his and everyone who could combine facts would immediately understand who the little boy walking between them was.

Another reason why Hermione didn't really want to stop and window shop; she wanted to get away from all those curious looks and also didn't feel like answering questions either.

"Do you think you'd get punished if you hexed someone for staring at you?" Draco asked her then.

Hermione chuckled. "The good girl in me would like to say that you shouldn't do something like that."

"And what does the bad girl say?" His grin returned.

"The bad girl says we arrived at Flourish & Blotts," Hermione told him with a wink. She stopped outside the building for a moment, feeling how her cheeks started to redden. Weeks had passed since she had visited her favourite shop for the last time and she hadn't forgotten what had happened back then. She never would.

"I know what you're thinking about," Draco whispered into her ear, for a moment making her shudder as she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. "Wasn't it you who said you can't change the past and should pay more attention to the present?"

She wanted to glare at him for saying something so wise and good, but she couldn't. He had learnt how to talk to her over the weeks but then again she had developed the same talent. Who would have expected that one day, they would be able to understand each other that well?

"Do you two want to go in there with me now?" she decided to ask then.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "That means we actually have a choice?"

"Can I have my ice-cream now?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione studied them with a mix of amusement and disbelief. The only real difference between them was their age and height. Their expressions were almost identically. It never failed to amaze her how much Scorpius was like his father already, although she was more than grateful that she hadn't spotted any of Draco's bad traits in her son's behaviour. And once again, she caught herself by wondering into which house their child would be sorted when he would go to Hogwarts. Gryffindor? Slytherin? She couldn't tell.

"Fine," she sighed then. "Go and get the ice-cream. I'll go looking for you when I got the books I wanted." Ignoring Draco's growing grin, she added, "I can pay better attention when I'm alone anyway."

"Well, see you later then." Draco winked at her before he headed into the opposite direction with Scorpius. Shaking her head at them, Hermione suppressed a chuckle at the sight and entered the shop.

* * *

"Scorpius, keep that ice-cream away from my trousers!" Draco told his son, who was looking everywhere but at said ice-cream he was carrying. He sighed softly as all he got in response from the little boy was a bright smile. He didn't understand how Hermione had ever learnt to say 'no' to him.

Then again he also didn't know how Hermione had managed to drag them to Diagon Alley either. Although it was a cold, cloudy day, a lot of people hadn't bothered to stay at home obviously. Winter would replace autumn soon; maybe that was an explanation. People wanted to use their chance to go out before the first snow would fall.

"Daddy, what will I get for Christmas?" Scorpius wanted to know then.

"What?" Draco asked confused. There were still times when he needed a moment to catch up with his son's sudden changes of topics. "It's not even December yet."

"But I need to make a wish-list!" Scorpius informed him.

Draco nodded. "Okay...well, then maybe you should make this list first before you ask for potential presents."

Scorpius made a thoughtful face and Draco was almost prepared for another sudden change of topic.

"Do you want to know what I want for Christmas?" the little boy asked though.

"Sure, tell me."

"Well," Scorpius started, making an important face. "I want an owl and a really cool broomstick, like the one of Uncle Harry."

Draco nodded. Those were in fact gifts the little boy could get. His own wish lists had been much longer when he had been a child and usually he had gotten everything. Draco couldn't deny that if Scorpius came up with a hundred different and expensive wishes, he would try to buy them all as well. Although he knew he would have to adjust to the fact that he couldn't depend on his father's money anymore.

Another sigh escaped him. Yes, even though his mother made sure he had more than what he earned thanks to his part-time job, it still couldn't be compared to what he was used to. That was the difficult side of his fresh start, but he was willing to face this challenge. He had no other chance anyway and he would most definitely not ask his father for anything. Not until he accepted Scorpius and Hermione.

"I also want you and Mummy to get married," Scorpius continued his list.

"What?!" Draco's eyes widened in shock at his son's words, but he didn't get any reaction in response.

"And I want...Uncle Harry!"

"Uncle Harry?" Still in shock and utterly confused, Draco needed a moment to understand that his son wasn't actually wishing for Uncle Harry but had spotted said man not too far away from them. Scorpius freed his hand from his father's grip and hurried over to Potter, who picked him up with a broad smile spreading across his face.

"Malfoy," Potter greeted him with a nod. He gave him a curious look as he added, "You look a little pale, what happened? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Draco rolled his eyes in response. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind. Scorpius was a child. A child who had friends whose parents were married. It was only natural that he brought up this topic. Probably he had bothered Hermione with it already as well. If so, he wondered why she hadn't brought it up yet, to warn him. Then again, he wasn't so sure if he wanted her to bring it up in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Draco decided to ask instead of answering the question.

"Broomstick shopping," Harry answered. "As you might know, my wife's a professional Quidditch player. So she wants the best broomstick of all. There's a new one and she wanted to have a look at it."

"A new one?" Draco asked curiously, mentally thanking Potter for bringing up a topic that distracted him from Scorpius' strange request.

Potter nodded. "Yes. It looks fantastic. It's much better than the Firebolt." He listed some facts. Draco nodded impressed.

"The good old times when we'd play Quidditch at school," he sighed. He missed his favourite sport; the training, the games.

Potter nodded in agreement. "Yes, I miss it, too. There was a time when it was the most important thing for me. When I couldn't think of anything better. Feels like ages ago. Now I don't even have time for occasional trainings."

"There should always be time for flying and Quidditch," Draco stated, amazed by the fact that for once, he and Potter seemed to have something in common. Something they could talk about like adults.

"Maybe we should get back into it. Have a game together," Harry suggested. With a wink, he added, "Now that you're pretty much part of the family." He wanted to add more but was interrupted by a heavily breathing Hermione who pushed her way through the crowd.

"Here you are," she sighed deeply, dropping the overfilled bags which she had been carrying. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, maybe next time we should agree on a meeting point then?" Draco suggested, suppressing a grin. It was always amusing to see her stressed like that. Especially her hair seemed to be capable of expressing her mood; it looked as wild as it could at the moment.

"Definitely." She sighed again. "Hey Harry! It's so good to see you."

Harry smiled back at her. "You should have told us you'd be around, we could have met."

"Oh, it was a spontaneous decision," Hermione said. "I needed a few new books."

"A few?" Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he picked up one of her bags. When he opened one of it, he shook his head. "Look at this! How many books did you buy, a million?"

Much to his amusement, she blushed, glaring at him. "I did not! I said I needed a few new ones. I already reduced the number; I wanted to buy even more originally!"

"Which would have meant every single book in the shop possibly." With raised eyebrows, he looked through her collection. "Apart from the fact that I have no idea where you want to put those, why did you buy them in the first place? Books about the Second Wizarding War? You've been part of it! Most of what's written in there you experienced yourself." He rolled his eyes. "And a book about Harry Potter? It's not like he's your best friend, right? You might learn something you don't know."

"Well, first of all, there might indeed be a lot I could learn about the war." Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And the book about Harry I bought because I want to see how much they're following the fact."

"And it wouldn't have been enough if you had just bought those two here?" Draco asked, pointing at the two books in question.

She groaned. "Why do you even care?" She reached for her bag. "You don't have to carry them and you also don't have to find a place for them!"

He refused to give the bag to her. "Yes, you'll carry them around all day long and then who'll have to listen to your complaints in the evening when your back is hurting? You damaged it enough with your overfilled school bag, you don't have to run around with four full bags of books!"

Hermione blushed even more. She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a chuckle coming from Harry. Both turned to him. Scorpius' full attention was focused on the shop window that showed the newest broomstick, but Harry was studying them with an amused expression.

"I have to say this is really mean of you," he said. As they looked at him confused, he added, "You could at least have told me that the two of you have gotten married. When exactly did it happen? Because only an old, married couple can argue like the two of you."

Hermione's face seemed to get even redder at Harry's voice. Draco dearly hoped that he wasn't blushing himself. There it was again, the marriage topic. Was the whole world going crazy today?

"Are you talking from own experience, Potter?" he decided to ask back.

Harry laughed. "Well, there's quite a lot I'd like to say to that now, but I think I'll just leave it at that." He nodded his head towards the shop. "What do you say, do you want to go in there with me? I have to stop Ginny before she buys every broomstick available. She's worse than me."

With those words, Harry, still carrying Scorpius, headed towards the entrance door. Draco exchanged another look with Hermione, who looked as embarrassed as him. Then, without waiting for any further reaction, he bent down to pick up two of her heavy bags.

"No more arguing," he told her.

"May I at least say thank you?" she asked back.

"It's not a problem," he stated.

Hermione smiled in response, understood the hint though. Yes, he was doing something nice for her. But Draco didn't want to discuss that. It was bad enough that Potter had made the marriage joke right in front of her. And he couldn't help but wonder what he was getting himself into.


	16. The Heart is Longing for More

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Yay, again such beautiful reviews; thanks so much to phoenixqueen15, SerpentofDarkness, Mrs Potter1996, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 and londonHeart010! :D And thanks so much also to everyone who's reading, favouriting and following! Here's a new chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Heart is Longing for More**

It was getting colder and colder outside; the trees had lost all their leaves, the sky was mostly grey, thick clouds hid the sunshine, a strong wind was blowing. It was only a question of time until the first snow would fall. And in a couple of weeks, people would start getting prepared for Christmas.

Draco didn't really mind the changing weather. He wouldn't say there was a season he preferred. In fact, he had never bothered to waste any thoughts on that topic in the first place. Even the cold and the wind were alright to him.

Especially when he could spend time with his son. Who would have expected this? Draco Malfoy, enjoying the role of being a father. He hadn't seen that coming at all.

But he wouldn't change a thing. He couldn't even remember when he had felt that comfortable for the last time. So much had changed since he knew about his child.

Of course things weren't running as smoothly as he wished. His mother could only come around for a visit when she was sure his father didn't know what she was doing. It was only a question of time until Lucius would figure out what was going on behind his back.

But while his situation with Lucius couldn't be more complicated at the moment, his situation with Hermione had changed rapidly since that day when he had run into her in front of Flourish & Blotts.

He smiled as he made his way up to her front door. Yes, they had already gotten along during their last year at school. But now things had reached a whole different level. At the beginning, he had hoped to spend as much time with his son as possible. Without her constantly watching them.

But during the last couple of weeks, it usually happened that all three of them spent time with each other. And he didn't mind. Not at all. Instead he had to admit that he enjoyed Hermione's company. More than he would have ever dared to imagine. More than he would ever admit.

He knocked at her front door like he always did. He could hear her footsteps as she made her way down the hallway. The door was opened, but what greeted him was not what he had expected.

"Draco?" she asked, giving him a questioning look, not really looking like she cared. "What are you doing here? I told you Scorpius is with Harry and Ginny today."

He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at her. There she stood, not even bothering to open the door completely. She was wearing a plain shirt and trousers that didn't really look like anything she usually wore either. It also didn't seem like she had even tried to tame her wild hair. Her expression caught his attention the most though. He couldn't tell whether she looked sad or frustrated. It seemed to be a mix of both.

"I forgot something yesterday," he answered confused. "I just wanted to pick it up."

"Oh, alright." She pushed the door open. "Go and get it."

And without bothering to look at him again, she headed back into her living room. Draco stood in the hallway in confusion for several long moments, unsure on what to do.

What was going on with her? Had he done anything wrong? He shook his head at himself. No, not really. At least nothing she would usually get upset with. In fact, he had been nicer than ever to her and he also couldn't remember that he had said anything that could have offended her.

His eyes widened for a moment as he thought of his son. Had Scorpius said anything maybe? Had he talked about their little secret from the day his mother had come over for the first time? Again, he shook his head. No, that would have angered her, but not upset her like that.

Draco hesitated. He could just go and get the jacket he had forgotten in her guest room. He didn't have to bother her and could let her deal with herself. Probably that was what she expected from him anyway.

But there it was again; this stranger inner voice that told him he couldn't just leave like that. Mentally, he cursed himself. Since when was he responsible for her and her feelings? If she was upset, that was her problem. He hadn't done anything wrong after all.

But he knew Hermione, at least he believed so. She wouldn't behave like that if she didn't have a reason for it. A bigger one than just being in a bad mood a little.

"Fantastic," he hissed at himself. What had happened to him? To the man who would turn around and leave, minding his own business? Who couldn't care less for others' problems? Things had been so much easier back then.

Sighing deeply, he followed her into the living room. Hermione was sitting on her living room couch, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She glared at him as he entered the room.

"Didn't you just want to get what you've forgotten?" she asked him.

"Well, well, Hermione, that's not the way you talk to a guest, right?" He smirked at her.

"Guests usually only come when they're invited," she shot back.

Draco resisted the urge to grin. He couldn't deny he loved to argue with her like that. But he couldn't help the strong feeling of discomfort that was rising deep within him at the sight in front of him. There weren't the familiar sparks in her eyes which he usually saw when they were arguing. She was upset. Plain and simple.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a more serious voice now. Not bothering to wait for an invitation which he knew he wouldn't get, he made his way over to the couch and sat down, keeping enough distance to her that she couldn't reach out and slap him.

"Nothing," Hermione answered. "And don't pretend you care."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Okay. We can just continue playing this game until one of us gets tired. You should know the deal by now; I won't stop asking until you tell me what's wrong. And why? Because that's what you're doing as well. You ask me until you heard what you wanted to hear. So why don't you make it easy for the both of us and just tell me? Because you know I won't go." With another smirk, he added, "And don't try to insult me. I'm perfect at that way of defending yourself and I know all the tricks. It won't work."

"I'm not like you, I won't insult anyone," she hissed. "And why would I tell you anything? Why would you care for anything I have to say?"

"You should know that by now," Draco told her. "If you don't want to believe that I want to offer some support though, just see it from this point of view; you're my son's mother and I don't want him to deal with you when you're like that."

She glared at him in a way that made him want to back off even more. "Oh, you think I'd be like that in front of him, yes? Don't worry, Malfoy, I know how to behave in front of my child!"

"Malfoy? Since when did we go back to the surnames?" He sighed. This conversation was harder than he had expected; she was just as stubborn as him. "Come on, what's wrong? Do it the easy way and open up. I can be as annoying and bossy as you if I like."

Hermione stared back at him in silence. He could imagine what was going on inside her mind. She was wondering why he would bother to listen, why he didn't just go and leave her like that. Was it safe to share her thoughts with him?

"It's stupid," she finally said after what felt like eternity. "I don't really need you to make fun of me." She released a deep sigh. "It's really silly, I know that myself. But there are just times when...I just have enough of this."

She looked away, but still he managed to make eye contact briefly. There was less frustration now, but more sadness instead.

"What happened?" he repeated.

She stared ahead for another couple of moments. Then, sighing again, she shook her head. "I just overheard a stupid conversation at work and that angered me more than it should have."

"What?" Draco gave her a questioning look. "Oh, they're just jealous because you're a better and smarter worker than them. Than all of them, to be exact."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "They weren't jealous. It wasn't about work."

Her voice trailed off. Draco could see how much she was struggling. He knew these situations very well from own experience. He also knew that he didn't have to push Hermione any further. She would talk to him eventually. Just like he did when he was at the other end of such a conversation.

"It was stupid, like I said," she continued then, still unable to look at him obviously. Her cheeks had started to redden. "I only listened because they mentioned my name. They said that they feel sorry for me. So young and already incapable of ever finding a man for myself. After all, who wants to go out with me, knowing that I have a little son with a father who I spend so much time with? And apart from that, I'm too smart as well. It bores men. Who wants someone like me, they said. And they're right. There are so many women of my age at the Ministry and all of them sooner or later get asked out. But never, not even once, was I asked if I wanted to go out with someone." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "And I can't believe I'm saying something pathetic like that in front of you."

"It's not pathetic," Draco answered. He could understand why she was embarrassed and why she would think he believed she was feeling sorry for herself. But he also couldn't deny he understood her. There was a reason why he had asked her if she wanted to date.

"But didn't you say you didn't want to date anyone?" he wanted to know.

"I know that!" Hermione answered firmly. "And I didn't say I want to date someone right now. Yes, I am busy, with work, with Scorpius and yes, with you as well. But...do you think it's nice to get confirmed what you believed all the time; that even if you wanted to, no one would care to date you? Because they don't want to deal with the fact that you're smart, that you have a child and that there's also your child's father around. It's complicated. It's not how a man of our age wants a woman to be like. A woman's supposed to be relaxed and sweet. She's supposed to be single and doesn't have a child to take care of. Someone like me though? No."

"But..." Draco hesitated. What was he supposed to say now? He could see why she was upset, but what did someone say in such a situation? "Well, who says you need anyone? And who says you should get married? Look at my parents, I doubt that's a good relationship either. You're an independent woman, you don't need a man by your side."

"It's not about needing one!" she answered. "Of course I don't need a man. I can take care of myself perfectly fine, and of our son as well! I never needed anyone who took care of me. But...everyone wants someone by their side sooner or later. You want someone who's there when you come home, someone who's happy to be with you. Someone who loves you." She laughed dryly. "Could I sound any more pathetic? When did I get that emotional?"

Draco sighed inwardly. The whole situation had gotten quite awkward. He was already horrible with his own emotions, but dealing with those of someone else? He had no experience with comforting. Especially not someone like her. She was a strong woman, usually she didn't need comfort. But everyone could have a weak moment at times, even Hermione Granger.

"Well, you know what I think?" he asked then, dearly hoping his instinct would work well enough that he didn't mess up completely. "These men are idiots. Send them my way and I'll teach them a lesson. A man who can't deal with a smart woman? That'd be the pathetic one. And not wanting to date you because you have a son and things are a little complicated? If a man just wants someone to have fun with, that's not the right one for you anyway. You've never been like the average girl, Hermione, so why would you deal with an average man? You need someone who's willing to accept who you are. That means you being the smartest witch I know, mother of a child, getting along with your son's father. A man who's incapable of that isn't even worth your attention."

Hermione stared back at him in disbelief. Draco himself was surprised by his own words. He would even go so far and say that his speech had made sense. It seemed as if he could see the various thoughts that were running through her mind at the moment. Her expression softened a little and much to his relief, hints of the familiar sparks appeared in her eyes again.

"And what about you, would you go out with me?" she asked him with a tiny smirk.

"Yes, I would," he answered before he could stop himself. His eyes widened in shock as he realised what he had said. Hermione seemed to be as surprised as him. "I meant..."

"You want to take it back?"

Draco groaned. No, of course he didn't want to take it back. Because it would be a lie, as much as he hated to admit it. He loved spending time with her. Probably that was the reason why he had decided to comfort her rather than pick up his jacket and leave. Yes, he would definitely go out with her.

"Well, going out doesn't necessarily mean dating," he added quickly. "It just means doing something nice. Like going to a fancy restaurant." He hesitated. There she sat, not dressed up at all and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked like as she was studying him with this curious expression. She was stunning, even when she didn't tame her hair, when she looked like she had just gotten up. He cursed himself. What was going on with him? But once again, there was this inner voice, taking control over him.

"Get up," he told her.

"What?" She gave him a confused look.

"Get up," Draco repeated. "And get dressed. I'll wait here for you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Care to explain why I should do that?"

"Because we'll go out now," he stated. "There's a beautiful new restaurant in Diagon Alley."

Her eyes widened. "But...you don't have to..."

"I know that," he interrupted her and with a grin added, "You never accept it when I say that you don't have to do something. Now it's my turn. Get up and get dressed. I'll wait here for you."

Hermione studied him in disbelief for another couple of moments. Then she got up. Draco watched her with a thoughtful look. It fascinated him what this inner voice was doing to him. It was a strange instinct he was following, but so far he had made quite a lot of good decisions because of it.


	17. Not A Date

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Did I ever tell you how much I love your for those lovely reviews?! Because I really do! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much your comments mean to me. Really! Thanks so much to Taria Robotnik, phoenixqueen15, XritaskeeterhatersX, Kermit 304, Pug1998, Bexii-Louu, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, SerpentofDarkness, Giraffes4Ever, bluestriker666 and CrunchyMunchers! And also thanks so much for following and favouriting! Here are hugs and kisses for you! :D Oh, and of course a new chapter. ;) Here's part one of their...well, let's say 'night out'.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Not A Date**

"I don't even know what to wear!" Hermione groaned as she stood in front of her wide open closet, staring at her clothes, having no idea what to do. "I'm really not prepared for going out."

A deep sigh came from the other side of her closed bedroom door. "Why do you need to prepare for something like that? Just dress up already!"

"But..." She paused. "I don't want everyone to stare at me because I look totally off in such a fine atmosphere. Really."

"You won't," he told her firmly. "Just pick a dress and do something with your hair. That's all you need to do."

Hermione still wasn't convinced. Looking at herself in her bedroom mirror, she sighed. She had been prepared for spending the evening on her couch, maybe reading a book. She hadn't expected that someone would take her to a fancy restaurant.

And even though she didn't care much for how she looked like, she didn't want anyone to stare at her at such a place either. Draco always looked like a gentleman, even though he didn't behave like that quite often. So she had to dress up, if she wanted to or not.

Hesitantly, she let her fingers brush across the row of dresses. Which one should she pick? Which one would impress him?

No, not impress him. Her cheeks flushed instantly. What was she thinking? This wasn't a date. Of course it wasn't. Why should they date? They weren't interested in each other that way. No, he would just go out with her. So they could spend a lovely evening with a delicious dinner.

A dinner for two. Hermione rolled her eyes at herself. What was she doing? Who cared which dress he would like the best? Shaking her head at herself, she reached for one she hadn't had a chance to wear yet.

With a more determined expression in her eyes, she looked at herself again. Yes, she would just enjoy this evening. There was no reason to be stressed. She knew how to behave, even at a fine restaurant. There was nothing to be nervous about.

* * *

Draco couldn't deny it was hard to prevent himself from laughing. There had been a time when he wouldn't just have laughed but would have also made a fitting comment. This time lay in the past though. He had matured, more than he would have ever dared to imagine.

And so, he waited quietly and patiently in front of Hermione's bedroom door. He was still surprised by his unexpected idea. So he wanted to go out with her? That was new, definitely.

But the idea seemed very appealing to him, too. Spending time with her outside of playing with Scorpius. It would be interesting.

And he couldn't deny he was nervous as well. How would it feel like to be around her in a way like this?

Of course it wasn't a date. They were just going out. Nothing more, nothing less. There was no need to be nervous. During the last couple of weeks, he had been around her almost every day, always with Scorpius around though.

How would it be like to be alone with her? He could clearly remember what had happened last time they had been alone. A surprisingly enjoyable shiver ran up and down his back at this thought. This had been a different situation though. It couldn't be compared to their current one.

Or could it? Draco raised his eyebrows at himself. More than once during the last few years, he had wondered how things could have ever gone that far between them. What exactly had made them kiss each other? And how did he feel about that now? Could he imagine getting that close to her again? Was that an option, or wasn't it an option at all?

Fortunately, he hadn't gotten a chance to go deeper down his path as Hermione had finally left her bedroom. He had rolled her eyes at the fact that she was wearing her robe already. As if he wouldn't find out what she was wearing underneath it sooner or later anyway. There was no need to hide her dress.

Much to his relief, Hermione didn't expect them to take her car again. Instead she allowed him to Apparate. By the time they arrived in Diagon Alley, he could feel his nervousness return, just for a brief moment. They hadn't talked much yet and it felt strange to walk down the streets with her by his side.

What were people thinking when they saw them? He could imagine what they had in mind and there was no doubt the waitresses at the restaurant would share those thoughts with those that kept on staring at them.

"It's strange to be here at such an hour," Hermione said then, interrupting him in his thoughts.

"I think it's quite relaxing," Draco answered. "Not so crowded. You don't have to worry that someone runs into you."

"But the looks didn't change," she said, so quietly that he assumed she hadn't really noticed she had spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Which looks?" he asked.

"Well, the ones they're giving us." Hermione looked uncomfortable. "I know everyone knows our faces, but I won't ever really get used to that."

"I'm just surprised they didn't write a long article about us in the Daily Prophet yet," he teased.

"Maybe they're just afraid what your father will do then," Hermione stated.

Draco looked at her surprised. "My father? What does he have to do with that?"

Even in the dimmed light, he could see her cheeks turning red again. "Well, imagine how he'd react if there was an article about us. Malfoy and Granger have a child and go out for dinner together. What'll happen next? Will they get married, move into a pretty house and have a whole Quidditch team of babies? I can imagine really well what he'd do to the poor person who wrote and published such an article."

Draco couldn't deny she was right. The mention of a wedding had made him sigh inwardly once again. Why did this topic keep on coming up? Then again what did he expect when they showed up in Diagon Alley like a perfect, little family? He decided to not reply and fortunately, Hermione dropped the topic again.

It didn't take them long to find the new restaurant. Draco noticed how Hermione's steps slowed down a little. He could feel that she was nervous. Why exactly she was feeling that way though he didn't know. Deciding to not comment on her behaviour, he led her inside. A smile lit his face as she gasped in surprise.

"That's impressive," she whispered, taking in their surroundings with huge eyes. Even Draco had to admit the restaurant was stunning. It seemed as if they had walked into the dining room of a castle. Candles, placed on almost every available surface, coloured the room in a soft, warm tone. Their light was reflected by the dark red cushions of the chairs and tablecloths.

"Welcome," a brightly smiling waitress greeted them. "What may I do for you, Madame, Sir?

"We'd like to have a table for two," Draco said while Hermione was still overwhelmed by their surroundings.

The woman nodded and led them across the dining room. She had picked a single table in a comfortable corner of the restaurant. From here, they had a good view at the other guests without having to be stared at.

"Do you want me to help you with your robe?" he asked after the waitress had left again. As she raised her eyebrows at him in response, he just shook his head at her and reached for the collar of said robe. She hesitated for a moment before she allowed him to take it off for her.

He almost forgot to put it away as he got a full view at her. She had chosen a golden dress this time, once again fitting her perfectly. She couldn't have found a more beautiful colour to combine with her brown hair and brown eyes.

"And you believed you wouldn't find anything fitting for such a place?" he whispered into her ear. She smelled good. Again, he shivered. He smirked as she blushed again. Reaching for her chair, he pulled it back for her. With raised eyebrows, she sat down.

"What?" he asked as he sat across of her. "You can say a lot about my parents, but one thing they did right. They taught me how to behave like a gentleman."

"Now if you also talked like one, that would be fantastic," Hermione answered, still struggling with getting a normal facial colour again.

It was Draco's turn to give her a questioning look. "I just complimented your appearance."

"Not really," she said. "You teased me. That's something different."

Draco sighed playfully. "Fine. You look beautiful. Is that better?"

"Much better."

He resisted the urge to laugh at the look she was giving him in response. He couldn't really blame her though. Hermione probably still wondered why he would compliment her.

"So," he decided to say then. "Don't you agree with me that I have a fantastic taste?"

"It's really a beautiful place," Hermione answered, obviously grateful he had changed the topic again. "Very fine indeed."

Draco chuckled. "There's no need to be nervous or stiff. No one's staring at us. It's just me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Who says I'm nervous? I'm not. I just don't go out very often. With Ginny a few times here and there. But..."

"You've never really been out for dinner with a man, right?" Draco asked her, not bothering to hide a grin this time.

This time, she glared at him. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not," he promised, unable to stop grinning though. "But isn't it true?"

Her face was bright red again. "What about you? When have you been out with a woman for the last time?" She paused, giving him a look he couldn't interpret. "I'm sure you met a lot of...interesting women while you were travelling around the world."

And once again, Draco needed his entire willpower to not reveal what he was thinking with his facial expression. There she sat across of him, basically asking him if he had met any interesting women during the last few years, with a look in her eyes that caught his attention.

Was it possible that Hermione Granger was jealous? The thought made him want to grin even more. A jealous Hermione? Very interesting.

"What do you think?" he couldn't help but ask. As he got another glare in response, he briefly played with the idea to lie. It would be so easy to tell her that he had indeed met a couple of interesting women, had dated a few of them. It would be so easy to play with her jealousy. Who knew where this could lead to? Maybe he would find out a little more about her opinion of him.

But then he remembered how jealous he had been when she had gone out with Ginny and he had assumed she would probably meet a man. It hadn't been a nice feeling and apart from that, he had invited her because he wanted to cheer her up, because he wanted to have fun. Why would he ruin that for her with a stupid lie? And so he decided to go with the truth.

"You might not believe it," he started. "But while I met a lot of people during my journey, I never went out with anyone. Or dated anyone."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "So you want to tell me that last time you..."

"Yes, last time I was with someone was with you," he completed, playfully rolling his eyes at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Well, why didn't you get involved with anyone?" Hermione wanted to know. "I doubt you didn't have any options. And there wasn't a child keeping you busy either."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "That's quite a personal question, Hermione."

"Oh please, Draco, when are our conversations ever not personal?" she asked back.

Of course she was right with that. "Fine," he said. "I don't really know why I didn't date anyone. I think I just didn't care. I wanted to see something of the world out there. I wanted to learn something from those wizards and witches. And I wanted to..." He hesitated. "Well, maybe I also just wanted to learn something about myself. I didn't really have time to think about getting involved with someone."

Hermione nodded. "So although we spent the last few years in such different ways, our reasons for not going out with anyone are roughly the same."

"It seems like that," Draco answered. He studied her for a moment, taking in her beautiful appearance. She looked sweet when she was smiling like that. And as he watched her, he realised that there had also been another reason why he hadn't bothered to approach a woman during those years. A reason which he had successfully ignored but which made more and more sense the more he thought about it. As much as he hated to admit that.

Just as he wanted to say more though, the waitress appeared again and the topic was changed.


	18. Stories from the Past

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Aww wow, so many brilliant and wonderful reviews! Thank you SO MUCH to phoenixqueen15, XritaskeeterhatersX, Pug1998, Kermit 304, SerpentofDarkness, Giraffes4Ever, aktreff, Claire, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Madelinea, bluestriker666, Taria Robotnik, Honoria Granger and londonHearts010! Thanks so much also for favouriting and followin! :D Here's part two of their meeting!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Stories from the Past**

During the last couple of years, she had barely been out. And meeting a man? That had been pretty much impossible, even if she had wanted to. So of course Hermione had been nervous when Draco had suggested to go out with her. Even though it wasn't a date. Of course not.

And then he had led her into this overwhelming, stunning restaurant. Hermione had never dared to imagine that something like this could be found in Diagon Alley. Such a beautiful place.

She couldn't deny he was right; he had a fantastic taste. And he knew very well to behave in such a fine environment. It didn't really surprise her.

Of course she knew how to behave well, too. But behaving well and being part of something like this was a different story.

The first shock had come with the menu. One look at the prices had made her want to jump up and run. How could anyone pay that much just for a three course menu? But she should have expected that Draco already had a solution for that as well. He would pay. She had blushed when she had tried to argue with him; she knew he didn't have as much money anymore as he used to. She should have known that he could be even more stubborn than her though.

And so she had decided to just go with it. After all, Hermione hadn't asked him to take her to such a fancy, expensive restaurant. It had been entirely his idea. She could just enjoy it. And as soon as the first course had been served and she had tasted the wine they had ordered, all doubts had disappeared.

"I thought you said they wouldn't stare at us," Hermione said, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes at her playfully. "They're not staring at us because you're doing something stupid but because we're famous. That's an entirely different story."

"I'm not so sure I like that." Hermione sighed, turning back to him. "I can understand Harry now. People were already doing that to him back at school."

"Yes, poor Potter." Draco shook his head.

"Hey, are you still jealous?" she asked disbelieving.

"What? Of course not," he answered quickly. "I'm not such a child anymore. But it'd be a lie if I said it didn't annoy me how every kept on running after him back then."

"They also kept on dropping and badmouthing him whenever they could," Hermione said. "There were times when they were oh so proud of him. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and they knew him. But what about all these times when no one wanted to talk about him? When everyone was ignoring him or spreading mean things about him? It was a hard time for him. Up and down. First he's loved by everyone, then hated, then loved and hated again. I wouldn't have wanted to go through this."

"Well, at least he had a loyal friend," Draco told her. With a mean, little smirk he added, "You were always there for him, right? Unlike his very best friend Weasley."

Hermione glared at him. "I don't want us to go down this road. Ron had his own problems. He didn't mean to hurt Harry. He just...had problems with dealing with the whole situation."

"Why don't you just speak it out? He was jealous," Draco answered.

"Maybe he was, that's no sin. He felt sorry afterwards and he always came back and tried to make it good again. He learnt from his mistakes."

"And what about the time when both of them dropped you like a hot potato during your third year?" Draco asked back. As he saw the look she gave him in response though, he sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to anger you with that. We're here to have fun, not to argue. But I just..." His voice trailed off as he had obviously confused himself.

"You're still jealous," she stated. It was his turn to glare and she chuckled, "Alright, let's drop it again." She played with her fork for a moment. Another topic had already pushed its way into her mind. He was right; they were here to have fun. But she couldn't deny that the more time they spent together, the more curious she got. Should she go for it? Should they have a more serious conversation now? It had been rather light until this moment. Maybe she should just give it a try.

"Do you sometimes wonder how it'd have been like if he had won?" Hermione decided to ask then. "Voldemort I mean."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "That was indeed a change of topic," he said. "And no, not really. I'm trying not to think about it." He paused. "You don't think I'd have wished..."

"No, of course not!" she interrupted him firmly. "That's not what I wanted to say with that. I know you didn't want him to win anymore after realising what was going on."

"In fact I never wanted him to win," Draco said. "I can't deny I thought the Dark Arts were interesting. Mostly because my father always told me how great and fascinating everything is when you're a dark wizard. That there's so much more awaiting you when you pick this side. As the stupid boy I was, I thought it'd be an adventure. I never really thought about what would happen if he won, or if I wanted that to happen."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the huge amount of questions she had now. She should have expected this would happen the moment she would bring this topic up; she wanted to know more. Back at school, during their last year, they had mostly ignored this topic. And so far, Scorpius had always been around; the little boy who was too young to hear about all the things that had really happened back then.

"Just ask me already," he said then, interrupting her in her thoughts. "And no buts. You know who I am, so what should I hide?"

"Alright." Hermione nodded slowly. "So...well, I was just wondering...I could imagine it all seemed like a strange adventure to you while you weren't personally involved and while your father was. But...what happened when you were dragged into it? When you..." She lowered her voice. "When you got the Dark Mark? How did it make you feel about it? I mean...it all got real. And...and you came across like you were quite proud of it in the beginning."

"That's what Potter thought after he sneaked in and eavesdropped, right?" Draco asked back. "Well, what do you think I was supposed to do? Go and cry because of it and tell my Slytherin friends that I was scared because I was supposed to work for the Dark Lord? If there's something every Malfoy is brilliant at, it's pretending. Pretending that you're brave and proud and strong while you're feeling totally different inside."

He paused as he tried to come up with an answer for her question. "Well, I don't really know what I felt, to tell you the truth. I can't deny I thought that going to Hogwarts was amusing and nothing compared to what I was really supposed to do. It was something childish in my eyes, because people seemed to have no idea what was ahead of them. Was I excited though, looking forward to doing something for the Dark Lord? No. In fact...yes, I was scared. I knew right from the start that if I failed, he'd kill everyone I love. I didn't really have a choice. I had to do it. So I didn't really spend much time on wondering whether I should do it or not. I had to protect my family, no matter what that meant." He hesitated. "I was even willing to accept that someone else could get hurt. That everything would be destroyed. I just wanted them to be safe. I wasn't proud of that damn mark and of my mission. I just tried to make the best of it with making myself believe that I was doing something spectacular." He shook his head. "Sounds pretty stupid now, doesn't it?"

But Hermione was unable to answer. She had always had her theories when it came to this situation. To their sixth year that had changed so much. But never before, she had actually heard Draco's point of view and his unexpected honesty was overwhelming her.

"It doesn't," was all she managed to say. She couldn't deny he was a complicated case. On the one side, she wanted to go back to the time when he had thought the Dark Arts were exciting and shake him, make him see reality. But would anyone have gotten through to him as long as he had idealised his father like that? Had wanted to become like him? And could she really blame him for risking everything, for getting people into danger because of the wish to protect his family? He hadn't chosen the morally best way, certainly not. But how many people in the world could claim that they wouldn't have made a similar decision under these circumstances?

"Well, I think being so naïve and not realising what was going on until I was right in the middle of it and seriously believing dark wizards were cool once is pretty stupid," he continued. "I realised that already while I was trying to succeed with my missions. I think I've never been so desperate before." He shook his head. "See, now that everything's over, I won't ever forgive myself what I did. I could have killed Katie Bell and Weasley. It's my fault the Death Eaters could enter Hogwarts. It's..."

Once again, his voice trailed off. She had seen him guilty before, but never before in an intense way like that. The pain was radiating from him so much that it caused a lump in her throat. She could only imagine how it had felt like when he had realised what he had done, what he had gotten himself into. When he had started to regret.

"But at least you woke up and realised you were on the wrong side," Hermione decided to say. "I'm not going to excuse what you did, even though I think there are a lot of people who would have chosen such a path as well if they believed it was the only chance to protect their loved ones. But still don't forget you realised it was wrong. You didn't kill anyone. You didn't happily fight with you-know-who and his Death Eaters."

"Oh yes, and that makes me a good person?" Draco's guilt had been replaced by an even stronger emotion. The sadness she saw in his eyes shocked her. "Let's be honest, Hermione. I'm a former Death Eater. Even if I realised that I was wrong and wanted out, even if I didn't fight and didn't kill anyone, it doesn't change that I did horrible things." He hesitated before he added, "And I'm scared of the moment Scorpius learns that his father isn't a hero but was one of the bad guys once. That I wore the Dark Mark. He'll be taught all the facts about Death Eaters at school. And he'll realise what I did. That he can be proud of his mother but should be ashamed of his father. How will he feel like when students start bullying him because he's the son of a former Death Eater?"

"Stop it!" Hermione interrupted him, more firmly than she had intended. She had hoped Draco would be honest so that she could get a better insight into what had happened, into his point of view. She hadn't been prepared for the fact that he wasn't just regretting his mistakes but had also come to the point where he feared his own child would be ashamed of him.

Parts of her conversation with Narcissa found their way into her mind. With Scorpius, he had found someone who loved him just the way he was, just for being himself. She didn't need Draco to continue to know that he was fearing that this love would be taken away from him the moment his son would learn about his father's past.

"Stop it," she repeated. "I don't want to hear this! Yes, you made mistakes and yes, you were on the wrong side. We were enemies at some point. We didn't even like each other most of the time back at school. But there's more to this story, isn't it? There's also the fact that you grew up and learnt from your mistakes. That you started to see that your point of view was wrong. You made mistakes but you're redeemed! Of course Scorpius will find out about all this and yes, he'll learn what the Death Eaters did, either at school or earlier. But he'll also learn that you weren't like them. That you understood what's right and what's wrong. Scorpius won't stop loving you because of your past, you're still his father after all! He loves you. And we'll all make sure that he won't be bullied by anyone. Remember Neville's a professor at Hogwarts. He's one of my friends and he won't let anyone hurt him or make fun of him or you or anyone else. And don't look at me like that!"

"Well, how are you going to make all that happen?" Draco asked back. "How are you making your friends see that I'm not like that anymore at all? And how are you going to explain this to Scorpius? How's that supposed to work?"

"I will make it happen," she told him. "Because Scorpius will learn that sometimes, people make mistakes and sometimes they're bad mistakes, but you always deserve a second chance as long as you're willing to make it all good again. Which is what you did."

She sighed, surprised by how emotional she was getting thanks to this topic. "Draco, you worked so hard on redeeming yourself. You've changed so much. This is your fresh start and I won't let anyone ruin that for you. And besides, some of my friends already have accepted you as a constant in Scorpius' and my life. You should listen to Harry and Ginny, how they..."

Hermione's eyes widened as she quickly censored herself. Now this wasn't an information he needed. She wouldn't tell him how Ginny had fallen in love with playing matchmaker while even Harry had suggested that if she realised she had feelings for Draco, she should go after them.

"How they what?" he asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Just...well, times have changed and you have to understand that finally. Don't forget about your past but move on. Leave it behind. Yes, Scorpius will find out about your role back then, but it won't just be dropped on him uncommented." With a tiny smile, she added, "Remember, I'm one of the heroes in this story, and if I say that your son can be proud of the man you've become, I think that's a very validated source, don't you think?"

"Is that your opinion?" Draco wanted to know. "That I should be proud of who I've become, despite what I've done?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks redden again. "Well, I believe that people deserve a second chance as long as they're really willing to change. That's what you did. And yes, you can be proud of who you're now. Believe me."

Draco only stared back at her in response. Once again, Hermione wished she could read his mind. Had he understood? Would he stop fearing that he could disappoint his son? Like he had disappointed his father? His expression had softened. Something of what she had said seemed to have gotten through to him. And as they continued looking at each other, she couldn't help but think that once again, they had made a big step into a direction which was still unfamiliar to the both of them.


	19. Unexpected

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Hey there! :D I'd like to say thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews to phoenixqueen15, Guest, SerpentofDarkness, XritaskeeterhatersX, racethom, Kermit309, bluestriker666, Pug1998, aktreff, flyingberry, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 and londonHearts010! And thanks so much also to everyone who's followed and favourited! :D

* * *

**Chapter 19: Unexpected**

He had done it again. Draco had opened his heart to Hermione, more than he had ever done before. He didn't even know how it had happened. Out of nowhere. She had just been curious and he hadn't minded. He had expected that sooner or later, she would be interested in his point of view of what had happened back then.

But then the whole conversation had led into an entirely different direction. Suddenly he had been sitting in front of her, admitting to her that he feared his son would be ashamed of his father. That one day, Scorpius would hate him for what he had done.

Because unlike his mother, unlike Uncle Harry and everyone else around him, his own father wasn't a hero. He, Draco, had even been the enemy of those people who had taken care of the little boy since the day of his birth.

Until this moment, Draco hadn't even realised how strong this fear was. Hermione obviously hadn't been prepared for such a confession either, according to her reaction to his words.

But he hadn't been prepared for her speech either. Of course he knew Hermione was determined to help everyone out who, in her eyes, couldn't help themselves or didn't know how to do so. Maybe she had just done what she always did.

But there had been something about her words that had touched him more than he would ever dare to admit. She seemed to be convinced that he wanted a fresh start, that he had changed so much. And she wanted everyone to see it, especially Scorpius.

He had come up with his idea to go out with her because he had wanted to cheer up Hermione. Because he didn't want her to be upset due to some idiots who had no idea what they were talking about.

Instead it had been her who had talked some sense into him, who had tried her best to wipe away all those doubts that were bothering him more than he had ever imagined. She had comforted him, had tried to help him get rid of his guilt. He, the one who had been on the wrong side. He, the one who had witnessed how she had been tortured by his very own aunt with the Cruciatus curse, without being able to step in and make this cruel woman stop. He, the one who had helped the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts and get this nightmare started.

She wanted him to move on and accept the person he had become. And, at least for now, she had succeeded. Because for the rest of their dinner, no dark thoughts had bothered him. He still couldn't fully understand why she could forgive him so easily, could leave the past behind so easily. He just knew that her gift to do so fascinated him, made him respect her even more.

It had been a lovely night at a beautiful restaurant. Draco had expected them to stay there for an hour, maybe two. Instead they had stayed until far after midnight. The restaurant had been about to close when he had finally paid and they had decided to leave. The food had been delicious, but even more he had enjoyed the hours of talking. With her. Hermione Granger. Who would have expected he would love spending time with her so much, without Scorpius being the excuse for it?

"Oh my goodness," Hermione sighed as they made their way down Diagon Alley. "I won't ever understand why women willingly run around in such shoes if they don't have to." She groaned.

Draco chuckled. "Well, no one forced you to wear shoes with such high heals. You should have expected that they'd bother you sooner or later."

"But what else was I supposed to wear to such a dress?" she asked back. Another groan escaped her, closely followed by a yawn. "Fantastic, and on top of that I'm so tired that I can barely keep my eyes open either."

Draco resisted the urge to laugh. During the last couple of minutes, since they had left the beautiful restaurant, she had changed from awake and talking to barely able to keep herself on standing. Tiredness was taking over; obviously he wasn't the only one who was to blame for Scorpius' talent to fall asleep within seconds.

"I could carry you if you like," he suggested.

Hermione stared up at him in disbelief. "What?"

Draco smiled. "I can carry you. It's not a problem. You don't really look heavy."

To his amusement, she blushed bright red. "Um...it's fine, you don't have to..." She interrupted herself with a yawned.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Come here already, let me carry you."

Hermione hesitated for another moment. Then she let him lift her onto his back. She really wasn't heavy and he couldn't deny he felt almost sorry as they Apparated into her house. By this time, Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her head was resting against the back of his shoulder. Either she was already asleep or close to.

"We're home," he told her quietly. As he didn't get a response, he carried her into her bedroom carefully. It was a challenge to free himself from her tight grip and place her onto her bed without waking her up. For a moment, he hesitated as he studied her. She was still wearing her beautiful golden dress, but he couldn't just take it off to help her into her pyjamas. That would be a step too far.

Just as he reached for her blanket though, her hand wrapped around his wrist, surprisingly firmly.

"Don't go," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Okay," Draco whispered back. He tried to free his hand of hers, but although she had gone back to sleep already, her grip didn't loosen. For a second, he considered using a spell, but he didn't want to wake her up again. So, sighing deeply, he climbed onto her bed as well and lay down beside her as good as he could. He didn't have much time to think about what would happen if she found him in her bed the next morning as exhaustion took over and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Hermione felt like she had slept a thousand years. She didn't remember exactly when she had fallen asleep the night before. But after not more than a few seconds, memories of the previous night rushed back.

She smiled. It had been a wonderful night out. It still amazed her how many hours they had spent with just talking to each other; about light topics as much as about serious ones.

She and Draco got along so well, so much better than she had ever dared to imagine. Who would have expected things would turn out that way?

Maybe Ginny, although her friend was going too far with her wish to matchmake. But at least there was a man to spend time with now.

Here and there. Her smile widened. Yes, they had agreed that they would have to go out together again. They could talk more openly when their son wasn't around. Although they were so different in so many ways, they also had a lot in common obviously; a perfect combination. It had taken them so long to get to this point. She knew it would take him a while until he would accept the fact that she was really willing to leave the past behind and believed that he could indeed be proud of the person he had turned into. Sooner or later, he would understand it though. And after all, he would always be Draco Malfoy; some things would never change.

It was then that her bedroom door was pushed open. "Oh, Merlin," Harry's surprised voice said before she even got the chance to open her eyes.

"Harry?" She moved to sit up, just to realise that something was keeping her down. Opening her her eyes completely, she gasped at the sight in front of her. She was still wearing her dress from the night before. What caught her attention the most though was the arm that was resting across her stomach. The arm that belonged to Draco Malfoy, who was lying next to her, deep asleep.

"That's not what it looks like!" Hermione stared at Harry, who looked like he needed his entire willpower to prevent himself from laughing.

"So? And how exactly does it look like?" he wanted to know.

Hermione cursed herself for instantly blushing. Yes, how exactly did it look like? "He took me out to a restaurant last night," she answered. "It was pretty late already when we came back and I guess...well, I must have fallen asleep and he was obviously very tired as well..." She paused. "Why do I even have to explain myself in front of you?"

Harry chuckled. "No one said you have to, Hermione."

"And what are you doing in my bedroom in the first place?"

He smiled. "Well, obviously you must still be really tired if you have no idea that it's almost midday already. Ginny and I were supposed to return Scorpius, remember?"

"Scorpius!" Hermione shot up into a sitting position. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I..."

"Hermione, it's okay!" Harry's smile softened. "Really. Ginny and I assumed you wanted to sleep in for once, so she's started to make lunch already. Scorpius is in the kitchen with her. You don't have to explain anything to me. In fact I'm glad you actually used your free evening for something nice. And I assume it was nice if you stayed out that long."

Hermione knew her facial expression was giving her away, so she didn't bother to reply. It still surprised her how open and tolerant Harry was when it came to her and Draco. Back then already, when she had found out she had been pregnant and had revealed her baby's father's name, Harry hadn't made a single nasty comment. Instead he had accepted her explanations, hadn't had a problem with the situation at all. And she also hadn't forgotten his little speech in her office.

He wanted her to be happy. Whatever that would mean. It never failed to impress her how much Harry had grown up since the war. The decisions he had to make, the experiences he had to go through; they all had helped him to mature. He had grown up so much faster than almost everyone else of his age. He had learnt to see through people, to understand them better. And, which was even more important, he knew what really mattered; his loved ones. Like her, his best friend, who had always been there for him. And she knew, no matter what she did, she could count on Harry. It was one of many reasons why she loved him so deeply and always would.

"Potter?"

Draco's sleepy voice interrupted her in her thoughts. He had sat up as well, studying the other man in confusion. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry grinned. "I could ask you the same, Malfoy. How did you get into Hermione's bed?"

Draco's eyes widened as he realised where exactly he was. Harry just laughed in response. "I'll go and see if Ginny needs any help with lunch," he said before he left, closing the bedroom door again.

Hermione shuddered lightly at the awkwardness she could feel between herself and Draco. Obviously he also needed a few moments to remember how exactly he had ended up in her bed.

"That wasn't my fault!" he quickly said then. "You grabbed my hand and told me to stay. I couldn't get my hand out of your grip and because I didn't want to wake you up, I decided to sleep here."

"Really?" Hermione could feel her cheeks redden again. It didn't stay unnoticed to him and, much to her dislike, he grinned.

"Oh yes," Draco said. "You told me to not go. Admit it, Hermione, you wanted me to share your bed with you, didn't you?"

"I was talking about the guest room!" she answered, a little too firmly. Like expected, he laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that, Granger." Yawning lightly, he got up. "I know you had a great night with me and you didn't want it to end yet." He got up from her bed. "I'm sure you don't mind if I use the bathroom first."

And without waiting for an answer, he left her bedroom. Hermione stared at the closed door, shaking her head in disbelief. She hated to admit it, but he was right; something deep inside her had obviously wanted him to stay. Probably not just in her guest room. But she also knew Draco wasn't as cool with this situation as he pretended to be; she hadn't missed how he had blushed as well, just a tiny little bit, but enough for her to notice.


	20. A New Job and A New Chance

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** You're so wonderful, you know that?! Thank you so, so much for the wonderful and sweet reviews! Seriously, THANK YOU to SerpentofDarkness, Giraffes4Ever, MrsPotter1996, XritaskeeterhatersX, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, bluestriker666, Taria Robotnik, flyingberry, Pug1998, aktreff, Kermit 304, phoenixqueen15, londonHearts010, Sami and kiddo! And thanks so much for favouriting and following!

* * *

**Chapter 20: A New Job and New Chances**

Things had been awkward before, but this time, they seemed to have reached a whole new level of awkwardness. He had already expected that maybe using a spell so Hermione would have released his hand from her grip would have been a wise decision. Instead he had chosen the easy way and just joined her in bed.

Yes, of course no one else but Harry Potter himself had to walk in on them. Not that they had been doing anything the man hadn't been allowed to see. There was nothing wrong with sharing a bed with someone.

Shaking his head at himself, Draco made his way down the long corridors of the Ministry. Fortunately Potter hadn't brought the topic up again while they had had lunch together with his wife and Scorpius.

The looks the married couple had exchanged though had said more than words could. Ginny was informed about what her husband had witnessed. And she seemed to find it rather amusing.

Then again had he done anything wrong? She had grabbed his hand and refused to let go. He could have used a spell or could have forced his hand out of hers. That would have resulted in waking her up again and he hadn't wanted to do that to her. So he had chosen the only other option he had. Even Potter and his wife would have to understand that. He had been polite. There was nothing else to read into this.

Why exactly Hermione had wanted him to stay in the first place was a different story though. Yes, maybe she was right; probably she had just wanted him to sleep at her guest room again. This had happened quite often lately. Neither of them had ever discussed the sense of that; it wouldn't take him longer than a few seconds to Apparate from her house right into his flat.

But somehow, staying at her guest room had become an habit for him. Maybe so he could be around when Scorpius woke up in the morning; their son was always excited when both parents greeted him in the kitchen in the morning.

A smile lit Draco's face as he mentally replayed some of those mornings. They had really become a fantastic team when it came to their morning routines. Hermione would take care of breakfast while he would take care of Scorpius.

Exactly what a normal family would do.

Draco's eyes widened at the thought that pushed its way into his mind. Shaking his head, he tried to push it out again. Like a normal family! What was ever normal when it came to them?

So who knew, maybe Hermione just hadn't wanted him to go back to his flat, so he would be around when Scorpius would be returned by the Potters the next day. Although he couldn't help but wonder if her mind had really been able to form such complex thoughts while being half asleep.

"Merlin, calm down," he hissed at himself as he left the elevator at the right floor. What was he doing to himself? Hermione had confirmed it; she had asked him to stay because she had wanted him to sleep in her guest room. Most likely so he would be around when Scorpius would arrive. She was just his son's mother, there was no need to over analyse things. Besides they hadn't done anything in the first place. They hadn't even been cuddling when Potter had caught them. They had just slept in the same bed. On top of the same bed, to be exact. That was all.

"Morning," he greeted as he walked into his and Potter's office, dearly hoping the other man got the hint and wouldn't bring up the topic again.

"Morning," Potter replied and as Draco dared to look up just for a second, he regretted it already. He knew this expression. Potter was about to say something. He sighed inwardly.

"Anything you have to do for me today?" he decided to ask before the other man could bring up whatever he had in mind.

"Actually there's something I'd like to talk to you about," Potter said.

Draco sighed. The best would be to just get this conversation over; he didn't want Potter to ask any unnecessary questions. "Listen, Potter. If this is about what you saw at Hermione's house...we were out and she was tired, so she fell asleep. I put her into her bed and just wanted to leave when she grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I didn't want to wake her up so I decided to stay and sleep in her bed. That's all. Nothing exciting. Nothing to discuss. And we just went out because she was a bit upset and I wanted to cheer her up. That's not exciting either."

Potter seemed to struggle with the urge to burst out laughing. "Okay," he said. "I wasn't going to bring that up again, but thanks for the explanation."

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger, dearly hoping that he came across as frustrated, not embarrassed. "Then will you enlighten me on what you want to talk about?"

Potter grinned. "If you stop explaining why you do whatever with Hermione, yes. I wanted to ask you if you're enjoying the job you're doing at the moment."

"What?" Draco's eyes widened in confusion. "What did I do?" He groaned. "Potter, if you want to get rid of me, just say it and don't start these mental games, okay? Although I'd really love to know what the problem is. I mean, look at me! I'm working for you of all people, and not once did I say anything mean to you!"

"Merlin, Malfoy, would you let me finish? Just once?" Potter interrupted him. "If you stopped assuming what I might say next, there'd be far less reasons for you to blow up all the time." He shook his head. "I asked because I'd like to offer you another job. One that's more interesting that doing my paperwork. Because in all honesty, I'm surprised you didn't insult me and destroy my office yet with the stuff you have to do for me. For me of all people."

Draco rolled his eyes. By now, he felt the urge to punch himself into the face. What was going on with him? There had been a time when he wouldn't have blown up twice for no reason. He would have either shot back a snarky comment or waited for what Potter had to say. Then again what did he expect? His whole mind was still spinning.

"What's the job?" he finally asked.

Potter smiled. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining the auror training."

"What?" Once again, Draco stared at the other man in disbelief. "You're joking, aren't you?"

Potter laughed. "No, I'm not. This job here...it's boring. Just say it. I hate to admit it, but you're a great wizard and we need people like you."

"You think I'm a great wizard, Potter?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I said I hate to admit it," Potter answered. "But it's true. You've always been good at school. I'm pretty sure only Hermione was better than you." He chuckled. "Don't be so shocked. I'm not a teenage boy anymore, Malfoy. I had to face so much horror in the past. Stupid rivalry like that...it's just a waste of time. We need good wizards and you are one. I'd be an idiot if I didn't consider you."

"And what about my dark past?" Draco wanted to know.

Potter shrugged. "You had some insight into how dark wizards work and think. There are still quite a few people who we didn't manage to catch or who worked together with the Death Eaters. You could help us with finding those and looking through their plans." He paused. "So what do you say? Are you interested?"

Draco stared back at Potter, unsure on what to think or say. When he had returned from his journey, he hadn't really thought about what he wanted to do next. He just wanted to start fresh, to learn how to pay his bills on his own. His instinct had led him to the Ministry and he had been glad to get a job in the first place.

Being an auror though? This option had never come to his mind. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. He would earn more money, would most likely not be working part time anymore. And one day, Scorpius could say that his father was an auror.

"Where's the but?" he asked then.

It was Potter's turn to look surprised. "Why should there be one?" He rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, I'm not playing a trick on you. Stop looking for problems." With a tiny smirk, he added, "Besides, I wouldn't dare to mess with you. Because Hermione would get quite mad at me I guess."

Draco didn't reply to that. It took him another couple of moments before he had made a decision. "Fine," he said. "I'll do it."

"Fantastic." Harry nodded satisfied. "I'll go and talk to Kingsley about it."

And without waiting for a further reply, Potter left their office. Shaking his head in disbelief, Draco stared at the open door in front of him. Potter was serious; as much as he had tried to prove the opposite, he really wanted him to join the auror training.

An auror. The more he thought about it, the more he started to get excited. A better job, an honourable position. It was a chance, a big step. A smile lit his face as he turned his attention to the parchments on his desk. Soon he wouldn't have to bother with paperwork anymore; a fantastic prospect.

* * *

"Mummy, where's Daddy?" Scorpius asked his mother, who was busy with handling four different pots on the stove while making dinner.

"He's still at work I think," Hermione answered with a quick glance at the kitchen table, where her son was sitting and watching her. This particular question was asked a lot lately and she couldn't blame the little boy. In the beginning, it had been easier for Scorpius to understand that his father had an own flat.

Since it had become their habit that Draco stayed at the guest room, Scorpius was expecting his father to show up every day. It didn't make sense to him why he would go back to his own place. They could only blame themselves for this fact.

"When will you marry him?" Scorpius asked then.

"Oh sweetie." Hermione sighed. "We already discussed that, didn't we? Mummy and Daddy don't plan on getting married. Not all parents have to do that."

"Yes, but now you have to," Scorpius stated.

"And why do we have to?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Because he's living in your bedroom with you now like all the other parents do, so you can also marry like the other parents do," Scorpius explained.

Hermione was speechless. It never failed to shock her how much thoughts the four years old boy already managed to invest in topics. How would he be like when he got older?

"Daddy didn't move into my bedroom, he was there just once because he was so tired and couldn't get into the guest room," she answered.

Scorpius opened his mouth, but before he could say anything in response, Draco himself Apparated right into the kitchen.

"Goodness, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry," he answered. She raised her eyebrows as she took him in. His eyes were sparkling in a way she hadn't seen for a while. He was excited. Extremely excited. She let him greet his son before she spoke up again.

"What happened?" she wanted to know.

Draco tried his best to get control over his emotions again. It was a strange sight; if there was something she was used to, it was Draco's calm, sometimes cool façade, not this obvious display of feelings. "Guess who'll be an auror soon," he said.

"You?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

Draco nodded, grinning at her. "Yes, me. Potter asked me if I didn't want to join the auror program and I agreed. Means I'll have a real job finally. I'll earn more money. Means I can also spend more."

"Or save more," Hermione couldn't help but suggest. As he rolled his eyes, she chuckled and added, "That's so fantastic. You'll do great with this! You're a brilliant wizard."

"Yes, I'm finally doing something honourable," he stated. There was something else she could spot in his eyes now and instinctively, she remembered the conversation they had had at the restaurant. His son had another reason to be proud of his father. The thought warmed her heart.

"Will you be like Uncle Harry then?" Scorpius wanted to know.

Hermione resisted the urge to laugh at the look Draco gave her before he started to explain his new job to the little boy. And as she watched him, she noticed a new feeling; one that had appeared before but had never been that strong. She was proud of him. One step after the other. His fresh start was definitely successful.


	21. Going Too Far

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Here are huge thank yous to Guest, XritaskeeterhatersX, SerpentofDarkness, kiddo, MrsPotter1996, flamestarter, Pug1998, Kermit 304, aktreff, Taria Robotnik, phoenixqueen15 and Sami for the beautiful reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D And thanks also for following and favouriting! Here's a new chapter for you. I'd like to point out that I didn't want to write Lucius as a plain butt, but I just think that there are people who never change and I could imagine he would behave like that. :)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Confrontation**

With a quick wave of her wand, Hermione closed the kitchen window, shuddering. It was getting colder and colder with every passing day. December was approaching. Soon people would start getting prepared for Christmas.

She smiled at this thought. Christmas would be different this year; at least she assumed so. She would definitely ask Draco if he wanted to celebrate with them. She could imagine he would want to spend time with Scorpius.

Oh yes, a different Christmas indeed. Hermione chuckled. Like every year, they would celebrate with all her friends at the Burrow. Together with the Potters and the Weasleys.

How would Draco handle that? Just the mental image made her laugh. But she wouldn't let this count as a reason for him to back off. Most definitely not.

Of course she wouldn't force him either. Hermione could only imagine how horrible it had to be to spend such a holiday in discomfort. Maybe by that time, he would even get along with both of his parents again. But she would give it a try. She wanted him to know he was welcome. Because he was.

Still smiling, she left the kitchen as the sound of the doorbell echoed through her house. Dinner was almost ready. Was it possible that Draco was home earlier than Scorpius? That would be a surprise for sure. It amused her that he still used to ring her doorbell instead of using the key she had given to him. She didn't mind if he just came inside, as long as he didn't Apparate right in front of her when she wouldn't expect it.

"You're early," she said as she opened her front door, just to freeze in place as she realised who was really standing in front of her.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," the cold, calm voice of Lucius Malfoy greeted her. Within a second, she could feel her heart hammering hard in her chest. For a moment, she felt the strong urge to just shut the door. Then again that would definitely not stop him.

"You might be surprised by my unexpected visit," he said, staring her right into the eyes. "But there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about. If I may come in?"

Hermione hesitated for another moment. Was it a wise decision to let him in? Then again she knew if Lucius Malfoy wanted to talk to her, he would; he didn't need her permission for that. Playing the game would probably be the safest decision.

"Please come in," she said, stepping aside.

Without waiting for further invitations, Lucius made his way down her hallway, straight into her living room. He didn't even bother to ask as he sat down on her couch. Feeling her nervousness increasing rapidly, Hermione sat across of him, dearly hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

"I think you know why I'm here, Miss Granger," Lucius started. His voice made her shudder even more. Narcissa had already seemed cold in the beginning, but she had been warm like sunshine compared to her husband. As she nodded, he continued, "I know my son won't change his mind about his son, and I can't really blame him for that. It was naïve and stupid of me to believe that I could make him leave his own child. No father would do that. He seems to love his child, even if he doesn't know him since the day of his birth."

"He really does," Hermione confirmed. She didn't know what to make of Lucius' words. Was he really so understanding? She searched for something she had noticed in Narcissa's behaviour. But the warmth and pain she had spotted in her eyes were missing in his.

"I don't want to lose my son," Lucius said then. "I didn't forget what we went through during the war. I don't want this distance between us. And I know it won't change as long as I don't accept the fact he has a son."

Hermione nodded. She was still hesitant, no matter how much she wanted to get over it. Her heart was racing. There was a 'but'. She could feel it.

"So you're here to tell me you're willing to accept Scorpius?" she asked carefully.

Lucius' face stayed as cold and emotionless as she knew it. "I'm willing to accept him, under a few conditions though," he stated. "I want the boy to be raised with us."

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at him in confusion, hoping she had misunderstood him.

"Draco will return to Malfoy Manor," Lucius told her. "Together with his son. He'll raise him there, with us."

"But..." Hermione's mind was spinning. Was he really hinting at what she suspected. "But...what about me? I mean..."

"I was just about to get to that," Lucius said, this voice seeming to get even colder. "Our family is one of the oldest pureblood families in the Wizarding World. This has to continue. No one can deny that Scorpius is Draco's son. He looks exactly like him. But we can deny that he's a half-blood. We can easily pretend that he's a pureblood child, that the mother decided to give him away and so Draco is raising him alone."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes widening in utter shock. "You...you want to suggest that..." She gasped. "He's my son! I...you can't..."

"You'll not do it for nothing of course," Lucius told her. "I'll pay you whatever you want for this. If you want to leave the city or the country, I'll give you all the money you need."

"I don't want your money!" Hermione shouted. Her heart was racing so much that she could hardly breath anymore. There was a lump in her throat. Fear was rising deep within her, rapidly growing into panic. "He's my son, I won't leave the city or the country, and especially I won't leave him! That's...that's not even possible! I'm his mother, what do you think he'll do if you send me away?!"

"We can Obliviate him," Lucius stated.

"No!" Hermione couldn't help herself. The panic that was grasping her heart like an ice cold hand was making the tears fall. "No, forget that! No one will Obliviate my son and no one will take him away from me! He's my child! I gave birth to him, I was raising him alone during the last few years! You can't just walk into my house and suggest that you'll pay me for giving him away! Just because you want to protect your damn blood status! Just because you want to pretend he's a pureblood so you don't have to explain yourself! How...dare you! After all that happened, how can you even consider such a plan?!"

"You'll have to accept it," Lucius told her, with a clear warning in his voice.

"Oh no, she won't," another voice interrupted and as she looked up, Hermione saw Draco entering her living room, wand raised, with the most dangerous expression she had ever seen in his eyes.

* * *

When Draco had arrived at Hermione's house, he had let himself in, fully prepared for the whole place smelling deliciously. It had become another tradition for them; having dinner together. She had suggested it to him when he had started to work full time; she would make dinner so he wouldn't have to deal with that after so many hours of auror training. Potter, who had been in the same room when she had made her offer, had given him a look that had made Draco roll his eyes.

It was a very enjoyable tradition though. He loved to have dinner with her and Scorpius and the fact that he didn't have to learn how to cook was a big bonus here, too.

So he had been in a good mood when he had arrived. Which had quickly changed when he had heard her talking to someone; someone whose voice he knew only too well.

At first, Draco had been surprised; was it possible that Lucius had finally woken up? That he was willing to accept his grandson?

His surprise and curiosity had soon been replaced by shock, closely followed by a strong anger which he hadn't experienced like that in a long time. And never towards his own father.

"You'll have to accept it," Lucius had said and he knew his father; he meant it. He would make her leave Scorpius if she didn't agree to do it willingly. At this part of the conversation, Draco couldn't stay hidden any longer. Almost blinded by his rapidly increasing anger that was edging hate, he reached for his wand.

"Oh no, she won't," he hissed as he stepped into the living room. Both looked at him in surprise. Lucius had gotten up by now, while Hermione was still sitting on the couch, obviously unable to hold back the tears that were streaming down her face.

And once again, he was shocked by his own feelings. There had been a time when things would have been so differently. Now here it was, with his heart aching because he knew how scared she was, how close to panicking. And feeling hate for the man who had once been his biggest idol. How much one could change with the years.

"Draco!" Lucius greeted him, offering a tiny smile that couldn't hide his confusion though. "What are you doing? I was just trying to make a deal for you."

"A deal for me?!" Draco shook his head in disbelief. "How dare you! How can you seriously think that I'd agree with this? She's his mother! You can't take a child away from his mother!"

"Draco, I'm doing this for you," Lucius answered. Draco knew him well enough to be aware of the fact that he was struggling with keeping his voice calm. He wanted to talk his way into his mind again; Draco realised the signs for that. "I know you don't want to give up on your son. It was stupid of me to even consider that. But this would be the perfect compromise for our family! For the family, Draco! If we pretend he's a pureblood like us..."

"Damn you and your stupid obsession with our blood status!" Draco shouted at him. "It's good for us? For the family? Why, so you can still show off with the Malfoys being one of the oldest pureblood family? Are you kidding me? After everything we went though...didn't you learn anything? The time you're clinging to is over! No one cares for blood status anymore!"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. When Draco had told Lucius about Scorpius for the first time, they had already argued. But this time, it was reaching a whole new level.

"And besides...what about her?" he continued. "What is she to you, still the Mudblood who doesn't have any rights?! You can't just go and pay her for giving away her child, don't you think she has feelings as well? You think it's impossible to take him away from me, although I only know him for months but it's perfectly fine to take him away from her, although she gave birth to him, although she raised him alone during all these years? You've refused to fight during the war because you wanted to find me! Your son, remember? You know how you felt, you know you would have done everything to protect me. After going through that, how can you seriously expect her to agree?!"

He was breathing heavily at this point. Never before, he had yelled at this father like that. Never before, he had spoken out what he was thinking like that. And yet he didn't feel bad about it. In fact, it was a good feeling to release those thoughts, to voice his opinion so openly.

"Draco." Lucius was fighting with himself. He wanted to keep up his calm façade, but it was obvious to Draco that he was shocked. He knew his father; he had expected to win him back with such an idea. The boy; it was all Draco cared for in Lucius' eyes. Because he was his son. He couldn't understand such an outburst.

"Draco, I know you've changed your opinion during the last couple of years," Lucius said then. "I can understand that. But you have to keep in mind what's best for the family..."

"Best for the family?" Draco interrupted him. "It's the best for you! Mum doesn't mind that Scorpius is a half-blood and she doesn't mind Hermione either. And I..." He hesitated, knowing very well which impact his following words would have. But he had gone so far, he wouldn't stop now. "Hermione and Scorpius are part of my family, Father. Both of them. So if you want me back, accept them both. Accept the fact that we're no pureblood family anymore. Get over this damn blood status crap finally! If you don't do that, you won't ever see me again. I'm serious about that."

"Draco, don't do that," Lucius warned.

"Or what?" He pointed his wand at his father. "Don't think I wouldn't do it. I would. I'm tired of this, Father. I'm tired of what you told me was right while it was clearly wrong. I'm not a younger version of you! I know that disappoints you and that you still hope it'll change, but it won't."

"You're threatening your own father, Draco?" Lucius asked disbelieving.

"Well, do I have any other chance?" Draco asked back. "Don't you think I wish we could get over this? I...I grew up with the constant wish to make you happy, Father! I wanted you to be proud of me! Do you have any idea how long it took me to realise that love isn't about succeeding and pleasing someone? I just want you to accept my decisions. And I decided that I want to raise Scorpius together with Hermione. That I care for her as much as I care for him. You'll have to live with that. She's a Muggle-born, yes, and I'm proud that my son has such an intelligent and brilliant mother. I don't know a single pureblood witch who comes close to her. You'll have to deal with that and get over your opinion, or you'll have to handle the consequences." His hand tightened around his wand. "I mean it. And I think it'd be better if you left now."

Lucius looked back at him, in shock and disbelief. It felt like eternity until he finally Disapparated. Draco stared at the spot where his father had stood, unsure on what to think, unable to move. He had voiced his opinion before, had made his point clear when he had told his father that he would have to accept his child.

But not once, he had attacked him openly like that, had even threatened him. It was a scary situation and so different to how things had once been. For so many years, he had looked up at Lucius, had seen his perfect idol in his father. Until he had woken up. And now he was standing on the opposite side.

Forcing himself out of his trance, he turned around. Hermione was still sitting on her couch, staring at him with huge eyes. She was shocked as well, in a different way.

"Don't worry," he said, sitting down next to her. He didn't hesitated as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "He got the message. He knows I won't accept it if he takes him away from you. It's no option. There's no need to be afraid."

"Who says he won't make me do it?" she asked him, her voice still shaking.

"I say so," Draco told her. "I know you'd never give him away and if you started to behave strangely, I'd immediately know something is wrong. He'll also stay away from Scorpius because he knows what I'd do to him then."

"And what if he does something to you?" Hermione wanted to know, still hesitant. "What if he tries to change your opinion? It wouldn't surprise me if he used any curse on you either."

"He won't," he said. "If it calms you down, I'll inform Potter. He'll keep an eye on us for the case we start to behave strangely." He paused as she raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered, a strange expression in her eyes. "I'm just...surprised. You want to ask Harry for help?"

"Well, he's a good wizard and as much as I hate to admit it, but I think you can count on him," Draco forced himself to say.

The hint of a smile lit Hermione's face. "And then..." She needed a moment before she continued, "Everything you said to him...to your father..."

"I meant it," Draco told her honestly. "I said I'm not like that anymore. I'm an adult now. I know what's right and what's wrong. I learnt from my mistakes. I know what I want. And that's not what I had back then. What my father wants." He rubbed her arm gently as he added, "Calm down now. Everything's alright. I promise."

Hermione looked up at him in silence for another couple of moments. Then she rested her head against his shoulder, releasing a deep sigh. Draco knew she wasn't entirely convinced yet and he couldn't blame her. But he was determined to make her understand that no one would get between her and her son. And this time, he ignored the confusion that was about to rise by the fact that for him, they had indeed become something like a family.


	22. How Far Would You Go?

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Aww, first of all, I'm so glad you didn't kick me for the way Lucius behaved in the chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the super sweet and lovely reviews to phoenixqueen15, MrsPotter1996, SerpentofDarkness, flyingberry, Giraffes4Ever, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Pug1998, XritaskeeterhatersX, alekeneka, flamestarter, The Talking Head, Taria Robotnik, Kermit 304, aktreff and guest! And thanks so much for following and favouriting! :D Here's more for you!

* * *

**Chapter 22: How Far Would You Go?**

She couldn't tell how long she had been sitting on her living room couch, staring ahead in disbelief. Hermione had expected a lot from Lucius Malfoy, but not that he would go that far. That he would seriously expect from her to give away her son.

Panic had hit her with a force that had been close to overwhelming her. All her nightmares had seemed to come true; there stood Lucius, determined to take away her child from her and send her away so his story could work.

It was still hard for her to accept that this had really happened. But she knew it made no sense to wonder how a person could go that far. Because Lucius couldn't be compared to average people.

He had a different way to think, a different moral. He wanted something and would get it. He was used to that. And a Muggle-born like her wouldn't get into his way.

At least it had been like that in the past. Until the right side had won the war. Now his point of view wasn't welcome anymore. His money wouldn't get him what he wanted. His power was pretty much non-existent now.

And apart from that, his son was no longer on his side either. Draco's reaction had shocked Hermione almost as much as Lucius' request. She hadn't believed for a single second that he would agree with his father's idea. But that he would step up for her like that, willing to fight if he had to, had come unexpected.

It had also caused a strange feeling which hadn't disappeared yet. She knew they were constantly making progresses; they had started with accepting each other and had moved on to really liking each other. That he cared for her so much that he was willing to fight against his own father, the man who had always been his idol, was a step that seemed bigger than anyone of them was able to understand yet.

And Hermione was grateful for it. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulder, giving her the calming comfort she needed. Lucius wouldn't come back, wouldn't do anything, because he knew about the consequences, because this time, he couldn't win, no matter what he would try.

The cold grip of fear that had held her heart hostage had disappeared. The panic which had been so close to overwhelming her was fading away now. She was still shivering, but she knew that with the time, she would feel better. No, no one would come and take Scorpius away from her. No one.

She was only interrupted in her thoughts when something bright lit up the room, before it disappeared again.

"Did you just cast a Patronus?" she asked surprised.

Draco nodded. "Yes, it's the easiest way to inform Potter. I hope he gets the message and actually shows up here."

"But since when can you do that?" Hermione wanted to know.

A tiny smirk lit his face. "Oh, we're starting to feel better now? You're curious again." As she raised her eyebrows, he added quickly, "I'm glad though. And I learnt it during Auror training. It's something you need to learn." He studied her. "Are you feeling any better now?"

It was her turn to smile lightly. "I'm sorry, but I think that's something I still need to get used to. You...well, actually caring for me."

"I thought you knew that by now," he stated.

"Yes, but...this is different." Hermione hoped she wouldn't blush again. For once, she didn't know how to voice her thoughts. "You've gone really far to make your point clear."

Draco sighed. "I already told you that I meant it. I also don't want to repeat everything I said to him. Just keep in mind that I won't let him get between us. Scorpius is our son, we'll raise him together. And this damn blood status...if my father doesn't finally get over it, I'm done with him. Even if he apologized and regretted what he did and even if you accepted his apology, I wouldn't want him to bring this up in front of Scorpius. And I know he would."

"But do you think there's a chance your father will ever change?" Hermione wanted to know.

For a moment, she could see pain flashing through his eyes before his expression turned hard again. "I doubt it," he said. "He's always been like that. You saw it. He doesn't think like a normal, rational person. He really believes in this." He shook his head. "Some people wake up, some don't. I doubt he ever will."

It was her turn to study him. She could imagine how complicated this situation was for him. Draco had learnt the difference between right and wrong, had gained the ability to form his own opinions. But those were contrary to those of his father; the man who had been his role model for so many years. Leaving this behind and breaking the bond that had once been uniting them had to be a painful step, even though it seemed necessary.

The sound of Harry Apparating into the living room interrupted their conversation. "What happened?" he asked concerned. Hermione was glad that once again, Draco took the lead and explained in short words what Lucius had done.

"I just asked you to come because we want you to keep an eye on us," Draco finished his speech. "To make sure neither of us suddenly changes their mind."

"You think your father would go that far?" Harry wanted to know.

Draco shrugged. "I doubt it. But..." He threw a quick glance at Hermione. Harry seemed to understand; he nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I'll make sure to jump in when someone of you starts behaving strangely." He glanced at her and Hermione could imagine what her best friend was thinking about. Things were changing between her and Draco; more and more with every passing day. Lucius had attempted to get them as far apart as possible. Instead he seemed to have brought them even closer together.

Harry stayed for another couple of minutes before he left and Hermione couldn't deny she was glad to be alone with Draco again. Harry hadn't said much, but his looks had said more than words. He hadn't missed the sudden closeness between them and she knew he had his own theory for that. She could already imagine what Ginny would say if she found out what had happened.

"Maybe we should..." he started after an eternity of silence, but was interrupted by sound of the doorbell. As they exchanged a look, Hermione's heart started to race again.

"I'll go," Draco stated, slowly getting up. She didn't miss how tense he was though as he made his way through her living room. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to calm herself down while waiting for him to return. But no screaming could be heard and as he entered the living room again, a rather calm expression in his eyes, she sighed relieved.

"I hope you don't mind my visit, Hermione," Narcissa said as she sat down where Lucius had been sitting a while ago. Draco joined her again, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"If you're here to..." he started, but his mother shook his head.

"Lucius was furious when he came back home," she said. "He told me what happened. I believe he had a different expectation of what I would do in response." She shook her head again, with a hard expression that made her look so many more decades older than she was. "He's gone too far this time. I hoped he had learnt something from what we went through. That he would wake up and all of us could have a fresh start. I hoped he would stop being stubborn, not that he would come up with such a horrible idea."

She paused, staring at the floor in front of her before she suddenly made eye contact with Hermione. "I'm a mother and I know not only how beautiful that can be but also how much pain it can cause. The fear of losing your child, no matter what the reasons might be, is the most horrible feeling one can imagine. I know my husband is aware of this fear and I'm incapable to understand how he could ever suggest that you should give away your son. I feared he had learnt nothing when he started to complain about how much things have changed in the Wizarding World and later when he and Draco had this argument about Scorpius. But this...it confirmed it for me. He's learnt nothing. And I'm at a point where I believe he never will."

"What exactly do you want to tell us with that, Mum?" Draco wanted to know.

Narcissa's expression seemed to get even harder. "I came here to tell you that Lucius is no longer welcome at Malfoy Manor."

"What?" Draco and Hermione gasped in surprise.

Narcissa nodded. "I told him to leave. He might come from an old, mighty family, but so do I. I told him that two Malfoys have learnt their lesson from the past. He's the only one who didn't understand anything. I said I wanted him to leave and if he wouldn't do it willingly, I would make him."

"And he left?" Draco asked disbelieving.

Much to Hermione's surprise, Narcissa smiled. "Draco, it might have seemed to you that your father was the powerful one in our family, and I regret that I never stepped in. But I think you're not the only one who doesn't know what I'm capable of."

Hermione had no doubt that Narcissa was capable of so much more than most people believed. It had been her who had lied right into the fact of Lord Voldemort and with that had saved Harry. A mother who fought for her child; an instinct Hermione understood only too well.

"I almost lost you," she said to her son then, her expression finally softening. "I won't risk that again and he knows that now. He knows that he doesn't have to even consider coming back unless he changes his mind. And don't worry. He won't dare to do anything to you. If there's something Lucius fears more than his blood status being ruined, it's going back to Askaban, and that's where he would go to if he tried to interfere."

Hermione nodded in response. Draco didn't show any reaction. His eyes spoke for him though. He hadn't expected that his mother would be on their side and would support his decision so much. Narcissa had made a hard and big step. But she was strong and everything in her appearance showed that. And Hermione knew; Lucius plan had failed.

* * *

It was close to midnight as Draco quietly made his way through Hermione's house. Neither of them had discussed whether he would stay at her place or not; it had been a silent agreement. He had seen the relief in her eyes when Scorpius had been brought home by Ginny a few hours ago. They had had dinner together and much to his relief, the little boy hadn't noticed anything of what had happened while he had been away.

Hermione had excused herself minutes ago to head to the bathroom. As she didn't return though, he had a suspicion of what might have gotten into her way. Like expected, he found her in Scorpius' room, watching the little boy as he was deep asleep.

"He won't go anywhere," he said. "You don't have to constantly check if he's still doing fine."

"I'm not doing that," she told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Just admit it already. You're not a good liar."

Hermione just continued watching Scorpius for another couple of moments. Then she bent down and placed a loving kiss onto the boy's forehead before she followed Draco out of the child's room again.

"I understand your mother, you know," she said as they made their way back into the living room. "What she did; that didn't surprise me at all. She'd do everything for you. I'd do everything for Scorpius as well. I'm glad you came in earlier. I don't know what I'd have done with him otherwise." She paused. "It's fascinating, isn't it? How far you'd go for the one you love."

"Yes." Draco nodded, giving her a strange look that made her raise her eyebrows. Once again, she wasn't able to interpret it. "You'd do a lot for those you love." He stared at the floor for a moment before he got up. "I'm tired, I need to get up early tomorrow. Do you want me to stay at your guest room again? I promise I won't sneak into your bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "As if you'd dare to do that in the first place." Then she nodded. "It'd be nice if you stayed here. Scorpius is always happy when he sees you in the morning."

"Yes, of course he is." Draco looked at her briefly before he turned around. "Have a good night, Hermione."

"Have a good night as well," Hermione answered, watching him slightly confused as he left her living room. There it was again; this strange tension between them which she didn't understand. She was sure that a lot had changed between them during this day. But how much was a different question and his behaviour didn't do much to ease her confusion. Shaking her head, she got up to go to bed as well.


	23. Welcome Home

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Thank you so, so much for the super lovely reviews to phoenixqueen15, SerpentofDarkness, XritaskeeterhatersX, lozipozivanillabean, flyingberry, Honoria Granger, Kermit 304, aktreff and Taria Robotnik! Thanks of course also to everyone who's reading and for following and favouriting! Would you like some hugs for being so sweet? Here they are! :D And a new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Welcome Home**

Lucius Malfoy hadn't appeared at either Malfoy Manor or Hermione's house again. Neither of them knew if he was just shocked that for once, his plan hadn't worked or if he had really understood that he had made a mistake.

It also didn't matter to Draco. He had made a decision and he was happy with it. He had chosen the right side; there was no doubt about that. Unlike his father, he had learnt from the past.

Yes, he wouldn't change anything of what he had done. Of course it had been a difficult step for him, but it had been necessary. He had to move on, no matter how hard it was.

Lucius hadn't understood anything. Not yet at least. But Draco was no longer in the position where he could tolerate his father's behaviour, or ignore it.

Because now there was this little boy who he was responsible for. Scorpius didn't need someone around him who spread such bad theories, who would put wrong thoughts into his mind. Draco knew from own experience how fantastic his father was when it came to brainwashing people, including his own wife and son.

No, he had woken up and was seeing the world from a different point of view. He would make sure that his son would be raised differently. Much to Draco's relief, Hermione had also gotten over those events rather quickly. He had feared that she would stay worried and nervous, expecting Lucius to come back and make her worst nightmare come true.

But after a couple of days, she had managed to get over those feelings. He was glad that Lucius hadn't caused any further damage. He knew he would go very far to protect Scorpius and he could only imagine how frightened Hermione had been by the idea of losing said boy, to someone who would never allow her to see him again.

But this wouldn't happen and so the weeks had passed without any further interruptions. December had approached and very soon, the preparations for Christmas had pushed all bad thoughts aside.

Since the confrontation with Lucius though, Draco's habit of staying at Hermione's house occasionally had intensified. By now, he barely ever went back to his own flat. After a long day at the Ministry, he would Apparate to her house and be greeted with dinner. He would spend some time with Scorpius and later go to sleep in Hermione's guest room, as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

Hermione didn't seem to mind his constant presence at her house. In fact he would go so far and think that she enjoyed his company. In the beginning, he had believed she just wanted him to be around for the case Lucius would reappear. But as this hadn't happened and she hadn't asked him to leave yet, he had changed his mind. Besides, if there was a woman who didn't need to be protected by anyone, it was her. No one should mess with her; he had experienced the consequences before.

What kept his mind busy even more was the way things between him and Hermione had changed though. He had noticed that during the last couple of months already, but since the incident with Lucius, they seemed to have reached a whole new level. Or at least he seemed to have noticed it now.

There was this connection; a connection that was so new to him, so fascinating and at the same time somehow frightening him. What was going on between him and Hermione? Was it possible that he cared for her a lot more than he had intended to? He had no idea. But he knew for a fact that he loved to be around her, that he wanted to make her feel good and that she meant more to him than he would have ever expected.

It was still dark outside as Draco woke up on a December weekend. Snuggling further into his pillow, he released a comfortable sigh, hoping he would go back to sleep easily. Just as he was on the edge of falling asleep though, he could hear how the guest room door was opened. A second later, Scorpius jumped onto his bed.

"Daddy!" the little boy exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder to shake him. "You have to wake up, Daddy! It's snowed for the first time!"

Draco sighed. "That's lovely," he said, opening his eyes just enough to look up at his son. Scorpius was sitting next to him, smiling brightly. "Merlin, how can you be so awake already?"

"It's not early!" Scorpius answered. "It's 8 am already."

"8 am?" Draco groaned. "That is early. It's weekend, Scorpius. That means you sleep in, not wake up so early in the morning."

"But it has snowed!" Scorpius shook him again. "You have to get up now!"

"I'm sure the snow won't run away, it should still be there in an hour or so," Draco replied, hoping that it was snowing enough so his statement would actually be true. Just another hour of sleep, that would already be welcome.

"And what if it melts already?" Scorpius asked like expected.

Draco raised his eyebrows. There had been a time when he had believed that it would be easy to talk a four years old boy out of a topic. Scorpius was a lot more curious and smarter than he had expected from a boy of his age.

"You didn't even have breakfast yet, did you?" Draco wanted to know. "You can't go out before you had breakfast anyway." He cursed himself; most likely, Scorpius would expect him to make breakfast now.

"Mummy's up already and making me something," the little boy answered.

Draco sighed again. He was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. His week had been exhausting and stressful and he had been longing for sleeping in. But Scorpius' excitement was stronger. It never failed to warm his heart.

Yawning, he sat up. "Fine," he said. "Give me a minute and I'll have breakfast with you. And after that, we can go and have a look at the snow."

"Yay!" Scorpius exclaimed and jumped off the bed. Draco chuckled as he freed himself of his blanket and left the bedroom as well. As he entered the kitchen, he found Hermione setting the table, once again surprising him with how awake she was that early in the morning as well.

"Good morning," she greeted him with a smile. "You look a little sleepy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "After such a week, I was hoping I could sleep in a little longer."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, Draco, that's the joy of being a parent. At least he didn't wake you up every single night at around 2 am and would refuse to go back to sleep."

"In all honesty, I'm impressed by how you handled that and having to work at the same time back then," Draco said, sitting down at the dining table. For a brief moment, he felt the familiar guilt caused by the fact that she had been alone with raising their son. He wished he had been around back then, but both of them knew that things would have never been as smoothly as it was now. It was a dream-like imagination which didn't have much to do with reality; it was clear that those years that had passed had been needed.

He turned towards the kitchen window. Scorpius had been right; it was snowing outside. He couldn't look far through the wild mess of snowflakes that were falling.

"What is it with children and snow?" he asked. "Who wants to go out when the weather is like that?"

Hermione chuckled. "Didn't you love to run out into the snow, catching snowflakes and building snowmen?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Not as far as I remember."

"Well, no one will force you to go out with us," Hermione told him. "You can stay here until we're back. You could maybe make us some hot chocolate to warm us up afterwards."

"No, it's fine." Draco watched her as she turned back to the stove. No, he wouldn't stay at home and let them go alone. Mentally, he shook his head at himself; he wanted to use every chance to spend time with them, especially after working so many hours during the week. Who cared for snowy weather?

Spending time with them. Months had passed since he had found out about Scorpius. So much had changed since then. He had never expected that somewhere along the line, he would be that close to not only Scorpius but also to Hermione.

There had been a time when he had refused to even accept those feelings. Caring so deeply for his son? That was understandable; being a father was an entirely new experience for him anyway. But Hermione? She had just been Scorpius' mother; a smart, strong witch who he had believed could maybe become something like a friend sooner or later.

And now? There were all these confusing feelings which were getting stronger and stronger with every single day. Since the night when they had been out together and since the day Lucius had shown up, he could no longer deny these feelings any longer. But figuring them out and understanding what was really going on was a different story.

Looking away, he stared out of the window again. Yes, things were confusing, but one thing he knew for sure; he wouldn't stay away from either of them, no matter how much his own feelings were driving her crazy.

* * *

She wrapped her coat more firmly around herself as they made their way through the near park. By now, a thick layer of snow was covering the city and the suburbs. A strong wind was blowing, twirling around the snowflakes that were still falling.

Hermione could understand that Draco hadn't been too excited by the idea of leaving the house. For Scorpius, their trip to the park was like an adventure though. Excitedly, he was hopping up and down in front of them.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that no one else but us is out?" Draco said after a while.

Hermione laughed. "Just accept it finally, Draco. There's quite a lot to do when you're a parent, and that doesn't just include the funny moments. The times of just caring for yourself and have a relaxing weekend are over when you have a child."

He sighed playfully. "Yes, I noticed that already."

"Besides, you could've also stayed at home," she added. "What?" she asked as he raised his eyebrows at her words.

"You said I could've stayed at home," he repeated her former words. "When has your house become my home?"

Hermione cursed herself as she could feel her cheeks heating up within an instant. Yes, since when was her house his home as well? He hadn't moved in there; he still had his own flat after all.

"Well, you're over at my house every day by now," she answered then. "You're sleeping in my guest room, you're having breakfast and dinner with us..."

"Because it's the only way for me to see Scorpius during the week now that I'm working full time," Draco explained.

"And what about the weekends?" she asked back.

To her utter surprise, it was him who blushed; just a little bit, but enough for her to notice. "Well, I can go to my own place at the weekends if you want me to."

"No!" Hermione replied, a little too firmly for her own taste. "I mean...I told you already that you're welcome at my house. Scorpius is happy that you're spending so much time with us." She paused. "But isn't it odd for you to have an own flat while you're at my house all the time?"

"What do you want to tell me with that?" he wanted to know. She could see that his face had turned hard again; she knew this look and she knew very well what had caused it.

"Not what you're thinking," she answered. "In fact..." She hesitated. The suggestion she wanted to make could easily go too far. But who were they trying to fool? "Well, as you're at my house all the time anyway...why don't you just move into my guest room? I know it's small and not at all what you're used to, but still...I think it'd make the most sense. Especially to Scorpius."

Draco stared back at her in surprise. "You're suggesting that I should move in with you?"

"Well...yes." Hermione knew her face had turned bright red again, but she didn't care; by now, that happened so often that she doubted he would read any meaning into it. "It's entirely up to you though. I just believe there's no sense in you keeping your old flat if you never use it. Of course I know that my house..."

"Your house is perfectly fine," Draco interrupted her. And once again, there was this strange expression in his eyes which she still didn't understand. "And so is your guest room." He paused. "I think you're right, it makes more sense, especially to Scorpius."

Hermione nodded. Briefly, she had to think about the topic she had discussed with their son a while ago, when the topic 'moving' had come up for the first time. Marriage. She shook her head. No, maybe Scorpius had understood her explanation after all.

"Speaking of inviting you," she said then. "What are your plans for Christmas? I think it's another event you might want to spend with us. Or did your mother invite you yet?"

"My Mum won't do anything for Christmas," Draco answered. "She doesn't want to celebrate it. I asked her if she wanted to spend it with me, but she said I should ask you instead." He smirked a little. "Looks like I don't have to do that anymore. What are you planning to do?"

"We were planning to do what we're doing every year," Hermione answered, a little hesitantly. "The Weasleys are having a Christmas party at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny will be there, and most likely, Remus, Tonks and Teddy will be around, too, at least for a little bit. During the last few years, I always celebrated with them."

"So you want to ask me if I'll celebrate with the Weasleys and whoever else they count to their family?" Draco sighed. "You don't seriously think I'm welcome."

"You will be welcome, you'll see," Hermione told him. "It's you who keeps on reminding yourself of how things have once been. See, I can understand why you'd be hesitant. Probably it's not the most brilliant idea to you to be surrounded by all of them. But it's such a wonderful atmosphere, you'll see." She smiled at him. "Come on, just say yes. You won't regret it and you will be welcome there."

Draco stared back at her in silence, like so many times with an expression she couldn't read. It felt like eternity until he finally nodded. "Alright," he said, sighing deeply. "But I'm just doing that because I want to spend Christmas with Scorpius and so have to go to that party."

Hermione's smile widened. "You won't regret it."

Draco just shrugged in response. Hermione could understand his reaction. But she was convinced that as soon as he was at the Burrow, he would change his mind.


	24. Feelings

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** First of all; today I did a lot of writing and I wrote them getting together finally, so you don't have to wait that long anymore. ;) And that's why I wanted to do this; do you have any requests for scenes or even little storylines? Let me know if you do, I'll see if I can maybe include them somehow. And now: WOW! Thank you SO MUCH for all these amazing, beautiful reviews! You're so wonderful, do you even know that? Thank you! Thanks so much to phoenixqueen15, XritaskeeterhatersX, lozipozivanillabean, flyingberry, The Talking Head (thanks so much, I wish I could send you a reply, too!), Taria Robotnik, arabellagrace, Avidreader2, Pug1998, Giraffes4Ever, Kermit 304, SerpentofDarkness, Madelinea, twilightlover427, aktreff, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Slytherin-Angel44 and sapphire-lights! And of course thanks so much for all the follows and favourites! :D

* * *

**Chapter 24: Feelings**

Christmas was approaching with huge steps and Draco couldn't deny he was getting more and more nervous with every day. Of course he had wanted to spend the holidays with Hermione and Scorpius. After all, he had finally come to the realisation that those two were his family.

But then Hermione had suggested to go and celebrate with her friends. And with the Weasley family. That was something he had not expected when he had imagined how those holidays would turn out.

He didn't really have a choice though. He wouldn't force her to celebrate alone with him and Scorpius. They were her best friends, had been there for her when she had needed them.

Yes, he would have to accept this tradition, as much as he disliked it. Who knew, maybe she was right and this party would actually turn out to be nice.

Staring at his desk, Draco sighed. Partying with the whole Weasley clan, with Potter and whoever else would show up. And he would be among them. He could already see it in front of his inner eyes; everyone would stare at him, the whole room would fall silent the moment he would enter it. How could Hermione be so sure he would be welcome? He, Draco Malfoy, of all people.

"Is something wrong?"

Draco sighed again. He should have expected that Potter would notice his behaviour. He didn't know where exactly this talent was coming from. Then again Potter had probably enough experience with people to notice when something was up. Him included.

"No," he stated, not bothering to look up.

"You can tell me if something's bothering you, Malfoy," Potter said.

Draco rolled his eyes. This was exactly what he didn't understand. They had been rivals for so many years. They had even been enemies somewhere along the line. Of course a lot had changed after the war and already during their last year, they had learnt to get along and accept each other.

But since when did Potter believe that he was the person Draco would turn to? He didn't know. Why had the other man's behaviour towards him changed so much?

"You don't have to be so nice to me, Potter," Draco said finally. "Everyone knows you're the good guy, you don't have to constantly prove that."

Potter just laughed. "You think I'm asking you because I want people to believe I'm a good person? Sorry, Malfoy, but you'll have to accept that my offer is just honest." Although he didn't look at him, Draco knew Potter was grinning as he added, "Besides, remember, I'm a hero, everyone already does know I'm the good guy."

Looking up, Draco glared at the laughing man. "You know, you don't have to pretend that was a joke. I'm fairly certain you really believe that."

Potter just shook his head at him in amusement. "So what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Why do you even care?" Draco wanted to know. "And don't pull the 'I went through so much' card on me."

"Okay." Potter shrugged. "In fact, I do think we're adults and should stop behaving like little idiots. You've changed a lot and I don't see why we should keep up this stupid rivalry. But yes, my real reason is Hermione."

"Hermione?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "What does she have to do with you questioning me?"

"A lot." Potter looked at him in a way that made Draco glare even more. He hated this knowing, thoughtful expression. "I know you two stopped just being Scorpius' parents a while ago."

"Yes, because we've become something like friends by now I'd say," Draco answered, hating himself for the fact his cheeks started to heat up. Fortunately he had the advantage of having pale skin; barely anyone ever noticed when he was blushing. "That happens when you're spending so much time with each other."

"Just friends, yes?" It was Potter's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Yes, of course. Keep telling yourself that."

"Excuse me?" Draco stared at him in disbelief. "What are you trying to tell me with that, huh?"

"You don't have to use your dangerous tone on me, Malfoy," Potter simply stated. "But if I was you, I'd slowly wake up. What do you think is going on between you and Hermione? I know she invited you to the Christmas party. Do you think she'd do that with everyone?"

"She'd do it for a friend," Draco told him firmly. "And besides, she wants me to spend Christmas with my son. That's just how she is, remember? I thought you'd know her better."

"And letting you move into her house also is something she'd do for a friend, yes?" Potter asked back. "Or did she also just do that for Scorpius?"

Draco glared back at Potter, stunned by the unexpected direction this conversation had taken. He knew exactly what the other man wanted to hear from him, what he had in mind.

"Just forget about it, Potter. You're making yourself look stupid," he said between clenched teeth.

Potter smirked. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I won't shut up about this. I'm the one who constantly has to look at the two of you interacting like that. I didn't forget what I saw when you called me over after your father showed up. Just admit it to yourself finally."

"Admit what to myself, Potter?" Draco asked back. There was no way the other wizard would go that far.

Potter straightened himself. "Admit that she's more than just your son's mother to you. More than a friend. You have feelings for her. You're falling for her, Malfoy, and that's obvious to everyone."

Draco didn't say anything in response. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't. Too shocked he was by Potter's words. He, Harry Potter of all people, had dared to tell him straight into the fact that he was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

So many times during the last couple of weeks and especially during the last couple of days, Draco had played with this idea, but had never fully allowed it into his mind. Falling in love. With Hermione. Was that even possible?

As long as he hadn't spoken it out, hadn't even dared to really allow such thoughts, things had been confusing but fine. But listening to Potter's words was a shock and Draco didn't know how to react to what wasn't a suspicion but clearly a fact.

"How dare you..." he hissed then, narrowing his eyes at Potter even more. "How can you say something like that to me? You, Potter? Since when do you think you have the right to..."

"Oh, please," Potter interrupted him. "Don't play this game with me. Someone's saying the truth, you don't like it and blow up. It's getting old. Instead I'd suggest you give it a thought. There's nothing wrong with falling in love, especially as you did admit already that both, Scorpius and Hermione, are your family. Stop denying it. There's nothing wrong with those feelings. And may I give you an advice? Don't do what I did with Ginny. It took me so long to realise what I really felt for her back then. Such a waste of time, I could have gotten together with her much earlier. If I was you, I'd be honest to myself. It's easier than you think."

And with those words, Potter got up to leave the office. Most likely because he didn't want their conversation to escalate, but Draco couldn't care less. He was too busy with sitting at his desk, staring at the door in disbelief, having absolutely no idea what to think.

* * *

"So you invited him?" Ginny asked, giving Hermione a look which she knew only too well.

"Scorpius, I said the door stays closed," she said, ignoring her friend's question. "You're not going out now, it's way too cold and snowy."

"But I want to build a snowman!" Scorpius pouted. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. How was it possible that such a little boy could look so much like his father?

"You can do that later when it stopped," Hermione promised. "Besides, didn't I tell you that your room really needs to be cleaned up?"

Scorpius crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine," he stated, with a glare walking out of the living room. Hermione shook her head as she heard her son entering his own bedroom.

"It's hard to say no to him," she sighed. "Luckily I learnt that by now. The terrible twos really taught me a lot."

"I bet," Ginny said. "And you didn't answer my question. You invited him? And let him move in? I knew it!"

"You're reading too much into this again!" Hermione shook her head. "I invited him because he'd love to spend Christmas with his son, and we always go to the party. And I let him move in because he's here all the time anyway. Again, because of Scorpius."

"Yes, that's what you want to make yourself believe," Ginny said. "But we both know it's not true."

"Of course it is." Hermione sighed. "Please, Ginny. Why can't we get over this topic finally? For such a long time now, you're trying to convince me that I should be with him. Why? I don't get it. And I don't get what you see between us. We have a child, yes. We spent one night with each other years ago. That's all."

It was Ginny's turn to sigh. "First of all, I think you'd be good for each other because that's just how it is. I know you seem like you couldn't be more different but who cares? You balance each other out. You're happy when he's around, you can't deny that. And to answer your other question; there is something between the two of you. There is, and you know that. In fact I don't see why you have such a problem with admitting that you have feelings for him."

"I don't...!" Hermione started, but the look Ginny gave her made her stop.

"Just give it a thought, without feeling the urge to convince me that it's not true," Ginny told her. "Give it a thought. Is there really nothing? Nothing at all?"

Once again, Hermione wanted to speak up, but this time, she stayed quiet. Instead she sighed deeply and shook her head. Ginny wouldn't stop. She could just do what her friend wanted her to do.

So, was there a chance that she had feelings for Draco Malfoy? Of course she couldn't deny she liked the fact that he had moved in with her; she liked to have him around, she enjoyed his company. It wasn't even surprising to her anymore; so much had changed.

He had changed. And they had changed, there was no doubt about that. Even more since Lucius had shown up. Draco had stepped in, had defended her. In front of his own father. He had picked her side. Ever since then, they seemed to have gotten even closer. There was a connection between them which neither of them could deny.

But was that enough? Was there this special tension between them that was an evidence for the fact that they were indeed more than just friends?

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as realisation hit her in the form of flashbacks that rushed through her mind. Their night out that hadn't been supposed to be a date but clearly had been one. The way they had shared her bed. All those little glances, the way they enjoyed each other's company. The fact that she wanted him to be happy and he wanted her to feel the same way. The fact that she wanted him to meet her friends and become part of their family and that he had told his father that she and Scorpius were his family already.

Was it possible that they had become more than just friends without even noticing it?

"Exactly," Ginny said then, as if she had read her mind, nodding satisfied. "And I already thought I'd have to use a spell on you to wake up."

"But...that's just silly," was all Hermione could say.

"It's not," Ginny stated. "You know what I'd suggest? Come to our Christmas party. It's a special atmosphere; you said it more than once. See how things are between you then. Be honest to yourself. And if you realise there's indeed more between the two of you, go for it."

"But..." she started again, but Ginny shook her head.

"No buts," she said. "It doesn't matter what anyone might think of the two of you. You have mine and Harry's full support. All that matters is that you stop denying your feelings and give yourself what we both know you want. You won't regret it, believe me. I know it from own experience."

Hermione didn't know what to reply to that. Was Ginny right? Did she really have feelings for Draco? If so, should she give in to them? And how would that turn out? She had no idea, but she also knew Ginny wouldn't back off. They would all meet again, at the Christmas party. She would wait and see how going to it with Draco would turn out.


	25. Nervous and Confused

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Aww, such beautiful, beautiful reviews again! :D Thank you so, so much to Giraffes4Ever, XritaskeeterhatersX, Taria Robotnik, racethom, Pug1998, phoenixqueen15, The Talking Head, flyingberry, Emma-Kate9885, SerpentofDarkness, Sami, Kermit 304, absterdabster012 and 0erbayunFang! And of course also thanks so much for following and favouriting! :D Here's more for you!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Nervous and Confused**

"Mummy, is Daddy nervous?" Scorpius asked as he joined his mother in her bedroom.

Hermione looked up. "Why should he be nervous, sweetie?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Because he looks like you when you're nervous. And because he put my jacket upside down."

Turning around, Hermione suppressed a chuckle at the sight in front of her. "Aww, sweetie, why didn't you tell him then?"

"I told him, but he just said 'yes, yes' and left the room." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Is he afraid he won't get any Christmas presents?"

"No, I don't think so." Hermione shook her head at her son. It was hard to keep a straight face around him sometimes. Scorpius' logic never failed to either impress or amuse her. "I'm sure he's just excited because he's never been at the Weasley Christmas Party before."

"Oh!" This explanation seemed to be understandable to the little boy. "It's so cool there, do you think I'll get really a lot of presents again?"

"We'll see." Hermione winked at him. "Now can you fix your jacket yourself or should I help you?"

Scorpius shook his head firmly. "I'm a big boy already, Mummy! I can do it all by myself." With those words, while fighting with his jacket already, Scorpius rushed out of the room again. Chuckling in amusement, Hermione turned her attention back to her mirror.

And within an instant, her thoughts drifted off. The Christmas Party had approached faster than she had expected. Mostly because the last couple of days had been spent with her trying to figure out if Ginny was right or not.

How much had things between her and Draco really changed? Was she falling in love with him? Or was she already in love? Hermione had always believed that it would be easy to notice such feelings; she didn't understand how people could be around each other without having a clue what was really going on between them.

Then again, she had been wrong before. She had believed she had been in love with Ron since their sixth year and had been sure to have noticed signs of a crush much earlier. By the time they had gotten together though, she had quickly realised that she had read too much into her own feelings. There had always been this strong connection between them, a beautiful closeness. But it had taken a few kisses and actually being together for her to understand that Ron was on the same level as Harry. A good friend. A really good friend even. But not more.

She had misunderstood her own feelings. Who knew if it wasn't happening again? It had been so easy to blame everything on Scorpius; they were spending so much time with each other because of him, he had moved in because of him, they had become close because of him.

But had they also gone out together because of him? Had Draco defended her in front of his father because of their son? There were so many more occasions that didn't make sense the more she thought about them. They had started as parents of a little boy, maybe really had become something like friends then.

But what had happened after that? And what exactly was she feeling for him? Hermione shook her head at herself as she stared back at her reflection in her mirror. What was going on? How was it possible that one had absolutely no idea what they were really feeling for someone else?

"When exactly will we leave again?"

Draco's voice interrupted her in her thoughts. She spun around, staring at him with huge eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She didn't miss the brief moment when he gave her a look over. He raised his eyebrows and for a moment she spotted something in his expression that made her want to blush. Then his eyes returned to hers as he added, "And I already thought I was overdressed."

Quickly getting her thoughts in line again, Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I told you we agreed that we'd dress up for the party. We never really have a chance to wear something fine, so this has kind of become a new tradition."

"Well, how fine can a Weasley..." Draco started, interrupting himself though as he caught her look. "Okay, I take that back." He leant against the door frame, once again allowing himself a moment to take her in. "You look fantastic."

"You don't look bad either," she managed to say. Leaning against the small table behind her, she resisted the urge to give him the same look over. She knew he looked fantastic; he always did. It was something she had already noticed back at school, but had always pushed out of her mind again. He had been an arrogant and mean idiot, one didn't think someone like that looked good. Which excuse did she have now though?

"So...you asked me a question?" she said then, interrupting the silence and the tension that was growing between them. It had gotten stronger lately; ever since the day Ginny had confronted her so directly. She couldn't help but think Draco's behaviour had changed as well a little. Was it possible that someone had dared to point him into a certain direction as well? Someone like Harry maybe?

"Yes." He nodded. "I wanted to know when we'll leave."

"Well, if Scorpius managed to fix his jacket, in a few minutes I'd say," she answered, forcing herself to keep the eye contact with him. Lately, that had turned into a challenge. Whenever she looked him into the eyes, she had the strange feeling that he could somehow read her mind, and with that would figure out those confusing thoughts she was dealing with at the moment.

"What did he do with his jacket?" Draco wanted to know.

"I'd rather ask what you did with it," Hermione stated. "He said you put it upside down." She suppressed a grin at the look he gave her in response. "What's the matter, Draco? It's just meeting a few friends. No one will harm you."

"I'm not so sure about that," Draco replied, obviously unsure whether to look uncomfortable or glare at her. "It's the Weasleys after all. I know Potter's trying to become my best friend for some reason, but they..." He shook his head. "I'm just doing that for you and Scorpius, I hope you know that."

Once again, she rolled her eyes at him. "It'll be nice, don't worry. You know that Ginny likes you, too. And the others...they won't dare to do anything mean. Because they won't dare to mess with me."

"Oh, now it's you protecting me, yes?" he asked sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel better and less scared," Hermione teased him. "Listen, I can understand you. But times have changed. We're not on different sides anymore. Yes, it'll be strange for you to be among people who know each other so well, people who you considered your enemies once. But don't you think you can handle that? Remember how uncomfortable I felt when I met your mother for the first time."

"That was just one person."

"Yes, but one person who once believed I wasn't even worse to be looked at because I'm a Muggle-born," she stated. "The Weasleys and your family had their problems, but if you're honest, those were mostly caused by your father. But he's no longer in control over you, right? They know that. You're their guest and they'll treat you like that. I don't see how this should turn out badly for you unless you start to insult someone."

"Why should I do that?" he asked back.

Hermione smiled. "Because it's what you always did when you were either mad or felt uncomfortable."

"How often am I supposed to say I'm not like that anymore?" he wanted to know.

Her smile widened into a grin. "Then I don't see the problem." She sighed. Teasing was so much easier; it was something they were used to. But the second they fell silent again, still alone in her bedroom, the tension returned. She couldn't deny Ginny was right; they had to act on it. No matter how. Because they would drive each other crazy if they didn't.

"Can we leave now?" she wanted to know.

He just nodded in response.

* * *

Draco was glad that Hermione hadn't forced them to use her car again. Of course he couldn't deny she was a good driver; at least from what he could tell. But he preferred Apparating. Much to his relief, Scorpius didn't seem to have a problem with that either.

"Well done," he told his son as they Apparated near the Burrow. "When I was little and had to Apparate with my parents, I always threw up afterwards. At least the first few times."

"Really?" Hermione asked amused. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Yes, how good he was at giving her even more reasons to think he was silly.

His behaviour lately was bad enough after all. Since Potter had talked his way into his mind somehow, Draco was fighting with himself.

What was going on between them? He couldn't deny Potter was right. He had feelings for her, more than he would ever dare to admit. She was a beautiful, stunning woman, very intelligent, sweet and caring. More than once, she had shown to him that he could count on her and when he had defended her in front of his father, he had realised how much he truly cared for her.

And now what? Was he supposed to tell her? Or just keep it to himself, wait and see? He had no idea. At least Potter would have told him what to do next, instead of letting him know that now it was his job to figure out what he wanted and then to go for it.

"Let's go," Hermione said then. She grabbed Scorpius' hand and together they followed the road that led up to the strange looking house of the Weasleys. Although Draco had to admit it looked a lot different to what he had expected. Strange indeed, yes, but not bad. Back as a child, he would have probably made fun of it, because of course it couldn't be compared to Malfoy Manor, especially considering how many people tended to live in there once.

But now that he had learnt that money wasn't everything, he had to admit that as they approached the building, he realised it almost looked cosy. Cosy; that was definitely a word one couldn't use when describing the Manor. Luxurious maybe, and big. But not cosy.

The closer they got to the Burrow, the louder the voices coming from inside got. He hated himself for the way he was reacting to that. His heart was racing and he was glad that he wouldn't face the Weasley family alone. What a strange experience. As if his current confusion regarding his feelings wasn't bad enough already.

"Welcome to the Burrow," Hermione said and from her voice he could tell she was grinning. He couldn't blame her; he had to look hilarious to her.

"Yay!" Scorpius exclaimed and before either of them could say anything, the little boy freed himself of his parents hands and rushed over to the house. One of the doors was opened and Molly Weasley opened her arms to catch the excited little boy.

"Scorpius!" she greeted him. "Here you are finally! We've been waiting for you, sweetheart! Everyone's arrived already." Sighing playfully, she added, "And I'm afraid Uncle Fred and Uncle George have a lot of new things to show to you."

Scorpius smiled brightly as he hurried inside the house, leaving his parents and Molly alone at the front door.

"I know we're a little late, I'm sorry," Hermione apologized, her cheeks flushing a little. "It's just..."

"Oh, please, Hermione!" Molly hugged her tightly. "Don't you think I know how it's like when you want to go somewhere and have a child to take care of? You can have the best plan and they manage to screw it up. Either something important is suddenly lost or the clothes are dirty or whatever else they come up with. It's not a problem at all! Come in."

Hermione winked at him as she walked past him, ignoring the glare he gave her in response. How could she just leave him alone out here with Mother Weasley?

"Draco," she said then and he knew he couldn't escape the situation anymore. "I'm glad you came as well. Hermione said you would, but I wasn't so sure."

"Thanks for the invitation," Draco said politely.

Once again, Molly sighed. "Draco, listen, I have a bunch of children and if there's something I learnt from them, it's reading their mind. So don't put this silly mask on, I can see right through it anyway. There's no need to be nervous. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age and if she believes that you've changed, so do I. We all make mistakes sometimes, important is that we learn from them and according to her, you really did so. I want you to feel welcome in my house."

A tiny smile lit Draco's face. "I'll try my best, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly for you; Mrs. Weasley makes me feel old." She winked at him. "Now go inside already! Dinner's almost ready."

And without giving him a chance to reply, Molly simply grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.


	26. A New Chance

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Such sweet, sweet reviews again! Aww! Seriously, I love you so much for them! Big, big thanks to phoenixqueen15, XritaskeeterhatersX, Guest, SerpentofDarkness, Giraffes4Ever, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Pug1998, flyingberry, Kermit 304, absterdabster012, Slytherin-Angel44, The Talking Head, Honoria Granger, 0erbayunFang and Guest! And of course thanks so much for all the favourites and follows! :D Here's a new chapter; a longer one this time!

* * *

**Chapter 26: A New Chance**

Draco wasn't sure when he had felt that uncomfortable for the last time. Molly Weasley had obviously forgotten he was still in the kitchen as she had turned her full attention back to preparing dinner. It was still a mystery to him how they were all supposed to sit at the dining table together later.

Now what? Draco shook his head at himself. What was he turning into; a coward? Was he seriously scared of walking into the living room just because the whole Weasley family was in there and would most likely stare at him?

What had he gotten himself into again? It never failed to amaze him how far he was willing to go for Scorpius and Hermione. He sighed. Yes, for both of them. Whenever that had changed; he had no idea.

Taking a deep breath, he made another step towards the living room. What exactly was his problem? People had been staring at him before. Those Weasleys wouldn't be that different to them.

What was different? Maybe the fact that this time, he cared. He didn't want them to give him this look he had given them so many times in the past. He didn't want to be the one who ruined the atmosphere. Those times were over.

But he also couldn't hide in the kitchen forever. Before he could make any further decisions though, Potter appeared in front of him.

"Malfoy," he greeted him with a nod. "I already saw Hermione and Scorpius, so you had to be here somewhere." With a grin, he offered a small glass to him. "I thought you might need a drink. Meeting the whole family for the first time can be a little overwhelming."

"Especially when you don't really fit in," Draco said, gratefully taking the glass from Potter. He cursed himself as he realised what he had said.

Potter smiled though. "Just come in already, no one's going to hex you. Not in front of your boss anyway." He laughed as Draco glared at him.

Although he couldn't tell why, Draco found it easier to enter the living room now that Potter was with him. Mentally, he groaned at himself. What would happen next; would Potter turn into his best friend?

And then he found himself in the middle of the party. Unlike what he had expected, no one stopped talking, no one stared at him, giving him the looks he had been prepared for. Instead the living room looked like it was about to burst. There were several little groups everywhere. Arthur Weasley was discussing something with his older sons in the back of the room, probably to hide the fact that they had also gotten themselves a few drinks. Ginny was talking to Lavender and Hermione while all three women were admiring the colourful Christmas tree. Fred and George Weasley were busy with showing something to Scorpius, trying their best to hide said items in front of Hermione and their father at the same time.

"Hey, Malfoy," an all too familiar voice behind him said. Ron stepped next to him, greeting him with a grin that was so much part of the youngest Weasley son that even the past years and the fact he was older now hadn't changed anything. "Long time no see. I was already wondering when Hermione would force you to meet us."

"Don't pretend you've been longing to see me, Weasley," Draco couldn't help but say.

Weasley's grin widened. "Well, whatever, man." He shrugged. "In fact, I was prepared for this day to come since Hermione told us you're Scorpius' father. You just had to reappear sooner or later." He wanted to add more but was interrupted by Lavender, who called him over to her.

"Just relax, they all knew you'd come around," Potter whispered. He gave Draco an encouraging nod before he made his way over to Arthur Weasley. Draco shook his head at him; he would never understand this wizard, no matter how much he tried. Before he could decide what to do next though, he felt how his arm was grabbed again. This time, it was Hermione who had appeared at his side, smiling at him.

"You should listen to Harry," she told him. "Maybe you could do me a favour and have a look at Scorpius. Fred and George might be adults, but they don't really behave like that. I don't want them to give stuff to Scorpius that has the potential to turn our house into a mess."

"Some things won't ever change, will they?" he asked back.

Hermione chuckled. "Not everything can change, Draco." She squeezed his arm, still looking up at him with an expression that caused his heart to race. How was it possible he had needed Harry Potter to make him realise the effect she had on him?

"Dinner's ready!" Molly Weasley shouted from the kitchen then. "I don't want to hear any excuses, come in here, I don't want anything to get cold!"

"You heard her," Hermione said, pulling him back into the kitchen with her. Sighing deeply, Draco followed her willingly, grateful that now, he would at least have something to do.

* * *

Hermione had seen a lot of different sides of Draco during the last couple of months, but she was sure he had never looked that uncomfortable before. The Weasleys hadn't greeted him with the silence and judging looks which he had expected. But still awkwardness could be felt as they had all sat down around the dining table to enjoy the stunning meal Molly had cooked for them.

They weren't ignoring him, but they also didn't seem to know how to start a conversation that could involve him. She sighed inwardly as she watched Draco. He was doing it for her and Scorpius; there was no doubt about that. He could have easily asked her to stay at home with him. But he had agreed to her idea. For them.

This fact warmed her heart and immediately brought back Ginny's words. How many more proofs did she need? What else did he have to do until she would realise that there was definitely more between them than she would have ever dared to imagine?

"So, Malfoy," George said then, as they had eaten half of the first course already. "How much longer do we have to wait until we can start making jokes about your father when you're around?"

The entire room fell silent within an instant. Biting her bottom lip, Hermione turned to Draco. He had just raised his eyebrows in response, his face absolutely not giving away what he was thinking.

"Well, in all honesty," he said then. "I couldn't really care less what anyone's saying about him at the moment."

George grinned satisfied. "So you won't rip my head off when I find it immensely amusing that the big, mighty Lucius Malfoy wasn't only kicked into the butt by his own son but was thrown out of his house by his own wife?"

"Well, I doubt that right now, I'm close enough to him to let him hear about that," Draco replied.

He smirked lightly as the others laughed in response. Who would have expected that one little exchange would be enough to break the ice and wipe away the awkwardness?

"How's your mother handling it?" Arthur asked as the other conversations at the table continued.

"Arthur!" Molly said firmly. "Do you think it's polite to bring that up now?"

But Draco shook his head. "It's alright. I don't regret what I did. I'd always do it again." He threw a short glance at Hermione before he continued, "She's doing okay with it. It's not been easy for her, but she knows which side to be on, and that's not his anymore."

Arthur nodded. "I always hoped that Narcissa would wake up one day and realise that she's doing better without a man like that." He blushed and added a quick "Sorry" as his wife stared at him in disbelief.

"It's true," Draco replied. Although he wasn't looking at her, Hermione could feel how much this topic affected her. The fact that Arthur Weasley seemed to have a good opinion of his mother though seemed to ease Draco's discomfort. "Unless he doesn't change his mind completely, he's not welcome anymore. It's sad to see that there are in fact people who didn't learn anything from the past."

Hermione couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise. She had hoped that sooner or later, Draco would start talking to members of the Weasley family. That he would be so open about his thoughts in front of Arthur and Molly though was unexpected, and once again, she wished she was able to read his mind.

"Even happier we can be that others have learnt their lesson and have changed," she said.

"Yes, luckily," he answered, again with a thoughtful look into her direction. Before she could blush again though, Percy spoke up.

"So you're in Harry's Auror training now?" he asked. "I heard something like that at the Ministry." As Draco nodded, he added, "How is it going?"

In silence, Hermione watched him as Draco answered Percy's questions. She could feel he was slowly relaxing, but still it was a difficult situation; she was fully aware of that. He had come so far; she was getting prouder and prouder of him. And more and more, she was realising that she would have to do what Ginny had suggested.

* * *

Dinner had been a lot more enjoyable than he had expected. Draco couldn't deny he had felt the strong urge to flee when he had joined the Weasleys at the dining table. The awkwardness had been so present that it had become almost unbearable.

Then George Weasley had brought up his father and for once, he hadn't felt the urge to defend Lucius. It had resulted in a change of the awkward situation and had led to a couple of rather interesting conversations.

Draco had to admit he had briefly cursed himself for his unexpected honesty as he had responded to Arthur Weasley's questions. The looks Hermione had given him though had told him that there was nothing to regret; she was proud of him.

He sighed deeply as he let himself fall onto the living room couch. He was happy because she was proud of him. Probably the best he could do was to stop analysing himself. It seemed like Potter was right. He could just admit it to himself finally.

Before his thoughts could wander further down this road though, Fred Weasley joined him. "Want one?" he asked, offering a butter better to Draco. Nodding, he took it.

"Ah, there's nothing better than a good butter beer after dinner," Fred said, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Merlin, that was a lot. Not that we aren't used to that. I bet you feel like bursting right now though?"

Draco shrugged. "Your mother is a great cook, it was worth it." He looked up briefly before he stared ahead again. Although he had been included in several conversations during dinner, it didn't change that he was still unsure on what to do with himself. Instinctively, he watched out for Hermione, who was still in the kitchen.

"You're still not really feeling well here, huh?" Fred asked then.

Draco turned back to him. To his surprise, the Weasley twin was watching him with a serious expression now. "No, it's fine," he said.

Fred rolled his eyes. "You've been a better liar, Malfoy." He sighed deeply. "Listen, I get it, okay? You think the past is still hovering above us. You wonder why we'd accept you of all people at our Christmas Party. You, the one who constantly made fun of us, who went on our nerves on who knows how many occasions. You think we still see the enemy in you. Right?"

Draco stared back at Fred, unsure on what to say. "There's no need to pretend anything else I guess."

Fred shook his head. "Not really." He was quiet for another couple of moments, just studying Draco before he added, "You know, you're not the only one who changed because of the war. I'm not sure you ever heard about it, but I almost died. I was injured so badly that everyone thought I was dead already."

Draco nodded. "Hermione mentioned something like that." He swallowed. The discomfort was about to return, in a different way than earlier though.

"You know, when you realise how close you've been to dying, you start seeing things from a different point of view," Fred continued. "And well, my family...ask your mother how she felt like when she was afraid that she could lose you. She rescued Harry because all she cared for was having you back. My parents and my siblings already believed they had lost me. It's the worst feeling you can imagine, but I think it's nothing compared to what George went through. I'm his twin brother after all. Since the day of our birth, we've done everything together. Everything. No matter where, both of us showed up, you wouldn't get one without the other. And then imagine you lose this one person who means the world to you. It's an experience that changes a person. Fortunately I survived my injuries and it's safe to say that it brought our family closer together than ever. Because we know now that everything that matters are the people you care for the most. Nothing else is that important."

Draco nodded again. He couldn't deny he was feeling slightly overwhelmed by Fred's unexpected, emotional speech. He had never seen the Weasley twin that serious. He also hadn't really had any idea of what the Weasleys had really gone through during the war, but he didn't need any further explanations or descriptions to imagine it.

"Now you surely wonder why I'm telling you all that," Fred said.

"Kind of," Draco replied.

Fred smiled. "I want to be entirely honest to you; you weren't that lucky with your family. You have a mother who really loves you, that's great. But you saw what your father is like and you have no siblings. I guess you'd be lying if you said that you never felt lonely before because you wished you had more people than just your mother who you could turn to. Well, you have the chance to get exactly that. I mean, open your eyes, Malfoy. You have a son who loves you. You have Hermione and if you didn't realise yet that she really likes you, you're just stupid. Hermione and Scorpius are your family, too. And that means you could become part of ours as well."

"Excuse me?" Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Fred's smile widened. "Unlike what you might have been taught as a child, the Weasleys are very open minded. We love to accept people as part of our family. That's what we did with Harry, long time before he even got interested in Ginny. And that's what we did with Hermione as well. She and Scorpius belong to us. There's no doubt about that. And as you belong to them now, you technically belong to us as well. What I want to say with that is...wake up, Malfoy. Stop living in the past. Stop believing that all we see in you is the stupid idiot from back at school, the son of your father. Everyone here is willing to give you a second chance and accept you as the guy you've become. It's entirely up to you now. Either you ignore that and only pay attention to what you had in the past or you start being a little more open, stop being so stiff and make a step towards us."

"So what do you want to tell me with that?" Draco managed to say, hoping he would be able to control his voice long enough to finish his question. "That you and the other Weasleys want to accept me as part of your family? Me?"

"Yes, you, Malfoy, believe it or not," Fred answered. "Thanks to what we went though in the past, we've come to the point where all we really care for is each other. Spending time with old grudges and prejudices? Such a waste of time! Life is so much nicer when you're happy, when you're grateful for what you have. When you treasure what you have. We learnt to treasure each other and if Hermione cares for you so much that she invites you to our Christmas Party, we won't hesitate to accept you as part of us. Who cares for the past? It's been horrible enough. Important is what the past did with us. And you obviously aren't the idiot anymore. If I was you, I'd stop living in the past. You've made so many changes, make a few more. Look at what you can have."

He waved across the living room. "Hermione told us a lot about you during the last couple of months. How you are now. And that you've often felt lonely in the past. Now you have the chance to change it, shouldn't you go for it? Get over yourself finally, Malfoy. Be open, let people in. How much more do you think they can hurt you, huh? Haven't you gone through all the painful emotions a person can experience already; pain, fear, the feeling of being abandoned, left behind, the feeling of never being good enough, of failing? How much worse can it get, compared to how things were for you during your sixth year and during the war? Isn't it worth the risk? Isn't the prospect of belonging somewhere worth the risk of letting down this stupid façade you're hiding behind?"

Reaching out, Fred patted his shoulder. "Just think about it, Malfoy. Think about what really matters and what you really want. And the go for it, no matter what it means."

Draco was unable to reply to that. Fred's speech had taken him by surprise. The actual words had hit him with a force that made him breathless though. He could feel a strong lump in his throat, his heart was hammering hard in his chest.

Fred Weasley was right. So many times already, he had felt exactly the way the twin had described. It was up to him if he wanted to continue this or if he wanted to embrace what he could have. He already had a son who loved him. He could be an accepted member of a family who cared deeply for each and every one of them. And he could have Hermione, if he just stopped analysing his feelings for her and admitted that he cared for her more than he had ever cared for anyone else before. That he had fallen in love with her.

"Excuse me," Draco managed to say then. "It's just...getting quite warm in here. I'll go for a little walk."

And without a further look at Fred, he got up and almost fled out of the living room. He didn't stop as he hurried across the backyard of the Burrow, as he made his way through the near fields. He didn't know how far he had walked until he stopped and collapsed onto his knees. It took him another moment, then he released the emotions which he had been suppressing for way too long.


	27. Understanding

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter! Thank you so, so much for those beautiful and lovely reviews! THANK YOU! :D Big hugs to XritaskeeterhatersX, SerpentofDarkness, lozipozivanillabean, Giraffes4Ever, Hollis Analise, Pug1998, Guest, absterdabster012, Honoria Granger, The Talking Head, Dracomione, MaeSilverpaws1, Kermit 304, 0erbayunFang and phoenixqueen15! And thanks so much for the favourites and follows as well! :D Now...let's see. I hope you'll have fun with this chapter. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 27: Understanding**

Hermione couldn't deny she had been feeling guilty at first; she had dragged Draco into a situation that had made him feel so uncomfortable. Dinner had gone well though and she was sure that future conversations during the party would be easier for him.

But Hermione returned into the living room after helping out Molly, Draco couldn't be seen anywhere. Instead everyone was busy with themselves and each other while Fred Weasley sat on the couch, enjoying a butter beer.

"Where did Draco go?" she wanted to know, hoping that maybe the Weasley twin would have seen him disappear.

"Oh, he said he wanted to catch some fresh air," Fred answered. "Looked a little overwhelmed to me."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Let me guess, you talked to him before he decided to leave? What did you tell him, Fred? I told you to be nice to him!"

"Hey, I was nice to him," Fred answered. "In fact I was very nice to him. I just tried to open his eyes a little more, make him see that we all moved on from the past and that he should do the same. I might also have said a few other things, but nothing bad at all. Really."

"And why did he leave then?" Hermione asked firmly.

Fred grinned. "Why so worried, Hermione? I have to say it's really amusing how much you take care of him." At Hermione's glare, he sighed. "I told him how the events of the war brought us closer together and that there's nothing more important than having people around you who love you. That it's all that matters. And that he could have that, too, if he just got over himself. Obviously my little speech affected him a little bit more than I expected."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, last time I checked, Scorpius was your son, not Draco." Fred's grin widened. "Go after him already. I'll make sure your little one is entertained and doesn't decide to go looking for the two of you."

Hermione didn't say anything in response. Quickly, she left the Burrow and hurried outside. She believed Fred; she knew that even though the twins were still their old teasing selves, they had also changed a lot. The fact that one of them had almost been killed during the war had brought them even closer together and had made them realise that not always the world was funny and amusing.

A strong, ice-cold breeze was greeting her as she made her way across the backyard. More snow seemed to have fallen. She sighed deeply. How was she supposed to find Draco out here? The night was pitch-black, one couldn't even see the moon or a single star anywhere.

"Draco?" she shouted. "Where are you?"

She didn't expect an answer and also didn't get one. Sighing again, she decided to just follow her instinct. The surrounding fields were large and if she wanted to find him, she had to start searching somewhere.

Her heart was racing as she made her way through the snow covered fields. Finding him was one challenge. But what would happen then? What exactly had Fred said and how much had it really affected Draco? Why had he decided to leave like that? What was going on and how would he greet her if she showed up? Would she even be welcome?

Hermione barely noticed how her steps sped up. She couldn't tell how long she had been looking for him until she finally spotted something in the distance. She walked even faster, just to hesitate again as she got close enough to hear that he was crying.

Crying, right there in the middle of the fields. Was she supposed to leave him alone and allow him his privacy, knowing how much he hated showing feelings like that in public? Hermione shook her head at herself. Times were over in which she could have just left him like that.

Slowly, she made her way over to him. She knew he had noticed her presence already but he didn't bother to look up. She hesitated for another moment before she knelt down next to him.

"What happened?" she asked softly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. She almost expected him to shake her off, but he didn't. The sight broke her heart, in a way she hadn't experienced for a very long time.

"Draco?" She made another attempt at catching his attention. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" he shot back firmly, finally looking up at her. What she could see in his eyes wasn't just pain though. It was surprise, confusion as well. He was simply overwhelmed. She knew this feeling only too well. "I just..."

"Do you want me to leave again?" Hermione wanted to know. Situations like that made her insecure. Would she find the right words to comfort him? She had been there for him more than once, had talked her way into his mind, had made him confess things he had probably never told anyone else before. But not once, he had been sitting in front of her like that, crying.

Draco shook his head. "I just...I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what to do, Hermione! I'm...I'm not used to this. I don't know how this works!"

"How what works?"

"This!" He shook his head in disbelief. "All my life...I think my mother was the only one who really cared for me without expecting anything back. I grew up with the belief that you have to work hard for someone's love. I was taught that if you want respect, people have to be afraid of you. That power is all you need. I was taught that if I succeeded, I could have everything I wanted and if I failed, I wouldn't get anything. All my life, everything was about power. Crabbe and Goyle were my friends because of my name, and I think for a long time, that counted for Pansy and Blaise as well. All my life, I lived for power and success, that was all I was constantly focusing on. I...I don't know how this works, Hermione!"

Hermione didn't repeat her former question. She had a rough idea of what he was talking about. So she stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. She didn't have to wait long.

"When I came back, I knew a lot had changed. That I'd have to start fresh and I was looking forward to that. I thought I could do it," he told her. "But then...then you showed up, with Scorpius, and everything changed even more! Suddenly I was father of a child. And suddenly...well, look what I'm in now!" He groaned. "And I'm not making any sense, not even to myself!"

"Try to explain it," she encouraged him.

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "Fred Weasley told me that after all they went through, they learnt that all that really matters are those people you care for the most. Those who love you, no matter what. I mean, look at the Weasleys. Look at them! They couldn't be more different from each other. Some work in high positions, some run a shop, one is a Quidditch player. Neither of them ever had to have the perfect grades at school. They could still come home, even if they failed at something and they would still be loved. And then you and Potter showed up and just became part of this family, without having anything to do for it. You just were Weasley's friends; that was all you had to do, and already you could count on them."

He shook his head again, obviously unable to understand. "For so many years, my father taught me what idiots the Weasleys were. Poor, having way too many children, getting involved with people they shouldn't. And now what am I seeing here? I, of all people, am invited to their Christmas Party and one of them actually tells me that if I wanted to, I could easily become part of their family as well. Just because I'm the father of your child and because of you. I, Draco Malfoy, am welcome in the house of the Weasleys although they have all reasons to hate me. And I just..."

His voice trailed off again. Hermione's view turned foggy as she could feel own tears rising. She knew very well what he wanted to say. He didn't understand how people could care for him like that although he had done nothing for it, although he wasn't even related to them. It was a new experience and she could imagine what it caused deep within him.

"That's what I wanted to make you understand all the time," she told him softly. "Love is something you don't have to work for and it's also something that isn't immediately taken away from you when you make a mistake. Look at your mother, how far she went to protect you. She lied straight into the face of you-know-who and she kicked your father out of his own house. There are more people who think like that, Draco, and the Weasleys count to them."

She sighed, trying to find the right words to explain what she had in mind. "I understand you, Draco, I do. I know you always expect the worst from people because you can't understand that sometimes, people are just nice to you for no reason. But it's true. No one here gives a damn for your family's big name or their money. This isn't about succeeding and failing. Look at your son. He loves you, just because of the fact that you're his Daddy. Harry likes you as well, because you're not the idiot you've once been and he respects the fact that you've changed so much. He really does. The Weasleys know you're part of my family because you're my son's father and as long as you're nice to them and are willing to treat them with respect, you're welcome here, too. And I..."

It was her turn to stop. Yes, what about her? What did she want to say? How did she see him? What did she want from him?

"I think...you should finally leave the past behind," she decided to say instead, hoping that although he was looking her right into the eyes, he didn't know where she had wanted to go with her thoughts. "You said you want to raise Scorpius in a way that he knows that he'll always be loved, no matter if he's successful or fails at something. That you'll forgive his mistakes as long as he wants to make things good again. Don't you think you should allow yourself to feel that way, too? Don't you think you should finally stop seeing bad intentions behind everything people do? Don't you think you should just accept the fact that people can like you just for being you? For being the person you've become during the last few years and especially during the last few months?"

Draco stared back at her in silence, with an expression that made her heart beat faster again. She knew he was listening to her and she was also sure he had understood what she wanted to tell him with her speech. But still she was incapable to figure out what he was really thinking at the moment.

"That wasn't what you originally wanted to say," he told her then, in a voice that made her shudder. Of course he hadn't missed it. He knew her too good by now. "What about you?"

Hermione hesitated. Now was the moment Ginny had told her about; the moment to find out what she was really thinking, what she was really feeling. And the moment to let him know. She had two options; either she backed off and would most likely not get such a chance again or she would finally be honest and do what she wanted him to do all the time; she could finally make the step and risk it.

"I've already changed my opinion about you during our last year at Hogwarts," she started, surprised by how calm she suddenly felt. "You seemed to really regret and you started to be nice to us. That was good. Then, when we met again after all these years, you had turned into a whole new person. I really started to like you. I love the way you treat your son, you're such a great father to him. And..."

She sighed. This conversation was a lot harder than she had expected. "Draco, I could go on and on with this speech, but where would it lead? To tell you the truth, I hoped we could be something like friends because I was sure that would make parenting so much easier. But what happened? Exactly what Ginny wanted to make me believe almost since the beginning. I realised how much I really like being around you, how much I love to talk to you, to see you every day. I think I only really understood it though when you defended me in front of your father. Listen, this isn't easy for me either. With...with Ron I misunderstood my feelings. I thought I was in love with him although it was never more than a crush and a strong friendship. But with you, it's exactly the opposite. Because all the time, I wanted to make myself believe that you're just becoming a really good friend for me. That I'm feeling that way because you're my child's father. But I think it's about time to be honest. I've fallen in love with you and I want to be with you. In a relationship, Draco. You're part of my family for me and not because you did something for it. I fell in love with you just because of who you are now. Because of the person you've become."

Once again, Draco stared back at her, with an intense expression that she almost felt the urge to break the eye contact. Hermione knew her cheeks had turned bright red by now, but she didn't care. She had finally made the step and hadn't just been honest to him but to herself as well. She didn't regret a single word she had said.

He stared at her for what felt like eternity. And then, without a further word, he leant in and kissed her.


	28. Together

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Thank you so, so, so, so much for these beautiful and sweet reviews! THANK YOU! I know I'm repeating myself, but seriously thanks so much for reviewing! Big hugs to phoenixqueen15, XritaskeeterhatersX, amartin0507, SerpentofDarkness, claire, MaeSilverpaws1, flyingberry, alekeneka, Angel JJK, Giraffes4Ever, Annieisawesome, MrsPotter1996, Taria Robotnik, Dracomione, absterdabster012, Kermit 304, Pug1998, twilightlover427, 0erbayunFang and Rosalind! And thanks so much for following and favouriting, too! :D

* * *

**Chapter 28: Together**

Something deep within him had hoped that she would come looking for him. Draco hadn't expected how much Fred Weasley's words had affected him, how much they would overwhelm him as he had invested some more thoughts into their meaning.

And she had come. Hermione had shown up shortly after he had left. How exactly she had found him was a mystery to him. Probably it was as mysterious as those feelings her had for her, especially as she suddenly appeared next to him.

There was no doubt anymore. He knew what he wanted; probably one reason why he had broken down in the first place. Never before, he had been so aware of his deepest wishes.

There she sat next to him, like so many times talking her way into his mind, to bring her point of view across. Never before she had gotten through to him more.

And then she had confessed it. She had fallen in love with him. With him of all people. Because of who he was, not because of anything he had done for her. She wanted to be with him. With him. And she meant it. He could see it in her eyes.

The moment Draco had leant in and kissed her, a strong relief had started to fill him. Finally. Finally the unspoken was out. It seemed as the strong confusion that had been driving him crazy had disappeared. Suddenly he could see everything so clear; what he wanted, where he wanted to go from here.

Why had he believed things had been complicated while in fact they had been so easy? Why had he wasted so much time with fooling himself? Fred Weasley was right. How much more could he hurt? What could she do to him that hadn't been done to him before?

The kiss hadn't lasted more than a few seconds. Unsure about her reaction, he had pulled back, making eye contact with her again. She looked surprised, not shocked though. And there was something in her eyes which he understood only too well; relief. Because finally it was out.

Draco couldn't tell who made the next step. He just knew that they were kissing again, more passionately this time. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her as close against him as possible. Hermione's arms closed around his neck as they deepened the kiss. The kiss both of them had secretly been longing for for a way too long time.

Their second kiss seemed to last for hours and as they pulled apart again, there was no awkwardness left. Instead he felt as if he had woken up from a long, deep sleep, for the first time in a long while seeing the world the way it was. He knew this feeling; he had experienced it a few times during his journey when he had realised that everything he had believed in as a child had been wrong. Now it was happening again as he was realising that he had found what he had been looking for in the person who he had least expected to give him exactly that.

They sat in front of each other in silence for a while, just looking at each other. He could see in her eyes that her thoughts were perfectly mirroring his. Two people who couldn't be more different to each other had somehow found their way to each other. And as he was studying her, he knew that these feelings weren't intentional. They had happened, out of nowhere. And it all made sense to him.

"You're shivering," Draco stated then as he realised she was shaking. It took him another couple of moments to realise that they were sitting in the middle of a snowy field. She hadn't taken a coat or robe with her; no surprise she was freezing. Unfortunately he hadn't thought about his own either. And so he did what came to his mind first; he pulled her back into his arms. She smiled in response.

"And now?" Hermione asked as neither of them made an attempt at getting up. At his questioning look, she added, "I mean...where will we go from here? You know what I want, but..."

"Wasn't I clear enough yet?" he wanted to know, unable to suppress a little smirk. Once again, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "That meant 'I want to be with you as well', for the case you didn't understand."

She smiled relieved. "Good to know." She winked at him. "And...well, should we let anyone know?" She chuckled. "I mean that we finally woke up and decided to get together."

Draco shrugged. "I don't see why we should hide it in front of anyone. Most of them expected that to happen anyway. I'd be glad if we didn't make an official statement though. That's not so much my thing."

Hermione laughed. The sound made him smile even more. He must have really been deep asleep if he hadn't noticed earlier how much he enjoyed everything she did. Even if it was just offering a smile.

"I'm sure especially Harry and Ginny will be glad. I think they were getting desperate with us," she said. Looking up at him, she added, "Are you feeling any better? Now that you spoke it all out?"

Draco shrugged. "It's still hard to understand, you know. But maybe I should really learn to get over myself. I should have gotten used to the fact that the world isn't the way it was taught to me by now."

Nodding in agreement, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. "You'll get used to it faster than you think. Just..." She hesitated for a moment. "Just do me a favour. I know how you are. I know you're afraid of letting people close to you because you're not used to it and because you fear they can use it against you. I won't do that and I hope you know that by now."

"Yes, I know that," he said honestly. She had proven more than once that he could trust in her. If there was a trustworthy person in the world, it was her. After all, she had been the only one who had never left Potter alone, no matter what had happened to and around the other wizard.

"Maybe we should go back now," she said then, moving to get up. He just nodded in agreement. Yes, it was about time to go back. Together with her this time.

* * *

Hermione was freezing by the time they returned to the Burrow, but she couldn't care less. Since she had left it shortly ago, so much had happened, so much had changed. There had still been so much confusion when she had wondered why Draco had left, what was going on inside his mind.

Now there was no confusion left, and no awkwardness either. Instead they had finally done what Harry and Ginny had wanted them to do for a while now. They had admitted to each other and themselves that they wanted to be together.

It was a strange feeling; she couldn't deny that. But she also believed she hadn't been so relieved in a long while. It amazed her how much pressure this whole topic had put on her.

So much had changed, and still would. She could only imagine how the others would react. Especially Scorpius, who finally got what he wanted.

Both of them had agreed to not shove it into the faces of anyone though. There wouldn't be an official statement, they also wouldn't start kissing each other in the middle of the Weasleys' living room. But they wouldn't stay on distance either. There was no doubt at least Harry and Ginny would have figured out what was going on by the end of the day.

They had barely entered the Burrow as they were greeted by Scorpius, who hurried into the kitchen.

"Mummy, Daddy!" he shouted excitedly. "Where have you been? Uncle Fred wouldn't tell me!"

The couple exchanged a quick glance before Hermione answered, "We just went for a little walk, sweetie. Why have you been looking for us?"

"Because I have to show you something really cool!" Scorpius was so excited that he was jumping up and down in front of them. "Uncle Ron has made a really cool toy! Uncle Fred and Uncle George say it's silly, but I think it's cool! I have to show you!"

"Guess I'll let him show me the cool toy then, right?" Draco said with a smirk. Before he could add more, Scorpius had already stormed back into the living room. Draco's attention turned to her once more as he pulled her closer and kissed her again. Then he followed his son. Hermione stayed in the kitchen, staring at the door, shaking her head.

"I think this is the moment when I should say 'I told you so'."

Ginny's voice startled Hermione so much that she spun around, staring at her friend in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Why are you hiding in the kitchen?" she gasped.

Ginny laughed. "I wasn't hiding in the kitchen. I just wanted to get myself and Harry another butter beer from the storage room. It's not my fault you didn't see me. But don't worry, that happens to all young couples when they're so freshly in love."

Hermione tried to glare at her friend, couldn't suppress a grin though. "I hate it when you do that to me."

Ginny mirrored her grin. "What? When I prove you wrong?" She winked at her. Then she sighed deeply. "Merlin, I'm so glad you finally got it! I was really getting desperate. I thought I'd have to hide mistletoes everywhere to make you kiss finally. Or that I'd have to bang your heads together."

"Was it really that obvious?" Hermione wanted to know.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If it was that obvious? Hermione, even Harry noticed it, and while he's one of the smartest people I know, he's not always that clever when it comes to people and their feelings."

"And the two of you are really okay with this?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"Excuse me?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious? How much have we tried to make the two of you wake up? I doubt we'd have done that if we wanted to keep the two of you apart."

"I was just wondering."

"Because of Harry?" Ginny shook her head. "Harry's an adult. He's matured enough to see that Draco has changed. He just wants you to be happy, Hermione. We've all moved on from the past." Her smile widened. "In fact this is a brilliant fresh start. I mean, the two of you...back then at school, no one would ever imagined you'd get together. Not at all. And now look at it. You truly love each other. You've come so far from where you've started."

"Should be fun when Scorpius asks how his parents met," Hermione said.

Ginny chuckled. "Just tell him how you got together. He doesn't really need to know the whole story yet, right? And even if he finds out about it one day, it just shows that people can come really far if they decide to work on themselves, to change and become better people, and when other people are willing to forgive their mistakes." Ginny's smile softened. "I'm so glad you're at this point now. I didn't forget how you felt like back then when you found out you were pregnant with his baby."

Hermione nodded. Yes, she hadn't forgotten this moment either. She hadn't forgotten how convinced she had been that she would have to raise the baby all alone, that Draco would never be a part of her son's life, that he probably wouldn't even care. Never, not even for a second, would she have believed that one day, they would become a real family.

"Come on, let's go in there again," Ginny said then. "Scorpius is totally obsessed with this new toy Ron invented, although George and Fred believe it's nothing. But you know them."

"Why did he show it to Scorpius already and didn't hide it until tomorrow?" Hermione wanted to know as she followed her friend. "That's when he'll get his presents after all."

"Oh, it's not one of his presents," Ginny said, playfully rolling her eyes. "Those three have so much stuff for Scorpius, he'll probably have no space for himself in his bedroom anymore."

Hermione could imagine that very well. As she entered the living room again, she found her son sitting on the living room couch with Ron and Draco, who looked up briefly, greeting her with a smile. Oh yes, they had really come far and there weren't enough words to describe how happy she was about that.


	29. So New

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **First of all, thanks to Kermit 304 for suggesting the Santa idea for this chapter! :D And now thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews; you're such sweethearts, I hope you know that! Super huge hugs to phoenixqueen15, Dracomione, XritaskeeterhatersX, Giraffes4Ever, SerpentofDarkness, Robyn Hawkes, flyingberry, Pug1998, Angel JJK, Annieisawesome, Kermit 304, absterdabster012, 0erbayunFang, The Talking Head, Taria Robotnik and Hollis Annalise! And like always of course thanks so much for following and favouriting! :D

* * *

**Chapter 29: So New**

"Daddy, isn't Uncle Ron just cool?" Scorpius asked, smiling all over his face as he examined the toy said Weasley had made for him.

Draco sighed inwardly as he saw the grin Weasley gave him at his son's words. The urge to shoot a comment back was tempting.

"Yes, he's really cool indeed," Draco decided to say instead, glaring at Weasley, whose grin widened even more.

"Well, thank you very much," Weasley answered, obviously enjoying the moment. He couldn't blame him.

But no matter how much he would have gotten back to Weasley for such a grin in the past, it didn't matter anymore. They had moved on, weren't childish teenagers but adults. They would have to behave like that, especially when a little boy like Scorpius was around.

And apart from that, Draco's thoughts were miles away anyway. It was hard for him to concentrate while he was still mentally in the kitchen with Hermione. What was she doing in there? He turned his head to throw a quick glance into the room, just to quickly look away again as he spotted Ginny Potter.

Great. He was quite sure to know what those two were talking about. There was a fair chance Potter's wife had caught them. But even this fact didn't bother him. Should the whole world know that they were together now. Should they all see it! It didn't matter anymore.

Because they belonged together. This fact caused his heart to race. Yes, he and Hermione Granger balanced each other out, in the most perfect way he had to admit. There were no doubts, there was no hesitation. He knew; as long as she wouldn't change her mind about him someday for whatever reason, they would stay a couple.

It would work. Although he didn't know why, he was entirely convinced by that. He fought against the grin that wanted to spread across his face at this thought. What would Weasley say if he found out about them? He could imagine how he had found out that he, Draco Malfoy, was Scorpius' father. What would he do if he learnt that now, they weren't just parents of the little boy but a real couple?

Of course he wouldn't rub it into Weasley's face. He was Hermione's friend after all; there had to be reasons why she liked him and he wouldn't start any unnecessary arguments. This time, he couldn't hold back a little smirk.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked then, interrupting Draco in his thoughts. As he looked back at the little boy, he realised that Weasley wasn't paying attention to them as he was talking to Percy.

"What is it?" he wanted to know.

Scorpius gave him a questioning look. "Do you think I'll get everything I'm wishing for?"

"Well, we wrote your list for Santa, didn't we?" Draco asked back.

Scorpius nodded. "But there's something else I want and we didn't write it on there."

"Really?" It was Draco's turn to give his son a curious look. "What didn't we write on your list?"

"That you and Mummy get married," Scorpius stated.

Draco's eyes widened. Of course he should have been prepared for this, especially after all the times this topic had come up in the past. Marriage. Everyone seemed to be obsessed with that. But this time, much to his surprise, it didn't shock him or make him feel uncomfortable like it had done all the times before.

Marriage. Could he imagine it? Once again, his eyes darted towards the kitchen. Could he imagine getting married to her one day?

"Do you think if I wish really hard for it, it can happen?" Scorpius added then.

"Well." Draco studied his son, unsure on what to reply. Getting married wasn't something he would rule out, but also something he couldn't say 'yes' to yet. Not after being together for not more than half an hour. It was a definite option though. He just had to find a way to word his thoughts.

"Who knows," he said then. "Maybe it might not come true this Christmas, but maybe next? You just have to be patient, not all wishes come true right away. Besides, you'll get a lot of other great presents, right?"

"Yes!" Scorpius' eyes started to sparkle at his father's words. "Will I get really many?"

Relieved that dropping the topic had worked so well, Draco nodded. "Yes, I think you will."

"Yay!" Scorpius clapped his hands before he turned back to Weasley and added, "Uncle Ron? Will I get really many presents from you?"

Chuckling amused, Draco turned around again, just to find himself facing Hermione, who had finally left the kitchen with Ginny. He didn't miss the look the red-haired woman gave him, but his full attention turned to his girlfriend.

And once again, a smile lit his face as he studied her. She was always beautiful, but now she was simply stunning. There was something in her expression that warmed his heart. He could imagine what was going on inside her mind at this particular moment. For both of them, admitting their feelings to each other and even to themselves had been a difficult step, but it had been more than worth it.

She returned his smile and headed back into the kitchen. Grinning at the hint, he got up and followed her. Being with her was such a new experience, and a very enjoyable one. There was no doubt about that.

"Are we going to start the secret meetings now?" he asked with a grin as he stepped over to where she stood at the other end of the room.

"Maybe?" Hermione smirked at him, a smirk that amused him. It would be interesting to see this side of her. He knew her as a student, a brilliant witch, a mother and also a friend. But Hermione as a lover would be an entirely new role and he was eager to see more of it.

"So Mrs. Potter knows about us now?" Draco wanted to know, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. How much easier it would have been if they had decided to get together back at home, all alone.

"She saw us, yes." Hermione nodded. "She said she won't run around and tell everyone but still you can be sure she'll tell Harry. He's her husband after all." She studied him, with an expression he knew only too well. "There's something I forgot to tell you."

"About what?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "What's coming now?"

"Nothing bad, really," she promised. "Just...well, you probably assumed that we'll stay here for the night. Because the presents won't be given to anyone until tomorrow morning, like they're supposed to."

"Yes, I should have somehow expected that, right?" he asked back.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, in fact you should have."

Draco sighed playfully. "And where are we supposed to sleep? I mean, I won't say anything against this house. It's really a beautiful one, I can't deny that. But there's no way for all of us to sleep here."

"In fact there is." Hermione made a slightly uncomfortable face. "Well, would you mind to share a bed with me?"

"With you?" The grin returned instantly. "Do you even have to ask?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "And now that's something I should have expected, right?" She shook her head. "Yes, a bed with me. But the room we'll have to share with Harry, Ginny and Scorpius."

Draco groaned. "I should have expected there's a downside to this."

"Don't be mad, it's just for one night." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer against her.

"And what would you have done if we hadn't decided to get together?" he wanted to know. "Who would I have shared a room with then?"

Hermione smirked again. "Well, still with the same people, but you'd have had to share a bed with Harry." She laughed at the look he gave her in response and before he could say anything, she kissed him. Instantly, the mental image of him and Potter sharing a bed was forgotten as he tightened his arms around her, getting lost in the sensation of her lips being pressed against his.

"Oh, so you listened to me?"

Startled by the unexpected entrance of Fred Weasley, they pulled apart again, staring at the grinning Weasley in surprise.

Fred laughed. "Well, good for you." He grinned. "Don't let me interrupt you, I just wanted to get something. And besides, sooner or later, the whole house will know about it. So don't bother to hide."

Winking at them, Fred left the kitchen again. Draco rolled his eyes but as he turned back to Hermione, even the interruption was forgotten and without any hesitation, they continued where they had stopped.

* * *

Sighing comfortably, Hermione snuggled further into her pillow. Indeed the old room of Ginny was small; too small for five people. But they could handle it. Scorpius had fallen asleep downstairs already and hadn't woken up while they had put him into his current bed.

Hermione smiled as she listened to the noises echoing through the Burrow. She was glad to have a few moments of silence, alone in a room with Scorpius. It had been a beautiful day, but also an exhausting one. So much had happened.

Just then, the bedroom door was quietly opened. Harry entered the room, greeting her with a smile she knew only too well. Harry, the friend who she could always count on. Like Ginny. No surprise they fitted together so well.

"There's one big difference between him and other children," he said quietly, nodding his head towards Scorpius. "Unlike other children, he doesn't fight for staying up longer."

"That's just because he falls asleep before he can argue with anyone," Hermione replied.

Harry chuckled. With a deep sigh, he let himself fall onto the other bed. He studied her in silence, with the knowing look that said more than words could. It didn't embarrass her though. Harry was like a brother for her, always would be. There was no need to feel awkward in front of him.

"Are you happy?" he asked then.

She couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I am." She paused. "And you..."

"Yes," Harry interrupted her. "Yes, I am fine with it. That's what Ginny told you as well, right? I just always wanted you to be happy. And if he does make you feel that way, I'm glad you finally made the step."

"You encouraged him, didn't you?" Hermione wanted to know, remembering the way Draco had been behaving lately.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I did. It was a bit risky I have to admit. I was waiting for him to hex me every moment. But see...remember when I realised I had feelings for Ginny. I was so unsure about that. I was afraid what it'd do to my friendship with Ron, if I was the right one for her. There were so many questions and I wasted so much time with trying to find answers for them."

It was his turn to pause and he needed a moment to collect his thoughts before he continued, "I always wanted you to have the family you deserve. I always hoped that one day, you could find a man who'd love you and who you could love back. When Ginny and I realised what was going on between you and Malfoy, we thought that this combination would be even better. Because then you wouldn't have the whole 'will he accept Scorpius' problem. Everything would be so easy."

"It's amazing how much things can change, right?" Hermione's smile widened. "We've all come so far. I'm so glad about that."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Me, too." His attention turned back to Scorpius briefly.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, watching her friend. "Did you and Ginny ever consider having a child as well? You're married for a while now. It's usually the next step that follows."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, we never discussed that. I mean, she's a professional Quidditch player and I'm working in quite a high position at the Ministry."

Hermione's smile softened. "I think you'd be wonderful parents."

Harry's grin returned. "Let me guess. You just want to tease me with the idea because you want Ginny and me to babysit. So you and Malfoy have some time for yourself."

"Yes, that's exactly what I want," she answered with a wink and both of them laughed. They had indeed left the past behind, had become adults a long while ago. Hermione was glad that her two best friends approved the idea of her and Draco being together. It felt good to know that they could count on them. Things had turned out to be so much better than she would have ever dared to imagine.


	30. Of Late Night Talks and Presents

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Aww, such beautiful reviews again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for that! :D Here are big hugs for SerpentofDarkness, Taria Robotnik, XritaskeeterhatersX, phoenixqueen15, Angel JJK, flyingberry, absterdabster012, Kermit 304, Pug1998, Annieisawesome, kiddo, Giraffes4Ever, 0erbayunFang, The Talking Head, Emma-Kate9885 and Honoria Granger! And thanks so much also for favouriting and following! :D

* * *

**Chapter 30: Of Late Night Talks and Presents**

It was already dark in Ginny's old bedroom as Draco entered and joined Hermione in her bed. By now, he was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. It had been a long and eventful day. A few hours of sleep were definitely needed.

Hermione adjusted her position to allow him some more space. He lay down behind her. With a smirk, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently pulling her closer. He resisted the urge to grin as she tensed.

"I almost forgot," Potter said into the darkness then. "Do us a favour and keep your hands off each other. I just thought I'd mentioned that."

"Oh, shut it, Potter," Draco hissed back, suppressing a chuckle though. He couldn't really blame the other wizard for such thoughts.

His arm tightened around Hermione and this time, she leant in, allowing him to pull her closer. It was an interesting sensation that started to spread inside him; a feeling he definitely wouldn't need to get used to. How fascinating it was to move from pretending that they were just the parents of a little boy to an intimate relationship like this? He closed his eyes and a few moments later, he had fallen asleep.

Draco didn't know how long he had slept when he woke up again. He needed a couple of moments until he remembered where he was. A smirk lit his face instantly as he felt Hermione still lying so close to him. Yes, he definitely wanted to enjoy that more often. Hopefully she would agree when he suggested to move out of the guest room and into her bedroom. He doubted she would mind.

Just as he closed his eyes again to go back to sleep, he felt her move. Only then he realised that the rhythm of her breathing was revealing that she wasn't asleep anymore either.

"Are you awake?" Draco whispered into her earn. She turned around in his arms until she was lying on her back, looking up at him. In the darkness of the bedroom, he could barely make out her face.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Hermione wanted to know.

He shook his head. "No, you didn't." He raised his eyebrows as he reached for his wand. Her voice didn't sound sleepy. It seemed like she was awake for quite a while already. "Lumos," he whispered, shielding the lit tip of his wand with their blanket. He had expected the look which she was greeting him with.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked quietly. His feelings were changing within an instant. Had he been excited and happy just seconds ago, he could feel himself getting nervous. What was bothering her? Had she realised that she had made a wrong decision? Did she regret the step they had made? Had she realised that she had misunderstood her feelings again, like she had back then with Weasley?

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione studied him, narrowing her eyebrows. "Draco, it's not because of you, okay? I didn't change my mind."

"I didn't say anything," he replied quickly, but she shook her head.

"I know you better than you think," she stated. "You have to stop this. You have to stop wondering if I'll change my mind again. We're together now and you should know that I wouldn't have just agreed to make this step if I had had second thoughts. I learnt from being with Ron. I won't change my mind."

"Then what is bothering you?" Draco repeated his question.

Hermione hesitated. It was a reaction Draco understood only too well. It had taken him a while to trust in her and more than once, he had wondered afterwards if maybe he had been too open. By now, he knew that there had been no reasons for such feelings. But still he was struggling every time and he knew that no matter how different he and Hermione were from each other, they also had quite a few things in common.

"It's nothing, don't worry," she finally answered. "It's just that...well, I'm a little restless at night sometimes. I know it's silly, especially after all the years."

"After all the years?" He gave her a surprised look. "So you mean it's because of the war?"

"I told you it's silly," she said. Even in the dimmed light, he could see how she was blushing. "It's been so many years. It shouldn't still give me restless nights. And it doesn't often. Just sometimes."

"It's not silly at all." He shook his head at her. It was his turn to hesitate; discomfort was still rising deep within him. Because of a different reason now though. "You and the others went through a lot. It's nothing you just forget, no matter how many years have passed. And..."

He paused again. It wasn't the first time that he was feeling guilty because of what had happened during the war and prior to that. He had been there when Bellatrix had tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, he knew she, Potter and Weasley had been fleeing for months, had constantly been in danger of being caught. He knew she had Obliviated her parents to protect them. And had constantly been afraid of losing those two friends who had become her family over the years.

Yes, he could understand why the events from the past were still haunting her. How could she ever forget about them? He would also never forget the time at the Manor, when Voldemort had been around, when he had been constantly afraid of himself and his family getting into danger because they weren't useful for the Dark Lord anymore. He would never forget his sixth year; a year that had felt like a never ending nightmare for him. Some things couldn't just be forgotten.

"Don't feel silly," Draco said, gently brushing a curl out of her face. How could he have missed that she was such a beauty for so many years? Why had he needed so long to understand how much he wanted her? "There's no need to. We all have our demons that will follow us." He bent down, brushing his lips over hers in a loving kiss. As he pulled back again, she was smiling at him.

"How could you seriously consider that I might have changed my mind?" Hermione wanted to know. "I never would."

Draco didn't reply to that. Instead he turned his wand off and wrapped his arms around Hermione again. A few moments later, both of them had gone back to sleep.

* * *

Sleeping in the next morning wasn't an option. Before the sun had even started to rise, Scorpius had left his bed and had woken up the entire Burrow. Hermione hadn't caught much sleeping during the night, but it didn't bother her as much as she had imagined.

She just wished Draco hadn't noticed the fact that there were times when she had problems with sleeping. Especially when it came to the reasons for that. So many years had passed since the war and still it was giving her nightmares at times, still it kept her up.

Yes, Draco was right. Some things just couldn't be forgotten. They would haunt them forever, or at least for a very long time. She had to deal with that, but she didn't have to deal with it alone. He hadn't said that, but his entire behaviour had said more than words could.

Of course things had gotten a lot better during the years. Harry was alive, he had managed to defeat Voldemort. Everyone she loved was fine again. But there was indeed no way to forget the feelings she had to deal with while they had been hunting for Horcruxes, she would never forget how it had felt like when Bellatrix had tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, she would never forget the pain of Obliviating her parents to protect them, or the constant fear to lose Harry and Ron.

Even more grateful she was for the fact that those days lay in the past. The war was over and from what she could tell, a lot of people had learnt from it. Chances that a wizard like Voldemort would get so dangerous again seemed rather low at the moment and she dearly hoped people would never forget how close they had been to a never ending nightmare for everyone who wouldn't have agreed with the ideas and plans of this monster.

Yes, the war was over and this fact usually helped her to leave behind the returning memories. She could also always turn to her closest friends, like they could turn to her. And now there was also someone else who cared. Someone who had asked her how she had slept when she had woken up, who had been glad to hear that she hadn't felt restless again.

By the time they arrived downstairs though, the restless night was forgotten. Scorpius' excited screams echoed through the entire house as he saw the huge amount of Christmas presents that were gathered around the tree.

"Is that all for me?" he asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"It seems like that," Hermione told him with a smile. "Why don't you go and see what you got?"

She suppressed a chuckle as Scorpius stared at the presents, for a moment seeming almost shy. Gently, she guided him over to them. After the first one had been unwrapped though, the little boy couldn't be stopped anymore.

"A broomstick!" he exclaimed as he unwrapped Harry's and Ginny's present. "Is it as cool as yours, Auntie Ginny?"

"It's even better," Ginny answered with a wink. "Your Daddy and Uncle Harry can teach you how to use it." With a grin, she added, "I mean, now that they're so great at working together, right?"

Hermione chuckled as she caught the look Harry and Draco exchanged. Both seemed a little embarrassed for a moment. The old hesitation towards each other hadn't disappeared completely yet and she assumed that after so many years, it was only natural that such things required some time. They had managed to get over their old rivalry though; their past attacks had turned into good-natured teasing by now. Yes, they had definitely learnt to work together.

"And now look at what your awesome uncles Fred and George got you," Fred said, nodding towards the largest package.

"I dearly hope for the two of you that there's no stuff from your shop in there!" Molly hissed as the little boy continued to unwrap.

"Oh, Mum, of course not!" George shook his head, unable to prevent himself from grinning though.

Molly sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I really failed at raising those two. If their stuff damages your house, let them take care of it. Otherwise they won't ever grow up!"

"Hey, Ron's making stuff for the shop as well!" Fred complained.

Ron glared at his older brother. "Oh, now you bother to mention the toys I'm making, yes? I thought they were silly."

"Didn't I say some things won't ever change?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, rolling his eyes. He didn't manage to hide his amusement though; a fact that warmed her heart even more. He was feeling welcome, there was no awkwardness left. It amazed her how much one evening could change, although she believed it had been more of a progress. Every week, every month, every year had helped him to get over the person he had once been, over the things had that prevented him from just being happy.

"Isn't it so much more enjoyable when you accept people as who they are instead of constantly thinking you're the only great one in the world?" she teased him back.

He grinned in response. "I still think I'm the best. But others aren't that bad either. That even counts for some of the Weasleys," he shot back. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

By the time Scorpius had finished unwrapping his presents, the whole living room had turned into a mess. No one seemed to mind though. Everyone's attention was completely focused on the excited, little boy. Seeing the innocent happiness of a child had the same effect on everyone.

"So, did you receive everything you were wishing for?" Harry wanted to know then.

Scorpius nodded eagerly. "Almost! Now I just want Mummy and Daddy to marry."

Hermione sighed inwardly as Scorpius grinned up at her and Draco. She could feel that everyone's attention had shifted to them now and she dearly hoped she wouldn't blush again. Children had a perfect timing and Scorpius was a great example for that.

"Well, Malfoy, you better start thinking about how to propose to her then. After all, you have to beat Harry and me," Ron said, much to Hermione's surprise. She looked at her friend with huge eyes, unbelievable to understand what she had just heard. But all she got in return was a wink.

A bright smile lit her face. She had no doubt that by now, every Weasley was aware of the fact that they had gotten together somewhere during the previous evening. She couldn't deny she had slightly feared Ron's reaction. The one she had gotten now was entirely different to everything she had expected. And it couldn't have made her happier.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Draco said then, causing the next surprise for her as she saw how he returned Ron's grin. Before anyone could make any further comments though, Molly spoke up again.

"So, now that all presents are unwrapped, I want to see you all in the kitchen. Whoever is late won't get anything," she said, chasing her family into the room next door.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to propose to you yet," Draco whispered into her ear. "But of course I can't let Weasley win, right?"

Hermione just chuckled in response. She didn't mind the idea of getting married one day. Harry and Ginny were a beautiful example for a well working marriage. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy being together with Draco. Nothing else mattered.


	31. Getting Used To It

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Hey there! :D First of all, thank you so, so much for those beautiful and lovely reviews! I know I said it before, but you really rock! :D Big, big hugs go to phoenixqueen15, racethom, XritaskeeterhatersX, absterdabster012, Emma-Kate9885, flyingberry, Pug1998, Honoria Granger, SerpentofDarkness, 0erbayunFang, Kermit 304, Taria Robotnik and Angel JJK! And of course thanks so much for following and favouriting! Here's more! Btw, did anyone of you read my other fanfic Changing For The Better? If so, might update that as well soon if you like. :)

* * *

**Chapter**** 31: ****Getting ****Used ****To ****It**

It was getting late already as Hermione and Draco arrived at home again. They had barely entered the house when Scorpius had already fallen asleep. The rest of the day had been as lovely as its start. Once again, Molly had surprised them with an impressive lunch.

To sum it up, the Christmas Party had turned out to be even more beautiful than she would have ever dared to imagine. There had been no fights and after the first few hours, the former awkward tension had disappeared as well.

Still she couldn't deny that she was glad whenever she could go back to her own house. Hermione was impressed how Molly managed to handle such a big family and still stayed so calm while doing so.

Even more grateful she was that Scorpius had willingly fallen asleep. Harry was right; she could be glad that unlike most other children of his age, Scorpius rarely fought for staying up longer.

"I think I'm in need of a nap," Hermione said after they had put Scorpius into his bed. She yawned. "I'm really not used to anything anymore."

"Oh, don't act like you're that old yet." Draco playfully shook his head at her. "Scorpius can be really exhausting though." He studied her for a moment before he added, "Mind if I joined you? Or will I have to stay in your guest room?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, mentally cursing herself. Although she usually planned everything through, she hadn't thought about what would happen the moment they would go back home. Of course it didn't make sense if he still stayed in the guest room now that they were together. He would move into her bedroom instead. She rolled her eyes at herself; and why exactly did that make her feel nervous?

"Don't worry, I'll keep my hands off of you," Draco told her, obviously sensing her hesitation. "I'll be a good boy."

"I didn't say that!" Hermione replied quickly, but she couldn't prevent herself from blushing. Since when was she so shy? She hadn't been back then when they had gotten close for the first time.

"Ah, don't you worry." He pulled her closer, giving her this grin which she wanted to slap off his face. "I knew you're an innocent, sweet girl when I decided to get together with you. I don't mind."

"I'm not..." She glared at him. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I never would." Draco pulled her flush against him. She shuddered at the sudden closeness. It was a sensation she hadn't experienced for a very long time and never before in an intense way like that. There was no doubt that she was longing for him, more than she would have ever dared to imagine. So why did the thought of making this next natural step with him make her so nervous?

"Just relax," he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss into her curly hair. "We'll just have a nap together, okay? There's no need to rush anything."

"I'm silly, right?" Hermione rolled her eyes as he pulled her with him into her bedroom. "I'm an adult and behave like a teenager."

"Well, I'm a gentleman, so that's not a problem." He winked at her.

Hermione chuckled. "A gentleman, yes?"

"Hey, when was the last time I wasn't polite to you?" He pulled her onto her bed with him. "Like I said, relax."

Hermione just nodded in response. Sighing deeply, she snuggled into his side, enjoying the way Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly. She couldn't get enough of this closeness already and she was sure everything else would develop as beautifully.

* * *

"So you really did it?" Blaise shook his head. "And I thought you'd stay single forever."

"Not everyone gets married right after leaving school." Draco rolled his eyes at his friend. "Where's your wife anyway?"

"She's busy," Blaise answered. "Be glad about that though. She'd have bugged you with questions about how it happened, when it happened, what you said, what she said. You know how women are."

"I do." Draco nodded in agreement. He couldn't deny he was glad that only Blaise had shown up to their meeting at their favourite cafe in Diagon Alley. Although he had to admit that it had really been obvious to everyone how he and Hermione had gotten closer and closer during the last couple of months, he still had to get used to the fact that he was indeed in a relationship. It was a beautiful, stunning feeling and he didn't really know how to talk about it in front of others. Someone like Blaise, who, as a man, was a lot calmer when it came to such news, was a preferred conversation partner.

"How is it like?" Blaise wanted to know.

"What, to have a girlfriend?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"Funny." Blaise rolled his eyes, chuckling though. "So how is it like to be together with Granger? I mean, it's not like it was expected that the two of you would hook up one day. It was already surprising enough to find out that you had a thing with each other in the first place."

"Shows that you don't know me at all anymore, Zabini," Draco teased. Then he sighed. "I know, I know. Most people who don't know us might be confused by the fact that we're together now. But in all honesty, I couldn't care less. I doubt there's a more perfect woman for me out there."

Blaise's eyes widened. "Are you still joking or are you serious?"

"Did you listen to anything I've said lately?" Draco shook his head at his friend. "Even Potter realised that there was something going on between us. That we didn't just spend so much time with each other because of Scorpius but because there was already starting to be more between us."

"I know that and I saw that, too," Blaise replied. "But listening to you...I mean you being interested in her and you saying that there's no more perfect woman for you out there is a different story."

Draco couldn't help himself; he blushed lightly. During the last couple of weeks and months, he had occasionally met Blaise and also Pansy, had told them how it was like to spend time with Scorpius and also with Hermione.

He wasn't too surprised that his friends hadn't noticed the growing tension between the couple as much as Potter and his wife had though. Blaise and Pansy only knew his point of view and they still had to actually meet Scorpius and Hermione again.

"It's like I said," Draco stated then. "Things change, people change. I was an idiot for most of my time at Hogwarts. It took me way too long to realise how she really is."

He ignored the way Blaise raised his eyebrows at him as his reddening cheeks became more obvious. He had enough of pretending and denying. "She's not just incredibly intelligent. She's very loyal and forgiving. Don't ask me how many times she tried to make me understand that I have to leave the past behind, that I have to move on and accept myself as who I am now. That I can be proud of who I'm now. That coming from her, despite all the times I bullied her back at school! She had all reasons to hate me, but she forgave me and sees me as who I've become. How many people would do that?"

Blaise grinned in response. "You've really fallen hard for her, haven't you? Quite interesting to see."

Draco nodded. "I just hope I won't mess it up." He hesitated. Reaching this point of their conversation was difficult. So far, his mother and Hermione were the only ones who had been allowed to have such an insight into his insecurities and although he knew Blaise for so many years, opening his heart like that was a step too far.

"I just did a lot of stupid things in the past," he decided to say then. "I don't want to ruin this with being an idiot again."

"Well, why should you?" Blaise wanted to know. "I think she knows what she would get herself into. Of course there'll be some problems here and there; Pansy and I have them as well. I guess what matters is that you really want to be together with her. Look at the last few months. You were around her almost every single day. And what happened? Instead of getting fed up, she fell in love with you. So obviously you must be doing something right."

Draco just nodded in agreement. He knew Blaise was right; during those months, he must have done something that had made Hermione believe he was the right one for her. Of course chances were high he could make mistakes again, but he would try his best to not ruin what he finally had found.

* * *

"You really love being around me, don't you?" Hermione said as she and Ginny entered the living room. "Don't you have enough of me after spending the Christmas Party with us?"

"As if I ever could." Ginny offered a smile that didn't turn out as bright as it usually did though. With a deep sigh, she let herself fall onto Hermione's couch.

"Is everything alright?" she wanted to know. Seeing Ginny like that was highly unusual.

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth," Ginny replied, releasing another sigh.

"What's the mattered?" Hermione asked as she joined her.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't really feel so well. Maybe I ate too much at the Christmas Party."

"Can a Weasley actually eat too much?" Hermione winked at her.

Ginny chuckled. "I start to believe this counts for the male Weasleys, not for the females." She shook her head. "Don't look at me like that. It's nothing, really. I just don't feel so well, that can happen. I'm also a bit stressed I think. Quidditch training will start in a couple of weeks."

"And like always, you'll be perfect," Hermione said, offering an encouraging smile. She couldn't deny she was still worried as she was watching her friend more closely, but she also knew that Ginny didn't want to see her like that.

"We'll see about that." Ginny returned her best friend's smile. "But we have much more exciting things to talk about. How are you an Draco doing? How is like to be together with him? Now that you finally woke up."

Hermione chuckled. "It's...new. I don't know how to explain it. It's amazing, really. I feel so relieved that we finally admitted it to each other." She smiled. "It was a good decision and yes, I'm willing to admit that you were right all the time. I guess I just didn't want to believe it." She paused. "I think he's a little worried I could change my mind again."

"Wow. Malfoy being insecure because of something?" Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"That happens more often than you think," Hermione answered. "I hope he gets over that quickly. I don't want to constantly remind him of why I'm together with him. At least in me, he should trust." Her cheeks flushed as another topic suddenly found its way into her mind.

"What are you blushing for?" Ginny asked like expected. "And don't say nothing. I'm your best friend after all."

"It's really nothing," Hermione answered, cursing herself for displaying her feelings so openly again. "It's just..." She sighed. Ginny was her best friend; if there was someone she could talk to, it was her. "We're sharing my bedroom now, but...well, nothing happened between us yet. Because of me."

"That means?" Ginny wanted to know.

Hermione shrugged. "I was just hesitant. He said he doesn't mind. That we don't have to rush anything."

"Amazing to believe that he's the same Malfoy we know from back at school, huh?" Ginny asked. Then her smile softened. "What exactly is the problem, don't you want to do it yet?"

"It's not that I don't want to," Hermione admitted. "I think I'm just...nervous." She ignored the fact that her face had turned bright red by now. "Because...well, I don't really have that much experience. In fact I have no experience at all, apart from that one time I was with him."

"So what?" Ginny replied. "From what you told me, he doesn't have more experience either. It's new for the both of you and you have the advantage that you've already been with each other before." She smiled warmly. "Hermione, I know how you are. You tend to overthink everything. But not this. Just follow your instinct. Don't worry that you might make a mistake. Just give in to it. You'll see, it'll be worth it."

Hermione nodded. Deep inside, she knew Ginny was right. Most likely, she was overthinking the topic again. And indeed Draco wasn't more experienced than her either. She had to go with her instinct again and there was no reason why it shouldn't work this time.


	32. Follow Your Instinct

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Thank you so, so much for the wonderful feedback, I LOVE your reviews! :D Thanks so much to phoenixqueen15, The Talking Head, XritaskeeterhatersX, Kermit 304, absterdabster012, Giraffes4Ever, Pug1998, SerpentofDarkness, Taria Robotnik, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Guest, Hollis Annalise, 0erbayunFang and Annieisawesome! And thanks so much also for favouriting and following! :)

* * *

**Chapter**** 23: ****Follow ****Your ****Instinct**

It was getting dark by the time Draco arrived at home again. He and Blaise had spent the entire afternoon at Diagon Alley. As much as he had enjoyed catching up with his friend though, Draco was glad to be home again.

A beautiful feeling. Hermione's house had been his home for him already a long time before she had asked him to move in with her and Scorpius. One just had to feel welcome at her house, no matter how small it was.

As he let himself inside, his mind wandered back to the day when he had arrived at her front door for the first time. It felt like decades had passed; nothing was like it had been back then.

He had hoped that she would agree to let him see his son. He would have never dared to imagine that he would move in and get together with her just a few months later.

But Draco didn't bother himself with thinking about that. The past lay behind him. Of course it wouldn't be easy to follow Fred Weasley's advice, but he would try his best.

As he made his way through the house, he was surprised to find it quiet, almost empty. Had he missed something?

"Hello? Is anyone home?" he asked, instinctively reaching for his wand. Many scenarios instantly found their way into his mind.

"Yes," Hermione's voice answered him. "I'm in the bedroom."

Draco couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him. He shook his head at himself. This had to change as well; he couldn't constantly drive himself crazy. Of course he would do everything he could to protect her and Scorpius, but there was no need to get nervous if there was no reason for that.

"Where's Scorpius?" he asked as he made his way down the hallway.

"Your mother wanted to spend some time with him so he'll stay at the Manor for the night," she answered. There was something in her voice that had caught his attention. A strange and very interesting tone.

"You allow him to stay at the Manor?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes, why not?" she wanted to know, giving him a questioning look as he entered the bedroom. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he took it in; it looked like she had rearranged some things, had changed the sheets and had done a few other little things to the room.

"Because I doubt it's one of your favourite places and I didn't expect you to let our son go there," he answered, a little distracted.

"It's your mother's house now," Hermione stated. "It's not what it's been back then."

He nodded slowly. Turning around to her, he found her studying him. "What did you do to the bedroom?"

"I wanted to make it look a little nicer," she answered, almost looking a little embarrassed. "I also wanted to go and find something nice to wear, but...oh well, I guess that's not really my thing."

Draco studied her in confusion. It took him another couple of moments until realisation hit him. Resisting the urge to grin, he said, "You know we don't have to..."

"I never said I don't want to," Hermione told him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. He couldn't help himself as he shuddered at the fully body contact. He could spot the nervousness in her eyes again, but there were also sparks in them which he hadn't noticed before. "I just don't really have much experience with this."

"I don't either." His hands came to rest on her hips. He could spend hours with staring into her beautiful eyes, but even more he was longing for kissing her again. He couldn't get enough of how sweet she tasted.

How could she be nervous, just because she didn't have much experience with relationships, especially as he didn't have much experience himself? It was then that he realised that it was once again something they had in common. He was nervous around her as well, because of different reasons. The feeling itself was the same though and both reasons were equally unnecessary.

"There's no need to be nervous," he added. Only inches were separating their faces now. He could feel her warm breath tickling on his skin, causing his heart to beat faster. He doubted he had ever felt such a longing for a woman before. "Just follow your instinct."

Hermione smiled. "You sound like Ginny."

Draco sighed playfully. He bent down, brushing his lips over hers. He shuddered again as she kissed him back. But this time, he let his lips linger for just a brief moment before he let them continue their journey. Ever so softly, he kissed his way along her jawline, enjoying that his actions made her shiver.

Of course he could understand her nervousness. But she had no reasons to feel that way and he would make her realise that. The sigh that escaped her as he placed feather-light kisses down her neck said more than words and by the time she grabbed his face to kiss him passionately in a way that took his breath away, he knew he had succeeded.

* * *

It was a strange feeling to be back at the Manor; Draco couldn't deny that. Although Lucius had left the house a while ago, it had usually been Narcissa who had visited them. He hadn't been at Malfoy Manor for a long time and he couldn't deny that for a brief moment, he didn't feel welcome.

But even though the house itself was still the same, so much had changed. His mother owned it now and he knew that Scorpius had had a great time. Narcissa had softened a lot since she had made the big step of pushing Lucius out of her life.

Still he felt a little uncomfortable as he made his way through the large halls. It was stunning him how he could feel like a stranger in the house where he had grown up. So much had happened in here in the past. So much he would never forget.

He shuddered lightly as he remembered how Voldemort had been appearing in these halls, had done so many cruel things during that time. He shook his head to get rid of the memories of a certain other day, when his own aunt had tortured his current girlfriend. Already back then, he had believed that Bellatrix was as evil as her beloved Dark Lord.

Draco was interrupted in his thoughts though as he heard the sound of fast footsteps. A moment later, Scorpius came rushed through the nearest door, a bright smile plastered across his face.

"Daddy!" he shouted, jumping into his father's arms. "Daddy, Grandma's house is so big!"

"Yes, it really is," Draco agreed, smiling at his son. The little boy's innocence immediately wiped away all the dark thoughts that had been spinning in his mind. So far, Scorpius had no idea of the cruel, brutal world his parents had to face years ago and he dearly hoped that it would take a while until their son would figure out what had happened. And about the roles the people around him had played back then.

"Grandma even has peacocks!" Scorpius shouted then, jumping up and down. "And they're white like snow! Oh, and I built a snowman, too, Daddy! I have to show you!"

"You'll definitely have to," Draco said. "But first I'd like to have a few words with your Grandma, okay? Maybe you can go and watch the peacocks for a little longer?"

Nodding eagerly, Scorpius ran off into the direction where he had come from. Draco's smile widened. His son seemed to always be in a good mood and even more since he had realised that his parents had started to behave more like those of his friends. They hadn't really explained to him what had changed; both of them doubted that even though Scorpius was smart for his age, he would really understand what had been going on between his parents in the past and what was happening now. Chances were high that the little boy had always somehow seen them as a couple, at least since he had moved in.

"He's so much like you."

Interrupted in his thoughts by his mother's words, Draco turned around. Narcissa had entered the room, studying her son with a smile of her own. The sight warmed his heart. It never failed to amaze him how much happier she seemed to be now. No longer she looked ice-cold and emotionless.

"I hope he's not too much like me," Draco replied. "Remember what an arrogant idiot I was when I went to Hogwarts. I don't want him to behave like that."

Narcissa's smile widened. "Draco, you might have been like that at school, but there was a time before that. I'm not sure you remember much of the time when you were at his age. You were just like him. And excited, little boy. Until you started to believe in the stories of your father."

"Yes, then I became a spoiled brat." Draco rolled his eyes. He was glad that he had woken up and changed, but he couldn't deny he hated the fact that he also had realised how his behaviour back then must have come across. How wrong a lot of his decisions had been. But the past couldn't be changed.

"I only can make sure that he won't turn out to be like I was when I got older," he said, more to himself than to his mother.

"I'm sure you don't have to worry about that," Narcissa answered. "You'll teach him how to behave. And remember who his mother is."

"Speaking of her..." Draco hesitated. He had forgotten to talk to Hermione about whether or not she had informed his mother about their relationship. Too distracted he had been with the way their evening had turned out. And their night. He groaned at himself as images of said intimate night instantly found their way into his mind. Not really a topic to think about while standing in front of his mother.

"I think I can imagine what you'd like to tell me," Narcissa said as he struggled to continue. "In fact, little Scorpius already informed me that you're together with her now. I think his exact words were 'Mummy and Daddy have started kissing now, do you think they'll marry soon?'."

Draco couldn't help himself; he blushed under his mother's amused look. "Yes, he won't drop the marriage topic for some reason." He paused. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"Should I?" Narcissa wanted to know. "And, even more important, would it change anything if I did?"

"No," Draco answered honestly. As much as he loved his mother, even she wouldn't be allowed to interfere and mess with his and Hermione's relationship. "And I don't know if you should. I know that unlike Father, you like her."

"She's a wonderful woman, Draco," Narcissa told him. "A stunning woman. You can be proud to have found yourself such a partner. It took me a while to realise it but I'm glad I did. I'm not like your father, Draco, and you know that. I'm not having those prejudices anymore. I regret that I ever had them in the first place." She sighed. "Speaking of your father though..."

"I don't care what he thinks about this. Or if he finds out about us in the first place," Draco said. "He has to accept it and if he doesn't, that's his problem. Times are over in which I cared for his opinion." He hesitated before he added, "I'm sorry everything turned out like that for you. I mean..."

"Don't," Narcissa interrupted him. "It was my choice to throw me out. I picked the side I want to be on. He has to accept that. He dragged us deep into something we didn't want to be part of. He didn't learn much from that. It's his choice and it has nothing to do with you. You don't have to feel sorry about it."

Draco nodded. Before he could add more though, fast footsteps revealed the return of Scorpius. "Daddy, you have to see the snowman now!" he shouted.

"I think you should better listen to him, it's impressive," Narcissa said with a wink. Stepping closer, she whispered into his ear, "And why do you feel sorry for me in the first place? Thanks to your decision, I now have a grandson. And a wonderful daughter-in-law."

"Mum!" Draco hissed. "Don't you start this as well now!"

Narcissa just laughed in response.

* * *

The early morning sunshine woke her up. As Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she needed a moment to remember where she was. A smirk lit her face then and she shuddered comfortably as she remembered how hers and Draco's evening had turned out.

This time, she had decided to listen to Ginny instead; she had followed her instinct. And indeed Ginny had been right; it had been more than worth it. Her smirk widened. Oh yes. Stretching in bed, she sighed. She had already woken up earlier when Draco had gotten up to pick up Scorpius at the Manor. He had told her to go back to sleep and relax a little.

Relaxing with him was a lot more fun though. Her cheeks flushed softly at this thought. Even after all the years, she could still remember the first night they had spent with each other. It had been enjoyable, more than enjoyable even.

But it couldn't be compared to what they had experienced with each other the previous night. She shuddered again. Yes, she could definitely get used to this part of their relationship as well.

Yawning lightly, she moved to sit up, wondering what time it was and when her boyfriend and son would return. A yelp escaped her at the sound of someone Apparating right into her bedroom then.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed, staring at her friend in a mix of shock and disbelief. "How can you...you could have..." Blushing even more, she tightened her blanket around herself.

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized. More she didn't need to say. Hermione had already spotted the expression in her friend's eyes. Ginny wouldn't have shown up if she didn't have a reason for that. She sat up straight, all embarrassment forgotten.

"What happened?"

With a deep sigh, Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed. She needed a couple of moments until she finally spoke.

"Remember how I said I wouldn't feel so well lately?" she wanted to know. As Hermione nodded, she continued, "Well, I thought a little more about it and I think I figured out what's bothering me. I...I'm sorry I just appeared here and I know I could've...well, interrupted something. But I didn't know who else to go to."

"It's not a problem at all, Ginny," Hermione said softly. "Tell me."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant," she said then.


	33. Someone You Can Count On

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Hello! :D Here's a new chapter for you! Thank you so, so much for all these super sweet reviews again! Here are huge hugs for XritaskeeterhatersX, Giraffes4Ever, phoenixqueen15, Hollis Annalise, SerpentofDarkness, Angel JJK, Pug1998, Annieisawesome, absterdabster012, Kermit 304, flyingberry, 0erbayunFang and Sami! And of course thanks for following and favouriting!

* * *

**Chapter 33: Someone You Can Count On**

They had returned to Hermione's bedroom a minute ago and yet it felt like they were sitting on top of her bed for hours already. Hermione had expected that Ginny would never just show up in the middle of her bedroom without having a reason for that.

And a reason Ginny definitely had. Hermione wondered why she hadn't already gotten suspicious when her best friend had explained to her what had been bothering her. If someone should know better, it was her of all people.

Ginny suspected that she might be pregnant. What overwhelming news! Hermione wondered if she had ever seen her friend that confused, that nervous before. Apart from her wedding day of course.

Probably not. And she couldn't blame her. Finding out that one could possibly be pregnant wasn't something that could easily be put aside, especially if said pregnancy wasn't really planned.

Hermione couldn't help but remember how they had been at this point before, around five years ago. Back then, it had been her in the position of the nervous one and she would probably never forget it either. As they both stared at the pregnancy test which they had quickly bought for Ginny, waiting for the time to pass until they could find out whether Harry's wife was indeed pregnant or not, her thoughts started to drift back to said day in the past.

"_It's alright, Hermione, just calm down," Ginny repeated for what had to be the millionth time. "The world isn't going to end if you're indeed pregnant."_

_Hermione stared back at her friend, unsure on what to say. It was difficult enough for her to actually stay on Ginny's bed and wait for the result of the pregnancy test instead of pacing up and down in her friend's bedroom._

"_I know that, but...I mean, I..." Her voice trailed off as she shook her head. "Imagine when the others find out about this. And...I mean, having a baby...all by myself. How am I supposed to..."_

_She couldn't finish. In fact she didn't even know what she wanted to say in the first place. Hermione had often imagined to have children one day. But not like this. Not so unexpectedly. After school, she had planned to work at the Ministry, maybe to have a career, to use the fact that she had graduated with such brilliant grades._

_Hermione shook her head. One night could change so much; never before, she had been more aware of that. She still didn't really know why she had shared said night with Draco Malfoy in the first place. It had just happened. Both of them had met at the prefects' bathroom, for whatever reasons that had led them there in the first place. They had talked, had laughed and for some reason, all of the sudden, had kissed. One thing had led to the other._

_And now there she was sitting on Ginny's bed, wondering if she was pregnant. With Draco Malfoy's child._

"_I...what will I do because of him?" she asked then. "I can't just...go and tell him. He's left the country from what I heard. And imagine...his parents. But also our friends. I mean..."_

"_Hermione!" Ginny interrupted her, gently yet firmly. Taking her hands into hers, she added, "Calm down, please! Like I said, the world won't end. You're not the first woman who accidentally got pregnant. And you're not alone. Yes, telling Malfoy should be difficult, especially as he's who knows where right now. Probably miles away in whatever country he decided to go to. And yes, his parents surely wouldn't approve. But who cares for that right now? That's something we can figure out later. One step after the other, Hermione. If you're indeed pregnant, you're not alone in this."_

"_And what do you think how they'll react?" Hermione asked back. "Harry? Ron? Everyone? First of all, they'll stare at me in disbelief. And then, when they'll find out who my baby's father is, they'll get mad. They'll never talk to me again."_

_Ginny sighed. "No, that's silly, Hermione, and you know that. Harry and Ron are your friends. Your best friends! We all know Malfoy's changed a lot during our last year. That we all kinda accepted and even liked each other. And apart from that, like I said, they're your friends. During all those years since you met each other, they could always count on you. Always, no matter what they had done. Remember how many times no one wanted to have anything to do with Harry? How people badmouthed him and even my brother just dropped him? You were always there for him. You never abandoned him. He could always count on you. And Ron...look at all the times he did something stupid, yet you always were willing to welcome him back when he realised what he had done. Again someone who could always count on you. Do you seriously think there's any way for them to leave you alone with this? Never!"_

_Ginny smiled softly as she squeezed Hermione's hands. "And I hope you also don't forget about me! Because I already know about all this and what did I do? Yell? No, I got you this pregnancy test and I'm just trying to calm you down for the case you didn't notice. We're together in this, Hermione. You might have to be a single Mum? Okay, not a problem, your friends will be more than willing to help you with that!"_

_Once again, all Hermione could do was look back at her friend in silence. She knew every word Ginny had spoken was right. Even if her friends were shocked, they would be there to support her. Most likely she would have to raise her child on her own. But she wouldn't have to do it alone. Because there were people she could count on._

"_So, here we go," Ginny said then, interrupting Hermione in her thoughts. Her friend had already picked up the pregnancy test, was currently looking at it. Her heart was racing. She couldn't tell if she had ever been so nervous before._

"_And?" was all she managed to ask._

_Ginny smiled at her warmly. "You're pregnant," she said. "You're expecting a baby." Her smile widened as she added, "Congratulations, you're going to be a Mummy!"_

_And with those words, the youngest Weasley embraced her tightly. This gesture was all Hermione had needed. The expected shock didn't kick in. Yes, she would be a Mummy. This was unexpected, but she knew one thing for sure; there was at least one person she could absolutely count on. And for the first time this evening, she smiled as well._

The beeping sound of the alarm clock interrupted Hermione in her thoughts. Ginny obviously had been far away with her thoughts as well as she was startled by it.

"Are you ready?" Hermione wanted to know.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so..."

"But why not?" Reaching out, Hermione did what her friend had done for her years ago. Gently, she took Ginny's hands into hers, squeezing them lightly. "Ginny, what's scaring you? You and Harry are married, I'm sure both of you planned to have children sooner or later anyway."

"I know, but...we never talked about it," Ginny answered, her voice shaking lightly. "I mean, look at us. Harry has such a brilliant career, he won't have much time for a baby. And I...I'm a Quidditch player. In fact, I can right quit my own career, because there's no way for you to play Quidditch when you're pregnant. It's way too dangerous to do that! Everything will change, Hermione." She paused. "I...I know it can't be compared to your situation back then when you found out you were pregnant with Scorpius. But..."

"It doesn't matter if the situations can be compared or not," Hermione interrupted her softly. "I understand you, believe me."

Ginny stared at the blanket beneath them for a couple of moments before she looked up again. "See...I'm just so confused," she said. "Hermione...I'm just scared. How...did you handle that back then? I remember how nervous you were before you found out about Scorpius. But then, when you knew you would have a baby, you seemed so...well, confident. You weren't even afraid anymore when you told everyone. What changed?"

"You changed it, Ginny," Hermione answered with a warm smile. "You and the way you showed to me that I have you. You and the others. I knew no matter how difficult things would be, I could count on you. That helped more than anything else."

Ginny's cheeks reddened softly as she said, "Can you...do this for me then? Tell me why I...shouldn't be afraid? Despite how much will change?"

Hermione nodded. Her smile softened as she started, "Well, of course you know it's not easy to have a child. You saw that with Scorpius. It can really drive you crazy at times. But...well, having a child also is the most wonderful experience you can imagine. I never regretted it. Not for a single moment. I see where you're coming from. Harry works a lot, but don't you think he might rearrange his schedules more if it means he can spend more time with his wife and child? And you...I can only imagine how hard it would be to give up on being a Quidditch player to be a Mum. But..."

She hesitated. More than once in the past, Hermione had tried to make people see her point of view. This time though, she didn't want to do that. Especially for Ginny, a lot would change. There was indeed no way for her to continue her career and even if she decided to pick it up again later, it would never be the same again. She wanted to calm her down without forcing her own feelings on her.

"Listen," she continued then. "It's entirely up to you what you want to do now. And to Harry of course. I can only share my own experience with you. And that has been a great one. I mean...for me, it was always magical to know that this little boy is my son. That I'm a Mum. There's this little person who depends on you, who loves you more than anything else in the world. I can't really describe how it feels like. It's just overwhelming. I doubt there's much that can be compared to the love you feel for your own child. You'd do everything to protect it. Even after a week of restless nights, your child still manages to make you smile when you sit next to its bed and watch it sleep. Or when it smiles at you. I don't know how it's working, but it definitely does. I don't want to influence you. I know how much your career means to you. But I won't lie either. Being a mother is the most beautiful experience I ever made."

"Do you believe I'd be a good mother, Hermione?" Ginny wanted to know. "And be honest. Don't care for me and my career. Just tell me what you really think."

Hermione hesitated for another moment. Her friend's eyes were pleading with her though and it took her just another second to understand that in fact, Ginny had already made her decision.

"Yes, I think you'd be a wonderful mother," she said then. Once again, she squeezed Ginny's hands as her friend's eyes filled with tears.

"This is so...crazy," Ginny admitted. "I mean...everything will change. My career is over. But...I...want this, you know? The idea of having a baby with Harry...of knowing that this little boy or girl will be a part of the both of us...I'm sounding crazy, right?"

"No, not at all." Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "I can fully understand you, Ginny, believe me." She sighed deeply. "You never really doubted whether you want this or not, right?"

Ginny chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure I made the right decision." She sighed as well. "Okay, let's have a look. And I better be pregnant after all these feelings. I'd be really disappointed otherwise."

Hermione quickly grabbed the little stick. Her heart started to race as she got a look at it. "You're pregnant," she said then, repeating the words her friend had spoken years ago. "You're expecting a baby." She laughed as she added, "Congratulations, you're going to be a Mummy!"

"Oh Merlin." Ginny laughed as well, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Show me!" She grabbed the stick. "Seriously, I'm going to be a mother." She chuckled as she added, "At least I won't be away for months for Quidditch anymore."

"And you and Harry can practice being parents with Scorpius," Hermione added.

Ginny playfully raised her eyebrows. "You just want us to babysit him so you can spend more time with your boyfriend."

Hermione laughed even more, remembering Harry saying exactly the same words. Tightly, she embraced Ginny. "Are you feeling any better now?" she wanted to know.

Ginny shrugged. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed. I hope Harry won't have a problem with this." Her face turned serious again as she asked, "Or do you think he will?"

"It's Harry you're talking about," Hermione answered. "Harry, who didn't have a family at all until he went to Hogwarts. Now he has one. And you know how much he loves having Scorpius around. Why should he feel any different about an own child?"

Ginny nodded. Before she could say more though, the sound of the front door being opened interrupted her.

"We're home," Draco announced as he let himself and Scorpius in.

"Oh my goodness." Ginny quickly tried to dry her face with the handkerchief Hermione handed to her. "Do I look okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Hermione answered, just in time as the bedroom door flew open and Scorpius rushed in.

"Auntie Ginny!" he shouted and jumped into her open arms. "You're here!"

"Yes, I am." She smiled down at the little boy, still visibly overwhelmed. "Where have you been?"

While Scorpius started to explain, Hermione quietly got off the bed and joined her boyfriend, who had appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything okay with her?" Draco wanted to know, nodding his head towards Ginny.

Hermione nodded. "More than okay I'd say." She smiled up at him. "I'll tell you later if you promise to keep a secret."

"Me? Keeping a secret?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her as he pulled her closer. "I'm the master of keeping secrets, you know?"

"The master of secrets is still Dumbledore," she told him with a wink. "But fine, I'll tell you later."

Draco nodded satisfied. And as Hermione turned her attention back to Ginny, she could feel herself getting excited again. Harry would love those news. She was convinced by that.


	34. Babies and Parents

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Thank you so, so much for those lovely reviews again! :D Thank you! Especially to MrsPotter1996, XritaskeeterhatersX, SerpentofDarkness, Hollis Annalise, Annieisawesome, Pug1998, Giraffes4Ever, absterdabster012, 0erbayunFang, Kermit 304, DaniKae, Taria Robotnik, Honoria Granger and nony! And thanks for following and favouriting! If you like, also check out my other story A New Direction, A New Chance! :) Now here's more.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Babies and Parents**

"So what is this big secret I'm not supposed to talk about?" Draco asked after they had managed to put Scorpius into his bed for a nap. "And don't let me try and guess it."

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes at him. He was no longer hiding that he was an as curious person as her. No secret should be hidden in front of him.

"You really have to promise that you just don't go and tell everyone about it," she reminded him. "It's entirely Ginny's business to do that."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, don't you trust in me? I said I wouldn't tell anyone, so I won't. I promise. Now tell me."

He pulled her onto the living room couch with him, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't get up again. For a brief moment, she forgot what she was supposed to do. It would definitely take a while until she would get used to the strong effect he had on her. An inspiring sensation.

"Well, Ginny came to me because there was something she wanted to talk about and she didn't know who else to go to in this situation," she started.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Isn't that what you have a husband for?"

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "There are things you can't just unload on your husband. That's what you have a best friend for. And as that's me, she came to me. Besides, I'd be the one who'd understand her the best in this situation. You know, we've already been there, just with changed roles."

Draco sighed playfully. "Will you actually tell me what the secret is?"

"Don't be so impatient!" Hermione shook her head at him. Then she sighed. "Okay. Ginny is pregnant."

"She is?" He looked at her in surprise. "I see! And that's nothing she wants to talk to Potter about, huh?"

"I didn't say that she didn't want to talk to him about it," Hermione replied. "But see...she wasn't sure and she's nervous because they didn't plan that. They didn't even talk about having children yet. It just happened. When she started to wonder if she could be pregnant, she didn't want to go to him with it. So she wouldn't rile him up for nothing. And that's why she came to me. Turns out she's indeed pregnant."

"And now?" Draco wanted to know. "How does she feel about it? As she obviously wasn't really expecting it."

"She's overwhelmed by it, to sum it up," Hermione answered. "A normal reaction I'd say when you find out you're pregnant and didn't plan for that to happen. But she's also happy about it, so that's a good thing. Of course a lot will change for them, especially for her. Her Quidditch career is over. But she seems to be ready for that. She said she likes the idea of having a child with Harry."

Draco nodded slowly. "And what about Potter? You think he'll be happy about it, too?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't be," Hermione said. "He loves children. You saw how much he loves spending time with Scorpius. He'll love it. Even if it's a surprise for both of them. At least for him, things won't change as much as they're changing for her." It was her turn to raise her eyebrows as she studied him. "Are you still listening to me?"

"Yes, of course." Draco turned his attention away from whatever point he had been staring at. The look he gave her once again created more questions she had no answers for. Although she knew him so good by now, there were still moments when she wished she was able to read his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" she wanted to know.

He shrugged. "I was just thinking about something you said. That you've been in the same situation before. I guess she was your supporter when you found out you were pregnant back then."

Hermione nodded. She could feel the old awkwardness and hesitation rising between them again. In fact, she wondered why this topic hadn't really come up yet. The past had been talked about in a couple of conversations, but they had never gone into depth with either his time away or her time as a single mother. Too busy they had been with the problems they had had with each other in the past and with their current situation now that so much between them had changed.

"Must have been pretty scary for you," he stated then.

"A little," she said. Another sigh escaped her. "Draco, we're together now, right? We're a couple. You shouldn't be so hesitant when you want to ask me something. Just do it."

It took Draco another couple of moments before he finally looked at her again. "How was it like when you realised you could be pregnant?" he wanted to know. "When you realised that you could be expecting my child?"

Hermione hesitated. She could imagine where his interest in this topic was coming from. She knew he still wished he had known about Scorpius right from the start; something that would forever make both of them feel guilty. She couldn't deny she hated the fact that he had only found out about his son so late and had missed out on those previous years. And she knew he hated the fact that she had been alone with raising their little boy, that she had been so scared of him and his family finding out about the baby, which had been a realistic fear.

But she had to listen to her own words; they were together, they had to learn to be entirely honest to each other.

"I think I felt like most women would in such a situation," she decided to say then. "I was shocked of course. I wasn't prepared for having a baby yet at all. I was planning on working at the Ministry, maybe in a higher position sooner or later where I could pass a couple of laws and things like that. But suddenly I wasn't sure if that would even be an option anymore. I had no idea if I would be able to raise a child on my own. I didn't know how people around me would react to the whole situation, and to the fact that it'd be your child. Then I wondered whether or not to let you know and what would happen then. There were just so many questions, I thought I would go crazy with them. Fortunately I was smart enough to go to Ginny. She talked some sense into me, we sorted things out together and she helped me to figure out how to handle the fact that I'd be a mother soon. I'm really grateful for that. I think she has no idea how much she really helped me back then. Same counts for Harry. He was so supportive, right from the start. The others, too. All of my friends were. But Harry and Ginny...they really did so much for me. They even let me live at their house for a while when they decided to move out, until I'd be able to pay for my own house."

Draco nodded slowly. He still looked a little uncomfortable, but, much to her relief, he didn't seem to feel guilty again. Which was so unnecessary anyway in her eyes. "I wish things had been different back then," he repeated what both of them had said so many times already. "I know it wouldn't have worked out the way we're imagining it now. I know I wouldn't have run from my responsibility for my child, but I guess I wouldn't have handled it the way I did now."

"Let's just agree that things most likely turned out the way we could handle them the best at that time," Hermione said, snuggling further into him.

"I'm glad Potter and his girl supported you like that," Draco said then, willingly moving on from the old topic which she hoped they would discuss less and less with the time.

Hermione nodded. "They kept on telling me over and over again that I didn't have to thank them for it all the time, because I was there for them so often as well in the past and so on. But I'm glad that now that they're going to be parents as well, we can give Harry and Ginny the support we've received from them."

"And when you say 'we', you mean..."

"Draco!" Hermione shook her head at him. "Look at everything Harry did for you! Thanks to him, you're an Auror now. And he was the one who gave you a job when you came back to London. It's only fair that not only I but also you offer some advice here and there when it comes to how it's like to be a parent."

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes at her playfully. "I'll be nice to Potter when he has questions. Especially because he took such good care of you two."

"Exactly." She smiled at him. "Isn't it wonderful? That Harry and Ginny will be parents as well soon."

Draco grinned. "Yes, but I have to say Potter needed quite long, didn't he? I only needed one attempt at getting you pregnant."

"What?" Hermione stared up at him in disbelief. "I hope I just misunderstood you."

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?" His grin widened.

"Some things won't ever change, huh?" She glared at him. "Don't you dare to make such a stupid comment in front of him!"

"Ah, Hermione, you know I learnt how to behave." Winking at her, Draco pulled her closer. "Now stop glaring. You knew what you'd get yourself into when you decided that you want to be together with you." His grin softened a little as he added, "So, now that your best friend is pregnant, I bet you'll soon want another baby as well, huh?"

"Another baby?" Hermione gave him a surprised look.

Draco shrugged. "Well, you don't want Scorpius to stay an only child, right? Look at me, we don't want him to be a spoiled brat like me."

She knew he wanted to make her believe that he was just joking, but his eyes were telling a different story. In fact, she had already expected this topic to come up sooner or later. Would they agree to have another child one day? A sibling for Scorpius? A second child would also be his chance to be around right from the start.

"Who knows, maybe one day." Smiling at him, she patted his cheek. "I knew you'd start liking the idea of having a big family after spending so much time with the Weasleys." She laughed at the look he gave her in response. "What? Do you think you're the only one who can come up with silly comments?"

Draco sighed playfully. "I'm having a bad influence on you, Granger?" He bent down and placed a loving kiss into her hair. His face turned serious again as he added, "I didn't mean that we should have another child yet. I mean, we have Scorpius and we just got together. I just..."

"I understood what you meant, Draco," Hermione interrupted him. It was again a behaviour she knew only too well from him. He had tried and idea to see how she would react and now that he was unsure what she thought of it, he backed off. His old habit of not daring to admit that he wanted something from someone, caused by the fear to be rejected. She dearly hoped that one day, he would get over said habit.

"I like the idea of Scorpius having a sibling one day," she told him. "I always wanted to have a brother or sister myself. I think it's good for you." With a chuckle, she said, "Besides, you can already imagine what'll happen when Scorpius finds out that Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny will have a baby. He'll want us to have one as well. Just like he wants us to get married."

"And he'll repeat it over and over again, in front of everyone he meets," Draco added.

Hermione laughed. "Exactly." She kissed him. "Tomorrow you'll see Harry at work again, right? Will you watch out for him a little, offer some support maybe? For the case he wants to talk about it. After all, you of all people know how it's like to be confronted with the fact that you're going to be a Daddy."

"So you want me to play Potter's best friend?" Draco gave her a questioning look. "Isn't that Weasley's job?"

"Ron doesn't have children yet," Hermione said.

"Oh, so that's when you pull out good old Draco and let him do all the work, yes?" Draco shook his head at her.

Hermione grinned. "Do it for me, okay?" She kissed him again. "For me, you'll do it, right?"

He glared at her playfully. "That's not fair play, I hope you know that."

"I learnt from the best," she told him.

Draco didn't reply to that. Instead he pulled Hermione into another, more passionate kiss. She couldn't deny she found the idea of both wizards talking to each other about children amusing. But she knew if there was someone who was able to answer Harry's questions and calm him down, it would be her boyfriend. Even though he would never admit it.


	35. Fathers

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:**Aww, thank you so very much for those beautiful reviews again, even if I can't always update daily! I'm so happy you're still enjoying it! Special thanks to BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, SerpentofDarkness, MrsPotter1996, XritaskeeterhatersX, Angel JJK, absterdabster012, Kermit 304, Pug1998, TomRiddleIsARiddle, Taria Robotnik, Bronwen, 0erbayunFang, phoenixqueen15, flyingberry, Giraffes4Ever and Hollis Annalise! And of course thanks so much for following and favouriting! :)

* * *

**Chapter 35: Fathers**

When Draco arrived at the Ministry, Potter was already sitting at his desk. Like expected, the other wizard wasn't concentrating on work though. Instead he was staring at nothing in particular, obviously lost in his thoughts.

For Draco, this was enough to know that Potter had obviously been informed by Ginny that they were going to have a child. And obviously Potter hadn't been prepared for those news either.

It was a strange feeling as Draco realised that never before, he had understood Potter's feelings better. It was overwhelming to realise that one would be a father.

Of course Potter had a couple of months to get prepared for his new role, unlike him. But still it was a huge change. One he had already had to face.

Draco sighed inwardly. He could understand why Hermione wanted him to approach Potter. Weasley was his best friend, but he had no experience with fatherhood at all. She didn't want him to be left alone with those overwhelming feelings though. While she would be there to answer Ginny's questions, she expected him to offer support to Potter.

And of course there was no way for him not to do that for her. Mentally he shook his head at himself. It never failed to amaze him how much she meant to him, how much he was willing to do for her.

Although he couldn't deny that interacting with Potter wasn't a problem for him anymore either. The other man had offered quite a lot of support to him in the past and he had learnt that it was only fair to give something back.

"Is everything alright, Potter?" he asked as he sat down at his own desk.

"Excuse me?" Interrupted in his thoughts, Potter looked up.

"You look a little...strange." Draco winced. Such conversations were difficult. Of course he had tried to make Hermione open up to him before, but with her, it had been a lot easier. Trying to start a conversation with Potter was a different story.

"It's nothing, don't worry," Potter answered, nodding to emphasize his words before he stared down at the parchment in front of him again.

Draco sighed. He knew he could just drop the topic here. After all why would Potter share the news with him? Especially as he was still so affected by them? But immediately, Hermione's words found their way into his mind. Yes, it would be so easy to drop the topic if there wasn't his girlfriend's wish.

"Listen," he decided to say then. "I know that your wife told you something important. Hermione let me know already." He hesitated. "So...if you...well, want to talk about it..."

The awkwardness was almost unbearable and the look Potter gave him didn't make that any better.

"It's okay, Malfoy," he just said.

Draco groaned. Potter was stubborn; again something they obviously had in common. But now that he had gone so far already, he wouldn't just back off again.

"Alright, Potter," he replied. "Remember how many times you wanted to make me talk? Hermione said you might need some support or advice and she asked me to approach you." At the look Potter gave him, he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, did you expect me to come up with that myself? But what I can tell you is that I know how it's like to be in your situation. I know how it's like to find out that you're a father. Or going to be one. It's overwhelming. Might not be bad if someone listened to you who went through it already."

Potter's surprised face mirrored his own feelings caused by his words very well. He couldn't blame him for such a reaction. So far, he hadn't shown much interest in what the other wizard was doing.

"Thanks for the offer," Potter finally said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "I guess right now, it's just difficult to understand. That I'm really going to be a father, you know." He hesitated before he added, "Is that how you felt as well?"

"Kind of, yes." Draco nodded. "It's been different though. My child is already four years old after all. But I think it is quite the same." He paused. "It's confusing at first. You're not really prepared for that. But after all, it's not bad. Not at all."

"So you never doubted that you're right for such a role?" Potter wanted to know.

Once again, Draco hesitated. There was a lot he had to say to this question. But was he willing to be that honest to Potter? Then again he had been in a lot of risky situations when it came to his thoughts and feelings.

"Potter, who are you talking to here?" he asked then. "Of course I doubted I was right for the job. I mean, he's just an innocent child. I did wonder if I, had I been in Hermione's position, would have let someone with my past take care of him."

"You're not like that anymore," Potter stated.

Draco shrugged. "So? I really didn't know what she'd do and I can't blame her for not telling me about Scorpius earlier. I also still fear the day when he finds out more about the war, when he realises what I've been once. That I've been on the wrong side for a while. That I was the enemy of his mother and everyone else he loves. But you...I mean, you're Harry Potter after all. The hero. The Chosen One, remember? If there's someone who shouldn't worry at all, it's you."

Draco cursed himself as he could feel his cheeks reddening. He had been more honest than he had expected. So far only Hermione and his mother knew about his doubts when it came to whether he was a good father or not. Potter raised his eyebrows at his words.

"Do you really think that?" he wanted to know. "Do you really fear the moment Scorpius learns more about what happened in the past? You've changed a lot since then. You came to the right side. You realised your mistakes. That has absolutely nothing to do with your ability to be a good father. Same counts for me. Just because I'm the hero in the story doesn't mean I'll automatically be a good one. I could totally fail at it."

"As if." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not 'as if'." Potter shook his head. "You're a great father, Draco. And you didn't have any time to get prepared for that at all. You were pushed right into it and you handled it. Scorpius loves you. He won't change his mind because of your past. You're handling him so well. It's an instinct I'd say. You either have it or you don't."

Draco could feel his face reddening even more. He knew Potter wasn't teasing him; he was entirely serious. This fact embarrassed him even more. He already knew that the wizard had changed his opinion regarding him. But that he told him so openly that he was a good father while doubting his own ability was taking him by surprise.

"And who says you don't have it?" he wanted to know. "Scorpius always loves spending time with you and your wife, Potter. I doubt that'd be the case if you were horrible with children." He sighed. "There's one thing I learnt. Stop thinking so much. So often things turn out so entirely different to what you imagined. I really don't see why you wouldn't be a good father. Maybe you should rather tell me that I won't be a horrible husband instead."

"A husband?" Potter looked at him in surprise. "So you're really going to propose?"

"Not yet." Draco cursed himself for blushing again. Since when did that happen in the first place? He wasn't used to displaying his emotions openly like that. "But..." He sighed deeply. "Merlin, who knows? I mean, this is Hermione. You know how long it took us to get to this point. And we have a child. It's not just an average relationship. Of course I'll ask her to marry me one day, even though I'm still not sure if I'm the right one for her."

"No?" Potter smiled at him. "Malfoy, you just offered me to talk about how it's like to be a father just because she wanted you to do that. You told your father off because he wouldn't want to accept her. You defended her in front of him of all people. Would you have ever done that for anyone else in the past? I think that says a lot already. So who should be better for her?" He chuckled. "Now who would have expected that? Potter and Malfoy are trying to convince each other that we're good at something. Wait for it, a couple of more months and we'll be best friend. I'll make you my child's Godfather and you'll let me be your best man."

Draco couldn't help but smile at Potter's words as well. It was still difficult to admit, but they had indeed come to a point where he would say he liked the other man. Times had changed. More than he would have ever dared to imagine.

"But don't you dare to tell anyone about this conversation," he teased then.

Potter rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, of course I don't want anyone to believe we might be something like friends now." He paused before he added, "Thank you. For the encouragement I mean. It's just so overwhelming at the moment."

Draco nodded. He couldn't deny he respected Potter for his words; for both of them, this sudden change in their relationship was new and difficult to handle. "I know. It really is. But you get used to it faster than you think. And it's a great experience. You'll see." With a grin, he added, "Luckily I didn't have to deal with the exhausting first months though."

Harry rolled his eyes in response, laughed though. Draco didn't miss that the other man's facial expression had relaxed. Obviously his speech had worked. Hermione would be proud of him.

* * *

Sighing deeply, Hermione shook her head at the huge amount of work in front of her. She didn't mind when she had a lot to do, but sometimes the pile of scrolls on her table seemed to grow into a huge mountain.

"Damn!" she cursed as one scroll moved slightly and dragged a bunch of others with it. Just in time, she managed to catch them.

"Did you just curse?" Draco's playfully shocked voice asked her. "I can't believe that I just heard such a word coming from you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, couldn't suppress a smile though. "That's nothing. Do you think I'm not able to curse as well? I'm not always just the good girl."

"I know that." He winked at her. She didn't miss the proud sparks in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Be proud of me," Draco told her, leaning against his desk. "I've talked to Potter. Guess he understood that having a child is a great thing and that he shouldn't be too nervous."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "You talked to him?"

Draco grinned. "But of course. I promised I would and I did it. But don't tell anyone. Not that everyone expects me to be their therapist now."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head at him in disbelief. "And I was already wondering if I expected too much from you! That's great, Draco! I'm sure Harry is very nervous and as you have experience with fatherhood, he'll be glad that he can come to you if he has questions." She grinned as well. "You'll see, sooner or later, the two of you will be really good friends."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Now don't go too far, Hermione."

She laughed even more. "You'll see I'm right. Harry and you aren't even that different from each other, believe it or not. If you finally got over yourself completely, you'd see that you could make great friends."

"Yes, yes." He sighed playfully. "Don't get your hopes up yet. Potter isn't that bad, but friends...I don't know."

"Like I said, you'll see." With a wink, she added, "Keep in mind, soon you can exchange all your Daddy stories with each other."

Draco rolled his eyes in response, just making her grin even more. Hermione was surprised that he had indeed made the step and approached Harry, but for some reason she wasn't surprised either. Even though her boyfriend wasn't willing to believe it yet, she was sure that sooner or later, those two could indeed become friends. She was convinced that they had more in common than they were willing to admit and one day, they would agree with her.


	36. Old and New Friends

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Look, a new chapter! :) Thank you SO MUCH again for those sweet reviews! Yes, I'm repeating myself, but believe me, you have no idea how much your comments mean to me. THANK YOU! Here are super huge hugs for phoenixqueen15, XritaskeeterhatersX, Giraffes4Ever, cynjoe, Mystery of the Night, Pug1998, Kermit 304, absterdabster012, SerpentofDarkness, Hollis Annalise, The Talking Head, MaeSilverpaws1, Annieisawesome, Honoria Granger, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 and 0erbayunFang! And like always thanks so much for following and favouriting! :D

* * *

**Chapter 36: Old And New Friends**

"I really love that you agreed to that," Hermione said happily as they made their way down Diagon Alley, Scorpius jumping up and down between them.

"It's just a meeting." Draco rolled his eyes playfully, couldn't suppress a smirk though at her behaviour and especially her joy. "With friends."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're considering them as friends. That's what I mean."

"Well, they are, aren't they?" Draco shook his head in amusement at his girlfriend; she was so easy to please at times.

Hermione's smile widened even more. He could understand her of course. Calling Potter and Ginny their friends was probably something she had been hoping for for a while. There would have been a time when he wouldn't even have dared to think something like that about the wizard and his witch.

But now he knew he would just be fooling himself if he ignored this fact. For so many years, Crabbe and Goyle had been his best friends. They had been following him for such a long while and he had gotten used to them. Then there had also been Pansy, who had later admitted that she had always had a crush on him until she had gotten together with Blaise eventually. And Blaise had joined his group of friends as well later.

A lot had happened after the war though. Crabbe had been killed. Goyle had disappeared; no one knew where he had run to. Most likely he had feared to get into trouble because of his loyalty towards the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. Pansy and Blaise must have fallen in love somewhere along the line while Draco had been trapped at the Manor with his parents during what had been supposed to be their seventh year.

Nothing had been the same anymore when they had returned to get their N.E.W.T.'s. Crabbe and Goyle had been gone, for different reasons. Pansy and Blaise had still been his friends, but of course had been interested in spending the most time with each other, enjoying their blooming romance.

So Draco had been the only one left of his former group of friends. It wasn't the first time he had been alone; Hermione had been completely right with that when she had told him her theory a while ago. During their last year though, he had had even more time to think. About himself mostly. This time, there had been no friends demanding his attention, no horrible mission keeping his mind busy and also no fights with Potter and his friends.

Said year had resulted in him leaving the country, travelling around the world and learning what it was like to be on his own, to be responsible for himself. It had been an experience that had taught him so much. He had figured out that being alone didn't always have to be painful and had helped him to find out more about himself than he had during all those previous years of his life.

But then, after his return, there had been Hermione and Scorpius and he had realised that while being alone could be enjoyable at times, he wanted more. He wanted to experience how it was like to have people around him who cared for him. Who liked him, just the way she was describing it; for just being himself.

Draco knew that Blaise and Pansy had changed as well, indeed they liked him for being who he was. But there was a distance caused by the past few years during which he had been away. They had gotten married, had gotten closer and closer. While they would still meet him, would listen to his stories about Hermione and his son, they had still moved on, into a different direction. Most likely they would always be friends, but he doubted they would get over this distance between them.

Instead he had found friendship where he had least expected it. It had been Potter who had pointed out to him that he was falling in love with Hermione. It had been Ginny who had told Hermione the same story. It had been Potter who he had talked about fatherhood with. It had been Molly Weasley who had welcomed him at her house and Fred Weasley who had told him that he could be part of their family if he finally got over himself.

Those people who had once been his enemies had turned into his closest friends while his former friends had moved on and started a life of their own. This realisation had impressed him but much to his own confusion, it didn't surprise him anymore. People moved on, people changed and he couldn't deny he was grateful for that. The idea of having to stay the way he had once been made him feel uncomfortable. No, he enjoyed what he had now a lot more. And slowly, ever so slowly, he would also be willing to admit that Potter and Ginny had indeed become friends for him.

"Can I go inside already? Please!" Scorpius was impatiently trying to free himself of his parents' hands. Only then Draco realised they had already arrived at the twins' shop. Fred and George Weasley were already awaiting them, along with Potter and his wife. Both of them were smiling in a way he had never seen before. He grinned inwardly. Yes, the joy of becoming parents. He could understand them. Again something that would never fail to amaze him.

"And what do you have to keep in mind?" Hermione asked.

"That I won't touch anything until I'm allowed to," Scorpius repeated politely.

Hermione chuckled. "Alright, go inside."

They had barely released the little boy's hands as he already rushed inside, almost tripping as he did so.

"You know, if he doesn't want to work at the Ministry like his parents one day," George said. "He can always work at our shop." He sighed. "Although I doubt that'll happen. He's just too smart to not have a big career."

"Maybe he'll also be a fantastic Quidditch player," Ginny said. "I mean, he's surrounded by Quidditch players, he'll definitely be a great player for his house. Whichever house that might be."

"Whichever house that will be?" Fred raised his eyebrows. "Gryffindor of course."

"I don't mind which house he'll be in," Hermione stated.

"But he won't have a choice," George answered. "He's surrounded by Gryffindors. And one Slytherin, but I doubt your Slytherin genes are strong enough."

"Oh, don't be so sure about that," Draco said with a grin. He had to admit he couldn't get enough of this discussion. He knew Hermione really didn't care which house their son would be sorted in. Draco didn't really care either, although he was secretly hoping for Slytherin. His mother was expecting Scorpius to become one while everyone else wanted the little boy to be a Gryffindor. He still firmly believed that while everyone was routing for either the lions or the snakes, Scorpius would most likely turn out to be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Same had happened to Tonks after all.

"So, it's true, yes?" an all too familiar voice said behind them.

Sighing inwardly, Draco turned around. Something deep within him had expected that his day would come sooner or later. Although he had fled like a coward, Goyle wouldn't stay hidden forever. And indeed there he stood, in the middle of Diagon Alley, studying them with an expression that couldn't reveal more disgust.

"Goyle," Draco stated. "Long time no see."

"Malfoy." Goyle nodded. "Yes. I was...busy."

"Too busy to go back to Hogwarts after the war ended?" Draco couldn't help but ask. He could feel the tension radiating from the people standing behind him and he dearly hoped they would be able to control themselves enough to not start a fight right there, in the middle of one of the busiest places he knew.

Goyle snorted. "Hogwarts. Who wanted to go back there? Only those losers who were never loyal followers of the Dark Lord."

"I'd be careful with such statements, Goyle," Potter said like expected.

"Oh, is that so?" Goyle laughed. "Potter, the hero. I heard you got married? And have a baby on the way? What are you going to do, Potter? Can you prove that I did anything wrong?"

"Why don't you just leave, Goyle?" Draco wanted to know. He couldn't deny he was disgusted himself. Like him, Goyle had changed a lot, mostly during his last year at Hogwarts though while it had been in the hands of Death Eaters. He had become a dedicated supporter of them, which obviously hadn't changed. Draco shuddered inwardly at the sight of the man in front of him. Both, Crabbe and Goyle, had always been easily impressed. Still it angered him what his once best friend had turned into during said year and that he hadn't changed at all.

"Why don't I just leave?" Goyle's attention turned back to him. "Is that how you greet an old friend." He grinned coldly. "Then again what do I expect from you? I have to say I'm disappointed. Do you remember for how many years I was looking up to you? I followed you everywhere, because I thought one day you'd turn out to be as much of a great man as your father. Merlin, the Dark Lord chose you for a mission and what did you do? You failed. You couldn't have failed more! And then? You didn't fight, you didn't show any support to him, you just behaved like a coward."

"Goyle, didn't you get the message?" George interrupted him. "Of course we're always happy about paying customers, but as I doubt you're going to go into our shop, you're not really welcome here."

"Oh, how adorable," Goyle said, shaking his head. "Your new friends are defending you!"

"Please, that won't lead anywhere," Hermione said.

"Don't you dare to talk to me, Mudblood!" Goyle shot back at her.

Within seconds, Draco's disgust was replaced by pure anger. He knew that he was sharing this feeling with the twins, Potter and Ginny, but he was faster. Making a step towards his former friend, he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't dare to ever use this word again, Goyle," he hissed.

Goyle just grinned. "Are you kidding me? Wasn't it you who used it on every occasion when you met her? What happened? Now you're together with her and you have a child. I can't take you serious, Draco. What did you turn into? Seriously? You're willingly together with her and being friends with Potter and the Weasleys? You're a shame for the Wizarding World, just like your Mudblood!"

Draco didn't miss the gasps behind him. He knew; if they hadn't been in the middle of Diagon Alley, Goyle would have been hexed by now. Before either the twins or Potter and his wife could do anything though, Draco raised his arm. Without hesitating another second, he punched Goyle into the middle of his large face with his fist. He hissed in pain as he pulled his arm back. Much to his joy though, he had landed a perfect hit. Goyle stumbled backwards and fell.

And for a moment, no one dared to say a word. Draco had to admit he was as surprised by himself as his friends most likely were. But then pride started to fill him. With a cold, arrogant expression he looked down at the shocked man.

"Any more questions, Goyle?" he asked. "No? I think then we're done. Maybe you should go now. People are already staring. And for the case you plan to mess with my family and friends again, this was nothing yet."

Much to his relief, Goyle managed to get up and indeed decided to leave, not without throwing another hateful look into his direction though. Some things would indeed never change; Goyle was still the same coward, even after all these years. As he turned back to the others, he was greeted by their impressed looks.

"Note to self; never mess with Malfoy or he'll knock you out," George said then, breaking the awkward silence. The others laughed.

"You know, that's not something you should do in front of Scorpius," Potter told him with a wink. "Not that he learns to solve his conflicts like that."

"Well, I did it because that person said something mean about his mother, so..." He smiled as Hermione linked her arm with his. Her expression said more than words. He had defended her again and even her friends. It meant a lot to her, which made him even prouder.

"Didn't we have other plans for the day?" he asked then, slowly starting to feel uncomfortable with the attention the twins, Potter and Ginny were paying to him. With those words, he led her into the shop, where Scorpius was already waiting for them together with Ron Weasley, happily asking if he could finally touch the new toys.

Yes, a lot was different now, even his friends weren't the same anymore. But one thing Draco knew for sure; he wouldn't want it any other way.


	37. Dreaming of Hogwarts

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Thank you SO MUCH for those beautiful reviews again! I so hope you'll continue reading and reviewing and that you like the storylines I've planned. Like weddings, babies, reunions, return to Hogwarts and so on. :) Here are huge hugs for SerpentofDarkness, phoenixqueen15, Angel JJK, XritaskeeterhatersX, absterdabster012, Pug1998, Annieisawesome, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Kermit 304, Taria Robotnik, Hollis Annalise, 0erbayunFang, The Talking Head, Giraffes4Ever, Madelinea and Evelyn Call! And thanks for following and favouriting, too! :D

* * *

**Chapter 37: Dreaming of Hogwarts**

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked, looking up from the picture he was drawing. "Why can't I go to Hogwarts yet?"

Hermione, standing next to her boyfriend at the stove while making dinner, smirked at their son's question. They had stopped counting how often this question had come up already.

Scorpius would go to Hogwarts one day. The thought was strange; Hermione couldn't deny that. She could still remember when she had received her Hogwarts letter, how excited she had been.

So many years had passed since that day. Back then, a whole new world had opened itself in front of her. She had had no idea what would await her during the following couple of years and she was glad about that.

And Hermione dearly hoped that their son would have a calmer time at school. Voldemort wouldn't return, the Ministry would make sure that no Death Eater would ever get the chance to be powerful again.

But still there were a lot of possibilities that would cause a rough time for Scorpius at Hogwarts. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts aside again to listen to her boyfriend as he answered.

"Because all children have to wait until their eleventh birthday to get their Hogwarts letter," he said.

"But what if I won't get one?" Scorpius looked worried. "What if they forget me? Or if I'm not good enough as a wizard?"

"Oh Scorpius, of course you'll get your letter!" Draco stepped over to the kitchen table, gently ruffling his son's hair. "Every wizard and witch gets it and we already know you're one, right? Keep in mind that you're really good with flying on your broomstick. And remember how you once transformed one of Mummy's books into a flower?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. Lately, it occasionally happened that Scorpius accidentally used his magic. She could still remember how he had looked through her books, taken one of them, just to be holding a flower a second later. There was no doubt that the little boy was a wizard.

Scorpius seemed to understand that now. He nodded, then he sighed deeply. "But Daddy, I'm only four! So many years!"

"It'll be here within no time," Draco assured him. "Then you'll get your letter, go to Hogwarts for the first time and then you'll get sorted into one of the houses."

Hermione grinned; she could imagine which question would follow next. And she was right.

"What do you think which house I'll get sorted in?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "We'll see. It's really not so easy to say that before the Sorting Hat is actually put onto your head. Very often, people have a little bit of every house in them. So you never know. You could be a Gryffindor like your Mum or a Slytherin like me, maybe a Ravenclaw like your Auntie Luna or a Hufflepuff like Auntie Dora."

Scorpius made an uncomfortable face. "But which house do I have to be in?"

"You mean which house we want you to be in?" Draco asked for clarification. As the little boy nodded, he added, "Your Mummy and I don't mind. It doesn't matter. There are great wizards in every single house. None is better than the other. They're all very different from each other but they also have a lot in common. So you see, it really doesn't matter at all because every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin has the same potential to become a great wizard or witch."

Hermione sighed softly at Draco's words. There were still moments when it felt like she was facing someone who looked like Draco but wasn't really him. It amazed her how much his opinions had really changed. She knew he didn't just want to calm down Scorpius; he really wouldn't mind if his son didn't get sorted into Slytherin.

And she knew that a while ago, he had stopped believing in the prejudices regarding the other houses. Because he had seen what they were capable of. Because the majority of his friends were Gryffindors now.

This Draco was everything she wanted. This Draco was the man she loved, more than she would have ever imagined to love a man. Speeches like that never failed to warm her heart and instinctively, she felt herself reminded of a certain topic that was constantly brought up by Scorpius even before the two of them had gotten together.

"So I could also be a Hufflepuff? Or a Ravenclaw?" Scorpius asked.

Draco nodded. "Absolutely." Hermione threw a quick glance at him, seeing how his smile softened. "Tell me, Scorpius, which house would you like to be in? Any preferences yet?"

The four years old boy smiled brightly. "I like them all!"

Draco laughed. "And that's what you get when you raise him the way we do." To Scorpius, he said, "That sounds great, then you definitely won't be disappointed. And if you ever prefer a house, you can just wish for it. The Sorting Hat might listen to your wish. That's what it did with Uncle Harry. At least that's what he told me. Now why don't you finish your picture while Mummy and I finish making dinner?"

Scorpius seemed to agree with this idea. While the little boy continued drawing, Draco returned to the stove. He grinned as he stepped closer.

"I think of all people we know, our son is the most open towards the houses," he whispered.

Hermione chuckled. "I don't have a problem with the houses either. I'm a Gryffindor, a good friend of mine is a Ravenclaw, another one is a Hufflepuff and my boyfriend is a Slytherin. So I think he got that from me." With a wink, she added, "Although I really liked your answer, too. I'm glad you've got to the point where you can see the good in every house."

"Yes, I've turned into an amazing man and fantastic role model, haven't I?" His grin widened for a moment before it softened again. "Can you believe that he'll go to Hogwarts one day? Just like us? That we'll return to Platform 9 ¾, but as parents this time?"

"It sounds incredible to me," she answered. "I still remember the day when he was born. And when I found out that I was pregnant. Imagining that he'll enter the Hogwarts Express one day like me back then...almost feels crazy to me."

She could feel how he stepped closer. Gently, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She could feel his breath tickling on her cheek, making her shiver.

"One day, you'll have to tell me all about what it was like...back then. Everything I missed, you know," he said.

"I will, like I promised," she answered, leaning further into him. "But keep in mind, you might experience all that sooner or later as well." Hermione chuckled as his eyes widened. "Not right now of course. Sooner or later."

"I don't mind either of that," Draco said, placing a loving kiss onto her cheek.

She smiled in response before she turned her attention back to making dinner.

* * *

It always amazed him how quiet the house was by the time Scorpius had gone to bed. The little boy's presence could never stay unnoticed, but he wouldn't want it any other way. The times of quiet and loneliness were over and he was more than grateful for that.

With a deep sigh, he made himself comfortable in bed. How natural it felt to him now. A month had passed since the Christmas Party, since the day they had gotten together. To him, it felt like they were a couple for ages already.

They had gotten used to being a couple faster than he had expected. Within no time, there had been no hesitation anymore, no awkwardness. It was perfect; plain and simple. There was no doubt about that.

A smirk lit his face as Hermione entered the bedroom then. He hadn't forgotten how unsure she had been at the beginning of their relationship. He was glad to see that had changed with the time.

"Scorpius is sleeping now," she said as she joined him in bed. He studied her closely, watching every movement as she did so. Draco had no doubt that Hermione still didn't know what an effect she really had on him. She was a beautiful woman, a stunning woman to be more exact, but whenever he brought that up, she would just blush and tell him to stop talking. Some things would never change, but he also wouldn't stop, no matter how much she wanted him to.

"I think he's really excited because of Hogwarts," she added as she allowed him to pull her closer. "Poor him, he's only four."

"Ah, every child goes through this phase. You wouldn't believe how often I questioned my parents, how often I wanted my parents to find a way of getting me in there earlier," he told her. With a playful sigh, he added, "But unfortunately the spoiled child I was back then didn't get what he wanted for once."

Hermione chuckled. "Poor you." She kissed him, in this sweet, soft way that was so perfect for driving him crazy. That was definitely something she was aware of; he had no doubt about that. His arms tightened around her, brushing down the length of her back. She shuddered and he smirked against her lips. Yes, he definitely had a great effect on her, too.

"What was it like for you?" she asked then.

"Hm?" Opening his eyes again, he looked up at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Meeting Goyle again," she said.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. "Excuse me? You're the Brightest Witch Of Your Age and yet you choose such a moment to talk about that?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I didn't want to bring it up earlier when Scorpius was around."

"And so you thought bringing it up while kissing me is a better one?" he teased her.

She shrugged. "Sorry, that was silly of me."

"No, don't worry." Leaning in, Draco silenced her with another kiss. "So do you really want an answer for that?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I mean...Goyle was one of your best friends once. I don't think you expected it to turn out like that."

It was Draco's turn to shrug. "In all honesty, I didn't expect anything else from him. Yes, he and Crabbe might have been my friends for most of our time at Hogwarts. But I think that really changed during what was supposed to be our seventh year. Most likely already during our sixth. They both knew I was a Death Eater. I asked them to help me with my mission. I know they were quite jealous and wished to be in my position. That was already the first hint that we were heading into different directions because I really couldn't see anything great in being a Death Eater anymore. It was a pure nightmare for me. They didn't understand that at all."

"Maybe they would have," Hermione suggested, but he shook his head.

"No, because their behaviour during their last year at Hogwarts pretty much proved that they really had turned into loyal supporters of the Dark Lord," he answered. "They happily tortured people and did everything they were told. I know they always hoped that sooner or later, they would be allowed to become Death Eaters as well. It was their dream. Ironic, huh? While they wanted to be Death Eaters so much, I just wanted to get this damn mark off my arm. I wished I could just be a normal student again, more than anything else."

Hermione nodded slowly. She had inched closer again, running a hand through his hair. "You don't think Crabbe and Goyle behaved like that because they always did like they were told?"

Again he shook his head. "No, because when I met them again, they made pretty clear that they wouldn't listen to anything I would say to them. They didn't respect me anymore at all. Because I had failed at what they wanted to be so much. Crabbe paid for that and honestly? I had no doubt that Goyle would run away and continue believing in this horrible nonsense. People like him are like that. He won't ever change. He won't ever understand that he's wrong." He paused. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to stir up some trouble."

"Well, that's his problem, because then he'll have to deal with the best Aurors the Ministry ever had." Hermione placed a loving kiss onto his cheek. "I'm sorry your friend turned out to be like that."

"It's okay." Draco smiled up at her. "I don't even think he changed at all. He's always been like that. Remember how often they were mean to you and the others. I didn't always tell them to do that, often they did it because of their own motivation." He kissed her back. "In fact I'm glad that I don't have anything to do with him anymore. With people who are like him. I prefer what I have now."

"Good to know." A tiny smirk lit her face as she studied him. "Now...would you like to get back to what we were doing? Before I brought Goyle up."

She sighed playfully. "We really have to work on your timing." But without waiting for a further reply, Draco bent down to kiss Hermione. And within a second, Goyle and the past were forgotten again.


	38. People from the Past

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Hello there! :) Thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews, Evelyn Call, Taria Robotnik, phoenixqueen15, Pug1998, Giraffes4Ever, The Talking Head, absterdabster012, Angel JJK, Kermit 304, SerpentofDarkness, XritaskeeterhatersX, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, MrsBurns, hpfanfanatic321 and Annieisawesome! Thank you! And also thanks for following and favouriting! :)

* * *

**Chapter 38: People from the Past**

He was in a good mood as he made his way through the Ministry. Draco couldn't deny meeting Goyle hadn't been an enjoyable experience. But he was glad that he hadn't hesitated with his reaction to his former friend and had made his point of view clear.

Goyle hadn't changed. That was his problem though. Draco could imagine that his old friend didn't understand why he had chosen such a different path from the one he had been on for way too many years.

For Goyle, a change of mind didn't make sense. In fact Draco felt sorry for him. Goyle's father was a Death Eater and most likely had talked his son into what an honour it was to be in this position.

But unlike Draco, Goyle didn't question what he was told. Not when the person who was trying to convince him had such a strong influence on him.

That wasn't Draco's problem either though. It had taken him a while to realise that Lucius and his theories had been wrong. He had worked hard on getting to the point where he was now. If Goyle didn't want to understand that he had to deal with it.

"Morning, Potter," he said as he walked into the office which he was still sharing with the other wizard. It amused him to remember how much he had disliked this fact once. Of course Potter had been responsible for the fact that he had gotten a job in the first place, but the old rivalry and the fact that they had been on different sides for a while had bothered him.

Now he had come to the point where he liked being around Potter; something he would have never even dared to imagine.

"Morning," Potter answered without looking up from the parchment he was bent over.

Draco raised his eyebrows curiously. "Oh, such a short greeting? Is something wrong, Potter? Your wife driving you crazy with her pregnancy madness?"

"What?" Potter gave him a confused look. "Oh, no. No, she's doing fine. Just a little sick of the morning sickness, but who wouldn't be?" He sighed deeply.

"Then will you enlighten me on what's wrong instead?" Draco wanted to know, leaning against his desk as he was studying the other wizard. Something was concerning Potter and he had the suspicion that said fact would be interesting for him, too. "Or will I have to listen to your sighs all day long?"

"Your friend is the problem," Potter finally answered.

"My friend?"

He nodded. "Yes. Goyle."

Draco groaned. "Goyle's been my friend once, but not anymore for the case you didn't notice. That's quite offending, you know."

"Sorry." Potter sighed again. "Really, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...I thought things would finally calm down. Most Death Eaters were caught right after the war. Those who were hiding were caught during the last couple of years. At the moment, it's mostly dealing with people who still didn't get the message and do stupid things here and there."

"Let me guess." Draco rolled his eyes. "Our smart Goyle decided to return and stir up trouble, right? What's he doing?"

Potter ran a hand through his messed up hair. "I found out that he's back for a while now. He's been spreading the old hate among wizards. Most people are ignoring him because well, there are in fact a couple of people who do not want things to get back to how they were once. But now there've been a couple of reports about problems of muggles. Problems they have no explanation for. Also known as problems most likely caused by a wizard or witch."

"And you think that Goyle is responsible for that?" Draco asked. "What kind of problems are we talking about?"

"Oh, accidents," Potter explained. "Quite dangerous ones at times. Of course I don't know if it's Goyle or not. It could be someone else and there's always the option of everything just being a coincidence."

"Really, Potter? After everything you went through, you're trying to stay correct like that?" Draco wanted to know. "Just admit it and say you think it's him. There haven't been such problems lately. But suddenly Goyle shows up and those 'coincidences' start. You heard what he said. I also have no doubt that he's trying to spread his silly ideas everywhere. His father was sent to Azkaban and Goyle is an even bigger idiot than me. I guess he believes he has to continue what his father and everyone else failed at. Would fit to him."

Potter nodded slowly. "You know him better than me. Although I'm surprised he'd start something like that on his own. He's always more come across like a follower to me."

Draco shrugged. "That's because he's always been stupid. It was easy for me to use him. He was impressed by me and my father and I used that for my advantage. But remember, during the year you guys were hunting Horcruxes, I was stuck at the Manor. Goyle and Crabbe were alone at Hogwarts and you know they were very...let's say active. He believes in all this crap he was taught and now he's trying to continue his father's business. I wouldn't even be surprised if he had managed to become a Death Eater as well somewhere along the line and is still silly enough to believe it's an honour."

He shook his head. Meeting Goyle had been unexpected. He had hoped that it wouldn't happen again, but something deep within him had already expected that this meeting hadn't been their last one. They had changed, both into different directions. Their friendship was over. But the fact that Goyle was obviously causing trouble now was bothering him.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked then. "You can't just lock him up because you don't have any evidence that he really did anything wrong."

Potter shrugged. "We have to pay close attention to him. So we can catch him if we have to. If he's really trying to find followers and change people's point of view again, we better stop him as fast as possible." He hesitated before he added, "And maybe you could..."

"I could what?" Draco wanted to know.

Potter sighed. "Well, you've been his friend once. Maybe you could try to find him. And talk to him."

"You think he'd listen to me?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Or do you want me to fake that I'm interested in the stuff he's talking about? Sorry, Potter, but it took me long enough to get out of this nightmare, I won't go back, even if I just have to pretend it to catch Goyle."

"I'm not saying you should," Potter answered. "But maybe there's still something left of the old Goyle. Maybe you'll manage to talk your way into his mind again."

"I doubt it," Draco replied. "I'm not exactly someone he's respecting anymore." He sighed deeply. "But I guess you still expect me to do it, right? To talk to him?"

"Just give it a try," Potter said with a smile.

Draco just rolled his eyes in response. He knew he didn't really have a choice. But he firmly doubted that Goyle would even listen.

* * *

The room was dark as she woke up. Only the pale light of the moon was finding its way inside. Yawning lightly, Hermione rolled onto her side, instinctively reaching across the bed. She stopped in her movement as she realised that the other half of her bed was empty.

Blinking to adjust to the darkness, she turned around. She squinted as she looked towards the window, spotting the silhouettes of her boyfriend there, leaning against the windowsill.

A soft sigh escaped Hermione. His behaviour didn't come as a surprise for her. Already when he had come home, she had realised something was keeping his mind busy.

And, like expected, he had just kept those thoughts to himself. It was nothing he had tried to assure her. Not successfully though.

She knew he trusted in her. She knew he was aware of the fact that he could turn to her, with everything. But knowledge and the ability to actually do it were two different topics. Hermione knew that from own experience and she hadn't expected anything else when she had gotten together with Draco.

In fact she was surprise how open he was in front of her most of the time. She would have expected that he would back off more often, would make it even harder for her to get through to him.

Quietly, Hermione got up. She made her way over to where he was leaning against the windowsill, staring out into the night. His facial expression was only too familiar to her. Gently, to not startle him, she placed a hand on his arm, carefully inching closer.

"Can't you sleep?" she whispered.

"Not really," he answered without looking up. Instead he pulled his arm away from her gentle grip and wrapped it around her shoulders, holding her close. She leant further into him, instantly being greeted by the familiar warmth which she always experienced when he was holding her like that. Or touching her in the first place. For a brief moment, a tiny smile lit her face. She doubted she had ever felt more comfortable around anyone else.

"What happened?" Hermione asked then. "And don't say 'nothing' again. That didn't work earlier and it won't work now either. You know you can talk to me. No matter what the topic might be."

Draco continued staring out of the window for another couple of moments. Then he sighed. "It's just because of Goyle. And everything else."

Hermione gave him a confused look. "That means what exactly?"

He looked at her finally as he answered, "Potter said that it looks like Goyle is stirring up trouble in London. He's trying to force his ideas on people and there are reports that someone is obviously messing with muggles."

She nodded slowly. "Well, after the way he behaved...it's not really surprising."

"No, it's not." In the darkness, she could barely make out his face. What she could see though revealed that the topic was bothering him more than she had expected. "I told you my opinion about him already. But...I guess it's just sad to see that obviously he didn't just learn anything but also wants to bring back this nightmare again. He didn't understand what we almost slipped into." He shook his head. "It's sad to see that...well."

His voice trailed off like it always did when he was dealing with thoughts that were confusing him. Hermione knew Draco hated the fact that he couldn't translate those thoughts into words, that they were spinning in his mind and he didn't know how to get them out of there.

And once again, Hermione was grateful for the fact that she knew him so well by now. Of course she still wished that she was able to read his mind at times. But she was convinced that if she tried, she could figure out what was bothering him so much.

"May I try?" she asked softly. As he shrugged, she continued, "It's hard to see that there's such a distance between yourself and those who were once close to you. I know it hurt you when Crabbe was killed, no matter what an idiot he was. And I know it hurts you to see that your once best friend Goyle has absolutely nothing in common with you anymore. Of course you'd have been happier if he had reappeared, willing to leave the past behind and ready to change. It's..." She hesitated before she added, "It's painful enough that...you know."

It was her turn to stop. The way Draco tensed told her that he knew very well where she was going with her speech. The difference between himself and Goyle reminded him of the fallout he had had with his father. Draco had hoped that Lucius would have learnt something, that they could all move on and leave the past behind. As a family. His plan hadn't worked out though.

"It's not really about Goyle, is it?" she wanted to know. He just nodded. "See, we don't have to go deeper into this. I know the topic hurts you and you know that you can come to me for the case you want to talk about it. But you never know, being apart from you and your mother might help him. He might wake up and realise how wrong he has been."

"And then?" Draco asked back. "Who says I'm ready to forgive him?"

Hermione smiled at him warmly as she brushed her fingers over his cheek. "We both know you want to forgive him because you miss him. You won't change your mind and make a step towards him because of what he's done. You want him to return, willing to change and to understand that you're the one who's right, not him. You want him to apologize for what he's done. And who knows, he might do that one day." She squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Draco shook his head at her. "You're creepy, you know that? I know we've all changed, but what happened to you? Did you forget what he did to you? If I was you, I'd hate him forever and by the time I'd see him, I'd hex him."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, glad that he couldn't see her blush in the darkness of their bedroom. "If he's really sorry and if he's really willing to change, I'm ready to accept his apologize," she told him. "Draco, there's also something I learnt during the war and during the years after. Family is what matters the most. You've defended me in front of him and you've defended me again in front of Goyle. You're willing to do so much for me. But I know that Lucius is still your father and no matter what he's done to you or to me or to anyone else, you still love him. If he's ready to move on, to change and to apologize, I'll accept it."

"You don't have to do that for me," he said.

She sighed. "Yes, I know that, you have this hero complex now, but I mean it." She placed a loving kiss onto his cheek. "Come on, let's go back to bed, okay?"

Draco followed her willingly. Hermione was indeed hoping that sooner or later, Lucius would wake up and realise what he had done to his son. And maybe, just maybe, the older Malfoy would get over his pride enough to admit his mistake and apologize for it.


	39. Opinions

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Hello! New chapter already! First of all of course: Thank you SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews to Giraffes4Ever, phoenixqueen15, SerpentofDarkness, XritaskeeterhatersX, Hollis Annalise, Angel JJK, Pug1998k, Kermit 304, Anniesisawesome, BrightestWitchOfHerAge15, Taria Robotnik, absterdabster012, Hebi Zabini-Malfoy, 0erbayunFang and BlueBerrySourStraps! I hope you'll continue reading and enjoying the story! Thanks so much also for following and favouriting!

* * *

**Chapter 39: Opinions**

"So, how many books are you going to buy today?" Draco wanted to know, trying his best to suppress a grin and stay as serious as possible.

Hermione looked up. "There's no specific number of books I want to buy. I just go in and see if there's anything new and good."

"Oh, please." He shook his head at his girlfriend. "I know you. You actually have a list of must buy book with you."

"I don't!" she argued. At the look he gave her, she sighed though. "Okay. Maybe a tiny list. Maybe."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." Draco couldn't help himself; he grinned at her. "I knew how crazy you are before I got together with you. Although I'm a little afraid that you're more obsessed with books than you're with me."

Hermione gasped. "First of all, I'm not obsessed. With anything. I just love to read. I always did, even as a little girl. Books are wonderful and everyone loves to read."

"Yes, novels," Draco stated. "Not books which you read when you want to learn something."

"They're still books after all!" she said firmly. "So yes, I love to read, but I'm not obsessed. And I never said I like books more than you either."

Draco chuckled. He couldn't deny he loved to rile her up like that at times; she was adorable when she got frustrated. He also knew when to stop though and so he tightened his arm around her shoulders and said, "You know I'm just teasing you, right?"

"I'm not so sure sometimes." She smiled as well, shaking her head at him.

"You're great the way you are," he told her, placing a loving kiss onto her cheek. "But still you're the only one I know who loves to read so much. And then such heavy stuff. Not a romance novel or things like that. The stuff women read, you know." He laughed as she rolled her eyes at him. "But I know that this is not the stuff you're into because you're always eager to learn something new. Sometimes I do wonder why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw."

"The Sorting Hat considered it," Hermione answered.

"It did?"

She nodded. "Yes, it did. But eventually it thought I'd rather fit into Gryffindor."

"That's interesting," Draco said impressed. "So far, I always thought only Potter was close to being sorted somewhere else." He grinned. "I wonder how he would have turned out if he had really been sorted into Slytherin." He kissed her again. "But I think Gryffindor suits the both of you quite well. Although this just proves what I told Scorpius; that you have a little something of every house in you. Apart from me of course. After all, the Sorting Hat didn't hesitate a second before it put me into Slytherin."

"I wonder why." She winked at him.

"Because Daddy is so sneaky," Scorpius said.

Draco laughed. They hadn't even realised that their excited little boy had been listening to their conversation; usually everything was more interesting than them when they were walking down Diagon Alley. "I'm sneaky, yes?"

"Very much," Hermione answered with a grin. She wanted to add more but stopped as she spotted something in the distance. "Isn't that Goyle over there?"

Draco sighed as he realised she was right. Not too far away from them stood his former friend, looking at something shown in one of the shop windows. He knew this was the moment Potter was hoping for; the chance for a conversation.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco shook his head. "No. I don't want to, but Potter's right. I should at least give it a try." He sighed again as he turned back to her. "Just go to Flourish & Blott's already, I'll join you after I talked to him. Surely won't take me long."

Hermione nodded. "And do me a favour, okay? Don't hit him again. Just talk to him and leave if he's annoying you. Don't get mad. He's not worth it."

"Fine." He kissed her again and watched her and Scorpius as they headed into the opposite direction. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, hesitating for another moment before he made his way over to the other wizard.

"Goyle," he said as he stopped at the shop window in question. The man looked up, raising his eyebrows at him in a way that made Draco mentally roll his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if Goyle had ever been different and once again, he was glad that he had left this part of his life far behind.

"Malfoy," he answered. "What do you want? Knock me out again?"

"I'm sorry because of that," Draco forced himself to say. Potter really owed him for that. "You just angered me with what you were saying."

"Oh, I did?" Goyle grinned. "Why? It was just the truth after all?"

Draco shook his head, more at himself than at Goyle. He could feel his anger rising again; it would be difficult to follow Hermione's wish and not harm this man again.

"Listen, can't we just leave that behind finally?" he tried then. "I mean, did it never occur to you that what your father taught you, what he believed in might be wrong?"

Goyle narrowed his eyes at him. "Merlin, it's worse than I thought. So this whole crap I read about you is true? That you've changed and realised oh how wrong everything you once believed in is? That's disgusting."

"So you can really read after all, yes?" Draco shot back. "And yes, I do believe it's wrong. So would you if you opened your eyes finally! It's so idiotic to believe that pure-blood wizards and witches are worth more than Muggle-born. It's not true at all. It doesn't matter where a wizard or witch is coming from. There are so many brilliant Muggle-born out there and so many horrible and stupid pure-bloods. One isn't better than the other, believe me."

"Why, because your girl is a Mudblood?" Goyle wanted to know, grinning.

"Don't use that word," Draco hissed.

"Or what? Will you punch me again?" Goyle asked back. "It's really disgusting, Draco. What happened to you? How could you change that much? You could've become such a brilliant wizard. What do you think why I was friends with you in the first place? My father wanted me to because chances were high you'd be as mighty and good as your father one day. And now look at yourself. All you've turned into is a shame for the Wizarding World. A Mudblood lover."

Goyle's grin widened even more. Draco needed his entire willpower to prevent himself from either punching him again or hexing him. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down wasn't really working though; his anger was turning into an almost overwhelming hate within seconds. With one speech, Goyle had delivered a bunch of insults, some of which had hit close to home. Said speech was also enough for Draco to realise that there was no way for him to get through to his former friend, no matter what he would try.

"I'm sorry to see you're thinking like that," he forced himself to say then. "I'm glad I've woken up and moved on. That I've changed. And I'm proud of what I've become. There's no sense in arguing with you I guess, it's just a waste of energy. Believe what you want, Goyle. But if it's you who's causing all those muggle accidents, I'd suggest that you stop. Otherwise we'll make you stop."

Goyle just shrugged. "Do what you want, Malfoy. Enjoy playing with your Mudblood and her stupid Gryffindor friends. Sad to see what you've turned into."

"You're repeating yourself," was all Draco said in response. Unable to face the other wizard any longer, he turned around and left. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do. But he knew nothing he would say could change Goyle's mind. Instead chances were high things would escalate within no time and he didn't want to go that far again. Walking faster, he made his way through Diagon Alley, longing to be around his loved ones again.

* * *

"Mummy, can I have books as well?" Scorpius asked as they made their way into Flourish & Blott's.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course you may. Would you like to go to the children's corner and look for something you'd enjoy?"

"Yes!" Scorpius nodded eagerly before he rushed into the direction in question. Shaking her head in amusement, she watched him, displaying an excitement that was so familiar to her.

"I'm certain his love for books is something he has in common with you," a voice behind her said.

"It seems like that," Hermione answered as she turned around to Narcissa. The other woman was greeting her with a smile like she always did. Seeing her like that never failed to amaze Hermione; she still hadn't forgotten the hard expression she had seen so many times in her eyes in the past. "It's nice to see you here!"

"Yes, occasionally I come here to have a look at the new books that have been released," she said. "Not all of them I like to read though."

Hermione nodded. She could imagine what Narcissa was referring to. Before she could say more though, the other woman added, "I heard my son ran into his old friend and had a little...incident with him?"

"Oh yes, that's true." Hermione chuckled. "Goyle threw a couple of insults at us and Draco didn't like that." She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the situation in question but her face turned serious again as her thoughts reached the conversation she and Draco had had the night after. A question was pushing its way into her mind. She hesitated for a moment before she decided to go for it and ask.

"Do you...still have any contact to your husband?" she wanted to know.

Narcissa's facial expression changed instantly. This reaction had been expected. Lucius Malfoy was a sensitive topic. "I'm sorry," she added quickly. "I shouldn't have brought this up."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Narcissa answered. "I assume you have a reason for asking me about him?"

Hermione nodded. She could feel her cheeks heating up a little; she hated to make Draco's mother feel uncomfortable like that but indeed she had her reasons for going that far.

"I think Draco is missing his father," she finally said.

"What makes you believe that?" Narcissa wanted to know. Curiosity was sparkling in her eyes as her expression slowly softened again.

"I noticed that running into Goyle affected him more than it should," Hermione explained. "He said it's upsetting him to see that there are a couple of people who didn't learn anything. Who didn't wake up and realise what a nightmare we were about to slip in. From there, it was pretty easy to figure out that he wasn't really talking about Goyle anymore." She sighed, shaking her head. "He's still his father after all."

"Yes, but Draco won't forgive him after what he's done. To the both of you," Narcissa replied.

"Not unless he apologizes," Hermione said. At Narcissa's look, she added, "Draco didn't really want to admit it at first either. But I think I know him quite well by now. Your husband has done a lot of mistakes as a father. He shouldn't have put so much pressure on Draco, he should have accepted him the way he was without constantly trying to push him further. He should've learnt his lesson after the war and he definitely shouldn't have asked me to give away my child so you could pretend Scorpius is a pure-blood. But he's still Draco's father after all and he won't just stop loving him. I'm sure he'd be ready to forgive him if Mr. Malfoy apologized for what he's done and if he showed that he was really willing to change."

"I understand," Narcissa replied, nodding slowly in response. "Am I right when I assume that you're asking me about Lucius because you want to know if there's a chance that my husband finally realised that he's been wrong?" As Hermione nodded, she sighed. "Lucius tried to contact me various times, but I made clear to him that he has to sort out his problems with Draco first before I let him back into the Manor. I don't know what he's doing at the moment." She studied Hermione for a moment before she continued, "What about you though? Even if Draco is missing his father and is willing to forgive him, I doubt he'd do that if you didn't approve. And after what my husband has done, it wouldn't surprise me if you weren't interested in forgiving him."

Hermione smiled lightly. "You know your son really well. If your husband finally learnt his lesson and changed like the two of you did, I'd forgive him as well. See...I want Draco to be happy. If there's a chance of a reunion for your family, I want it to happen. Family is everything that matters and I know how much his parents always meant to Draco. The both of you. Their relationship might be difficult, but that doesn't mean it can't get better with the time. It's entirely up to your husband of course. Everyone deserves a second chance, as long as they're really willing to use it."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows at Hermione words. "You're an interesting woman," she said.

This time, Hermione couldn't prevent herself from blushing. Narcissa's and also Draco's obvious surprise caused by her words didn't come unexpected for her. She knew forgiving Lucius would be difficult and she wouldn't forget what he had done, she wouldn't trust in him. Still she would make this step if it gave Draco the chance to have a more or less normal relationship with his father one day, under the right conditions of course. Lucius had to change drastically; this point wasn't up for discussion.

"I think the war changed all of us. There are things that can't be forgiven. But some people are willing to move on and become better people and they should get a second chance. Imagine I'd think differently about that. I wouldn't be with your son now. I'm glad I forgave him what he did in the past. He's become such a wonderful man, I'm so proud of him. And like I said, I want him to be happy. If that means giving his father a second chance as well, I'll do that. To our conditions though. Neither of us will let him anywhere near us or our son if he's still the way he was when you kicked him out."

Narcissa returned Hermione's smile. "Then I hope that Lucius really is the smart man I thought he was when we got married," she replied.

Hermione just nodded in response. She hadn't missed the expression in the other woman's eyes. The entire situation was painful for her as well. She knew the Malfoys had always been close, despite their problems with each other, despite all the mistakes especially Lucius had made. This connection couldn't be destroyed so easily; Hermione knew that very well. Being apart like that, with such big, unsolved problems keeping them on distance from each other was affecting them both. Hermione knew Draco was trying to ignore the topic, but with the time it would come back to the surface, more and more. A family reunion would be the best for both, Narcissa and Draco. But Lucius was the one who was entirely responsible for its success.


	40. So Close

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Hello sweeties! :) Here's a new chapter again! Like always, thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews and here are huge hugs for lozipozivanillabean, Giraffes4Ever, XritaskeeterhatersX, phoenixqueen15, Honoria Granger, SerpentofDarkness, Umei-mumu Uchiwa, Madelinea, Annieisawesome, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, hpfanfanatic321, Kermit 304, absterdabster012, 0erbayunFang, seekerharmoney and The Talking Head! And thanks so much for following and favouriting as well! :D

* * *

**Chapter 40: So Close**

"What have you and my mother been talking about?" Draco wanted to know after they had said their good byes to Narcissa.

He had shown up shortly after they had finished their conversation regarding Lucius and hadn't appeared like his conversation with Goyle had been successful at all.

"Isn't that a little nosy?" she wanted to know. "To ask us what we've been talking about?"

"Well, looks like there's something else we have in common." He winked at her. "So?"

"So?" Hermione bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to grin. "Oh, there's not much we've been talking about. Just this and that. She knows everything about our love life now. I'm sure you don't mind."

"What?" Draco stared at her in disbelief.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Sarcasm, Draco. You know what that is, right?" She placed a quick kiss onto his cheek. "Did you really think I'd share something like that with her?"

Draco shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Women talk about everything."

"But not with the mothers of their boyfriends!" Hermione shook her head at him. "That's just creepy."

"Good," he answered. "Then what have you been talking about?"

She groaned. "You're so stubborn!" She sighed, hesitating a moment before she decided to answer. "We've been talking about your father."

Draco didn't reply to that. Instead his face stayed calm, in a way she only knew too well. He wanted her to continue before he showed any kind of reaction.

"I just asked her if she has still any contact to him," she told him. "And I told her about our conversation about this topic. You know, that I think you're missing him. That you'd forgive him if he came back as a changed man and apologized for what he's done. And that I'd forgive him as well if I believed he was serious."

Draco shook his head at her in disbelief. "You're insane, Hermione. You really are."

"Oh, thank you Draco. I love you, too." She rolled her eyes at him.

He sighed. "Sorry, but...you are. You really want my family to be reunited, right?"

"I thought that was clear after our conversation." She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise.

"Yes, but..." He shrugged. "See...you really don't have to do that. Things with my father have always been complicated. Maybe it's good that we're not around each other. And I didn't forget why we have no contact anymore in the first place. He asked you to give away your child and he wanted to pay you for leaving. I still feel the urge to hex him when I just think about it." He sighed as she opened her mouth to answer. "I know you're willing to forgive him because of me. But believe me, I'm not expecting that from you at all. Besides he didn't show up once to apologize for what he's done yet. I think there's no need to discuss this topic in the first place."

"So you want to tell me you don't miss him?" Hermione wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter," Draco said firmly. "I made a decision and I don't regret it. Yes, meeting Goyle reminded me of how sad it is that we can't just all move on, change and understand how wrong it all has been back then. Yes, I do wish my father would have become a better man. That we could be a real family, especially now that we don't have to be scared because of the Dark Lord anymore. We could be free and happy. But that's just a dream, Hermione. It's not reality. We can't always have what we're wishing for. Yes, I do miss him. Of course I wish he'd be able to meet his grandson and I wish he'd be happy for the two of us. But that's not going to happen and I'll have to deal with it."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh at that. She wanted to disagree, but she knew Draco didn't want to hear anything of that. It was a behaviour she knew from herself only too well; she used to try everything she could to make others see what she believed was good for them. In some cases, that didn't work though and right now, Draco didn't seem to be open for her idea. The fact that he hadn't even fully taken their former conversation serious was another proof for that.

"Alright," she said then. "Let's drop the topic. How was your conversation with Goyle?"

He shook his head. "Pretty much the way I expected it. He won't listen, he's convinced that he's right. It's a waste of time. At least I didn't punch him, although I wanted to. He can be really insulting."

"He's not worth it," Hermione answered. Linking her arm with his, she leant further into him. She couldn't deny it bothered her to see him upset like that. But she didn't want to start another argument. Fortunately Scorpius chose the moment to interrupt them.

"Can I have all these books?" he wanted to know.

Hermione chuckled as Draco stared at his son in disbelief. "All of them?" he asked.

Scorpius nodded. He was balancing a bunch of books, mostly ones which he hadn't found in the children's corner obviously. Almost all of them had a picture of the Hogwarts castle on their front; certainly the reason why he had chosen them in the first place.

"Sweetie, I think you really picked too many," Hermione said softly.

Scorpius looked surprised. "But you always buy so many more books!"

"Yes, and those are usually too many as well," Draco stated.

"But I want to learn about Hogwarts!" Scorpius complained, refusing to give the books back.

"And you will," Hermione promised. "Listen, I have tons of books about Hogwarts. And look, Mummy and Daddy can tell you much cooler stories than any of those books could. Same counts for Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, Auntie Ginny and everyone else." She looked through the books, glad to find a few that were suitable for the little boy. "Why don't you take these and we'll put the others away?"

"Only if you teach me how to read them!" Scorpius demanded.

Hermione smiled warmly. So far, Scorpius had preferred to listen to his bedtime stories and look at the moving pictures in his books. It was the first time that he made the wish to be able to read by himself.

"Of course we'll teach you if you like," she said. "Now will you get those back to where you got them from? Daddy and I will buy those here for you."

Scorpius seemed to be okay with that and hurried back into the direction where he had come from.

"Don't you think he's a little too young to learn how to read?" Draco wanted to know as they made their way through the overly crowded shop.

Hermione smirked. "Well, I was four myself when I started to learn it. By the age of five, I could read all my books."

"You're really scary." He shook his head at her, impressed though. She just grinned in response.

* * *

The house was dark and quiet. Hermione and Scorpius had left around half an hour ago; the little boy would spend the night at Potter's house. Most likely because the couple wanted to train their parental skills, Draco assumed.

Lying on the living room couch, he was staring towards the ceiling. The flame of the only candle he had lit was drawing surreal silhouettes on the white surface.

He was home. Draco couldn't be more relieved about that. Talking to Goyle hadn't really been a nice experience. He was glad he didn't have to deal with him any further.

At least for now. He had no doubt that Goyle would continue causing trouble, no matter of which kind. He and Potter would have to deal with him again, most definitely.

But right now, he didn't want to think about that. Much more he wanted to enjoy the prospect of another evening and night which he could spend together with Hermione. Both of them had been hesitant at first when Potter and his wife had offered to take care of Scorpius more often now that they were together. Because they also needed some alone time as a couple, they had said.

And by now, Draco couldn't deny they were right. They spent so much time as a family, paying as much attention to their son as they could. But said attention also had to be paid to their relationship. They were together for a little more than a month. Some alone time was definitely needed here and there. Fortunately Scorpius seemed to love the time he could spend with his Godparents.

In a couple of minutes, Hermione would return. Surely she was talking to Ginny right now, giving her advice regarding the other woman's pregnancy. A smile lit his face at the prospect of his girlfriend coming home soon. There was no better way to distract himself from the annoying thoughts that kept on finding their way into his mind.

Girlfriend. He raised his eyebrows at the sound of that. Like everyone else, he had always had an idea of what a girlfriend had to be like. Of the relationship he would have with her. Being with Hermione though was different to what he had imagined. They weren't just dating. They weren't just having fun with each other, slowly deepening their relationship.

No, things weren't like that at all. Instead it seemed like they were a couple for years already. There was an intimacy between them that never failed to amaze him. He cared for her so deeply, in a way he had never dared to imagine was possible. They had this intense connection which he believed most couples wouldn't even develop after years or decades.

It was strange, but in a very enjoyable way he had to admit. More than once, he had wondered how it was possible that they had come to this point, especially after disliking each other for so many years in the past, although they were so different from each other.

They had invested a lot in each other during the last couple of months though. They hadn't just jumped into the relationship, hadn't just started dating out of nowhere. Things had grown more intense during those months. Maybe this had been their advantage.

Shaking his head, Draco pushed those thoughts aside. Did it really matter why their relationship was so intense, so wonderful? No, it didn't. But one thing he knew for sure; she was more than just his girlfriend. No surprise Scorpius wasn't the only one who was bringing up the marriage topic by now.

Marriage. Maybe his associations with this word suited them better.

Before his thoughts could wander further down this road though, the front door was opened. A moment later, Hermione appeared in the living room, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What happened?" he wanted to know.

"Guess what I just found out?" She joined him on the couch. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He shuddered lightly at the way she instantly cuddled into him.

"What did you find out?"

"Lavender showed up while I was talking to Ginny," Hermione explained excitedly. "And...guess what? She and Ron will get married! Next month already! Can you believe that?"

"Weasley's getting married?" Draco raised his eyebrows playfully. "Is she really sure what she's getting herself into?"

"Oh, Draco." She rolled her eyes at him. "Isn't that just wonderful?"

"Of course, but we already knew that'd happen, didn't we? He proposed after all," he stated.

"You just sound like Harry!" Playfully, she slapped his arm. "Men. You're not romantic at all! Of course we knew they'd get married sooner or later. But imagine, next month already! How wonderful is that?" She kissed him.

"Nice that it's making you so happy," Draco answered. He couldn't help but smile as well, loving to see her like that.

"I really am!" She sighed deeply. "The wedding will be amazing! You know how Lavender is, she'll plan the perfect party."

Draco couldn't help but shudder at this thought. Yes, he knew Lavender Brown. Most likely it would be a pink, fluffy, girly party. Not exactly something he was looking forward to.

"I guess we're all invited?" he wanted to know.

"Of course we are!" She smiled. "I know, weddings might not be something men are looking forward to, but it'll be wonderful, you'll see. I'm so happy Ron's getting married as well. I know Molly's been bothering him because of that."

Draco nodded. "I might regret asking this, but what's she planning so far?"

And like expected, Hermione started to tell. Listening to her, Draco couldn't help but smile even more. It was so easy to get her excited and happy, especially when her friends were involved. And for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder how she would react if she was the next one to get married.


	41. Hero

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** First of all, thanks to Kermit 304, who wanted to see Draco doing something heroic. Now thank you so much for those sweet and beautiful reviews; I really hope you'll continue reading and having fun! Your comments always make me smile, they really do! :D Here are huge, huge hugs for phoenixqueen15, SerpentofDarkness, Guest, Annieisawesome, Angel JJK, hpfanfanatic321, absterdabster012, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Taria Robotnik, Giraffes4Ever, flyingberry, Pug1998 and missmaze! And of course hugs and thanks for following and favouriting!

* * *

**Chapter 41: Hero**

Although they were slowly leaving winter behind, this night had chosen to bring it back in all its power. It had started to snow a couple of hours ago. The constantly increasing storm only made it worse. Shuddering, Draco turned away from the kitchen window. No one would want to leave the house now. Even Scorpius seemed to agree with that.

"I hope it's getting warmer soon," Hermione said. "I love winter very much, but I don't really like being trapped inside like that either. Not with a child like Scorpius who can barely sit still. Although...with him trying his magical skills so much lately, it's maybe better that way."

Draco chuckled. "Yes, he's really enjoying that right now. I can understand him. When I had figured out what was going on with me at his age, I also wanted to try it all the time. To see what I was capable of. And to impress my parents with everything I learnt."

"I bet that was adorable to watch." Hermione smiled. "You've always been like that, huh? Trying to be the best at everything to impress your parents with that. Even at such a young age. No surprise you're a Slytherin with such an ambition."

"I know someone who's not so different from me when it comes to the wish of being the best at everything." He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leant into him instinctively, much to his joy. "And I think we also both know the fear of failing."

He wanted to add more but decided to leave the topic at that. He knew Hermione had to deal with her own insecurities since she had been a little girl. Neither of them had had it easy as a child, no matter how different the reasons for that had been. He knew she had always believed that all she was capable of was learning a lot, getting better and better at everything and receiving top grades for that. It had taken her long to accept that she was more than just a smart woman but he was sure her insecurities still hadn't disappeared.

Just as he wanted to change the topic though, the sound of the doorbell echoed through their house.

"Are we awaiting someone?" Draco wanted to know. As Hermione shook her head, he shrugged and made his way to the entrance door. His eyes widened in surprise as he found a freezing, worried looking Potter in front of him. "What are you doing here? And why didn't you let yourself in? It's freezing out here."

"I know." Potter gratefully walked past him into the hallway. "I couldn't find my keys. Hands are shaking too much."

Draco nodded. "Can I do something for you? You don't really look like you just came around for fun."

Potter shook his head, rubbing his numb hands to warm them up again. "Goyle has been watched by attacking a group of muggles earlier. I'm just on my way to lock him up and thought it'd be fair to inform you."

"I see." Draco couldn't deny those news didn't come unexpected at all. After his last meeting with his former friend, he had been convinced that Goyle had been responsible for the current muggle accidents. "I'll go with you."

"Where are you going to?" Hermione asked as she joined them in the hallway. "Hey Harry! Oh Merlin, come in, you're freezing!"

"I can't." Potter shook his head. "I'm on my way to lock up Goyle because of the attacks on muggles he has been committing lately."

"And I'll go with him," Draco added.

Hermione nodded. "So will I."

"No, you won't," Draco replied.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Of course I will. Goyle is dangerous. I'm pretty sure about that. I doubt he's your usual annoying idiot who you can corner and take with you. I didn't forget that he's tried to use the Avada Kedavra more than once back then during the battle."

"Yes, and that's why you'll stay here," Draco said firmly.

"What?" She stared back at him in disbelief. "Draco, I've been fighting Death Eaters during said battle, remember? I lost count on how many of them I took down! Are you seriously suggesting that I should stay here because it's too dangerous?"

"Well, and someone needs to take care of Scorpius," Draco added.

"Ginny could do that," she stated, straightening herself. "You can't seriously believe that I'll let you go and will stay here! You should know me better!"

"But you will!" he interrupted her, slowly getting desperate. She was stubborn; of course he knew that, but right now was not the time for it. "He's been attacking muggles. What do you think who's next? The Muggle-born! I don't want to see you anywhere near this idiot, okay? You'll stay here with Scorpius. Period." With those words, he turned around. "Come on, Potter, let's go."

And before Hermione could reply anything, he had grabbed Potter's arm and dragged him out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Potter wanted to know, looking even more worried now.

"What else was I supposed to do, Potter?" Draco asked back. "She's my girlfriend, I don't want her to be around any dangerous wizards anymore! And what do you think what Goyle will do the moment he sees her? He'll happily Avada Kedavra her! She's a Muggle-born after all, she isn't worth anything in his eyes!"

"But do you seriously think that she'll listen?" Potter asked. "You know how she is."

"I hope she does for once," Draco sighed. "So where do we have to go to?"

"Last time he was seen not too far away from the attack, which was here." Potter pointed at something on the map he was holding. "He was seen here, near this forest. We should go and look for him there first."

Draco nodded in agreement. The storm seemed to increase even more as they arrived at the forest in question. Fortunately the tall trees were protecting them from the falling snow a little. He hated the idea of having to look for Goyle; he could be hiding everywhere now, especially if he had realised that someone had caught him. Although chances were high that Goyle was still stupid enough to not care or even consider the fact that someone could catch him.

"I wonder why he's doing that," Potter said as they made their way through the forest. "He should know that pretty much the entire Ministry will be looking for him now."

"That's Goyle we're talking about," Draco replied, tightening his robe more firmly around himself. In his rush to leave, he hadn't picked one that was able to protect him from the increasing cold. "He's an idiot. Maybe he doesn't even consider the fact that he might be..."

He was interrupted as Potter grabbed his arm firmly, making him stop. He nodded his head at something ahead of them. It took Draco a couple of moments until he spotted the large shadow as well, not too far away from them.

"Goyle?" Potter shouted. "We know what you've done, there've been witnesses when you attacked this group of muggles earlier. If you allow me to arrest you, it'll only make things easier."

The answer was a green flash of light fired into their direction, barely missing them. The person laughed before it ran off into the opposite direction.

"He's even more stupid than I thought," Draco hissed, his hand tightening around his wand. "Still using the Avada Kedavra like every other curse. Leave him to me, Potter."

"Malfoy..." Potter started, but Draco shook his head.

"No, Potter," he said firmly. "This guy was my friend once and he just tried to kill us for the case you missed it! I'm here to arrest him, I'm willing to duel him if I have to, but killing someone who you were friends with? No way. He'll pay for that. And for everything else he's done and said."

Potter stared back at him, obviously unsure on what to say in response. Draco used his chance and before the other man could stop him, he Apparated. His heart was racing as he appeared again on a large clearing, roughly in the direction Goyle had run off to.

Lifting his wand, he prepared himself for his former friend's arrival. The strong hate which he had already experienced a couple of days ago while trying to talk to Goyle had returned with full force. Of course he had expected that Goyle wouldn't allow them to arrest him, although he knew it would happen sooner or later anyway now that he had been caught. But that he would indeed try to kill them just to protect himself was a step too far for Draco.

Turning around himself, Draco squinted to spot his enemy in the darkness caused by the surrounding forest and rough weather. And once again, a green flash barely missed him.

"Come out, Goyle!" he yelled. "Or are you too scared to face me, huh? Still such a bad wizard that you have to hide like that, you coward?"

The sound of someone Apparating behind him made Draco spin around. Even though there was still a fair distance separating them, he could see the cold grin plastered across Goyle's face.

"Look who's come to play the hero and catch the bad guy." Goyle laughed, not bothering to hide his disgust. "I'm so sad to see what you've turned into, Draco. You were such a promising wizard once. Your father has to be really disappointed. No surprise he doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Draco ignored the brief, piercing pain caused by Goyle's words. Instead he grabbed his wand more firmly. "Why are you doing this, Goyle?" he asked instead. "Why are you going after these muggles? What for? Are you too much of a coward to face wizards and witches instead?"

Goyle laughed even more. "Oh Draco, who do you think I am? I'm not stupid. I'm doing what he'd have done as well. The Dark Lord, you remember him? I'm attacking muggles because they won't know what hit them. Still people will get worried, will start wondering what's going on. The Wizarding World will hear about it and soon it'll be all over the newspapers. Everyone will wonder what's happening to the poor, poor muggles and if maybe a new dark wizard is preparing to rise."

"Oh Merlin, Goyle, are you really that stupid?" Draco shouted back. "You seriously want to follow the tracks of the Dark Lord? Are you kidding me?"

"Why? Are you jealous, Draco?" Goyle asked coldly. "Because as soon as people realise that those attacks on muggles were caused by a wizard, everyone will fear who'll be next, when said wizard will have enough of torturing muggles who have no idea what's going on in the first place. The Mudbloods will be scared, so will the Half-bloods and the blood traitors. The whole Wizarding World will be afraid of what'll happen next and there will be many who'll be thrilled to know that someone has the courage to continue what the Dark Lord has started. There'll be followers, Draco, and they'll make me even stronger. And then I can face the Wizarding World and can go after everyone who doesn't agree with my ideas."

Draco couldn't help but stare back at Goyle in disbelief. He had expected a lot, but not that the other wizard was indeed working on becoming a replacement of Voldemort. The thought disgusted him so much that he was almost incapable of making eye contact with Goyle. His hate for his former friend had reached an almost overwhelming point. Goyle had learnt nothing, absolutely nothing.

"And you'll fail, Goyle," a voice behind him said then. "Just like Voldemort failed. Just like the Death Eaters failed."

"Oh, look who joined the party." Goyle's grin widened. "Potter and the Mudblood."

Draco sighed deeply. Turning to his left, he could see Potter and Hermione approaching, both with their wands pointed at Goyle. He should have expected that she wouldn't listen and he couldn't blame her. He wouldn't have listened either if he had been in her position.

"Potter's right," Draco said, hoping he could turn Goyle's attention back to him again. "You'll fail. And even faster than the Dark Lord because all you are is a sorry excuse for a wizard. You think you attacking muggles is scaring anyone? It's not been in the Prophet yet, not even once. Only the Ministry has paid attention to you, Goyle, and also just because they want to protect the muggles and want to make you stop. You're scaring no one. You're just making a sorry fool of yourself."

Those words obviously were too much for Goyle. The deadly curse left his lips as he waved his wand. "Stupefy!" Draco yelled in response, just in time to protect himself. The force of their curses meeting wasn't as forceful as he had expected and just a second later, Goyle had to back off again.

"Leave him to me!" Draco shouted at Potter and Hermione, who made a step towards him. Hermione listened, put Potter didn't.

"It's easier for you if you just give up, Goyle," he said. "You won't get harmed then. Just let me arrest you, you're only going to make it worse."

"I said leave him to me!" Draco yelled.

"But this won't lead anywhere, Malfoy," Potter answered.

Goyle just laughed. From the corner of his eyes, Draco could see that the other wizard was no longer pointing his wand at him. Instead he used their brief moment of distraction and turned it in Potter's direction with a quick movement of his arm.

"Avada...!" he started.

"No!" Draco jumped forward, pushing Potter out of the way. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled. Goyle's curse missed him by an inch but his own spell reached its destiny. The other man's wand flew out of his hand. Before Goyle could react, Draco fired a "Stupefy!" into his direction. The spell hit the tall man with a force that lifted him off the ground and made him crash into the tree behind him. Goyle's body had barely met the ground again as Draco already stood above him.

"Don't even think about moving," he hissed. "It's over, Goyle." With a cold grin of his own, he added, "You think you're the next Dark Lord? That you can make the whole Wizarding World shiver in fear and kill Harry Potter? Then you're even more stupid than I thought."

He could feel a hand being placed on his shoulder then. "I'll take care of him now," Potter said. He paused for a moment before he added, "Thank you, Malfoy. You saved my life."

Draco just nodded in response. He watched as Potter pulled Goyle up into a standing position again. He threw another glance at him before he Apparated, taking the barely conscious wizard with him.

"I'm sorry," a voice behind him said then. Turning around, he found himself facing a guilty looking Hermione. "I know you didn't want me to come, but...I couldn't help myself. I was going crazy at home. I...couldn't just wait."

Draco sighed as he watched her. "As if I could ever be mad at you." He shook his head, still overwhelmed by the strong cocktail of feelings he was dealing with at the moment. "Hermione, it wasn't fair of me to ask you to stay at home just because I wanted to protect you. If there's someone who knows how to defend themselves, it's you. And besides...it's been quite selfish of me to think it's okay if you stayed at home so I could be relieved while you wouldn't have any idea what was going on with me in the meantime."

Chuckling, she made her way over to him, glancing up at him with a warm smile. "You're crazy, you know that?" she whispered. "You just rescued Harry's life. You wanted me to stay at home to protect me. You wanted to fight against Goyle on your own. Look what you're turning into. You're becoming a hero."

"Now you're making fun of me." Draco rolled his eyes at her, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he was blushing.

"I'm not," Hermione told him, leaning in further. "I'm definitely not." She kissed him briefly, in this soft, sweet way he couldn't get enough of. Then she pulled back, grabbing his hands. "Let's go home. It's getting cold out here."

Draco didn't reply. He only tightened his arms around her. And as he and Hermione arrived at home again, all the disappointment and hate he had felt earlier thanks to a man who had once been his friend was wiped away and replaced by a strong feeling of relief. Because stopping Goyle so fast was yet another proof for the fact that the Wizarding World was not willing to face another nightmare again and would try everything to prevent that from happening.


	42. Pride

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Hello there, new chapter for you! :D How are you all? Thank you SO MUCH for the sweet reviews again and here are super huge hugs for Taria Robotnik, XritaskeeterhatersX, phoenixqueen15, Annieisawesome, Kermit 304, The Talking Head, SerpentofDarkness, Giraffes4Ever, Pug1998, BrightesWitchOfHerAge16, MaeSilverpaws1, memorable1102, BlueBerrySourStraps, absterdabster012, 0erbayunFang and roni2010! And like always also thanks for following and favouriting! :D

* * *

**Chapter 42: Pride**

Warm sunshine was greeting her as Hermione opened the front door to pick up the new Daily Prophet which had been dropped on the stairs by an owl earlier. The days were finally getting warmer, spring was ahead in a few more weeks.

She smiled as she opened the Prophet, taking in the photo printed on its front. Turning around, she almost ran into Scorpius, who had followed her.

"Can I take the newspaper inside?" he wanted to know.

Smirking, Hermione nodded. "Here you go."

"Yay!" Scorpius, who had already spotted the photo on the front as well, grabbed the Prophet and ran back inside. "Daddy, you're in the newspaper again!"

Hermione suppressed a chuckle. It was amusing to see that Draco had no idea how to deal with the fact that people were proud of him because of the way he had stopped Goyle and then had saved Harry. She knew that deep inside, he was proud of himself but at the same time, he seemed to be too embarrassed to show it.

As she entered the living room, Scorpius had joined his father on the couch, handing the newspaper over to him.

"Daddy is a hero," the little boy said, grinning brightly. "Like Uncle Harry."

"Well, not exactly," Draco answered, ruffling his son's hair. "Didn't you want to get dressed so we can go to the park later?"

"Oh!" Scorpius jumped off the couch. "I almost forgot!" And with those words he rushed out of the living room again. Draco turned his attention to the newspaper, raising his eyebrows as he started to read the large article on the front.

"I have to say I'm surprised that you aren't enjoying the fact that you're a hero now a little more," Hermione teased as she made her way over to him. "There was a time when you would shove every little success into people's faces. What happened to your pride?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not a hero, okay? What did I do after all? I defeated Goyle and stopped him from killing Potter. What's that compared to what you he did? And you and Weasley and all the others? Nothing."

Letting herself fall onto the couch as well, she studied him closely. Draco's behaviour was indeed confusing, especially to everyone who knew him. He had always been someone who loved to show off, even after all the changes his personality had gone through. Said behaviour had been too much part of his character. Now he and Harry were all over the newspapers because they had protected the Wizarding World from yet another dark wizard. And of course the newspapers also loved to present articles about Draco Malfoy, the former Death Eater who had turned into an Auror and had rescued the famous war hero Harry Potter.

"You did something great, why is it so hard for you to accept that this time?" she wanted to know. "I mean, you don't have to show off with it of course."

Draco shrugged. "I just..." He sighed deeply. "See, Scorpius thinks I'm a hero now. Like Uncle Harry; that's what he said. How disappointed will he be that this is pretty much the only good thing I ever did? What will he do when he sees that the bad stories overpower the good ones?"

"Oh goodness, Draco." Hermione shook her head at him. "I thought fatherhood would make you stronger, not more insecure. Are you still afraid that you could disappoint him? You can't change the past. But you changed yourself, and that's all that matters." She kissed him. "I'm proud of you and I want you to be proud of yourself as well."

Draco studied her in silence for a while. "Why exactly are you proud of me?" he wanted to know then. "I mean, can you make a list? Just so you know. Surely would help me with seeing it, too."

"Hey!" She rolled her eyes at him as he grinned. "I'll kick your butt when you're insecure for no reason but I won't boost your ego. Because usually it's more than big enough. I just wish it was also that big when it comes to your son. He loves you, Draco. That won't change. He won't stop loving you, no matter what you did in the past."

"I know." His smile softened for a brief moment before it changed into a grin again. "I was indeed fantastic, wasn't I?"

"Absolutely fantastic," she answered, smirking back at him. She wanted to add more as something caught her attention. "Since when is Scorpius so quiet?"

"He wanted to get dressed so we could go to the park," Draco answered, shrugging.

"Yes, but when does this child ever do something quietly like that?" Hermione sighed deeply. "When a child is quiet, it usually means they're up to something. Especially when said child is named Scorpius."

As if to prove her right, a loud, cracking sound startled them. "Scorpius, what was that?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Nothing!" the little boy shouted back.

Releasing another deep sigh, Hermione got up. Closely followed by Draco, she made her way to the child's room.

"Scorpius!" she exclaimed as she opened the door, staring in disbelief at the sight in front of her. The little boy's bookshelf had obviously collapsed, was now lying across the small room. Books were spread everywhere. Scorpius stood next to it with a guilty expression in his eyes.

"That wasn't me!" he defended himself.

Draco stepped next to her. "And who did it then?"

"The broomstick!" Scorpius pointed at the item in question which was lying next to him on the floor.

"The broomstick?" Hermione gasped. "Scorpius, what did we tell you about lying?"

"But it's a really smart broomstick!" the little boy told her. "It can fly all on its own and then it crashed into the books!"

Draco shook his head. "Listen, Scorpius, we both know that's not possible. Mummy and I won't be mad if you tell us what really happened. We're more angry when you lie at us like that."

Scorpius looked even more uncomfortable. Lowering his eyes, he shrugged. "Maybe I was flying on it when it crashed into the books."

"Oh sweetie," Hermione sighed. "What did we tell you about flying your broomstick in here? It's not just because you can break things, it's also pretty dangerous. Imagine the bookshelf would've fallen on you. It could've really injured you, sweetie."

Scorpius pouted. "I'm sorry. For flying it."

"And?" Draco wanted to know.

"And for lying," the little boy added. "But sometimes you're allowed to lie!"

"Who said that?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Uncle Ron," Scorpius told her. "Because sometimes you don't want to hurt someone and so you lie."

"Uncle Ron said that?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco, who was grinning. "That's not funny!"

"Oh, I don't know." He winked at her. "Tell me, Scorpius, did Uncle Ron tell you in which situations exactly it's okay to lie?"

"Yes, for example when Auntie Lavender asks if she looks good in a dress but she doesn't," Scorpius explained. "Uncle Ron said it's really mean to say she doesn't look good in it so it's okay to lie."

Hermione groaned. "I swear, if you laugh now, I'll hex you," she hissed at her boyfriend. To Scorpius, she said, "Listen, Uncle Ron does what he wants to do. He's an adult. But believe Daddy and me when we're saying that you shouldn't be lying." She paused. "Besides who do you think would've been hurt by the truth if you had told me that you flew the broomstick?"

Scorpius shrugged. "You, because you love books and I damaged the bookshelf."

"Oh sweetie." Hermione couldn't help herself; the little boy's words warmed her heart.

"And if you fall for that now, you're even worse than me," Draco whispered into her ear.

Glaring at him briefly, she turned back to the little boy. "You can always tell Daddy and me the truth," she said. "It's the best to do, really. Usually, the truth always comes out anyway so it's a lot better to say it right away. Otherwise you won't just make us angry with what you did but also with the lie. That's two bad things instead of one. Did you understand?" As Scorpius nodded, she added, "Good, then you and Daddy clean up your room so we can finally go to the park."

"Why do I have to clean up as well?" Draco wanted to know.

"Because you made fun of Ron again," Hermione told him. "No discussions, clean up."

She suppressed a chuckle as he glared back at her but did like he was told. Yes, she knew how to handle her boys, no matter how hard they tried to convince her from the opposite at times.

* * *

The day stayed as beautiful as it had started. By the time they had arrived at the park, one could almost say it had gotten warm outside. The playground was crowded again, children were running across the sandbox, laughing while their parents were watching them.

Scorpius had run off as soon as they had arrived. Draco and Hermione had picked a bench not far away, under a tall tree. A smile lit her face at the sight of her excited little boy, just to widen as Draco sat next to her, instinctively wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You know, I've always loved to come to the playground with him," she couldn't help but say. "But it's so much more enjoyable when you're not here as a single parent anymore."

"Did you ever imagine what it'd be like to be here with me instead of alone?" he wanted to know.

Looking up at him, Hermione's smile softened. "Yes, more than once. It just never felt realistic to me. Somehow I knew you'd come back one day and that you'd find out about your son. But I thought then you'd come here with him and I would. Alone, you know. I never dared to imagine that we'd go to the playground with him together. That we'd be together."

Draco smiled back at her. "It's great the way it is now, right?" He studied her with an expression which she wasn't able to interpret once again. There was something in his eyes that made her shudder though.

"You know what he asked me when we were cleaning up that mess in his room?" he wanted to know then. "He asked how much longer until we'll get married finally."

"He did?" Hermione didn't know why, but she could feel her cheeks heating up lightly. "Looks like he won't ever drop this topic. And what did you say?"

"I said we don't know yet," Draco answered. "But it seems like it's a topic..."

He was interrupted by Scorpius, who shouted at them then. "Daddy, look what I did! Daddy you need to help me here!" the little boy yelled, jumping up and down in front of what looked like a sandcastle.

"I better go," he told her with a wink. "Who knows, maybe he accidentally used magic again."

"Yes, who knows," was all she managed to say. She watched Draco as he made his way over to their son. The marriage topic. It seemed like lately, it was brought up more and more often and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Draco himself wasn't mentioning it more often as well.

Her smile softened as she watched how he knelt down in the sand next to an excited Scorpius, who presented his work to him. It was a sight that warmed her heart more than anything. Yes, not too long ago, she would have never dared to imagine that things with Draco would turn out that way. She had feared the moment he would find out about his son, the moment he would maybe ask her to see him.

Who would have expected that just a couple of months later, she would be together with him and would constantly be asked by their son and friends when they would get married as well?

Leaning against the back of the bench, she looked up then. Across of her at the other side of the playground, she spotted a person safely hidden under the trees. It took her a moment until her eyes widened in surprise as she realised who had joined them in the park.

Lucius Malfoy hadn't realised that he had been spotted yet. His attention was focussed on his son and grandson instead. Even from the distance, she could see the expression in the older man's eyes. She noticed a pain which she knew only too well. She had seen it many times in Draco's eyes as well.

Regret. There was no doubt about that. Seeing Lucius like that stunned her; it was exactly the sight she had hoped and wished for. Such pain couldn't be faked, not even by a person like the oldest Malfoy. He was missing his son, most likely as much as he was missing his wife. And maybe, just maybe, Lucius Malfoy was finally understanding that he was the one who had made a mistake.

Just then, he looked up and their eyes met. Instinctively, he made a step backwards but Hermione didn't let him break the eye contact. Instead she tried to put as much of her thoughts into her expression as she could. Lucius still had a chance, if he finally understood and she wanted him to be aware of that.

They stared at each other like that for several long minutes. Then he turned around and in the safety of the shadows he Disapparated again.


	43. The Voice of Your Heart

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** So, I just came home and...almost forgot to update! Oops! But here is the chapter now, and I'd like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for the wonderful, super sweet reviews! Ah, here are extra huge hugs for Taria Robotnik, lozipozivanillabean, phoenixqueen15, XritaskeeterhatersX, SerpentofDarkness, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, absterdabster012, Angel JJK, Anniesisawesome, Pug1998, BlueBerrySourStraps, MaeSilverpaws1, Giraffes4Ever, 0erbayunFang, Kermit 304 and Hollis Annalise! And thanks for the follows and favourites, too!

* * *

**Chapter 43: The Voice of Your Heart**

A warm smile lit Draco's face as he entered Scorpius' bedroom. It was getting late and the little boy had gotten unusually quiet again. Unlike earlier though, he wasn't getting himself in trouble but had fallen asleep on the carpet in the middle of his room.

"Someone's sleepy, huh?" he asked softly, carefully scooping the child up into his arms. Trying his best to not wake Scorpius up again, he put him into his bed. Still the little boy tensed.

"I'm not tired," he mumbled into his pillow, yawning with closed eyes, already snuggling into his blanket.

"No, of course you're not. Not at all," Draco chuckled, placing a kiss onto his son's forehead.

A movement at the door caught his attention then. As he turned around, he found himself facing Hermione, who was leaning in the doorway, watching him with this warm expression that made him shiver.

"Are you stalking us?" he wanted to know.

Her smile widened. "No. I just love seeing you with him. You're a wonderful father. You really are."

And there it was again; this look which he had already noticed earlier. He had spotted it a few times during the day. Something had changed in her behaviour since they had been at the park. Her thoughts seemed to have drifted off quite often and she had studied him and Scorpius in a way that had confused him even more.

"What's going on, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she answered innocently. "You'll come back into the living room with me?"

Wordlessly, he let her take his hand and followed her willingly. She guided him over to the couch. Barely, he had sat down as she was already snuggling into him. Immediately she caused those familiar feelings deep within him; his heart started to beat faster, a strong warmth was filling him. He couldn't get enough of this closeness. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to keep a distance between them at the Ministry. How could he have ever expected that a woman could make him feel that way?

Still she didn't manage to overplay the change in her behaviour. Something was keeping her mind busy, there was no doubt about that.

"Alright, I'll ask you again," he said then, gently running a hand up and down her back. "What's going on? And don't say nothing again. It doesn't work when I'm trying it either after all."

Hermione stared up at him, her cheeks reddening in the way they always did when she was feeling uncomfortable because of something.

"I don't want you to get upset again when I say it," she told him softly.

"I won't," he promised. "Tell me what happened."

Hermione needed another couple of moments until a deep sigh left her lips. Snuggling further into his chest, she answered, "I've seen your father at the park. When we were at the playground."

It was a short answer, but it had the impact which Hermione most likely had expected. His father; a topic which he had managed to suppress for a while but which kept on pushing its way back to the surface more and more now. And every single time, it caused so many different feelings deep within him. One was always there though; the dull pain which didn't want to disappear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said in a forced, controlled voice, refusing to look her into the eyes again. He could feel she was watching him as she shifted in his arms.

"Because of this," she answered. "Because I knew it'd upset you again."

"It doesn't upset me."

"Yes it does," Hermione said firmly. "And you should finally be honest to yourself, Draco. Do you remember what you told me the other night? That meeting Goyle brought it all back. You know I'm right. You miss him. You really do, and so does your mother. That's why it's such a sensitive topic for you."

Draco shook his head. She was doing it again; talking her way into his mind, intensifying those feelings which he was trying to ignore so much. He knew she was doing it for him, that she believed it was the best for him to stop being in denial about said feelings. But wasn't it so much easier for him to leave the past behind and ignore the pain? Or was there a chance that she was right? Maybe, just maybe.

"Hermione, why are you so damn stubborn?" he wanted to know, finally looking at her again. And there it was; the determination which he knew so very well already.

Another sigh escaped her. "I'm not stubborn. It's also not my fault that he showed up at the park. I didn't even want to tell you!"

"Then...why are you behaving so strangely around me all day long?" he asked back. "You should've known I'd notice that!"

"Draco, I'm just human!" she defended herself. "What do you expect me to do? I saw your father standing there, hidden under this tree and you know what I saw in his eyes? I saw exactly what I've seen so many times in yours as well. Regret, Draco. He's regretting what he's done. He's missing you as much as you're missing him. I didn't want to mention it because I knew how you'd react, but you can't prevent me from feeling something because of that." She paused, visibly hesitating before she added, "I...when I'm seeing you with Scorpius, it's so clear how much you love him. How much he means to you."

"So what?" he interrupted her. "Do you want to tell me that my father is feeling the same way? Hermione, he's never really shown to me that he loves me! He was fantastic at pushing me, at expecting more and more of me. And he was fantastic at rubbing into my face whenever I failed at something. Is that what you think a loving father should do? All the things he did after my return and after finding out about you and Scorpius aside."

She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to upset you like that."

It was his turn to sigh. He wasn't angry at her, because he knew Hermione. This behaviour was so much part of her character, so much part of the person who he loved more than anyone else in the world. She wanted to help him. She was convinced that she knew what was the best for him.

No, he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself for letting his father affect him so much. And at his father for getting him into this position in the first place.

"Don't look upset like that," he told her, unable to see her like that any longer. Lifting her chin, he made her look at him again. "I'm not mad at you, okay? But...this is not going to work, Hermione."

"So?" she asked back. "Then why does this topic affect you so much? If you just hated your father, you'd get angry whenever his name is mentioned. Even worse would be not caring at all. But that's not how you're reacting at all. Whenever he's brought up lately, I can see this sadness in your eyes. This pain. You're trying to push it away and make yourself believe that you don't care, that he's not worth a second chance and that you're just angry because of all the mistakes he has made. But why, Draco, why does it hurt you so much then? Why does it hurt when you apparently don't miss him at all?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply but words failed him. One would believe her questions would be easy to answer, but they weren't. Yes, why did it hurt so much? Why did this topic upset him in such a way? If he was really just mad, why was there this lump in his throat, why was there this pain?

Was she right? Did he really miss him, despite everything he had done?

"But how can I forgive him..." he started, his voice trailing off again. What exactly did he want to say?

"That's entirely up to you." The hint of a smile lit her face as she tilted her head to the side and studied him. "Draco, I know I tend to force my beliefs on people. I don't want to do that with you. I don't want to tell you how you're supposed to forgive him. Or if. But I know you. I know you better than you think and I'm aware of the fact that you have a major problem with accepting your own thoughts and feelings at times. You're afraid to admit that you miss your father because you're scared of the consequences. But you can't control feelings. I think that's a lesson you and I both learnt already. This includes your father as well, Draco. No matter what he did to you, you still love him and ignoring that won't make it any better. I'm not saying you should run to him and tell him that you want to have him back around you. But I'm fairly certain that he really misses you, too. That he regrets what he's done. Personally I think there's a chance for the two of you. I also think that he has to make the first step and that he really needs to work hard for earning your trust back. But I think that's possible."

"How can you be so sure?"

Hermione shrugged, her smile softening. "I saw how the impossible happened before. I saw how a young wizard managed to defeat the mightiest and most dangerous one the world has ever seen. It didn't happen because it was supposed to happen. He made the right decisions in the right moments. A lot of mistakes as well of course, but he never gave up. He listened to his heart and he won. Your heart won't betray you, Draco. Of course you might make wrong decisions because of it at times, but after all it's the only one that can tell you what's right for you. I think a lot is possible because look at the world we're living in now. A few years ago, we were stuck in the middle of a horrible war. Look at what we have now." And with a tiny wink, she added, "I also think that you and I are together proves that nothing is impossible."

He couldn't deny she was right, as much as he wanted to. She had forgiven him, although she would have had enough reasons to hate him. For years, he had hurt her, had insulted her and her friends, had made so many mistakes that he had stopped counting them somewhere along the line. Yet she had found a way to forgive him. Because he had grown up, had redeemed himself, despite everything she and her friends might have expected from him.

So who said his father wasn't capable of doing the same after all? Who said that he hadn't gotten his wake up call and was indeed regretting? What if he was slowly understanding that he was believing in a horrible world and that said beliefs had to change? Wasn't it worth to find it out?

As he glanced back at her, Draco noticed that Hermione's expression had changed once again. At times it scared him how good she really knew him. He was convinced that she knew he had finally understood her. The satisfied smile was evidence enough for that. Not commenting though, he wrapped his arms more firmly around her, holding her close.

Yes, their relationship was the best proof that nothing was impossible. Who knew if that didn't count for Lucius Malfoy as well?

* * *

Hermione couldn't deny a strong feeling of discomfort was filling her as she walked through the large entrance door of Malfoy Manor. Arriving at the mansion, making her way up towards the house had already increased her hesitation, but actually being inside now was a different story.

Years had passed since she had been at this place for the last time. Scorpius had visited the manor several times in the past to meet Narcissa. Hermione had always made sure she didn't have to get him there or pick him up.

Because like expected, the familiar memories pushed their way back into her mind immediately as she walked further into the entrance hall. She remembered perfectly well in which direction the room in question was.

The room where Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, over and over again. It had been an experience which she would never forget; nothing could overpower such a pain. And never she would forget the expression which she had seen in the cruel woman's eyes; she hadn't just wanted to know how they had managed to find Gryffindor's sword. She had simply enjoyed hurting her.

Shuddering, Hermione walked faster. A sigh of relief escaped her as the door across of her was opened and Narcissa appeared. It never failed to fascinate Hermione how much she enjoyed meeting Draco's mother now.

She hadn't hesitated when Narcissa had sent her an owl, asking her to come around for a visit. She didn't want to be rude but she also couldn't deny she was curious why Narcissa wanted her to come to the manor rather than visiting her at home like she usually did.

"Hello Hermione," she greeted her warmly. "I'm glad you decided to come. I wasn't sure at first." Her face turned hard for a moment and Hermione didn't miss the flash of guilt that appeared in her eyes briefly.

"I have to admit I'm surprised you invited me," she said.

Narcissa nodded. "I expected you to say that. If you'd follow me, please."

Hermione did like she was told, having to admit that she was slowly getting nervous. She couldn't tell whether the house itself was to blame for that of the fact that she didn't know what Narcissa had planned for her.

"You might understand why I invited you now," the older woman said as she led her through another door into a large, bright room. "And I hope you won't be too angry with me because of that."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply. Words failed her though as she entered the room completely. Instead her eyes widened at the realisation that there was already another person in the room. She didn't know what to say as she found herself facing Lucius Malfoy again.


	44. Past and Present

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Oh...I forgot to update yesterday and now I almost forgot again! But here is the new chapter now and I hope you'll like it. THANK YOU so much for the wonderful reviews! Here are the biggest of all hugs for phoenixqueen15, lozipozivanillabean, absterdabster012, XritaskeeterhatersX, MaeSilverpaws1, Skyefairie, missmaze, SerpentofDarkness, Fullofpassion09, Mystery of the Night, Angel JJK, Hollis Annalise, Kermit 304, Pug1998, roni2010, Anniesisawesome, Honoria Granger, Giraffes4Ever and BlueBerrySourStraps! And like always thanks so much for favouriting and following!

Btw, did anyone of you ever wonder how it'd have turned out if Hermione had told Draco about Scorpius right away? I'm currently working on a fanfic based on this idea, so if anyone of you is interested in this version... ;)

* * *

**Chapter 44: Past and Present**

She stood in silence, staring back at Lucius, unable to find the right words. Entering this house had already been a difficult step. Facing Draco's father now only made it worse. She could understand Narcissa's hesitation.

Narcissa had mentioned that Lucius had tried to contact her more than once since she had thrown him out of the manor. So far, she had refused to talk to him any further.

What had changed now? Why was Lucius still around and, even more important, why had she been invited as well?

Hermione couldn't deny her discomfort was increasing even more. What was expected from her now?

"Lucius appeared here with the wish to talk to you," Narcissa explained.

"Why?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. "Are you going to make an offer to me again like you did last time you wanted to talk to me?"

Lucius shook his head. "I can understand if you don't want to talk to me, Miss Granger," he started, like usually in this calm, cold voice which she knew so well from the past. Yet there was something she could hear in it that prevented her from simply turning around and leaving. "But I'd still like you to listen to what I have to say."

Hermione stood still, in silence staring back at him. Indeed she wanted to know what Lucius had to share with her. Deep inside, she hoped she had been right with everything she had told Draco lately; that his father had woken up, had understood his mistakes and was willing to change. How high those chances really were though she couldn't tell.

"Fine," she stated then.

Lucius nodded. "You might already have guessed that I'm here because of my son," he started.

"I thought so." Hermione's eyes darted to Narcissa briefly. She could still remember her first meeting with Draco's mother. This cold, emotionless expression seemed to be part of their family. But somewhere during their conversation back then, Narcissa had dropped her mask and had revealed what was really happening deep within her. So far, she couldn't judge Lucius' emotions at all.

"I'm here to apologize," Lucius said then. "I'm here to apologize for the suggestion I made a while ago. Asking you to give away your son for money or for any other reason was a mistake. I'm aware of that now."

"And do you mean it?" Narcissa asked before Hermione could react in any way. She wasn't the only one who looked up in surprise. Narcissa's eyes were focussed on her husband. There was a strength radiating from her that impressed Hermione. She knew that for most of her marriage, Narcissa hadn't spoken up often, had mostly kept her thoughts to herself.

Almost losing her son more than once had obviously changed that. It had given her the strength to lie into the fact of Voldemort himself. It had given her the strength to step up against her own husband. A mother's love for her child counted to the most powerful kinds of love and Narcissa was one of many examples for that.

"Excuse me?" a surprised Lucius asked back.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. "I let you into my house because you said you want to talk to Hermione. I asked her to come. If this is just another attempt to get to see Draco and make me let you come back home, I'll ask you to leave. I'm not letting you anywhere near him, Hermione or my grandson if you aren't entirely honest. And believe me, I'll figure out if you're just pretending that you understood. If you didn't change at all, you're not welcome in this house. I told you so before."

For once, Lucius failed at hiding his emotions behind the mask he tended to use. In shock and surprise, he stared back at his wife, once again realising that he had lost his power over her and every other person he had controlled in the past. This fact calmed Hermione down within an instant. She knew she wouldn't be forced into anything. If she had the slightest doubts regarding Lucius, Narcissa would take care of him.

"Of course I'm honest," he said then. Turning back to Hermione, he continued, "During those months since my wife asked me to leave, I've occasionally spent time with watching you and my son. It made me understand that if I ever want my son to give me a second chance, a lot has to change."

Hermione could see how much Lucius was struggling with himself. He, the proud man who had been able to control so many people in the past, who had never had to apologize for anything he had done, had to do exactly that in front of her now. She knew Draco's pride had often gotten into her boyfriend's way. Lucius seemed to value his pride even more.

"I know why you're here," Hermione decided to say then. "You want to apologize because you know that's what Draco expects from you. You're aware of the fact that he won't talk to you otherwise. But...Mr. Malfoy, I don't see how this is supposed to work when you're still just seeing the Mudblood in me. I can see it in your eyes. You...you're struggling. If you really believed that you've made a mistake with the offer you made back then, would you be struggling like that?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows at her, studying her in silence for a moment. It had taken Hermione a while to be able to read Draco's thoughts. Seeing through his father was almost impossible though.

"You're right, Miss Granger," he said then, looking her straight into the eyes again. "I am struggling. But I ask you to understand that for me, it's harder to change. It's harder to leave the past behind, and everything I believed in for so many years. For so many decades indeed." He sighed. "I always wanted Draco to be like me. But apart from looking like me, we don't have much in common after all. When I was at Hogwarts, it was my decision to join the Death Eaters. It was my decision to make the mistakes I made back then. It was my decision to become a dark wizard like I've been for such a long time. I grew up with believing in blood status, I was convinced that purebloods should be favoured. Draco's never been like that. He did what I told him to do, he said what I told him to say, he believed what I wanted him to believe. I thought it was his destiny as well, but when he was forced to become a Death Eater, I realised that he had gotten into something he didn't want to be part of. And I realised that as soon as I had no control over him anymore and saw how he started to question what I've taught him. He started to make up his own opinions, which is what eventually turned him into who he's now."

He paused, once again studying her with his mask-like expression. "I'm starting to understand now," he continued then. "Because I'm starting to understand my son's decisions. I know he loves you and he does so for a reason. You're a good example for the fact that a pureblood wizard isn't worth more than a Muggle-born. There's a reason why the Wizarding World calls you the Brightest Witch of Your Age and there's also a reason why my son loves you so much. It took me a while to understand that he doesn't just do so because of his son. He didn't have to start a relationship with you to be allowed to see him after all. But while I'm understanding him now, while I'm starting to see his point of view, it's not easy for me to move on and leave the past and everything I believed in behind. I'm trying though. That's all I have to offer right now, Miss Granger. That and an apologize for the way I've treated you."

With those words, Lucius' speech ended and Hermione could feel that he was waiting for a reaction from her side. Even though he had admitted that he hadn't left the past behind completely yet, she couldn't deny she was impressed anyway. She knew Lucius Malfoy since her second year at Hogwarts and was well aware of the fact that this man would never admit he had made a mistake, would never even question what he believed in.

But now he was doing exactly that; starting to understand, starting to see things from a different point of view. Although Hermione still couldn't see through his mask, she was convinced that this time, he had been honest. He was trying. More he couldn't offer. And maybe, just maybe, he really felt sorry because he had gone too far back then.

So was it possible for her to forgive him? Was she willing to give him the chance he was obviously asking for, so he could go and talk to Draco? Was she ready to make this step?

"I hope you understand this is difficult for me as well," she decided to say then. "I didn't forget what you offered to me and how you behaved around me. I can't deny that allowing you to spend time with my son is something I'm not willing to do yet because until you got over the past and your beliefs completely, I'm just not comfortable with that. But I understand that you're willing to change and I also know that making this step in the first place means you're serious." She ran a hand through her curly hair. "Mr. Malfoy, I know Draco misses you. He really does, even though he doesn't want to admit it. I'm willing to forgive you as long as you won't use the next best chance to try and get between me, Draco and my child. I think that he should no longer avoid you. It's not good for him. Not like that."

"That's kind of you, Miss Granger," Lucius replied. She hadn't missed his reaction to her wish that he wouldn't be allowed to spend time with Scorpius yet, but she wouldn't change her mind about this topic yet and she knew Draco and Narcissa would fully support her decision. She also hadn't missed the brief flash of relief and satisfaction in his eyes though as she had let him know that she was willing to forgive him. At least for now.

"I'd like to add something though," Hermione said then. She took a deep breath, straightening herself as she prepared for what else she had to say. She knew her words might not be easily accepted by Lucius, if he was willing to accept them at all, but it was him who wanted something from her, from his family and it was him who had to redeem himself; he would have to deal with the consequences if he wasn't going to listen. This knowledge gave her the needed confidence as she continued.

"There're more than one reason why Draco's avoiding you at the moment," she explained. "You're right, being no longer under your control gave him the chance to question his beliefs and to figure out who he really wants to be. But it also made him realise that for all his childhood, he was running after something he couldn't have. I...I might not be in the position to judge you, Mr. Malfoy, but...I love Draco and he's been very honest to me. He told me that since he was a little boy, all he ever wanted was pleasing you. He wanted you to be proud of him. He knew you expected that he'd be like you. Draco was supposed to be the best student, a fantastic Slytherin, a famous boy and most likely also a frightening Death Eater. Nothing of that worked out the way it was expected from him and he told me that he was constantly fearing to fail. During all those years, he believed that if he made a mistake, you'd stop loving him. He was constantly fighting for pleasing you and convinced that he was just one big disappointment for you."

"I never said that I wouldn't love him if he failed at something," Lucius said between clenched teeth. By now, he was visibly struggling with keeping his cold mask up.

"No, you didn't," Narcissa agreed. "But you showed it to him, Lucius. You can't deny that. Did you forget how you treated him after his first year, when he came home and admitted that he wasn't top of his class? You didn't talk to him for two entire weeks! You ignored him, you didn't even look at him. What do you think that made him believe?"

"I never wanted him to think that I don't love him," Lucius answered, no longer able to hide how much this topic was affecting him. Hermione shuddered at the pain and frustration that was now visible in his eyes. Realisation had hit him; he had caused more damage than he had been aware of. "I just wanted him to get better!"

"In a way like this?" Narcissa asked back. "He's your son, Lucius. He's not been a younger copy of you! But that's what you wanted him to be, don't deny it! Don't deny that you were disappointed when he didn't reach your goals! The only reason why you weren't mad at him for not being a frightening, loyal Death Eater like my psychopathic sister was the fact that you'd finally started to realise what a nightmare we've gotten into by then!"

"So if you witnessed all that, why didn't you step in?" Lucius hissed at her.

"I don't think there's a need for discussing that now," Hermione interrupted, trying her best to ignore her newly rising nervousness. "The past can't be changed. I just...well, I want you to be aware of why Draco might be hesitant to talk to you even if I forgive you. For way too many years, he believed that you have to work for love, that you won't get it if you don't succeed. Until he realised that love's nothing you have to pay for. It made him realise how much went wrong back then, and he realised it himself. No one pointed it out to him. He might struggle with trusting in you again. All I'm saying is that you...you might have to work hard for winning him back. It's about time he realises that his father does love him, even though he didn't turn out the way you wanted him to."

Lucius didn't respond to that. He only stared back at her with a thoughtful expression which Hermione couldn't interpret. She had spoken out what she had had in mind. If Lucius wanted to get anywhere near her little family, he would have to work hard for it and she wanted him to be aware of this fact. Just like she wanted him to know that no matter how difficult and rocky their reunion would be, it wasn't impossible.

"I think I should go back home now," she said then, turning back to Narcissa. The older woman nodded in agreement, without a further word leading her out of the room again.


	45. Strength to Fight

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Sweeties, here's a new chapter! :D Like always, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews! Thank you! Super huge hugs to phoenixqueen15, Taria Robotnik, absterdabster012, SerpentofDarkness, Fullofpassion09, Angel JJK, Kermit 304, XritaskeeterhatersX, Pug1998, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, BlueBerrySourStraps, Honoria Granger, Giraffes4Ever and skyefairie! Huge hugs also for following and favouriting! :D

* * *

**Chapter 45: Strength to Fight**

Hermione couldn't deny she was relieved as the door closed and she could leave Lucius behind in the room she was coming from. She had gathered all her strength to make her way through this conversation and bring across her thoughts.

Now one had to wait and see how Draco's father would react. Would he deserve the second chance she was willing to give him? And, even more important, would Draco give him one as well? Was he ready for that?

Slowly, she could feel herself relaxing again as she and Narcissa made their way through the large manor. Her relief was increasing with every foot that got between her and Lucius.

And she knew Narcissa understood her. The other woman hadn't hesitated a single second when she had asked to leave.

"Hermione," Narcissa spoke up as they reached the entrance hall which Hermione believed was big enough to contain her entire house. She stopped. "I'm glad you decided to come. I can imagine it wasn't easy for you. I didn't forget that my sister tortured you in this house while interrogating you. I know what a horrible experience the Cruciatus Curse is and how well she knew how to use it."

"That's been years ago," Hermione answered, not wanting to inform Narcissa that entering her house had indeed been difficult for her. Never she would forget how Bellatrix Lestrange had stood above her, wand pointed at her, yelling questions while repeatedly hurting her with the Cruciatus Curse to get the wished information. She still didn't entirely understand how she had managed to come up with her lie while the immense pain had been shooting through her. Fortunately Bellatrix hadn't won and in the end it had given them the information they had needed to find another one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"You said you understand what it's like," she added then, remembering what else Narcissa had said. "He tortured you as well when he arrived and realised we had fled, didn't he? You and your husband?"

"Not Lucius, he was still unconscious," Narcissa answered, her face turning as hard and old as Hermione hadn't seen it in a very long time. "No, he took care of me while Bellatrix did the same with Draco."

"Excuse me?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "She tortured him as well?"

"The Dark Lord told her to do it," Narcissa answered, the pain in her eyes making Hermione shudder. "He said it was her who called him and if she didn't do it, he'd punish her instead. And she didn't even hesitate to do it. By the time she was done with him, he was unconscious. He didn't wake up for hours." A sad smile lit her face as she added, "Does is still surprise you that I didn't hesitate a second to lie at him? That I didn't cry a single tear when Bellatrix was killed? I'd have done it myself if I had gotten the chance to do so after what she's done to my son."

Unable to reply, Hermione stared up at the woman in front of her. The shock that Draco had to experience this horrible, painful curse as well was joined by the aching pain caused by the idea of what Narcissa had to go through.

"Can you imagine what it's like when your own child is hurt in a way like this? Right beside you?" Narcissa continued, obviously unable to hold back what she had been hiding in front of Hermione since the day they had met again months ago. "He was torturing me as well and I could feel this horrible pain, but nothing was worse than listening to my son's screams. And I could do nothing to protect him. Nothing. I could only wait until it'd be over and hope that Bellatrix wouldn't kill him. I don't remember how long I've been lying on the floor after they had left us alone, unable to move, watching him, praying that he'd wake up again. I promised to him that I'd never let anyone harm him again. Fortunately I could keep my promise."

Hermione didn't try to hold back her rising tears as she was listening to Narcissa. She was overwhelmed by the pain caused by what she had just heard. But said pain was joined by a deep, strong respect for Draco's mother. Everyone had cheered for Molly after killing Bellatrix to protect her family. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Narcissa had ever been told what a strong, powerful woman she was. It didn't surprise her that she hadn't hesitated a second to throw Lucius out of her house, that she wasn't willing to let her husband anywhere near Draco unless he changed. No one was going to hurt her son again. No one.

"Do you understand why I'm so grateful he has you now?" Narcissa wanted to know then. "This whole family made so many mistakes. But we value our family, more than anything else in this world. It has always been like that. It just scares me that the prospect of losing my son was needed for me to wake up and start fighting. Still I couldn't prevent him from being hurt. But he's happy now, with you and your little boy and I'll do everything I can to keep it that way. For the case Lucius does or says anything that hurts you or Draco, inform me and I'll make sure he won't ever bother you again." She smiled, in a way that lit up her face and wiped away the hard, painful expression. "I know my son will ask you to marry him one day and I'm proud to call you my daughter-in-law then. I'm glad you gave us a second chance. You didn't have to."

Those words were too much to handle for Hermione. A sob escaped at at the same time as she chuckled. "Well, how could I not forgive you and Draco, seeing what you've turned into?" she asked back. "Like I said, you can't change the past. But you can decide who you want to be now, and that's what the two of you did. You changed. More than I'd have ever dared to imagine. Giving you a second chance was the right decision and I won't ever regret it. That's a fact." She sighed. "I think I really should go home now."

Narcissa nodded. "And I'll talk to Lucius again. I'll make sure he's aware of what's expected from him." She hesitated for a second. Then she closed the distance between herself and Hermione and did something she had never done before; she embraced her. "Thank you."

Once again, all Hermione could do was nod in response. Yes, she had made the right decision back then and not for a single moment, she had doubted that. And by the time she left Malfoy Manor, she didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. This family was stronger than they thought and she was glad that obviously she had done something good for them. At least for Draco and Narcissa.

* * *

Pacing up and down in the living room, Draco was shaking his head in disbelief, trying what he could to prevent himself from letting his nervousness take over. He had expected Hermione to be at home when he had arrived. Instead the house had been empty.

And fear had taken over within an instant. Had something happened to her and Scorpius? There was no note left for him, nothing that told him where she could have gone to.

Then he had remembered what she had told him; that Lucius had been watching them while being at the park and the fear had increased.

What if his father had done something stupid again, to get what he wanted? It wouldn't be the first time after all.

The sound of a key in the keyhole startled him then. He had barely crossed the living room when Hermione already entered it.

"Where have you been?" he asked her, a little more firmly than he had intended to. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Didn't I leave a note for you?" she wanted to know.

"No, you did not! I was worried, can you imagine?"

"I'm sorry," she answered, looking guilty. "I was just in a hurry. Scorpius is with Harry and Ginny. They know where I went to."

Draco sighed. Asking Potter and his wife if they knew more hadn't come to his mind. He wanted to add more but stopped as he noticed his girlfriend's facial expression. She looked exhausted, also a little overwhelmed. His concern reappeared immediately.

"So where have you been?" he wanted to know. "And what happened? You look horrible."

"Thank you very much, Draco." Willingly, she followed him as he led her over to the couch and made her sit down.

"You know what I mean. So what happened?"

It was her turn to sigh. "Nothing bad, don't worry. Not at all. I'm just...a little overwhelmed, that's all. Your mother asked me to come and see her at the manor."

"Oh." Draco glanced at her in surprise. "Why? She never invites you to the manor. Because...well..."

"Yes, because Bellatrix tortured me there," Hermione completed for him. "Don't look at me like that, that's not why I'm looking 'horrible'. Your Mum wanted me to come around because your father was there and asked to see me."

"What?" Draco stared at her in shock. "How dare he..."

"No, please let me finish, okay?" She took his hands into hers, squeezing them gently. "He wanted to see me because he wanted to apologize and that's what he did. It wasn't really easy to talk to him, but I think he's been honest. He admitted that changing isn't easy for him. He's so used to being the way he always was, to believing in all this crap. But he's trying and he'll continue trying and he said he's sorry for treating me the way he did."

"So?" Draco asked, fighting down the all too familiar mix of feelings that started to rise instantly. "Is that already enough for you to forgive him?"

Hermione sighed again. "I told him that I don't want to see him around Scorpius yet. Not until he managed to convince us that he's really changed and left this idiotic ideas behind completely. But I did say that I'm willing to forgive him so the two of you can try to sort things out." She hesitated before she added, "I also let him know that he has to make up for a lot of things though."

"That means?"

"Basically that means he's been a horrible father and if he wants you back, he has to work for it," she stated. "Draco, don't worry, I didn't say it like that. But your Mum and I made him see that he made a lot of mistakes in the past. I think he got the message."

Draco nodded slowly. He hadn't been prepared for such news at all. That Hermione had forgiven his father although he had admitted he was still in the progress of becoming a better man wasn't a surprise; he knew that deep inside, she didn't trust Lucius yet and even if she had officially forgiven him, she hadn't forgotten at all. But he also knew she believed his father was trying his best and wanted to give them the chance for a fresh start.

It was a strange experience. Something deep within him was glad, curious as well. But there was still his hesitation, the fear of making this step, of approaching Lucius again although he had already admitted that he was missing him. In some ways at least. His confusion seemed to have increased even more.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" he wanted to know then.

Hermione shrugged. "That's up to you, Draco. No one's forcing you into anything. If you want to contact him, do so. If you want to wait, that's also fine. It's entirely your decision and you have my full support, no matter what you'll do."

He nodded again. Then his eyes found hers and he realised there was more. She had said that meeting Lucius wasn't the reason why she seemed to feel so overwhelmed. Something else must have happened. Something she seemed to unable to bring up though.

"What is it?" he wanted to know. "And don't say 'nothing' because we already had this discussion before, didn't we?"

Hermione stared back at him in silence for moments that felt like eternity. He hated those times in which he wasn't able to see through her. But before he got the chance to ask her again, she already started to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me that Bellatrix tortured you as well?" she asked him.

Her question took him by surprise. His eyes widened in shock. "How do you know about that?" was all he managed to ask.

"Your mother told me," she explained. "That while Voldemort was torturing her, Bellatrix did the same with you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see why that'd be important," he stated, trying his best to fight down the images that instantly started to rise in front of his inner eyes. "Besides, it served me right, didn't it?"

"How can you say that?" she gasped. "No one deserves to be tortured with the Cruciatus Curse! Don't ever say it served you right again! And I swear, you play this whole 'I should have done something when my aunt was torturing you' card, I'll slap you! We had this already!" She shook her head at him and much to his discomfort, he could see tears rising in her eyes.

"What did my mother tell you?" he wanted to know.

Hermione hesitated for another moment. "Just that it was a punishment," she answered. "That Bellatrix didn't hesitate a second to do it and tortured you until you were unconscious. She also said that hearing what she was doing to you was worse for her than being tortured herself. And that she swore she'd never let anyone hurt you again."

Hermione's words, mixed with the look in her eyes were too much for his self control; he couldn't stop himself from remembering said experience which had felt like eternity back then. He could remember the overwhelming pain, the desperate wish that Bellatrix would stop and the horror of hearing his mother scream in pain as well. He could remember how he had woken up, filled with a dull feeling which had stayed for almost the rest of the war and a while after that.

"Looks like there's something else we have in common then." Draco looked at her again. "But as stupid as it might sound to you...maybe it was the final bit I needed."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I remember how I woke up and my mother was holding me in her arms, crying and promising she'd never let anyone hurt me again. She said she won't forgive herself that she couldn't protect me and prevent me from being dragged into this. I already knew what a nightmare we've gotten into back then. I knew it since my sixth year at Hogwarts. But this...I think it was a proof to both of us that really no one was safe. No one. And that all that mattered was our family. No one else. I felt kind of...dull afterwards. It gave me the chance to think, you know? I hoped that the war would end and that the Dark Lord would lose. I promised to myself that if that happened, if we survived it, I'd change. I'd stop being the idiot I was. I guess that was the first real step into the right direction. I know I messed up again when we appeared in that damn Room of Requirement but...well, I think it made me understand that something had to change. Really had to change, you know?"

Pulling her closer, he kissed her softly. "Hey, stop looking like that. It's over, okay? My aunt was a psycho. It's alright."

Glaring at him, she snuggled further into him. "That's not funny, okay? It doesn't matter how much it changed you and your mother, neither of you should've gone through that. No one should have." She paused before she added, "Your mother's really a strong woman. She can be so proud of herself."

"And who else can be proud of herself?" Gently, he ran a hand through her hair. "You're a true Gryffindor, you know that? Facing my father like that, at the manor even. You're a brave woman. You've always been. Not just smart, truly brave." He kissed her again. "You're doing so much for me. I love you."

"I love you, too." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him in this beautiful, warm way he enjoyed so much. And before she could say anything else, Draco bent down to kiss her, more passionately this time. He knew she would do a lot for him and there was no doubt that he'd do the same in return.


	46. Return

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Hey there! :D Come here, let me hug you big time for your lovely reviews! Thank you so, so much to phoenixqueen15, Taria Robotnik, absterdabster012, SerpentofDarkness, Kermit 304, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Pug1998, Fullofpassion09, 0erbayunFang, skyefairie, angel897, Giraffes4Ever and Annieisawesome! And hugs also for the favourites and follows! Here's more!

* * *

**Chapter 46: Return**

"Oh Merlin, I think I'm going crazy!" Lavender sighed deeply, letting herself fall onto Hermione's living room couch. "I was so looking forward to arranging this wedding. I mean...it's going to be the most beautiful day of my life! And now it's just stressing me out."

"Why exactly is it stressing you out?" Luna wanted to know, studying her friend curiously. "Certainly not because you fear Ron might not love you enough, because you know he does. Are you afraid you might fail at arranging a perfect wedding and disappoint?"

Lavender stared back at Luna, raising her eyebrows. "Well...I don't know, to tell you the truth. I don't know, it's just a lot to do, that's all."

"But you can't deny that you're also afraid that we might be disappointed," Luna said, entirely convinced by her theory.

Lavender's cheeks started to redden. Some things would never change; Luna's wish to share all her thoughts with the people surrounding her counted to that. And most of the time, she was right; Lavender's situation didn't seem to be an exception.

"Oh, Lavender," Hermione said, offering a comforting smile. "You won't disappoint us. Not at all. Even if the wedding doesn't turn out to be perfect, it'll still be the most beautiful day of your life. A wedding isn't just about the party and the setting after all."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Do you remember how nervous I was? For the same reasons even. But it was all unnecessary. Hermione's right. A wedding isn't about a perfectly arranged party and ceremony. It's about getting married. It's about your and your future husband's love. Nothing else matters. I still remember how I walked down the aisle, seeing Harry waiting for me and everything else was forgotten. As long as the bride and groom are there, nothing else matters."

Lavender's expression softened and a smile lit her face as well. "I'm just so excited, you know? When he asked me a while ago...I mean, somehow I felt it was coming. Ron isn't someone who's good at keeping a secret. But still...the moment he did it, it was such an overwhelming feeling. The knowledge that he really wanted to marry me, that Ron really wants to spend the rest of his life with me..." Her face turned bright red as she added, "There was a time when they didn't even know if I'd survive and now I'm going to get married to the man I love."

Taking her friend's hand, Hermione squeezed it gently. Neither of them had forgotten how close Lavender had been to not surviving the war. She had been injured so badly and if that hadn't been bad enough, there had also been the chance of her turning into a werewolf. In the end, Lavender had been healed though and, much to the girl's and everyone else's relief, she hadn't turned into a werewolf either. Still the war had changed Lavender and by the time she had gotten back together with Ron, she had treasured their relationship in a way so different to the one from back in their sixth year.

"Your wedding day will be the most beautiful day of your life, Lavender," she repeated her former words then. "And we'll help you with that. Remember how great Harry's and Ginny's wedding was. So will be yours. Promise."

Lavender's smile widened. "Could I have any better friends than you girls?"

"Possibly not," Luna answered.

Ginny laughed. Then she sighed deeply. "Hermione, I hate asking for that again, but can I have some more tea?"

Hermione chuckled. "As if you have to ask." She got up, helping her pregnant friend as she was trying to do the same. "Alright, maybe you can already continue where we stopped, we'll be back." Gently, she guided her friend into the room next door.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny sighed as she let herself fall onto the nearest kitchen chair. "I always respected you, Hermione, but now I do so even more! How could you handle being pregnant as if it was the most normal thing in the world? My body is driving me crazy and I've just entered my second trimester. I'm not even big yet!"

"Every trimester has its good and not so good sides, Ginny." Hermione winked at her. "You're doing well, don't worry. I've had my moments where those pregnancy symptoms were driving me crazy, too."

Ginny nodded. "Good to know I'm not the only one." A smile lit her face then as she added, "Can you believe it? Scorpius will turn five soon. Five years old already!"

"Yes, it's incredible, isn't it?" Hermione waved her wand to heat up the teapot for her friend.

"Are you planning everything for his birthday party already?" Ginny wanted to know. "I'm just glad Lavender decided to get married after Scorpius' birthday."

"Indeed." Hermione chuckled. "But while there'll be a party for family and friends, it won't be on his actual birthday."

"Oh?" Ginny asked curiously. "What have you planned instead?"

Hermione's smile softened. "Well, it's the first time Draco can celebrate Scorpius' birthday with him. So we'll do something together. Just the three of us."

"But of course!" Ginny agreed. "I totally forgot. I'm sure he's excited."

"Who, Draco or Scorpius?" Hermione laughed. "Draco's really excited. I hope he won't buy an unnecessary amount of presents for Scorpius. It already seems like his child's room is getting too small." She sighed softly. "It's great to see him happy like that. All this drama because of his father has been exhausting enough for him."

Ginny nodded. "Did Lucius Malfoy approach him yet since you've seen him at the manor?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I think Narcissa made clear that there're a few rules to follow if he wants to get back in contact with his son. And I think he realised just how many mistakes he really made." She shrugged. "I hope he won't wait too long though."

"Oh Merlin, that's perfect!" Lavender's voice echoed through the house then.

Ginny shook her head in amusement. "I'm telling you, this'll be the biggest wedding of the year. Apart from yours and Draco's of course."

"Excuse me?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at her friend, not without blushing though.

Ginny rolled her eyes in response. "Oh please! It's only a question of time until he'll ask you and I'm fairly certain I'm not the only one who's convinced by that. Accept it, Hermione. You'll get married soon."

Hermione didn't reply. Ginny really wasn't the only one who firmly believed that she and Draco would get married as well. In the past, this topic had been brought up so many times. Most of the time, she had just found it amusing. But now it didn't sound so much like a joke anymore and she couldn't deny she liked the idea. More and more.

* * *

It fascinated Draco how crowded Diagon Alley was in the middle of the week when most wizards and witches would actually be busy at work. He didn't have much time for paying attention to that though; he was only interested in getting to Flourish & Blott's as quickly as possible.

His trip had been a spontaneous decision. As of lately, Hermione hadn't had much time for providing herself with her favourite shop's newest updates; she was simply too busy with helping Lavender and planning Scorpius' birthday.

Fortunately Draco had more time for such activities and the moment he had been informed that a book she had been awaiting for months had finally been released, he had decided to buy it for her. As a surprise.

A grin lit his face as he finally arrived at Flourish & Blott's and made his way inside. Surprising his girlfriend; it was a romantic gesture and he could already imagine her reaction perfectly well. It was so easy to make her happy at times.

It didn't take him long to find the book in question. Draco didn't have a doubt that Hermione already owned an impressive number of books about treatment and rights of house-elves. But by now, he had learnt that owning one book of a topic wasn't enough for her. If said topic had caught her interest, she wanted to know everything about it, from as many sources as possible.

This book would fit perfectly into her collection. Satisfied, Draco flipped through the pages, just to grin even more as he reached the later chapters. It'd be interesting to see her reaction the moment she realised she owned a book that featured her own work as well. Proudly, he turned around. He stopped just in time to prevent himself from running into the person standing behind him.

"Hello Draco," Lucius greeted him. The facial expression that came along with those words was an all too familiar one; being in public most likely was to blame for the fact that nothing, not even his eyes, revealed what the older man was thinking and feeling at this moment.

"Father." Straightening himself, Draco tried to mirror said expression. Lucius didn't need to know how shocked and surprised he was, how all those suppressed feelings rushed back with an almost overwhelming force instantly. No, Lucius was the one who had to show emotions for once. "It's been a while. Are you here for book shopping?"

"I'm here because I want to talk to you, Draco," Lucius stated.

"So you've been following me again?" He narrowed his eyes. "And now you decided to approach me. Took you quite long. It's been a while since you talked Hermione into forgiving you."

"I didn't talk her into anything," Lucius replied. In surprise, Draco noticed that his father was fighting with himself. Most likely, he would never be able to appear in public without wearing a mask. Obviously keeping said mask up right now seemed to be a challenge for the older Malfoy though. "Draco, I know I waited for quite a while. I did so because there were a couple of things I had to think about. Your mother and Miss Granger pointed out a few facts which I hadn't been aware of."

"So?" Draco raised his eyebrows curiously, dearly hoping that his father wasn't able to see through his own façade. It amazed him how right Hermione had been once again. Denying that he wanted to see his father had been more or less easy while such a big distance had been separating them. Now that he was actually facing Lucius, he was aware of the fact that she knew him better than he apparently knew himself.

"I know I made mistakes, Draco," Lucius answered then. "And I can understand if you don't want to see me, if you don't want to listen to me. But I want you to know that I'm regretting my mistakes. I'm not asking you to give me a second chance yet. If you'd at least let me talk to you though..."

Unable to answer, Draco stared back at his father. Hermione had informed him about how her conversation with Lucius had turned out back at the manor. He knew she had told him the truth, yet it had been difficult for him to imagine that his father of all people had admitted that he had made mistakes, had asked for forgiveness. Lucius Malfoy had always made sure everyone knew he was right, no matter in which situation.

Still he had done it back then and had just done it again. Draco knew what a big step admitting his mistakes had been for his father. Lucius was serious; he could feel that. Another proof was the fact that his father was barely able to keep his cold, emotionless mask up much longer. Realising that only increased the overwhelming feelings Draco was dealing with at the moment. Even if he had wanted to, he didn't know how he was supposed to turn around and leave, not giving his father what he was asking for.

"Talking in here might not be the best idea," he decided to say then. "I'm here to buy a book for Hermione. Let me pay for it and then we can go somewhere quieter if you like." He hesitated a second before he added, "I'm not sure what to think of this yet. But everyone deserves the chance to explain themselves I guess."

Lucius nodded. "Thank you, Draco. I'll be waiting outside for you."

Draco watched his father as he left. His heart was racing as he made his way through the crowded shop. He had no idea how the conversation that was ahead of him would turn out. There was no chance for backing off though. He knew from own experience how good it felt to get a second chance and he was grateful that he had gotten more than one in the past. He was willing to try and do the same for his father, but one thing he knew for sure; he wouldn't allow Lucius to take control over him again. Never again.


	47. Reunion

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Hey there, sweeties! :) Look, a new chapter for you! And like always, I'd like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing! Super big hugs to phoenixqueen15, Fullofpassion09, skyefairie, SerpentofDarkness, XritaskeeterhatersX, missmaze, Pug1998, absterdabster012, Kermit 304, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, 0erbayunFang, BlueBerrySourStraps and Giraffes4Ever! Huge hugs also for favouriting and following! :)

* * *

**Chapter 47: Reunion**

Finding a place where they weren't watched by other wizards and witches turned out to be more difficult than expected. Both Malfoys were well known in the Wizarding World, so seemed to be the problems they had had with each other as of lately.

The fact that he was getting more and more nervous with every passing second didn't make the situation any easier for Draco. Months had passed since he had talked to his father for the last time.

And they hadn't separated on good terms. How would this meeting turn out? Had Lucius really understood what he had done, that he had been the one who had made a mistake?

So far, he couldn't tell, but he wouldn't back off either. They might finally have their chance to sort things out and he would use it.

If they could get over the awkwardness that seemed to increase between them as they had finally found a quiet, private corner in a near café. During the last couple of months, Draco had found himself facing a cocktail of different feelings which had been entirely new to him. He had found out what it was like to be a father, to have a friend who deeply cared for him and then what it was like to fall in love with said friend, in an intense way he would have never imagined was possible.

Draco had learnt to deal with those feelings. They were powerful, he would even go so far and say that he was sure they made him vulnerable in some ways. Being so close to someone meant there was the risk of getting hurt by said person, but Hermione was more than worth this risk.

Now he was facing an entirely new situation. There, across of the small table they had picked, was sitting his father, and for the first time in a while, he didn't know what to say. How should one start such a conversation? Was he supposed to make the first step or should he wait for Lucius to speak up?

So many questions and no answers; sighing inwardly, Draco couldn't deny the strong wish for Hermione to show up, to take control over this awkward moment and make it work somehow. After all, she always came up with a solution. She would know what to do. He cursed himself as his thoughts reached this point; he was old enough to face his father alone.

"What did you buy at Flourish & Blott's?" Lucius asked then. Even though his facial expression wasn't revealing anything, it seemed obvious that he was as uncomfortable with their awkward silence as Draco.

He showed it to him. "It's for Hermione," he explained. "I want to surprise her with it."

Raising his eyebrows, Lucius looked up. Draco could feel his cheeks flushing under the examining glance of his father. Within seconds, he was feeling like a little boy again, being questioned about something he had done. It scared him to know that his father still had this effect on him; one straight look into his eyes was enough for that. Straightening himself though, Draco tried to free himself of his constantly increasing nervousness. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He had managed to step up against his father before. Back then, he had been in rage and defending the woman he loved, but if it had worked back then, there was no reason why it shouldn't work again.

"You really care for you, don't you?" Lucius wanted to know then, interrupting Draco in his thoughts. It was his turn to study his father. Lucius' emotions were still safely hidden behind the mask he knew only too well. But still he could spot hints of curiosity in the older man's eyes.

"I don't just care for her, Father," he answered. "I love her. I really do." He hesitated briefly before he added, "I love her more than I've ever loved a person before. I didn't think it's possible to feel something like that for a woman."

Once again, he was studied by Lucius. Mentally groaning, Draco prepared himself for whatever comment his father would come up with. If their conversation continued like that, he didn't see how they would actually get to the real problem any time soon.

"Why?"

"Why?" Draco's eyes widened. Within an instant, his nervousness was gone, replaced by the all too familiar urge to defend. "Father, I know you were polite to Hermione when talking to her, but if you think that now you can..."

"It's just a question, Draco," Lucius interrupted him. "Tell me why. Why did you fall in love with her?"

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Why? What do you think, Father? I...well, I was an idiot not to see what a wonderful girl she was already back then! You can't imagine how much I regret calling her 'Mudblood' so often, being so mean to her and her friends. You want to know why I love her? Because she's the most caring, most loving person I know. She was the first one of the others who was nice to me after the war, when we returned to Hogwarts. She already gave me a new chance back then. And when I found out about my son...she would've had enough reasons for keeping him away from me. But she helped me with getting to know him. And then..."

Draco's voice trailed off. It was the first time that he was explaining to someone why he had fallen in love with her eventually. So far, he hadn't really gone deeper into this topic; it had happened and it was amazing enough to experience those feelings in the first place. Finding words to explain them though was a different topic.

"See...she gave me a second chance," he continued. "Hermione listened to me. She gave me the feeling that I could trust in her. She tried to understand me, and she assured me that I should leave the past behind and focus on who I'm now. And...apart from that, she taught me that you don't have to work for love. That you can be loved just for being you, for being who you are, even if you have mistakes. I know I don't have to succeed, I don't have to do anything heroic or special for her; she loves me just the way I am now. Despite all the mistakes I made, despite all the times I hurt her and her friends. Instead she's proud of me! She's proud because I've woken up, because I've worked so hard on myself and have changed so much." Once again, he shook his head. "How can I not love her, Father? She gave me what I've always been looking for. I know I can completely count on her, I know I can be myself around her. I don't have to hide anything. She'll always listen to me."

He laughed. "I mean, look at what she did! She was willing to forgive you so we'd have a chance for a reunion. She didn't have to do that! But that's just how she is. She's the most loyal person you can imagine and it pains me that I didn't realise that earlier. She was already like that back at Hogwarts. No matter what trouble Potter got into, she was always there to support him. Even during his fourth year, when the whole school had turned against him. And she went with him when he was on his mission to defeat the Dark Lord. She stayed by his side all the time. Hermione would do everything for people who she cares for. How many people like that exist?"

He sighed deeply. "Listen, you might not understand what I'm talking about," he added then. "But you'll have to deal with it, Father. I'm going to marry Hermione. I didn't ask her yet, but I will. Sooner or later I will. And either you accept her and learn to like her the way Mum does or, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."

Like expected, Lucius didn't reply right away. His expression had changed though and, much to Draco's surprise, he spotted something in them which he had seen last on the day when he had been at Platform 9 ¾ with his parents for the first time.

"I'm proud of you, Draco," Lucius stated then, speaking out what Draco hadn't dared to believe.

"What?" he asked disbelieving.

And for the first time since their meeting, Lucius' mask fell. In shock, Draco witnessed a strong pain appearing in his father's eyes. He had seen his father angry, disappointed, even frightened. But never before, he had seen such pain radiating from him.

"I'm proud of you," he repeated. "Because you're fighting for what you love, which is what I've should done myself in the past. More than once. And I'm proud of you because you learnt to voice your feelings and let her know that you love her, which is again something I should've done in the past." Shaking his head, he added, "Draco, I can't deny I always wanted you to be like me, and yes, I was disappointed when I realised that it wasn't working that way. That was my problem though. I was stupid, I'm understanding that now. But no matter how idiotic I might have been, I've always loved you, Draco. I just wasn't able to tell you, and I want to apologize for that."

In utter shock, Draco was staring at his father. He had imagined a lot of possible ways their conversation could have taken, especially after he had been so honest regarding his feelings for Hermione. That his father would come up with such a speech, would let down his mask and reveal his feelings had come entirely unexpected. The last time he had seen his father failing at keeping up his cold, emotionless façade had been during the war, when he had been unable to hide his fear.

It was an overwhelming experience that completely took him by surprise. A strong lump in his throat made it almost impossible for him to breath and the years-lasting pain that returned with a powerful force brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Lucius continued. "I'm sorry that I needed to lose you first to understand what I've done. I shouldn't have questioned your decisions, I should've treated Miss Granger with the respect she deserves. And, even more important, I should've never given you the feeling that you're only worth being loved when you succeed. What I did was wrong, Draco, I'm aware of that now." He shook his head at himself. "I'd like to prove to you that I can be a good father, if you just gave me the chance to do so. I love you, Draco, and I missed you."

It was the moment he had been waiting for. By the start of their conversation, Draco had been unsure about what he wanted to hear from his father. He hadn't hoped for such a long speech and its length wasn't the turning point either. More important was the content, in combination with Lucius' expression. Draco knew his father and so many times in the past, he had been unable to figure out what was really going on inside the older man's mind; his mask had been strong enough to prevent even his own family from understanding him.

Now said mask had disappeared and Draco knew; his father was saying the truth. Every single spoken word was meant exactly that way. For once, he didn't try to come out of a conversation as the winner, proud and mighty. Instead he was honest; honestly asking for a second chance to make a better job this time.

"I missed you, too," he replied quietly. More, he didn't manage to say. Instead he allowed his father to pull him into a tight embrace, and although nothing was forgotten yet, he knew that a big step into the right direction had been made.

* * *

Sighing deeply, Hermione shook her head at the huge amount of paperwork that was resting on her desk. As much as she loved her job, there were times when it was simply driving her crazy and although she hated to admit it, it didn't feel the same to her anymore either.

During the last few years, although only working part time, Hermione had managed to pass a lot of laws regarding the rights of house-elves and other discriminated magical creatures. Apart from that, she had helped Shacklebolt with reforming the equal rights of Muggle-born, pure-bloods and half-bloods.

To sum it up, she had reached her goals and at the moment, it seemed like her career was stagnating. What was she supposed to do now? Which project could she turn her attention to? She missed having a goal to go after, which was starting to frustrate her.

Just as she wondered if she should ignore her paperwork for another half an house and enjoy her lunch break instead, the door to her office was pushed open forcefully. Draco strode into her office, greeting her with a smirk that made her roll her eyes. Some things would definitely never change, but although she would never admit it, there was something about this self-confident aura that was still surrounding him. She knew he didn't always feel that way, but it still had the wished effect on people around him.

"Have you missed me already?" he wanted to know, slowly making his way over to her desk.

"Well, as you might remember, we arrived at work together, and that was just a few hours ago," she stated. "So...I don't think I've had time for that yet."

He chuckled. "Stop fooling yourself, Hermione. You can't get enough of me. Maybe you should ask Potter if you couldn't become an Auror as well. So you and I could see each other all day long."

"I'm starting to wonder if maybe it's you who can't get enough of me, actually," she told him.

Draco grinned in response. "Maybe. That could also explain why I used my lunch break to go to Flourish & Blott's and get this for you." He handed a small package to her. Surprised, she unwrapped it quickly, her eyes widening even more as she realised what she was holding in her hands.

"You...you..." she started.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, I know, I'm amazing. You don't have to tell me." His grin softened. "I know you wanted to have this one. They released it today, so I hurried to get it before all would be sold."

"That's..." Still unable to find words, Hermione got up from her chair, making her way around her desk. Totally overwhelmed, she stared up at him. "That's the sweetest surprise ever!"

"Well, like I said, I'm amazing. Best boyfriend ever. Maybe you should tell Potter and Weasley." He winked at her before his face suddenly turned serious. Reaching out for her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Besides, you deserve it. Because thanks to you, I just had a quite interesting conversation with my father."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "You finally talked to him? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Because I wanted to see you get all excited because of the book first," he stated. Bending down, he brushed his lips over hers softly. Being so close to him, she could see the strong emotions in his eyes. "Yes, we talked. He apologized. He wants to prove to me that he can be a good father and asked me for a second chance."

"And are you going to give it to him?"

Draco smiled lightly. "Yes, I think I will. I can't just forget, but I think he's honest. I really think he is. Guess he deserves a second chance. Like me."

Hermione's smile widened. "That's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you."

Draco didn't reply this time. Instead, he pulled Hermione into another, more passionate kiss. She could feel he was still overwhelmed by the previous meeting, but this time, she didn't want to push him. He would tell her more later. Right now, she was just happy for him. A reunion was finally a real option.


	48. Vacation Time

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Hey! Who's interested in some fluff? ;) Here's a new chapter for you! First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the beautiful reviews, and huge hugs to phoenixqueen15, Fullofpassion09, XritaskeeterhatersX, Angel JJK, SerpentofDarkness, Kermit 304, Annieisawesome, BlueBerrySourStraps, Taria Robotnik, Pug1998, roni2010, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, The Talking Head, Giraffes4Ever and absterdabster012! And thanks so much also for following and favouriting!

* * *

**Chapter 48: Vacation Time**

The first rays of the early morning sun were finding their way into the bedroom, gently caressing his skin, warming his face. A smile lit Draco's face; could there be a more perfect way of being woken up? His smile grew into a grin; oh yes, there was.

Rolling onto his side, he blindly reached for the other half of the bed. Figuring out that Hermione was facing him with her back, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

A comfortable sigh left his lips as she leant into him instinctively; he doubted he had managed to wake her up yet. Seeking each other's closeness had turned into an habit for them.

One he enjoyed very much. His smile softened as he brushed his lips along the length of her neck. Yes, there was no better way to wake up than doing so with her by his side.

Just as the warmth of her body against his, mixed with the warmth of sunshine on his face, made him want to drift off for another hour of sleep, he could hear how the bedroom door was carefully opened. Another soft sigh escaped him; romantic moments had their limit, especially with a little boy in the house.

Trying his best to keep a straight face, he listened to Scorpius as he opened the door completely. As slowly and quietly as possible for the little boy, he made his way over to their bed. It took Draco all his self control not to smile as he could feel the mattress move while Scorpius tried to climb onto their bed. He needed two attempts for that.

"Mummy?" the little boy whispered. "Daddy? Are you awake?"

Neither of them moved an inch. Draco hadn't missed the change in Hermione's breathing though. There was no doubt she was awake as well by now. Who would give in faster?

"Are you awake?" Scorpius repeated louder this time. "You have to wake up! Two more sleeps and it's my birthday, and we have to go on vacation today! Wake up!"

And before Draco could decide whether to be the first to give in or not, Scorpius took the choice from him. Without a further warning, he threw himself on top of his father.

"Merlin!" Draco gasped, instinctively wrapping his arms around Scorpius to prevent him from falling off the bed on its other side.

"You're awake!" the little boy exclaimed in joy.

"How could I not be?" Draco sighed. "That's not a polite way to wake your parents up; just jumping on top of them!"

"But at least you're awake now." Scorpius grinned. "And so is Mummy!"

"Yes, so is Mummy." Draco playfully glared at her. "You could've saved me from that if you'd just admitted that you were awake already."

"Oh, I'm sure you're perfectly capable of saving yourself." She winked at him before she adjusted her position so she had a better look at their son. "So, are you excited yet, sweetie?"

"Very much!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I'm going to be this old! Uncle Ron showed me!" He held his hand up, showing five fingers. "Five years old!"

"Yes, five years old." With her smile softening, Hermione ran a hand through Scorpius' wild, blond hair. "And are you looking forward to the vacation, too?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly. "Yes!" Then, a shocked look appeared in his eyes. "But Mummy, I didn't pack my toys yet!"

"Then you better do so now," Hermione suggested. "Quick!"

Without needing any further instructions, Scorpius jumped off the bed and left the bedroom as fast as he had entered it, slamming the door shut behind him. Chuckling, Hermione turned her attention back to Draco, who greeted her with a grin of his own.

"Does he really have to pack his toys or was that just your plan for sending him out of the bedroom again?" he wanted to know.

"I'm really shocked by what you believe my intentions are!" She gave him a playful, shocked look, which quickly changed into a smirk again as he pulled her closer.

"You still didn't tell me where we'll go to," he told her, gently running a hand through her curly hair. He couldn't get enough of those moments; holding her so close, taking her in. Even so early in the morning, she was stunningly beautiful. Of course she wouldn't agree, but the longing he felt for her was proof enough for that. A longing that had to be ignored now though; no giving in to it with their son next door.

"You do know it's not my birthday, right?" he said, shaking his head at her. "It's his, and yet he knows. It's not mine and I have no idea at all."

Sighing softly, Hermione snuggled further into him. "It's his birthday, yes, and he'll get the presents which he doesn't know anything about yet. For you though, it's the first vacation with the two of us, and so it's going to be a surprised. Besides, Scorpius already knows where we're going because we've been there before."

"Really?" Draco asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yes. Only Scorpius and I though."

"Only the two of you?"

Hermione nodded again. "See, I was pretty stressed out by that time. I had just moved in here, with a little boy and a part time job. It was getting too much for me."

"Even you can't handle everything," Draco stated.

"Obviously," Hermione chuckled. "Harry and Ginny pretty much forced me to take some time off and go on vacation, so I could relax, calm down a little. They feared that otherwise, I'd break down sooner or later. Harry even suggested that they could take care of Scorpius, but back then...well leaving him alone wouldn't have been an option for me." She blushed softly; something he couldn't get enough of either. She looked so adorable when she did so. "I know, stupid of me."

"It's not stupid at all." Gently, he ran a hand through her bushy hair. During the day, she was usually trying to keep it under the control of what he assumed was a variation of different spells, but in the morning, she looked just the way he knew her. And if he was honest, he loved her natural like that the most. "I understand you, believe me. The idea of leaving your child somewhere else to relax is an odd one. Especially when said child is still as little as he was back then obviously."

"Still. I'm a little clingy when it comes to him," she admitted.

"No surprise you were so scared of losing him. Of someone taking him away from you." Draco couldn't help himself; thinking of the offer his father had made a few months ago, without leaving her a real option to decline, made him feel angry again. He had defended her, had made sure that she knew she had his full support. Now his father was regretting the step with which he had eventually crossed the line, was trying his best to change and finally get over his prejudices.

But even though both of them had forgiven Lucius, it didn't change that neither of them had forgotten either, and Draco knew he never would. He would always be careful around his father, until he was entirely convinced that Lucius had really learnt his lesson.

"You know, I can make you tell me where we're going," he stated then, raising an eyebrow at her as a grin lit his face. She was good at wrapping him around her finger, but he knew how to get what he wanted as well.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gazing him right into the eyes, Hermione smirked teasingly. Leaning in, she brushed her lips over his, ever so teasingly, making him shudder.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but your games might work with everyone else, not with me though. You'll have to wait and see," she whispered, and before he got a chance to pull her into a kiss, she had freed herself of his arms already and gotten up. "Hurry, we still have to pack."

And with those words, she left the bedroom, not without throwing another wink into his direction. Groaning, he let himself fall back against the pillows. She would drive him crazy one day; there was no doubt about that.

* * *

She couldn't deny she was nervous. The vacation had been planned for a while. In fact, Hermione had wanted to spend Scorpius' birthday exactly like that since Draco knew about his son. Only them and their child.

A vacation, just for the three of them. But then she had started to wonder. Draco had travelled around the world, had visited so many different countries. Would he enjoy a trip to an ordinary place like the one she had chosen for them?

She couldn't tell and the fact that she couldn't really ask him didn't make the situation any easier. Hermione wanted him to enjoy their time together, wanted him to feel comfortable at the location in question.

And then, there was also the luxury factor. He didn't mind the fact that they were sharing a small house; nothing compared to his parents' manor. It was their home, and just perfect the way it was, at least according to him.

But did 'small and comfortable' also count for holiday houses? Or did he expect more from a trip with her and their son?

All these thoughts had been spinning in her mind as they had been packing, much to Draco's amusement. He had used every possible chance to question her, to trick her into admitting what she had planned for them. She had resisted the urge to give in and tell him, his curiosity hadn't managed to ease her nervousness though.

And so, Hermione was glad as they finally left the house. It took her a lot of self control to focus and not get them all harmed because of a lack of concentration. A brief sigh of relief escaped her as she safely made them Apparate right onto the beach, which she had focused her thoughts on as good as possible.

The nervousness had returned within seconds. While Scorpius cheered and, after freeing his hand from his mother's tight grip, rushed over to their temporary home, Hermione took the familiar location in.

It was perfect for her; there were no doubts about that. The small house was located right at a long, broad beach that seemed to go on forever in both direction, a dune flanking its backside. There was no other house anywhere in the surrounding area. Behind them, she could hear the wild rushing of the sea as the waves were rolling across the sand. A strong breeze was blowing, playing with her bushy hair. The air tasted salty.

Yes, if one wanted to surprise Hermione with a perfect vacation, one just had to take her to this place. Two weeks, she had spent here with Scorpius after being so close to breaking down with all the stress that had been bothering her. Those weeks had been enough to help her to calm down, to relax and feel better. She had returned with so much energy; Hermione hadn't felt that powerful in a long time.

But what was perfect for her didn't necessarily have to be for others as well. Turning to the man next to her, she made an uncomfortable face.

"I know, it's not the most exciting area ever," she explained. "I just thought that back then, when I was here with Scorpius, it was a perfect chance for relaxing. There's really no one else around here. Just the three of us. I thought it'd give us a chance to just be a family for once. Without anyone or anything getting into the way, because we've dealt with quite a lot of exhausting stuff lately. The house might not be the biggest either..."

"Hermione," Draco interrupted her.

"Yes?" She looked up at him with huge, curious eyes.

He shook his head at her. "Will you ever stop rambling? I know as you're such a smart woman, you feel the constant need to talk, but do you really have to explain everything into great details?"

"Well..." Hermione couldn't help but blush. "I was just wondering...and I thought that..."

"Merlin." Sighing deeply, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. It frustrated her that he was doing it again; he made sure that she couldn't see through him, couldn't read his thoughts through his eyes like she usually did. He stared at her with this neutral expression for an endlessly long minute. Then, an all too familiar grin spread across his face and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I'm going to do now? Ask you why you didn't pick a luxury hotel somewhere in a big city? Maybe in the centre of London? That's silly, Hermione. All I want is to spend time with you and Scorpius. You couldn't have chosen a better place, you know that? It's true, during the last couple of weeks, there was always something going on. Now it's just us. We deserve it I'd say. So stop explaining and excusing everything! I'm not the man who wants a big manor and house-elves anymore."

A sigh of relief escaped Hermione. She hated herself when she was getting insecure so easily; by now, she should really know him better. "I trained you well," she said then, trying to overplay how much her insecurity had really been affecting her.

"You trained me well?" He raised his eyebrows at her, in this arrogant way she knew only too well. The sparks in his eyes gave him away though; teasing each other had become a funny game for them.

"Yes, you're turning into a sweet, adorable man," she stated, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You must have mistaken me for someone else. Last time I checked, I was this smart, handsome, extremely interesting and fascinating boyfriend, and the very best..."

"Yes, it's okay, I got the message." Leaning in, she brushed her lips over his in a quick, gentle kiss. "So I guess you're happy with my choice then?"

"Very much," Draco whispered back.

Hermione smiled against his lips. "Then we should go inside. I must warn you, this place seems to hype up Scorpius quite a lot. Because of the beach and the sea, you know. But the advantage is that the fresh air tires him out so much that he falls asleep rather early and likes to sleep in then."

"I see." His smirk returned. "I'm certain you and I have exactly the same idea right now, don't we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, quickly looking away to hide the fact that she was blushing softly again. "Now come on, let's go inside."

And with those words, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him with her, over to their holiday house, now even more looking forward to the little vacation that was ahead for them.


	49. It Doesn't Matter

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** I already wanted to post earlier, but got distracted. Look, here's a new chapter! :D Like always, THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews, and super huge hugs to EEG, Honoria Granger, Fullofpassion09, Annieisawesome, missmaze, Taria Robotnik, Angel JJK, Pug1998, Kermit 304, SerpentoDarkness, absterdabster012, phoenixqueen15, Kleptokitten, 0erbayunFang, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Hollis Annalise, dancedaze and BlueBerrySourStraps! And huge hugs also for following and favouriting!

* * *

**Chapter 49: It Doesn't Matter**

"Daddy, I have to show you everything, it's so cool here!" Excitedly jumping up and down, Scorpius firmly pulled on Draco's hand, trying to drag his father with him. "Faster!"

"Scorpius, neither the beach nor the sea will run away," Draco said, once again preventing his son from tripping in eagerness. "You can calm down again."

"But Daddy!" Scorpius only pulled more impatiently. "We have so much to do! We want to surprise Mummy with a huge sandcastle!"

"Yes, we want to." Draco's smile softened at the boy's obvious joy. "Okay, let's hurry then."

Together, they ran across the beach, Scorpius laughing in overwhelming happiness. It was one of those moments which filled Draco with a mix of feelings, which couldn't be more powerful. He found it difficult to find words for them. Much easier it was to sum them up with just one: he felt free. Simply free.

Being a father had this effect on him, so did being a boyfriend. Hermione and Scorpius could cause feelings deep within Draco which he would have never dared to imagine. He had needed his time to get used to them, to stop being scared of them.

Love was a powerful feeling; it could make one feel incredibly vulnerable, and at the same time unbeatable. Love could calm down a person, could give them peace and make them feel home, just like it could give a person the strength to do the impossible.

It had taken Draco so many years to realise how much he was craving for exactly that; love. He wanted to be loved for just being himself, without having to succeed at something to earn it. He didn't want to fear that every little mistake, every failure could mean the loss of said love. Thanks to Hermione and Scorpius, he finally knew how it felt like to be loved for just being the man he had become, and although the fear still existed, he had learnt to control it, more or less.

With them, he could show his real face, without having to wear a mask. He could run across a beach with his son, could let himself fall into the slightly wet sand without earning a stern look in response because of not behaving well enough. Yes, he was free, and it seemed like it was the very first time for him.

A tiny smirk lit Draco's face as he shook his head at Hermione, who was currently unpacking their suitcases. He knew she had seriously considered that he wouldn't be pleased with the location for their short vacation. Little did she know! He couldn't think of a better place. Just the three of them; it was everything he wanted right now. No luxurious hotel, no fancy establishment could replace the pure joy of being around those two people who he loved more than anything else in the world.

"Daddy, do you really think we can make a sandcastle that looks like Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked then. Lost in his thoughts, Draco had missed how the little boy had already started to form what was supposed to turn into the beautiful school building.

Draco nodded. "Of course. Your Daddy is a brilliant wizard after all. Our sandcastle will look like an exact copy of Hogwarts, you'll see."

"And Mummy will love it?"

"Mummy will love it." Draco's smile widened. "You'll see." He watched his son in silence as Scorpius' little hands continued forming the sand. He frowned in concentration, and once again, Draco was stunned by how much of a perfect mix he was of himself and Hermione. Although he had his father's eyes and hair, his facial expressions perfectly mirrored his mother's most of the time.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked again.

"What is it, sweetie?"

Scorpius looked like he was unsure about how to word his thoughts. He frowned again before he asked, "Is it true that purebloods are better wizards than Muggle-born?"

Draco's eyes widened in shock. The innocence in Scorpius' eyes didn't match the meaning of his question at all. A cold shiver ran down his spine, making him shudder. He had expected that one day, this topic would come up. That Scorpius would have questions regarding blood status at such a young age though had come unexpected.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked after staring at his son in disbelief for a minute.

"David said so," Scorpius explained. "David from the playground. He's six years already and he says that purebloods are better than Muggle-born."

"What's David's surname?" Draco wanted to know, trying his best to hide his constantly increasing discomfort. Whoever had taught his child a theory which wasn't welcome in this new, reformed Wizarding World would have to answer a couple of questions, he thought.

Scorpius shrugged. "He didn't say. But is it true?"

Another couple of moments passed as Draco studied his son closely. This innocent, little boy; he knew exactly what had gone wrong with himself a long, long time ago. At such a young, impressive age, it was so easy to plant wrong thoughts into an innocent child's mind. Even now, he could remember how often his father had repeated that he, as a pureblood, was worth more than half-bloods and that Muggle-born shouldn't be allowed to carry a wand in Lucius' opinion. Back then, Draco had believed every single word. It had taken him many years to wake up and realise how wrong his father had been; way too many years, he couldn't deny.

"Do you even know what purebloods and Muggle-born are?" Draco decided to ask then. As Scorpius shook his head, like expected, he continued, "Well, people say that there are purebloods, half-bloods and Muggle-born. Purebloods are coming from a family with only wizards and witches. Like me for example; in my family, there are no muggles. It's different with Muggle-born. Your Mummy is one for example, because her parents are both muggles. And when a pureblood and a Muggle-born, like your Mummy and I, have a child, like you, it's a half-blood wizard. Does that make any sense to you, sweetie?"

Scorpius nodded slowly, although Draco doubted that he had fully understood. The little boy frowned again. "And is it right then?" he asked eventually.

Draco firmly shook his head. "No, not at all," he said. "Look at your Mummy. She's a Muggle-born, and she's the smartest witch I know. You know how good she is."

Scorpius nodded eagerly. "Yes! Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron say she's the smartes witch ever, too."

"She is." Draco smiled warmly.

"But why did David say that purebloods are better?" Scorpius gave his father a curious look. "He said many people think so. Why?"

"Because some people are very stupid, sweetie," Draco replied softly. "Every wizard and witch can be brilliant; it doesn't matter whether they're coming from a pureblood family, are Muggle-born or half-blood wizards. It doesn't matter at all, okay? And everyone who believes what David said is stupid. Very, very stupid, and very mean, too."

Scorpius made a disgusted face. "I never liked him anyway. He's always so rude."

Draco nodded. "So don't listen to him again. It's not true. Not at all. And don't listen to anyone else who says something like that either."

"I won't." Scorpius' bright smile returned and a sigh of relief escaped Draco. It never failed to amaze him how the four year old boy could talk, could understand like that. He knew very well where this was coming from. He raised his eyebrows though as Scorpius' face turned serious again.

"Do you think I'll be good like you and Mummy?" he wanted to know.

"Oh, I'm sure you will!" Draco ruffled his son's blond hair. "But even if you're not the best student ever, it doesn't matter either. Your Mummy and I are proud of you anyway."

The smile returned and as Scorpius gazed down at the heap of sand that was supposed to become a castle, Draco knew the topic was finally over and forgotten again. It had been yet another challenge for him and he had succeeded, at least so he hoped.

"Can we turn it into Hogwarts now?" the little boy wanted to know.

"Let's see what I can do." Draco pointed his wand at the little hill. Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise as the sand was adjusted and formed, slowly, ever so slowly turning into the castle of Hogwarts. Draco couldn't hide his own joy, caused by the neat, little building he was creating and by the growing excitement of his son.

"What are you doing?"

Startled by the voice behind him, Draco almost ruined the astronomy tower, which he was currently creating, just in time preventing himself from destroying the whole sandcastle.

"Mummy, it's a surprise!" Scorpius exclaimed. "Look what Daddy and I made! It's Hogwarts!"

Draco could sense how Hermione knelt besides him. As he looked up, he found her studying the small sandcastle with sparkling eyes. He suppressed a chuckle; mother and son seemed to have more in common than they might be aware of.

"That's brilliant!" she gasped. "And so, so beautiful! Goodness, look at all the little details! It really looks like a small version of Hogwarts. I didn't know you could do something like that."

"But Daddy said he's a really fantastic wizard!" Scorpius reminded his mother.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh yes, he really is. But still I'm surprised by how good he really is."

"Always good for a surprise, huh?" He winked at her. Before he could add more though, a gasp from Scorpius interrupted him.

"Is my broomstick in my room now?" he wanted to know. As Hermione nodded, he added, "Can I fly it? Out here? It's not a room!"

Hermione laughed. "You're right, out here, you're allowed to fly it. Go and get it, it's on your bed."

"Yay!" the little boy escaped, and, almost tripping over his own feet again, he jumped up and hurried back to the holiday house. Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"He's so sweet when he's happy like that," she stated.

"Same counts for his Mummy." Draco winked at her. He paused for a brief moment, debating with himself whether or not he should speak out what else he had in mind. Deciding that there was nothing wrong with it though, he added, "Besides, I had to explain to him what the whole blood status issue is, and how stupid people are who believe in this idea."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"Because obviously a boy he met at the playground brought it up and he didn't understand it of course." Draco shrugged. "I explained to him that people, who say that one is better than the other, are stupid and that he shouldn't listen to them."

"Well done." A bright, warm smile lit her face as she reached out and took his hands into hers. Studying them for a moment, she brushed her thumbs over their backs softly. The simple, sweet gesture made him shudder. So did the knowledge of why she was doing that in the first place. She had sneaked her way into his mind again, knew very well that there was something that was bothering him.

"Stop thinking so much," she said then, in this soft, warm voice she always used on him when she wanted to reassure him.

He sighed. "It's just sad to see that there are still people who believe in this, who are teaching their children all this crap."

"I know." She gave his hands a gently squeeze. "But, Draco, we can't change people. We can try of course, but eventually, they have to learn their lessons. If people didn't after the war, then most likely, they never might. There are exceptions of course," she added as she caught the look he gave her. "I'm certain your father understands now. But some people won't change. We have to accept that. All we can do is making sure that Scorpius won't listen to them and understands that all wizards and witches are the same."

Her smile returned, and there it was again: the strong effect she always had on him while looking at him like that. She was so beautiful, so stunning, in so many different ways. Even now, after so many months and so many conversations about this topic, he couldn't fully shake off the guilt, caused by the question why he had ever doubted her. Why had he ever believed that she hadn't been worth his attention, why had he ever hated her? Why had he ever listened to his father, had believed him?

Draco knew she didn't want to hear anything about that. For her, the past lay behind them and didn't matter anymore. He had changed, he had understood, and had become the man she loved.

"You'll see," he couldn't help but say. "I'll make sure that my son won't ever believe that one wizard is worth more than the other. He'll be friendly and open minded, he'll be nice to everyone, no matter who they are. And he won't ever have to fear that we could stop loving him if he isn't the best at something."

Hermione just smiled in response. Her smile said more than words though. Draco knew he was doing it right; he was handling fatherhood so much better than he would have ever dared to imagine. Once again, she was proud of him, and he couldn't deny he was proud of himself as well, because he had managed to earn the love of this woman, and this fact meant more to him than anything else.


	50. The Perfect Moment

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Look, a new chapter. :D Thank you so, so much for the lovely reviews again, SerpentofDarkness, Hollis Annalise, phoenixqueen15, skyefairie, Angel JJK, Pug1998, Giraffes4Ever, BlueBerrySourStraps, Kleptokitten, Annieisawesome, Kermit 304, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Emma-Kate9885 and 0erbayunFang! And thanks so much also for favouriting and following! :D

* * *

**Chapter 50: The Perfect Moment**

The sun was slowly setting, about to meet the horizon in the far distance. The sky was coloured in a stunning mix of different shades of yellow, orange and red, reflected by the wild surface of the sea. A strong wind was blowing, creeping under her thick pullover, tangling in her hair.

It was exactly the way Hermione remembered. Sighing comfortably, she sat on the small bench in front of the little holiday house. Only hours ago, they had arrived and already she could feel herself relaxing again.

Home is where the heart is: a saying Hermione could only agree with. Home was the small house she owned, in the suburbs of London. Home was also this sweet, little holiday house.

And home was by the side of those people she loved the most: like Draco, her son, her best friends, everyone, who meant so much to her.

Wrapping the blanket, which she had taken with her, more firmly around herself, she pulled her legs up to her chest. One could spend hours with sitting out here, watching the sun setting, reflected by the wild waves of the sea.

As she closed her eyes, enjoying the cool wind on her face, Hermione remembered her first trip to this beautiful place. Back then, she had been alone with Scorpius, exhausted and overwhelmed by what she had gotten into. There had been those moments of doubts. Could she really handle motherhood, or did she depend on the help of her family and friends? Could she continue her job, or should she give up on it? But how should she pay her bills then? And would she be able to earn enough money in the first place?

The calming effect of sea had wiped away those doubts though. Yet she had been unsure of what would be ahead for her. Never, not in a million years, she would have dared to imagine that just a few years later, Draco would return, would be willing to take the responsibility of being a father and eventually would get together with her.

So lost in her thoughts, she was startled as the front door beside her was opened. Draco greeted her with an all too familiar smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Someone's been quite far away with their thoughts, huh?" He joined her on the bench. She offered the other half of her blanket to him, but instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms, wrapping the large piece of cloth tightly around the both of them.

"I'm just enjoying to be here," Hermione told him, snuggling into his chest. This embrace was even more enjoyable than the stunning view in front of her. There was a warmth that was radiating from him which went beyond any physical experience. Every touch warmed her inside out. When he was holding her close like this, there was no other place on Earth where she would rather like to be.

"Right here, you mean?" From Draco's voice, she could tell his smirk had widened into a broad grin. Mentally, she rolled her eyes at him, couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her though.

"How are you enjoying our first family vacation so far?" she asked then. She couldn't prevent herself from shivering as his hand started to run up and down her back in a lazy, loving way. "Is it the way you imagined it?"

"You'd like an honest answer?" He was quiet for a moment. "It's much better than what I imagined, but then again, lately everything seems to be better than my imagination."

"Is that so?" A warm smile lit her face as she looked up at him. "Like the fact that you and your father aren't just talking to each other again, but that your relationship is finally improving?"

"In fact, I wasn't thinking about my father." He met her eyes, and she shuddered even more as she caught the expression in them. Its intensity took her by surprise, made her speechless. For so many years, he had tended to hide his real emotions behind a strong façade, and even after they had gotten so close, had gotten together, he had pulled out this mask occasionally. But, unlike in the past, she was allowed to witness moments in which all his feelings were shining through his eyes, in a powerful, almost overwhelming way. He had learnt to accept them, had learnt to accept love in his life.

"What have you been thinking about then?" she asked quietly.

One of his hands brushed a curl out of her face. His fingertips brushed over her cheek as he studied her closely before he answered. "Being a father is an example," he told her. "I was nervous of course. I wasn't sure if I could do it. But it was easier than I've expected. Of course it's incredibly stressful at time. There are moments when you're too tired to keep your eyes open long enough for finding your bed. But all in all, it's not as scary and complicated as I've imagined, and I'm slowly getting to the point where I'm not constantly afraid that my son might hate me one day."

"He won't ever hate you, Draco," she assured him, like so many times in the past. "By the time he's old enough to learn about the past, he'll also be old enough to understand, especially if it's explained to him."

Draco nodded slowly, not for a second breaking their intense eye contact. "But fatherhood wasn't everything I had in mind," he stated, almost whispering now. "I also had no idea how amazing, how truly amazing being in a relationship could be like. Truth is, I often imagined what it'd be like to find a woman one day, to be with her. But reality has absolutely nothing to do with what I had in mind back then."

"In a good way?" she couldn't help but ask.

A tiny smile lit his face. "What do you think? Of course in a good way. I've never dared to imagine that you could feel like that for another person. But then again, love wasn't really something I had in mind. It was too scary in my eyes."

It was her turn to nod. After all, there was a reason why he had been hiding his feelings: of course, his father had taught him to do so, but he had developed the wish himself. He hadn't learnt to open his heart to anyone, to show his real self to people and allow them to love him. He had shut those feelings out, hadn't allowed them anywhere near his heart, in fear to become vulnerable.

"And now, it's not scary anymore?" she asked softly.

His smile widened. "Do I look like love is still scaring me?" Bending down to her, he captured her lips in a loving kiss. Instinctively, she leant further into him, deepening the kiss, just a little bit. It was a sensation she could easily get lost in, that could make her forget everything else around her.

"I know you've got your own insecurities," he whispered against her lips then. "Potter told me that back at school, your biggest fear was failing. I guess losing your friends was next on your list, right? You were constantly afraid of not being good enough, of failing, like I said, and of losing those two people, who were giving you the feeling that you weren't alone anymore, that you finally had someone who cared for you. And then, when you had Scorpius, the fear of losing your son joined. I know that the last couple of months have been difficult for you, too. I can only imagine how hard it was for you to even consider forgiving my father, after he wanted to talk you into giving up your child. I can only imagine how hard it was for you to go back to the Manor, after being Crucio'd by my aunt in there. Yet you did it. For me. You got over your fear because you wanted to do something good for me. Because you love me. So how could I still be afraid of love if it makes you do things like that for me, huh?"

It didn't happen often, she had to admit, but Hermione was speechless. Staring up at him, she was trying to find words for a reply, but there didn't seem to be any. Such a speech was powerful and difficult for everyone, she assumed, but for a person like Draco, who had never really learnt to even voice his thoughts and feelings in any way, it was one of the biggest steps he could make. And he was doing it for her, in an attempt to show her how much she meant to him.

What amazed her as much as his confession that he loved her so much was the fact that he knew her so well. To outsiders, they possibly couldn't be more different from each other; it seemed like they had absolutely nothing in common but a son and their feelings for each other. But if one looked more closely, one could see that both of them shared more: like the fear of not being good enough. It was a fear she had to deal with since she had been a little girl. When she had come to Hogwarts, she had been excited, but at the same time, so she believed, she had never been so scared. Would she fit in? Would she make friends? Would she be good? Would she fail?

Eventually, she hadn't failed, she had fitted in, had found the best friends one could imagine, and the love of her life. But there had been moments, even at Hogwarts, when she had felt unsure; being unable to make friends at first and being abandoned by Harry and Ron during their third year only had been two of many reasons for that.

Insecurity would possibly always be part of their characters, and it would also always united them. They understood each other when it came to this part of their personality, and she hoped that, just like her, he understood that it was one of many reasons why they could completely trust in each other now.

"Sounds crazy, I know," he stated then, his cheeks starting to redden lightly. Just then, she realised she still hadn't managed to reply anything, and how that might come across to him.

"No, not at all." She shook her head firmly. Reaching out, she ran her index finger along his jawline, seeking his eyes again. It took her a moment until he looked back at her. "It's the most beautiful thing someone ever said to me."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, sure. No one ever said something nicer to you."

Hermione sighed softly. "I mean it. And the fact that it's coming from you means even more to me." It was her turn to brush her lips over his, in a soft, gentle kiss. "I'm so glad to be with you," she whispered. "Especially..." Her voice trailed off as a sudden realisation hit her.

"Especially?" His eyebrows raised again in curiosity.

"Especially because I know that you and I...well, we belong together, don't we? Back then, when I got together with Ron, I knew it wouldn't last. It just didn't feel right: not the way I believed it had to feel like. And I was right. We broke up before we even got back to Hogwarts, we didn't share more than a few awkward kisses. Now with you though...not once, it felt like that to me. Since we're together, I always knew that...well, it's exactly how it should feel like. It's perfect, just like this."

It was his turn to stare at her again. There was a warmth in his eyes which told her that he was feeling exactly the same way. It felt right. She understood why everyone was so convinced that sooner or later, they would get married. It wasn't just wishful thinking from the sides of their friends and Scorpius; it was obvious to everyone. They belonged together. There was a connection between them, which couldn't be stronger. They hadn't just liked each other from the start and had jumped right into a relationship. Instead, they had to overcome their dislike for each other, which had been bordering hate at some points, had to leave it behind, move on and realise that they fitted together just perfectly. Their relationship had developed over months, and by now, it felt so natural to her. A wedding was just the next step to make.

"You know," he said then, once again his voice quiet and soft. "There's something...well, something I've got in mind for a while now. Something I'd like to ask you."

He stopped, and her eyes widened while her heart started to beat faster. Was it possible that once again, they had shared a thought? Was it possible that he would really do what Ginny had expected all the time, almost since their first meeting after his return from his journey around the world?

She took a deep breath as she studied him closely, as he opened his mouth to continue. The front door being opened startled both of them this time.

"Mummy? Daddy?" a sleepy Scorpius asked, gazing up at them from his location at the door. Both of them needed a moment to recover from the strong emotions that had been flowing between them as they turned around to their son.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Draco finally managed to ask.

"Nothing." Scorpius yawned. "I just woke up and can't sleep anymore. It's not my bedroom."

The couple exchanged a brief look. The joy of being parents came with a prize; a child needed attention, even in the most inappropriate moments.

"It doesn't feel homey yet?" Hermione wanted to know, carefully helping the little boy to join them on the bench.

Shaking his head, Scorpius snuggled into her. "No," he whispered, at the edge of falling asleep again. Gently, Draco wrapped the blanket around the three of them now.

"Seems like our plans for the night have changed a little," he whispered into her ear.

"Seems like that," she answered, resting her head against his shoulder as he pulled her back into his arms, along with Scorpius.

They sat like this for a while, neither of them speaking a word. But words weren't needed. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Scorpius would do later, when he was older, and found out what exactly he had interrupted that night, at the beach. Most likely, he would get mad at himself, because of preventing his father from doing what the little boy wanted him to do for months now: asking his mother to marry him. But she knew Draco would get back to this topic, sooner or later. She could see it in his eyes.


	51. Happy Birthday, Scorpius

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** So, I'm sorry I didn't update for a few days, but sometimes, after work, I don't have the energy to sit down and write. But you know, there'll be more updates, even if they're not so often. :) Thanks so much for the wonderful, lovely reviews again! Huge hugs to skyefairie, Pug1998, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Annieisawesome, Giraffes4Ever, XritaskeeterhatersX, SerpentofDarkness, Honoria Granger, Emma-Kate9885, absterdabster012, Guest, quillbee05, Kermit 304, Taria Robotnik, Fullofpassion09, BlueBerrySourStraps, phoenixqueen15, Hollis Annalise and 0erbayunFang! And thanks so much for favouriting and following!

* * *

**Chapter 51: Happy Birthday, Scorpius**

When Draco woke up the following morning, he needed a short while to remember whether or not he had just dreamt the events from the previous night. Now, hours later, it felt almost too magical to be true.

They had gotten closer and closer over the last couple of months. Their relationship had reached a stunning state of intimacy. With her around him, he could simply forget everything else.

One would believe he would have gotten used to the strong connection that was uniting them by now. Yet, there were moments that simply overwhelmed him, unexpectedly.

Same counted for the previous night. It had been what people would call the perfect moment: the perfect moment for asking the one, special question.

He had been so close to asking her if she would marry him. Snuggling further into his pillow, he could feel his cheeks heating up. Draco couldn't deny that the idea of getting married had appeared in his mind more and more often recently. After all, he knew for a fact that she was the perfect woman for him. His great love.

Everyone around them seemed to believe that it was only a question of time until they would marry. Scorpius kept on asking the both of them, so did their friends and even his mother had made hints towards this topic in the past.

When said moment would eventually happen though, had always been a mystery to him. He had believed that somewhere along the line, he would feel it was about time, would prepare the moment in great details, would buy her an expensive ring and then do it in this old-fashioned way that always came to his mind when he thought about proposals.

Never, he would have imagined that it would happen out here, on the bench in front of their holiday house, after confessing to her how much she truly meant to him. This speech alone had already been a surprising and big step for him. Draco was sure that Hermione knew how much he loved her, but suddenly, there had been the strong, almost overwhelming urge to tell her again.

Even though Draco had experienced a lot of strong feelings lately, especially since the day he had found out about his son and later when he had gotten together with Hermione, had found out what love really meant, he was still amazed what this woman could do to him. He hadn't prepared this moment at all. Instead, he had just felt the strong, overwhelming wish to ask her if she wanted to marry him. Because in this moment, nothing had sounded more beautiful than calling Hermione Granger his wife soon.

A tiny smile lit his face at this thought. Hermione. His wife. There had been a time when such an idea would have been the furthest from his mind. Now it felt so beautiful to him, and although he was surprised by how close he had been to asking her, it still felt right to him. He wanted to marry her. It was a fact, and he couldn't deny he was grateful that he had gotten so close to proposing the night before; now, there was absolutely no doubt about the next step he wanted them to make.

Opening his eyes, Draco glanced at the sleeping woman next to him. She was lying on her back, facing him, her chest heaving and falling with every deep breath. She looked so sweet, so adorable. Instinctively, he reached out and gently wiped a curl out of her face. His fingers brushed over her smooth cheek, the sensation making him shudder.

Love was crazy. Never, he would have dared to imagine that he could fall in love like that with a woman. Never, he would have dared to imagine that such feelings were possible in the first place. But if he was honest to himself, he knew very well how she had managed to conquer his heart. She had shown to him who he really wanted to be, and that this man was worth being loved. She had forgiven him. She cared for him deeply, and made sure he was aware of that. Around her, he didn't have to wear a mask, didn't have to pretend to be a person he wasn't. He could be himself, could even make mistakes, knowing for a fact that she would still love him, even if he wasn't a successful hero. Because she could see how much he had changed over the years and especially over the last couple of months. Because she loved the man he had become. Simple like that.

Not wanting to wake her up, he pulled his hand back again. Yes, he would ask her, and he would ask her soon. The previous night had answered all open questions. He was ready to make this step. His instincts had taken over, had revealed to him what he was really longing for. Of course, proposing would be a huge step for every man, and even more for him; such feelings were still new to him after all. He was still adjusting to what it was like not to hide one's feelings behind a mask, afraid of getting hurt the moment they would be revealed.

He would ask her, but he would make sure that said moment would be special, for the both of them. Last night had been perfect, but he didn't want to wait until such a chance would appear again; after all, who knew how long he would have to wait for it? No, he would arrange it for them, would get prepared and then would surprise her with the question of all questions. His smile widened. He already had an idea.

"What are you smiling at?"

Hermione's sleepy voice interrupted him in his thoughts. Hoping that he wasn't blushing and wouldn't instantly reveal which route his thoughts had taken just a few seconds ago, he looked up at her. The way she was looking at him made him shudder. He could feel another strong urge: one that was a lot more familiar to him. His smile changed into a smirk as he moved closer.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, and about the fact that you're mine," he whispered, brushing his lips over hers in the sweet, teasing way, which he knew never failed to drive her crazy. They travelled along her jawline, down to her neck. He smirked against her smooth skin as she shuddered.

"Some things won't ever change, huh?" she asked him.

Draco chuckled. "Admit it, Hermione. As much as you love the changed Draco, you secretly want some things to stay the way they were, don't you?"

"You mean because a little bit of a bad boy image is sexy?" He could feel that she was grinning as well.

"Well, I guess there's a reason why you rather want me than Weasley or Potter." As he pulled back, he resisted the urge to laugh as she glared at him.

"Harry was never an option as a boyfriend because he's always been like a brother for me," she stated. "And Ron...well, it's pretty much the same reason. We didn't work out because we're friends, not more. It has nothing to do with their image, you know."

"Keep telling yourself that, Granger," he replied, kissing her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Just as he was about to get lost in the sweetness of their kiss though, the bedroom door was pushed open with such a force that it connected with the wall.

"It's my birthday!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Draco sighed softly. "He really has a talent of interrupting special moments," he whispered, earning another glare in response. The way Hermione's cheeks reddened though, revealed to him that she was fully aware of what their son had interrupted the night before. It was a realisation that made him blush in return. Had he really been that obvious? Was she aware of his wish to propose? And, even more important, what was she expecting from him now: to do it again very soon? But his brief moment of confusion was interrupted as Scorpius jumped onto their bed, smiling brightly.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," both of them congratulated him. The little boy threw himself into their arms, before he studied them with sparkling eyes.

"Can I have my presents now?" he wanted to know.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course you may. Maybe we could open them in here? It's so much more comfortable in bed."

With those words, she waved her wand. A second later, a pile of presents ended up between them. Scorpius squealed in delight.

"So many!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and all for you." Draco's own smile had softened as he gently ruffled his son's hair.

Happily, Scorpius started to unwrap his presents. The Weasley twins and Ron had sent various articles from their shop again. Hermione's parents, just like Arthur and Molly Weasley, had bought clothes for their little boy. Potter and Ginny had bought a small Quidditch uniform for their godson, transformed to make it look like a Hogwarts one. A small label, showing the symbols of all four houses, was attached to its chest.

Draco was surprised to realise that even both of his own parents had sent gifts as well. The note, attached to the small, fine coat Scorpius had received, had been written by his mother, but Draco knew she wouldn't have mentioned his father if he hadn't been involved as well. He didn't miss the smile and wink Hermione threw into his direction, and he was certain that she was aware of the brief flash of excitement he had felt at the realisation that his father was still trying to get involved, more and more.

"That's from me," Hermione said then, handing a rather heavy present to the little boy. Draco suppressed a chuckle as Scorpius unwrapped it, revealing a large book. If one got a present from her, one could always expect to receive a book. He couldn't hold back a grin though as he realised that his girlfriend had bought 'Hogwarts: A History' for their son.

"Daddy and I can read it to you," Hermione explained. "And like I promised, we'll also teach you how to read it by yourself. It's been my favourite book back at school."

"My own Hogwarts book!" the little boy exclaimed, hugging his mother tightly. It was a heart-warming sight, and another proof for the fact that their child had so much in common with the both of them.

"And now, this is mine," Draco said then, giving his own present to Scorpius, when the little boy finally managed to tear his eyes away from the book he had just received. Carefully, he helped his son to unwrap it. As Scorpius gave him a questioning look, he smiled and explained, "These are tickets, for the next time Victor Krum and his team will play in our country."

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can go to a Quidditch game?" Scorpius gasped. "To a real Quidditch game?"

Draco nodded, feeling himself getting excited at his son's joy. "Yes, so will I, your Mummy, Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. But your ticket is really special, because Victor Krum himself promised to show you around, answer all your questions and introduce you to all the other players. How does that sound?"

"So cool, Daddy!" Scorpius screamed in happiness. Draco laughed as the little boy embraced him tightly, releasing another delighted squeal. He winked at Hermione, who was still staring at him in disbelief.

"You contacted Victor?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "You're still writing to each other, so I sneaked a little note for him into one of your letters." He chuckled as Scorpius loaded his presents into his arms and carefully climbed off their bed again.

"Scorpius, don't use the toys from Uncle Fred's and Uncle George's shop without Daddy or me around, okay?" Hermione shouted after him.

Scorpius sighed. "But can I put on my uniform?"

"Of course," Hermione answered.

"Yay!" Fast footsteps revealed that the little boy hurried back to his child's room.

"So." Hermione turned her attention back to Draco. "You really contacted Victor?"

Again, he nodded. "Yes. I told him that we have a son and that his birthday is up. I explained the situation to him a little and said I wanted to surprise Scorpius with a special present. He was very eager to help. Although..." His voice trailed off as he remembered the answer he had received from Victor Krum. Just a day ago, he would have told her without a second thought; both of them would have simply laughed about it. After the previous night though, he was hesitant.

"What is it?" she wanted to know, eyeing him curiously.

Draco sighed. He knew he couldn't get out of this conversation without a decent answer. "Well,...I think he misunderstood me a little. He's convinced we're married. But I doubt that's really a problem, is it?"

"Oh. No, not at all." She shook her head. He didn't miss how her cheeks started to redden though, how she looked away. This reaction left no room for any doubts; she was aware of what he had been about to do the night before.

"Listen," he decided to say then. "Because of last night...there's still something I'd like to...well, ask you. It's really important to me, but...it's not something you just ask, you know? It has to be the right moment for that." He smiled softly as her eyes widened. Reaching out, he took her hands into his. "Do you understand?"

"Of course I do," she said quietly, and the look she was giving him made him shudder once again. Yes, she knew, she understood, and there was no doubt that she wanted to be asked this question of all questions. Draco also knew Hermione wouldn't have minded if he had done it right then, right there, in their bedroom. But he couldn't help himself; he was old-fashioned when it came to things like that. She would wait, and he would make sure that this special moment would be perfect, for the both of them.


	52. Coming Home

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note: **Thank you so, so much for those wonderful reviews, and huge, huge hugs to Giraffes4Ever, SerpentofDarkness, skyefairie, Fullofpassion09, XritaskeeterhatersX, Taria Robotnik, missmaze, Angel JJK, Pug1998, absterdabster012, Sanchz, Guest, Guest, quillbee05, BlueBerrySourStraps, phoenixqueen15, 0erbayunFang, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, and Emma-Kate9885! And thanks so much also for following and favouriting!

* * *

**Chapter 52: Coming Home**

Returning home after their little vacation felt strange to Hermione. Although they had stayed at the little holiday house for only a few days, it had still managed to have the wished effect on them. They had managed to relax, calm down and leave the stress behind.

Apart from that, they had finally found the much needed time to focus on each other. Most likely that was the reason why Draco had been so close to asking the question of all questions the night before Scorpius' birthday.

Reminding herself of this short, special moment instantly made her heart beat faster. He had been about to propose; Hermione hadn't misunderstood him. Scorpius had been the reason why he hadn't done it eventually.

But the question wasn't forgotten yet. He had confirmed that the day after. He wanted the moment in question to be perfect though. Hermione would have to wait, and she was more than willing to do so.

Because after all, he would be worth the wait. Of course Hermione knew she could just ask him as well; there was nothing wrong with a woman proposing to the man she loved. Especially now that she knew for sure she was willing to marry him, proposing was definitely an option.

But she knew Draco. He was old-fashioned when it came to a couple of things in his life. In some cases, that was amusing. In others, it was simply romantic. She would wait until he had arranged his perfect moment, would wait until he would ask her. The prospect of that made her feel both: excited and nervous.

Once again, Hermione made her way through the little holiday house. In an hour, they wanted to leave. As much as she had enjoyed their little vacation though and even though it felt strange to return, she couldn't help but look forward to going home as well.

Satisfied, she noticed that everything, apart from a couple of Scorpius' toys, had been packed already. A chuckle escaped her as she remembered all those various vacations, when her parents had fought with stubborn, overfilled suitcases. Unlike them, she had the advantage of using magic; packing was only a matter of minutes now.

Just then, Hermione realised that something else was missing though.

"Scorpius?" she asked the little boy as he picked up yet another toy, which he had forgotten in the small living room. "Where's your Daddy?"

"Outside," he answered. "Mummy, can I have a cupcake? Look how many toys I packed already."

"Will you finish doing the rest then?" Hermione wanted to know. As the little boy nodded, she smiled and waved her wand. The cupcake came flying from the kitchen. "Here, enjoy. I'll quickly go looking for Daddy."

Scorpius nodded again, with his full attention focused on the little cupcake. Making sure the little boy had really returned into his child's room, she left the holiday house then. It didn't take her long to find her boyfriend. Facing her with his back, Draco was sitting on the beach, close to the water.

Raising her eyebrows in suspicion, she studied him closely as she made her way across the beach slowly. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel something was bothering him; his body language was revealing that to her. He sat stiff like a statue, not moving a single inch. She hesitated briefly before she knelt down beside him. Only then, he became aware of her presence.

"Do we have to go already?" he wanted to know.

She shook her head. "No, not yet." Tilting her head to the side, she studied him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." He shrugged. "I guess I just don't really want to go back."

Hermione nodded. Something like that had occurred to her already. She had been so nervous at first; would he like the location she had chosen for their little vacation or would it be too boring for him, too different from what he knew? Her worries had been unnecessary; instead, he had fallen in love with the place after the first few hours already. Now he was sitting next to the little version of Hogwarts he and Scorpius had built a day before the little boy's birthday. He felt home.

"Why don't you want to go back?" she asked anyway.

Draco shrugged again. "Because it's wonderful out here. It's so quiet. There's no one else around, just you, me and Scorpius. Everything's so far away. It's like you can...hide out here."

"And what exactly are you hiding from?"

She didn't miss how his cheeks flushed softly, just enough for her to see it if she looked closely. "What do you think, Hermione?" he asked back. "It seems like we can hide from everything out here. From stress, from difficult situations. From the past."

Just briefly, he looked up before he stared at the sandcastle again, unwilling to keep their eye contact. Hermione moved closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He tensed for a moment, but as she didn't back off, he leant into her, just a little bit.

"You can't really run from the past, Draco, and you also don't have to," she said then. "We've talked about it so often. Look at the people around you. No one's rubbing it into your face anymore. You shouldn't either. I know it's easier said than done, but one day, you have to learn how to leave it behind. We can keep on discussing this, but one day, you'll have to make the step, accept what I and everyone else is telling you and stop bringing it up all the time."

He didn't react, but Hermione knew she didn't have to go deeper into this topic. Of course, Draco still had to deal with the demons of his past. He had made a lot of mistakes, and was still struggling with them. At times, he was better at leaving the past behind, at other times, it came back to the surface. It was a process though, and he knew he had her full support. His past mistakes had been discussed in great details with each other; it wasn't necessary anymore. He just needed his time to deal with his thoughts occasionally.

"Regarding the rest though," she continued. "I can see where you're coming from. That's what it was like for me when I was here with Scorpius for the first time. I was so stressed out. I believed if I stayed here, I could just get rid of all my problems. It's just a quick, nice idea though. If you invest more thinking into it, you'll see that staying here isn't so nice either."

"And why not?" he wanted to know, not convinced yet.

"Because look at all the nice things at home," Hermione explained. "There's our little house for example. The holiday house is beautiful, but you can't deny our house back home is a much nicer place. Then there are our friends. Harry and Ginny for example. Of course you won't admit it, but I know you and Harry really like your random, little conversations. There are also all the others; imagine how boring it'd be not to see them anymore. And then, there's also your family, Draco. Things with your father have improved so much lately. I can see why you'd like to stay here if you were lonely. But you're not alone, Draco. You have more than just me and Scorpius. You have friends, you have your parents and a nice job. There's a lot to look forward to."

Draco stared ahead for another couple of moments. Sighing deeply then, he raised his eyebrows and finally looked up again. "Why does everyone you say always have to make so much sense?" he wanted to know.

Hermione laughed. "It does? Well, good to know." Leaning in, she placed a loving kiss onto his cheek. "I know, running away sometimes sounds so appealing. But if you're honest to yourself, you don't want to do that."

He shook his head at her. "You're a fascinating woman, you know that? How do you always find the right words to pull me out of whatever I've gotten myself into again?"

"Remember, I'm the Brightest Witch of My Age." She grinned as he playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"The Brightest Witch of Her Age, the Chosen One,...Merlin, I know a lot of brilliant people, huh?" Draco teased her. Then, he released another deep sigh and got up. "Alright, let's go home then."

Nodding satisfied, Hermione took his hand and got up as well. Of course returning home would feel strange at first after those beautiful days, spent at this wonderful location. But she was eagerly looking forward to it, and was glad that she had managed to convince Draco as well.

* * *

Of course, he had been aware of the fact that Scorpius' birthday also had to be celebrated with family and friends after their return. Fortunately, Hermione had taken control over the organising process; otherwise, he doubted all those people, sitting on every available surface in their living room now, would have fitted into their little house, or would have gotten anything to eat.

Compared to the Christmas Party though, Draco felt a lot more comfortable this time. A lot had changed since said party. No longer, it bothered him that he had to spend time with the entire Weasley family. Instead, he had to admit he liked seeing them around; it never got boring when this family came for a visit.

He suppressed an amused smile as his attention turned to Hermione's family then. The Grangers had surely celebrated a couple of parties together with the Weasleys, which obviously hadn't changed the fact that they were obviously still overwhelmed by the amount of chatting people around them.

It was the perfect birthday party for Scorpius, and even though he had already received presents on his actual birthday, the guests had bought even more him, which the little boy happily unwrapped.

As enjoyable as said party had turned out though, Draco couldn't deny the relief he felt as he left the living room for a brief moment and disappeared into the kitchen. He still wasn't used to such crowded rooms, and he was sure it would take him a while to get to this point.

"You had a great vacation I heard?"

Draco chuckled. "What are you doing in my kitchen, Potter? Not so much into the big family meetings either?"

Potter, entering the small room as well, grinned. "I'm used to them, Malfoy. I've been invited to every bigger Weasley party since my first year at Hogwarts. But don't worry, you'll get used to it, too. One day." He paused. "Where are your parents though? I doubt Hermione forgot to invite them."

Draco sighed playfully. "Hermione and forgetting to invite my parents? Never. In fact, I believe she would have picked them up personally. But my mother thought it'd be the best idea if they didn't come. Not this time. We'll go and see them next weekend instead."

"Let me guess," Potter said. "They're afraid because the Weasleys outnumber them."

"That's pretty much the reason, yes." Draco grinned as well. "I'm a lot braver than them, huh? I even went to the birthday party as the only Malfoy. And back then, I wasn't even together with Hermione yet."

Potter nodded in agreement. "You're really a hero," he teased. "But speaking of you and Hermione: how did you enjoy your first vacation?"

"A little nosy, aren't we, Potter?" Draco winked at him. "It was nice. Really nice. So nice that..."

And then, his voice trailed off again. Yes, it had been so nice that he had almost asked her to marry him. Out of nowhere. This topic was still constantly present in Draco's mind, but was it really something he wanted to share with Potter yet?

"So nice that what?" the wizard asked then, the tone in his voice making clear that he wouldn't make 'nothing' count as an answer.

It took Draco another moment of hesitation. But who was he trying to fool? He wanted to talk about this topic, and even though he still hated to admit it, Potter was the best partner for such a conversation.

"I almost asked her to marry me," he stated then.

Potter's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Is that so surprising?"

"That you want to marry her?" Potter's grin returned. "No. But that you actually wanted to ask her? Yes. I already thought Ginny and I would have to do some pushing again." Then he paused. "But you said you almost did it. What stopped you?"

"Scorpius," Draco answered. "He interrupted us right when I wanted to ask her." He chuckled as well as Potter laughed. "Yes, believe it or not. The one person who constantly wants us to get married, interrupted my proposal."

"Does Hermione know that you wanted to do it?"

Draco nodded. "I'm pretty certain she does."

"And what are you going to do now?" Potter wanted to know. "I mean, was it just a reaction caused by the moment, or do you really want to marry her?"

"Do you really need an answer for that Potter?" Draco sighed again. "Of course I want to marry her. She's perfect, isn't she? I just...want the moment itself to be perfect. I don't just want to go and ask 'hey, do you want to marry me?'. I want it to be a moment she'll always remember. Kind of old-fashioned, huh?"

It was Potter's turn to shrug. "I don't know. It's romantic I guess. I also planned my proposal in great details. It worked. Ginny still says it was one of the most beautiful moments ever. And as you know, she said 'yes'." He studied Draco curiously. "Any plans yet?"

"In fact, yes," he answered. "But...Merlin, I can't believe I'm discussing this with you."

"If not with me, with who?" Harry asked back. "It's not really something you can discuss with Hermione, right?" He laughed as Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, why don't you tell me what you have in mind? I could help you a little. Ron helped me a lot with mine. Calms you down, believe me."

Draco hesitated for another moment. Then he decided that in fact, Potter was right: after all, he had experience with proposing, and he knew Hermione very well. And so, he started to talk.


	53. Of Marriage and Proposals

**Title:** Closer  
**Summary:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author's note:** Here are huge, huge hugs to Fullofpassion09, phoenixqueen15, XritaskeeterhatersX, missmaze, SerpentofDarkness, Angel JJK, BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Kermit 304, Annieisawesome, HelloIamGracie, Pug1998, Honoria Granger, Hollis Annalise, BlueBerrySourStraps, absterdabster012, skyefairie, Giraffes4Ever and Emma-Kate9885! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! And thanks so much also for favouriting and following!

* * *

**Chapter 53: Of Marriage and Proposals**

After Scorpius' birthday, Ron's and Lavender's wedding approached within no time. The days were getting warmer, and the wedding promised to be just as perfect as the bride and her friends had been hoping for.

Hermione couldn't deny she was slowly getting excited as well. Harry's and Ginny's wedding had been the first one she had attended. Back then, she had been pregnant with Scorpius.

A chuckle escaped her whenever she remembered the actual ceremony and party afterwards. So close to giving birth, she hadn't really been able to make herself feel comfortable.

But still, despite the exhaustion and constant struggles with her dress and shoes, she had enjoyed her best friends' wedding to the fullest.

This time, she would have even more reasons to have a great time. Especially as she would have a partner by her side. She wouldn't sit alone, wouldn't have to feel embarrassed because everyone else but her had a dance partner.

No, instead, she would have Draco with her this time. Hermione knew her boyfriend wasn't exactly looking forward to the wedding. According to him, such events were too big, too crowded, too romantic. At least as long as one was just a guest.

Which brought her back to the topic, which was still spinning around in her mind. Weeks had passed since Scorpius' birthday, and Hermione couldn't deny that she was curious. Was Draco still planning on proposing? And if so, when would he do it?

Just the idea of getting married made her nervous and excited. It was getting harder and harder to focus on the preparations of Lavender's and Ron's wedding, while her thoughts kept on drifting off. During the last couple of years, getting married had never really seemed to be an option for her, and so, she had always felt a little awkward when either Ginny, Lavender or Luna had brought it up. All of them had partners after all. For them, it seemed to be just a question of time until they would make this big step.

Hermione had been alone though, with a little boy to take care of. And so, she had just listened to her friends' descriptions of their perfect wedding days, without ever imagining how she would imagine said day for herself.

But now, things had changed. Although she was wondering whether or not Draco was still planning to propose, something deep within her was convinced that he wouldn't back off. He would do it, sooner or later, when he was really ready for it. He was waiting for the perfect moment, so he had said. He would ask her.

And then, it would be her who would plan the perfect ceremony, the perfect party. But, unlike her friends, she had no idea what she wanted in the first place.

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione. Are you still with us?"

It was Ginny's amused voice that eventually interrupted Hermione in her thoughts and made her realise that once again, she had drifted off into yet another daydream. She needed a moment to remember that they were still at Lavender's and Ron's house, waiting for the future wife to leave her bedroom and present her wedding dress to them.

"Sorry," she apologized, not without blushing though.

Ginny chuckled. "Where have you been with your thoughts?"

"I bet she's been thinking about something nice," Luna stated. "She's been smiling."

Hermione knew her face had turned bright red by now. Her two friends were studying her closely, and wouldn't stop asking until they had received satisfying answers for their questions. In fact, Hermione didn't even know why she hadn't brought the topic, which was keeping her mind busy for week already, up yet in the first place.

"You remember that I was at the holiday house with Draco and Scorpius a few weeks ago?" she asked.

Luna nodded. "Because of Scorpius' birthday."

"Exactly." Hermione sighed softly. "Well, there was this little moment..." She paused. "Well, long story short, but Draco almost proposed to me."

"He did?" both women asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Well, almost. We were interrupted by Scorpius though."

Ginny laughed. "Really? By Scorpius? The one who keeps on asking when the two of you will finally get married? I bet he'll be pretty mad at himself when he realises he interrupted his father's proposal."

"That's what I thought as well." Hermione smiled. Then her expression changed again. "So, yes, he wanted to, but he didn't. Then he let me know that what he wanted to ask is nothing you just...ask, you know? He's waiting for the perfect moment now."

"And it's driving you crazy," Luna added.

Hermione couldn't help but smile again. "Sort of, yes. Along with the fact that getting married was always an idea I liked, but nothing I actually believed would ever happen."

Ginny shrugged. "Well, to me, it's not that much of a surprise. The two of you are perfect for each other. You know how often I said he'd ask you eventually. Don't ask me how many times Harry and I wondered when you'd make the step. When one of you would propose. I guess now would be the moment to say 'told you so'."

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Ginny. That really helps."

Her friend grinned. "Calm down, Hermione. I know that's hard for you, but we all know what your problem is. It's the same problem you always have."

"And what could that be?"

"You want to control it," Luna said before Ginny could answer. "You want to know when he'll ask you, what he'll say, and then, you already want to have the perfect wedding in mind so the planning process could start."

Ginny's grin widened. "You hear that? Luna's right. Again." She sighed deeply. "Hermione, I mean it. Calm down. He'll ask you. You know how Draco is; he's really just waiting for the perfect moment. He loves you, and from what I know about him, he wants to make this moment special for you. Not knowing when he'll do it is part of the fun. Just let him surprise you. He'll do it, there's no doubt about that." Her smile softened. "And when it comes to the perfect wedding...do us and yourself a favour and don't turn into a planning freak. Remember what we told Lavender? The wedding is supposed to be the most perfect day of every woman's life. It doesn't matter if you've got a perfect plan since you were little or just quickly made something up. It's about you marrying the man you love. Everything else could technically be arranged last minute."

"Ginny's right." Luna nodded in agreement. She looked like she wanted to add more, but then, Lavender's bedroom door flew open.

"Please be honest," their friend said, her voice clearly revealing the almost overwhelming nervousness which the future bride was dealing with.

"Just come out already," Ginny ordered.

And coming out was what Lavender did. Her three friends gasped in surprise and awe as they got a clear view at her. She looked stunning in her dress, just like Ginny had a few years ago. And as she studied her friend closely, Hermione could feel her nervousness fade, while her excitement started to increase. She knew Ginny was right. Draco would ask her. When he would propose though didn't matter. Because she knew for a fact that soon, it would be her who would leave her bedroom, in a beautiful dress like that. And she couldn't deny she was already eagerly looking forward to this moment.

* * *

"I swear, I'm going crazy!" Weasley groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. Wordlessly, Longbottom passed yet another glass of Firewhisky to his friend.

"Will you finally stop saying that, Weasley?" Draco rolled his eyes. "It's just your wedding. You fought in a war. I guess that was a lot scarier."

"Oh, and tell me, Malfoy, when did you get married for the last time?" Weasley shot back. "Unless you've been in such a situation as well, keep your thoughts to yourself."

Potter laughed while Draco glared at Weasley. "He's right though, Ron. It's your wedding. The most beautiful day of your life. There's no need to be so scared."

"No?" Weasley's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me, Harry? Did you forget your own wedding day? You were going completely crazy back then! I'm glad we didn't have to Stupefy you."

Potter laughed even more. "That's just because I was the first of us who got married. But I made my experience with it now, and you should listen to me when I'm telling you that it's really nothing to be scared of."

"But...what if she decides to say 'no'?" Weasley's eyes widened even more. "Or if she doesn't show up in the first place?"

"That'd be pretty awkward indeed," Draco couldn't help but say. At the warning look he received from Potter though, he added, "I'm just kidding. Why should she do that? She's crazy over you since your sixth year. I didn't forget how she kept on stalking you. I also won't ever forget how she was clinging to you all the time while you were together, Won-won."

He grinned as Weasley's face turned bright red. When Hermione had told him that Weasley was together with Lavender Brown, Draco had feared the moment he would meet those two together. Although he hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings during his sixth year at Hogwarts, one couldn't really escape Weasley and Brown back then. It had been rather embarrassing to watch those two together.

Fortunately, both had changed, both had grown up. Especially Lavender by far wasn't as annoying as she had been back at school. All of them seemed to have learnt a lot from the nightmare that had been the war.

"Anyway," he added. "I doubt she'd back off. Not Lavender Brown of all people. According to Hermione, your future wife can't wait for the wedding."

Longbottom nodded in agreement. "She really wants to marry you."

"And what if I fail at being her husband?" Weasley asked, still not entirely convinced.

Potter groaned. "You won't, Ron. I know a lot of people are scared of being married. I was scared, too. It's normal. But it's not as hard as it seems."

"It isn't?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. Fortunately, Weasley was too lost in his own madness to even notice the curious tone in his voice.

Potter didn't miss it though. With a tiny smile, he answered, "No, it isn't. What really matters is that you love your future wife. That you really love her. Everything else...just happens. I also wondered if I could be the husband I thought Ginny deserved. It's nothing you can really get prepared for though. You just have to jump in. This woman wants to be with you for a reason after all. Otherwise, she would have chosen someone else a long time ago already. So I decided to just go for it. And it's wonderful. The connection between you and her has always been there, but it seems to get even stronger. It's official; she's yours. I don't really know how to explain it. But getting married really isn't anything to be afraid of. It's wonderful. It's worth it, believe me."

Weasley nodded impressed. "Thank you, Harry."

"It's not a problem." Just briefly, Potter threw a glance in Draco's direction. He winked, before he turned back to his best friend. "And now calm down and stop drinking Firewhisky. That won't make it any better either."

"Too true." Making an uncomfortable face, Weasley rubbed his belly. "In fact, it'd be great if we could go and eat something somewhere. Might calm my nerves down a little better."

Longbottom nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good idea. There's a new restaurant, not far away from here. That might distract you a little."

Weasley sighed. "If the food doesn't, I bet the prizes will."

Potter laughed once again. "Don't worry, Ron. We'll pay. It's a special occasion after all."

Draco didn't add his thoughts to the conversation. Instead, he silently agreed to go with his friends. He was too busy with his own thoughts to make a decent, useful reply. He knew Potter's words hadn't just been directed at his nervous best friend. He and Potter had discussed his wish to propose to Hermione more than once during the last couple of weeks. And the more he was thinking about it, the more he wanted to make this step finally. Because he wanted to experience exactly what Potter had described so well.


	54. Getting Married?

**Title****:** Closer  
**Summary****:** A secret unites them and eventually they become closer than they would have ever imagined. - Draco/Hermione  
**Characters****:** Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna  
**Pairings****:** Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Blaise/Pansy, Neville/Luna  
**Rating****:** PG – 13  
**Disclaimer****:** I DON'T own anyone or anything. I DON'T own the characters. The Harry Potter Series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
**Author****'****s ****note****:** Hello, does anyone of you remember this story? I hope you do, because here's a new chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who comes around to check it out! And huge thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you sweethearts!

* * *

**Chapter**** 54: ****Getting ****Married****?**

By the time she arrived at home, Hermione could barely set a foot in front of the other anymore. She had enjoyed spending time with her friends, but couldn't deny that getting prepared for a wedding, especially for Lavender's, was a challenge.

Weddings. Proposals. Sighing deeply, Hermione let herself fall onto her living room couch, kicking her shoes off as she tried to make herself comfortable. That she had shared her thoughts with the others was surprising enough.

But that they believed Draco would indeed propose had amazed her. Would he really make this step? Was he waiting for the right moment, or was he just hesitant because he didn't want to make this step in the first place?

Her mind was spinning, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to talk to her boyfriend about the topic of all topics. Would they get married one day? Like Harry and Ginny? Like Ron and Lavender?

Draco would propose. He almost had done so after all. But she couldn't deny that despite what Ginny and Luna had said, the idea of him proposing, of them getting married, made her nervous.

What did she have to do if she wanted to plan a perfect wedding, and what was a perfect wedding in the first place? What would it be like to be married, to know that this one person belonged to her, and that she belonged to him?

So many questions were keeping her mind busy, and no matter how hard the others would try, she had to handle them on her own. It was hers and Draco's relationship after all. They had to handle it somehow.

Finally relaxing as she lay halfway across the couch, Hermione could feel herself slowly drifting off into a mild slumber. By the time she regained full consciousness, she found herself sitting upright again, wrapped into a blanket though. Sounds, coming from the kitchen, revealed she was no longer alone at home anymore either.

"Draco?" she asked quietly. "Is that you?" She shuddered for a moment. Muggles didn't know magic existed, and they had no idea that locking a door wouldn't prevent a witch or wizard from gaining access to their homes. Only certain spells could protect a house. She had come up with a couple of very strong ones during the years: not only to protect herself but Scorpius as well. The idea of a stranger Apparating right into her son's room, probably to kidnap him, scared her so much that she firmly refused to let such a thought into her mind.

A relieved smile lit her face as her boyfriend appeared in the doorway. Mentally, she shook her head at herself. No one could get around her spells. There was a reason why people still called her the Brightest Witch Of Her Age. Adjusting her position a bit, she studied him. He looked tired, which wasn't much of a surprise. He hadn't openly voiced his thoughts, but she had felt that the idea of celebrating with Ron had made him feel more than uncomfortable.

A brief rush of warmth filled her at this thought. Draco was still himself: she could see that at times, and she didn't mind. She didn't want him to change completely, even if he was doing so for her. But still, his behaviour was so different to the one of the rude boy she had met at school. The fact that he didn't openly complain about spending a whole evening and night with Ron was just one of many proofs for that.

But there was also something else in his eyes: something that made her shiver deep inside. She watched him closely as he slowly made his way over to the couch and joined her, elegantly like usually.

"Did you enjoy the party?" she wanted to know, eyeing him curiously.

Draco sighed deeply. "What do you expect? This was Weasley's party. It was as enjoyable as a Weasley-party can be."

Hermione suppressed a chuckle. "You wouldn't admit if you liked it, would you?" she wanted to know.

Draco sighed again. "Fine. Weasley doesn't count to those people who know how to arrange a perfect party. But it could've been a worse meeting, too."

Smiling in response, Hermione shook her head, knowing very well that this was his way of saying he enjoyed the party. She hadn't forgotten the problems especially Draco, with her two best friends. By now, he and Harry had developed a good relationship, but things with Ron still were a little complicated at time. The tension would stay for a while, so she believed, but at least the two men had learnt to handle each other's presence quite well by now.

"Ron is surely nervous, isn't he?" she wanted to know.

"Of course he is," Draco stated. "He's Weasley after all, and he's going to get married. For a lot of people, making such a step isn't easy."

Hermione couldn't help but tense at his words. She knew now wasn't the perfect moment, and was convinced that Draco wouldn't be willing to make the big step yet. Still, she felt the strong urge to bring up the topic.

"Did you manage to calm him down again?" she asked innocently.

"Potter did," Draco answered, ignoring the look she gave him in response. The man would most likely always stay Potter and Weasley for him. "He listed the good sides of a marriage. I doubt Weasley's convinced yet, but if someone knows him, it's you."

"He's just hesitant," Hermione explained, instinctively feeling the urge to defend her old friend. "Ron's always been unsure of himself, and of course, he's worried that he might not be able to be a good husband for Lavender." She paused. "How do you feel about this? About marriage?"

"That depends I'd say." Draco was quiet for a moment, staring ahead as he mentally prepared his answer. Hermione could feel another rush of nervousness. She didn't want to push too much, but her curiosity was strong.

"You know what I think about my parents' marriage," he continued then. "Then again, their problems have been caused by their own behaviour and attitude. The concept of marriage itself isn't a bad one. According to Potter, it's also worth the effort, despite the work you have to invest, and despite the energy it might cost."

Hermione nodded. The urge to ask him whether or not he could imagine getting married as well one day was strong, but she knew such a question would push him too far.

"So you think it's a step worth to be made?" she asked instead.

"I don't see why there should be anything wrong with it," he said. Once again, she could see how the expression in his eyes changed. Before she got a chance to say anything though, he added, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed now. Weasley might not be the best at arranging parties, but it was rather exhausting nonetheless."

Hermione just nodded in response. In silence, she watched Draco as he left the living room. A deep sigh escaped her as she got up as well. Marriage and weddings were a complicated topic, but she didn't want to ask too much.

* * *

Sitting on the large window sill in the living room, Draco took in the view in front of him, thoughts miles away. He couldn't deny it felt strange when Scorpius wasn't around, and he was still amazed by how quickly he had gotten used to the role of being a father. At times though, he was grateful for a quiet moment, especially when thoughts were keeping his mind busy and distracted.

That he and Hermione would get along had been entirely up to them. That they would eventually fall in love and start a relationship had been more of a surprise for him. That he would eventually reach the point where he wanted to marry her was another story.

According to Potter, marriage was worth the nervousness and exhaustion. Even Weasley was willing to make the step, despite his lack of self confidence. For a long time, he hadn't been too convinced by the concept of marriage, so he had to admit.

After all, his parents hadn't shown a good example of a marriage to him. Only now, after their fallout, after his mother had eventually stepped up and had started to voice her own opinion, their relationship was improving.

Things could have turned out differently for them though. The more Draco thought about it, the more he was convinced by his own words. Every person had the option to choose their behaviour, to decide whether or not they wanted to make a relationship work. It was up to him how much he cared for Hermione, how much he wanted to show that to her every single day.

Who said he wouldn't be able to be a decent husband? He had been so close to proposing once, and had only backed off because Scorpius had interrupted the moment. There was no doubt Hermione was aware of his intentions, and she had proven that once again the previous night, when she had shown so much interest in his opinion regarding marriage.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by a firm knocking on the door. Sighing deeply, he got up to open the door. Playfully, he rolled his eyes at Potter, who greeted him with a broad smile.

"Since when do you show up at my house that early in the morning?" he wanted to know, stepping aside to signal the wizard to come in. Potter went straight into the kitchen, closely followed by Draco.

"After Ron's party, I thought it would be a good idea to come and pick you up," he said.

"Why? It's not like Weasley's party was the biggest event of the year," Draco stated.

Potter's grin just widened at his words. "It was a nice party, and everyone saw how good your mood got after a couple of drinks. There's no way to deny that, and no need for it either." He filled himself a mug of coffee before he continued, "Apart from that, I was wondering when you were planning on proposing to Hermione."

"When I'm...what?" Draco's eyes widened briefly before he offered a glare in response. "Potter, I think it's you who's had a couple of drinks too much."

It was the other man's turn to roll his eyes in response. "How often have we discussed your wish to propose lately? How many ideas have I given to you? Are we really back at this point now?"

"I said I want to wait for the right moment," Draco stated.

Potter nodded. "I know. But did you listen to anything I said to Ron? What marriage really is about? It's not about the perfect moments. Same counts for the proposal. Hermione doesn't need a big moment, like it's coming right from a fairy tale. You might still think so, despite everything I've said, but maybe you should at least try to listen."

"And what if she says 'no'?" Draco couldn't help but ask. Indeed, he and Potter had discussed the topic various times. But the question whether or not Hermione would be willing to say 'yes' had never come up.

Potter gave him a surprised look in response. "Did Ron make you nervous now? You, of all people?"

"If you dare to tease me now, Potter..." Draco warned, but the other wizard just rolled his eyes again.

"No, not this time," Potter said. "I understand you, I really do. One day, you know you want to do it, want to ask the big question. On the next day, you wonder if it's a good idea and if she'll say 'yes'. It's a normal reaction, but listen to someone who went through this himself: you should just go for it. Don't bother to waste time while waiting for the perfect moment, or while arranging something really big while it's not needed at all. Do it. You'll just keep on driving yourself crazy, and no idea will ever be good enough. Hermione won't say 'no'. Both of us know that. Had Scorpius not interrupted you, you would probably already be engaged by now. So stop dancing around the topic and do it."

Draco stared back at the other man for a moment in silence before he shook his head in disbelief. "I wonder when I'll get used to you trying to play my best friend and giving me advice for my relationship with Hermione."

"Who says I'm just trying?" Potter winked. "Now let's hurry up a bit though. Remember, there's still work to do."

Draco offered another glare in response, couldn't hide a smile either though. Potter had always been honest, and wouldn't hesitate to share his opinion in a firm, encouraging way. Maybe the man was right: maybe he should just ask Hermione. After all, he hadn't come up with a satisfying plan yet. Maybe, just maybe, he should just listen to his instinct instead.


End file.
